Scorpion Vs Sharingan
by triggerspec
Summary: Konoha. Outsiders POV its a peaceful town where everyone gets along... The ninja who fight for it know other wise. Especially me, Kawako with my self proclaimed brother, Naruto Uzimaki. Whats worse.. I'm stuck having water type chakara.. *sigh*
1. Kawako

Alright edit number 1 complete!I hope you enjoy this story, for I put a lot into it and personally love it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own, naruto or any characters, lines or plots that may appear in the story.  
Claimer: I do however own Kawako and other random nameless people I could add into the story.

This story will be updated ever Tuesday 12:00a.m.-11:59p.m. (Eastern(U.S Cananda) Time Zone)

"Speaking"  
--out of story chatter--

* * *

--Water ninjutsu, in my eyes always seemed the weakest. Unless your fighting with someone who couldn't swim. I have won a good many battles with this element of ninjutsu but still, it seemed inferior to me. I sighed. Maybe I could learn to use a cooler element like fire or lightning. I preferred lightning the most, it was such a pretty element. I suppose that's why I favoured Kakashi and the Fourth Hokage who is also my idol.

My name? Whether you asked or not is.. Kawako. Ironic though. A ninja who dislikes the water element is even cursed with the name 'river-child'. Even as a baby I'm pretty sure I was destined with this element. Bright ice blue eyes, a pale blue stretched out covering the skin of my eyelids up to my eyebrows over to the top of my ear.--

Being all water like and so fourth, you could guess I am a water jutsu genius. I have mastered around 21 water jutsus. I am very proud of this accomplishment. But what I am more proud of is how many jutsus I can accomplish in a single battle. Like Naruto I have much more chakra then many other ninjas. Of course not very close to Naruto's full amount, since he cheated with that fox demon and all. But unlike poor Naruto, I'm a Chuunin.

"Naruto, please I'm actually begging you. GIVE IT UP!"

"Tsh. Kawako you don't understand. His insults, nature, that idiotic fake smile of his, the know it all attitude, it is everything that I hate, I just want to beat his face in!"

Naruto explains raising his fists in the air, with a ugly expression on his face.

A sweat drops over my head, I sigh.

"I think his smiles are adorable."

Naruto's face drops and he stares at me in shock.

"Please tell me I'm under some genjutsu and this is not real!"

I roll my eyes and smack the blonde over the head.

"Ow!" He rubs the aching spot.

"Was that real enough for you jackass?"

I put my hands around the back of my neck and begin to walk away.

"Plus, he's just like Sasuke..."

--Whether or not you can see it_,_ I have a very close bond with Naruto, which is hard to avoid since I live with him. If it wasn't for me being there, I have no doubt he would kill himself from tripping on bowls of half eaten instant ramen and other unidentifiable objects scattered around our apartment. Its quite strange me being around Naruto though, with his bright orange clothing and bright blond hair, such determined, optimistic attitude. I'm more, just go with the flow, rarely getting motivation for anything.

Right now, I'm part of Team Kakashi. In my own selfish, sadistic way I am quite happy I have been allowed to replace Sakura. I don't know if that makes me a bad person or not. But, honestly by this point I couldn't care less. Naruto, I feel awfully bad for him though. First some ANBU kid Sai replaces Sasuke, and now me, the water orphan as I've been nicknamed, replaced his beloved Sakura. Life is truly cruel to that boy, but I will never meet anyone happier then him.--

"Hey Kawako! Wait up!"

Naruto yells jogging to catch up to the wandering me.

"I wonder if Kakashi-sensei is out of the hospital yet."

Blue eyes looked at the me.

"You still have that huge teacher crush on Kakashi-sensei?"

I glared at Naruto from the side of my eyes.

"Shut up. It's not a teacher crush. I just respect the man for his amazing abilities and accomplishments."

"Yeah, like I just said a teacher crush."

"Oh, why don't you go make-out Sasuke again."

I snapped back in a monotone voice. Naruto's face went into a very angry expression and he raised a clenched fist to his face.

"WILL YOU EVER LET THAT GO? IT WAS YEARS AGO!"

"Oh, I'll let it go..."

Naruto paused to stare at me.

"...When you admit you liked it!"

A smirked covered my face. Naruto's face went red again and he charged at me. I simply jumped before he made contact and put my foot to his head and pushed, forcing Naruto to fall to the ground and me landing on his back. I step off and wait in front of him. He just turns his face to the side and lays there. I lean down and ruffle his hair.

"Aw, come on now. I only kid with you. I know you think of Sakura while you sleep."

I pat him on the head. He moves his head up and blinks at me wide eyed.

"You talk in your sleep bud."

I gave him a wink and stood up to begin to walk.

"Now get up or I won't buy you ramen."

His face lit up jumping up to begin to walk with me once again. Walking to Ichimaru Ramen, the only stand that me and Naruto will go to, unless other wise starving. We see a very familiar pale skinned boy walking down the road. Noticing this once in a life time opportunity, I kicked the nice sized pebble on the road right at his head. The pebble went right to it's target and would have made a perfect fall to the ground laughing moment. But instead the cold un-fun bastard that he was, caught the stone just in the nick of time. I scowled at the boy.

"Was that directed at me Kawako-san?"

"Yes, it was actually, but once again my pranks on you have found a way to fail. I'm not used to having such a smart teammate."

Sai just gives his trademarked 'smile'. I smirked.

"Well me and sour puss here are off for some ramen care to join?"

Sai just stared at me for a slight moment. Then returned to his fake face.

"Sure."

The three of us then continued, me walking with my eyes shut and my hands still behind my neck. Naruto on my left crossed armed and mumbling about why Sai has to be here, and Sai on my right just minding his own business. See, just like if Sasuke was still here... We then reached our destination and sat down, all content with our ramen bowls filled in front of us, chopsticks at hand. No one spoke a word as we ate. We all seemed content that we could just sit and enjoy the meal. As we finally finished, well actually more like when Naruto finally finished his 5th bowl. I paid and we said our thanks.

Naruto and I headed towards the hospital and Sai went off in the opposite direction. I grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey, come with us. We're going to visit Kakashi-sensei, and since you're an actual member now, it would be good for you to meet him."

More mean words and mumbles came out of the pouting Naruto but I just simply elbowed him in the ribs.

"Kakashi... sensei..."

Sai just stood there dumbfounded. Or so it seemed to me anyways.

"So its settled then, come on Sai!"

I cocked my head and gave him an overly sweet smile. Another adventure began as we took off to see our team leader.

--Looking in a mirror, I have medium length chestnut brown hair, I wear black and dark blue clothing. It's very rare for somebody to have seen my whole face. I usually have a black bandanna around the bottom half of my face it goes around and pretty much covers all my hair except my bangs and top layer around my head. My bangs go across the top of my right eye then drop down to the length of my face covering my left eye. Black cargo pants, black quarter length sleeve shit that covers to about my belly button. From where my sleeve ends to my hand is fishnet and also over the bare part of my stomach and back. A dark blue pouch on my right leg and over my right part of my ass, and dark blue smaller ones on both my arms. I wear my Konoha headband around my neck holding down the bandanna. I'm usually quite sarcastic, immature and curious. I tend to drift off in my own world quite a bit. I have one goal in life, to prove myself.--

**knock knock**

"Come in."

We walk into the hospital room where Kakashi has been staying.

"Ah, Kawako, Naruto, and you must be Sai. The new replacement. It's nice to meet you."

Sai put on that fake face of his.

"Yes, sir"

Naruto looked down to his feet. "About the mission..."

"Yamato told me everything. Including Sasuke."

I just stared out the window, knowing how hard it is for Naruto, even though I didn't join back into the team until after that mission. I used to train and work with them when I wasn't busy or if they needed my help.

"We're running out of time, soon enough he's going to.. The way we are now, we will never be able to bring Sasuke back. He's too strong." Naruto admitted in defeat.

"Well you just have to get strong as well." said Kakashi.

"But he has gotten so strong so fast, it's just not right." Naruto debated

"Yeah, that snake probably stole some forbidden jutsus too."

I said looking the other way. Knowing the glare I was getting from Naruto. Sasuke was a good friend to me not that anyone knew that, but he betrayed me... And Naruto. I love Sasuke and all but I can't forgive him for what he did to Naruto.

"Hm.."

Kakashi says seeming like hes just ignoring the conversation.

"Kabuto has probably experimented on the guy so much as well. It's sick, I can't believe the things people do to other human beings."

I added once again. Sai clenches his fist.

"Well we will just have to get stronger in an unbelievable amount of time."

"But how?"

The blond pipes in getting some hope.

"Do you think I've been lying around doing nothing?"

"Heh."

I smirk and look away from the bed written man who was now probably giving me a 'you really think that low of me' look.

"I've been thinking over multiple things. And, I've come up with an idea. A training exercise. But.. It's more suited for Naruto, though I believe you as well Kawako could manage it." Kakashi said giving us both looks. "If this goes as planned Naruto.. You could even surpass me."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"When I get out you will be working with me. But it won't be like anything you've ever done."

"Wh-What will we be doing?" Naruto stutters from nervousness.

"You're going to learn and create your own powerful technique. Meaning you're going to learn a more powerful technique then Rasengan. To do so you'll have to submit a large amount of effort and time."

He waves his book around. "Its not like the stories when the main character get ridiculously strong in a few days. And its going to be different from Rasengan, which somebody else created."

"Massive amount of time.. But we don't have time! Sasuke's-"

"That's where my training comes in, I have figured out a way to do it in no time at all."

"How?"

"Well, we-"

The hospital door opens


	2. Team 10 & Nicknames

It's after midnight so that means its Tuesday morning. Sooo that means chapter 2 is now up. Not much is happening just life in Konoha  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, the main plot, or lines in this story.  
Claimer: I do own Kawako, and others that might be added into this story.  
Well this is Scorpion Vs. Sharingan... Enjoy. Watch the dark side of a peaceful town unravel.

"Speech"  
--out of story character chatter--  
_memory_

_**

* * *

Flashbacks!**_

_"**Its not like ridiculous stories when the main character get ridiculously strong in a few days. And its going to be different from Rasengan, which somebody else created."**  
"**Massive amount of time.. But we don't have time! Sasuke's-"**  
"**That's where my training comes in, I have figured out a way to do it in no time at all."**  
"**How?"**  
"**Well, we-"  
The hospital door opens.**_

_

* * *

_"How are ya, Kakashi?"

Team 10 stands in the doorway.

"Asuma-sensei! Would you at least knock first?"

Ino shouted at her disrespectful sensei. Shikamaru walks in with Choji following eating from a bag of chips.

"Well if it isn't Naruto and Crow." Shikamaru says walking in. He then notices the other guest. "It's you.."

'Why is all this happening today? Okay calm down.. Start with a smile.' Sai puts on his fake smile. "Hey there."

"Explain yourself.."

Shikamaru ordered. Sai just looked at the guy.

"Well I was ordered to join Team Kakashi and with my training I just wanted to see what type of people I would be working with. So I sent a simple attack to test Naruto's strength."

He finished with a fake smile.

"Oh.. So that's what you were doing.... That's fine then.."

Choji said between mouthfuls of chips.

"Call me Sai. And don't worry about any honorifics or suffixes."

Ha. So Sai attacked Naruto, Shikamaru , and Choji his first day. What a guy. I smirk to myself. I haven't seen Sai fight, I do know it's pretty unique though. I watched him.

"So why are you all here? This isn't a lounge."

Kakashi asked Asuma who was sitting on his bed.

"True, true. You guys go ahead to the barbecue. Team Kakashi is welcomed to join as well."

"YEAH! BARBECUE!" Choji cheers.

"Yeah! I'm in!" Ino and I cheered in sync.

"Since it's my treat there isn't any objections for me staying behind to chat with Kakashi for a bit is there?" Asuma asked the group.

"Hold up!" Naruto interrupted. "What were you going to say about training?"

"We will talk about it later." Kakashi answered.

"But I want to know now!"

"Will it make a difference? We can't start until I'm out of the hospital anyway. Right?"

Naruto sighs, and we all leave the hospital.

"I have to go help my dad with medicines. I'll see you guys later." Shikamaru walks the opposite direction with a wave.

"Bye Shika!" Ino, Choji, and Naruto yell.

"See ya Shadow!" I called out.

He waved again then disappeared in the air. We all began to toward the restaurant for some grand barbecue. Ino was chatting with Choji and Naruto. While Sai stayed behind the group with me.

"Why did Shikamaru call you Crow early and you calling him Shadow?"

It was strange to me but it seemed he had confusing all over his face.

"Well, back in the academy me and him always seemed to argue about everything. He was the genius so he almost always won. One day we both wandered to a rooftop that was quiet and you could watch the clouds. It was a very peaceful place. We started to fight over it. Well, eventually he used his shadow manipulation technique and made me walk off the rooftop. I came up furious and yelling about his cheating technique calling him shadow boy. Which then I guess just stuck from then on with him. According to him, I sounded like a bird squawking, and with my name 'Kaw' in it it reminded him of a crow." I looked up at the sky smiling, my hands behind my neck, the memory washed through my head. "It was good times."

Sai looked at my face and then looked towards the ground.

"This nickname and friendship thing is not working for me. I tried making nicknames like I was told but I just got punched and yelled at."

I laughed, remembering that time he nicknamed Sakura. I sighed. She deserved a much more vicious nickname.

_Sakura, Naruto, Sai and I were just standing around one day, Sakura just found Sai in the library so she brought him to hang out with us. I only put up with her because Naruto means that much to me. Yes, he is a lucky jerk. He owes me big. Sakura was bickering to Naruto about random things, I was not really listening, I was actually watching Sai. He was watching them but also seemed lost in thought. He had always sparked an interest with me. He just seems so familiar. Suddenly he seemed to decide whatever he was thinking about. _

_"Sakura... Naruto... Kawako..."_

_We all just stared at him. _

_"Naruto.. Sakura... May... May I join your conversation? ... I was reading a book, it said that a faster and easier way to form a bond is to drop the honorifics or create a nickname. I was unable to think of any nicknames, so I thought dropping the honorifics would be good enough.." A blush formed on the boys cheeks._

_I let out a smirk and Sakura just smiled sweetly at him. Naruto smiled and looked at him. _

_"You got all worked up over something like that? Plus, you can't just make a nickname, they sort of just come to you." Naruto explained._

_"Yeah, they usually represent somebodies characteristics or traits." She pauses and thinks for a second, then looks at Naruto. "Like in Naruto's case, he would be Naruto the idiot, or Naruto the jerk!" She laughs._

_I start up in the conversation poking fun at Naruto._

_Sai stood there and thought for a moment, He began to look Sakura up and down._

_"I think I get it... Thank you... Ugly."_

_YEAH! Go Sai! I cheered in my head. Me and Naruto just stop and stare at the pale boy with his fake smile. Naruto's face was pure horror. Mine on the other hand was hilarious. I was biting my lip with my eyes scrunched up watering from holding back my laugh. Suddenly Sakura snapped and ran at Sai, Naruto held her back. I finally fell to the ground holding my stomach with one arm and my face with the other hand. Sakura got free and decked Sai in the face. She then stormed off fuming with Naruto following her trying to calm her down. I got up still laughing wiping the tears away. I put my arm around Sai's shoulder as he rubbed his aching cheek._

_"Ahh.. Sai... You just made my week."_

_He just gave me a strange look. "W-Why did she do that?"_

_"Sakura sometimes doesn't explain things right."_

_I began to make him walk with me._

_"In example I call Shikamaru Shadow cause he uses a shadow technique, it is a trait of his. Though his nickname to me is like the nickname you just gave Sakura but the way you used it is more hurtful and insulting to somebody like her. She does a lot to be a ninja and still tries to look great." I stopped and sat down on the ledge of a mini stone wall. "Do you kinda of understand Sai?"_

_He pondered over everything for some time. _

_"I think so, so when making a nickname I should lie?"_

_I shook my head. "No not lie, just try and keep the mean words not as nicknames. So Sakura may not be the hottest ninja in your books, but you don't need to be as blunt as to say she is ugly. Nicknames should be fun or kinda like a joke between friends."_

_"Oh, I see. So calling Naruto dick-less is like calling Sakura ugly then."_

_"Yes. But. In this case I'll let you keep that nickname for my own entertainment." I got up and began to walk again, he followed. "It will be little joke between us kay?"_

I gave him a wink. He looked at me and smiled. It wasn't that adorable fake little smile, it was a smile smile. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Don't worry about it Sai. You'll get the hang of it eventually okay? I'll help if you ever want advice."

I smiled at him and he nodded. Ino fell back to walk with me and Sai, always looking back to black haired pale man blushing. Suddenly Choji yelled back.

"Hey Sai! You actually blocked Sasuke-kun's attack?"

Sai put on a fake face and walked faster to catch up to join the conversation.

"He's really cute eh Kawako-san?" Ino whispered while blushing.

"That's an understatement."

I said elbowing her. We both began to laugh.

--Ino and I are good friends. We always have each others back, unlike her and Sakura we have never went as far as to hate each other over a boy. More from the fact that she always gets them anyways. As you can tell I don't have the greatest confidence, not that you would actually notice, the only person to see me down was Naruto. But I don't like to show emotions all that much, people use them against you. Back on topic, me and Ino have the same taste in guys. But luckily for her, Konoha guys as amazing as too many of them are, they just don't mean that much to me anymore.--

"Do you mind if I sit beside him at the barbecue?"

She asked me. Looking very concerned. A forced my face into a shocked look.

"What? I have control over him?" An evil grin plastered my face. "I should take advantage of this secret power I now apparently have!" I twisted my hands out and did a witch-y spell casting act on him. Yeah, sanity isn't really part of my brain. Sai then looked around. I froze. Hands in mid air. The other two looked back as well.

"Kawako... What are you doing?" Naruto asked looking very confused.

"Uhh... Casting a spell on all you three to choke on your food for not waiting!"

Ha! I'm so clever. But really.. I have no idea what I'm doing, losing my mind really. Naruto gave me a questionable look and turned and continued to walk. Choji seemed slightly scared. He doesn't choke on food. Which actually amazed me. And he didn't want to start. Sai stared the longest, I couldn't understand what was on his face. Maybe cause there is never anything to read on his face. That cold unreadable face. My heart sank. He finally turned around and began to walk with the guys. Me and Ino just stood there, I turned my head to see her biting her lip. We both burst into laughter.

"That was priceless Kawako! You're mental."

"Yeah, very creepy on top of that." I stared at my hands. "And yes you can sit where ever your little heart pleases. Except on him. Please refrain from defiling my beloved barbecue!"

I close my eyes and put my hands together in a pleading motion. I loved over exaggerating things once in a while. She just laughed. I began to laugh too. We then arrived at the restaurant.


	3. Secret Spot

Here is chapter 3 at 1:28a.m. Thank you for the people who reviewed and faved/alerted this story :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, characters, plot, lines and so fourth.  
Claimer: I do own Kawako

_

* * *

"**And yes you can sit where ever your little heart pleases. Except on him. Please refrain from defiling my beloved barbecue!" I close my eyes and put my hands together in a pleading motion.**_

_**She just laughed. I began to laugh too. We then arrive at the restaurant.**_

_

* * *

_We all sat down at a rectangular table. It went me at the end. Naruto to my right, Choji to his right, Ino to my left, Sai to the left of her. We got our food and Choji was the one to put it on the barbecue. Sure he did drool a lot. But he refrained from getting it on our food. He was the best cook there after all. After we all got our share, Choji taking Shikamaru's share. We sat, we ate. Choji looked up from his food seeing Sai nibbling on his.

"I guess we haven't all introduced ourselves properly. I'm Akimichi Choji. Nice to meet you Sai, right?"

"Nice to meet you.. uh.. " Sai took a glance my way. I shook my head. He pondered a bit longer. "..uh.. Choji.."

Me and Naruto sighed in relief.

"Well I'm Yamanaka Ino. My family owns the florist shop!" She chimed in her overly sweet voice. "It's such a pleasure to meet you!" She smiled brightly at him.

My eyes were dark, in a heavy train of thought. Memories. I still don't understand it. I saw Sai was talking to Ino, and she was beaming a huge smile. I couldn't comprehend what they were saying. I snapped my chopsticks in half, leaving many splinters of wood where my fingers were.

"If you guys may excuse me, I forgot I had other issues I need to attend to."

Naruto looked at me with a very sad and worried eyes. Choji even gave me a worried look between bites. Ino totally ignored me and was trying to get closer to Sai. Sai just looked at me. With those unemotional eyes and face. That stupid cold face. I walked out of that place as fast as I could. Asuma-sensei was just walking into the restaurant. I just bumped into his shoulder and moved on. No apology or anything. I ran onto the roof. I jumped across building to building, heading to the only place I felt at ease. I can't believe he would do this to me. The roof top with the best view of the clouds. The sun was setting so the view was spectacular. I sighed and sat down.

"Sleepwalker, miss you much, I can almost feel your touch. It's killing me, but I want it."

I laid down hands behind my head.

"Sleepwalker, miss you most. I can almost see your ghost. Scaring me and I'm haunted."

I sang to myself. It reminded me of him so much.

"You've been singing that song an awful lot now a days?"

I looked up and there was Shikamaru standing above me. I just looked back toward the setting sun.

"You would think after so long you would trust me enough to tell me why you run up here when you're upset."

I smiled up at him. "You would think so eh. But, I like to give the genius a challenge and see if he can figure it out."

He smirked and sat beside me.

"You women are so troublesome."

"Yes. Yes we are, and so are men but yet every day a man and a women fall in love with these troublesome species."

"So that's the problem eh?"

I just looked at him.

"You know it's been 10 years today since we became friends."

I thought for a moment.

"Wow. It has been exactly 10 years today hasn't it Shadow Boy."

"Mhmm." He laid down with his head on his hands. "And I remember it clear as day. You fell off that exact spot off this roof." He pointed and smiled.

I glared at the man. "We were only 7-8 and you through me off a rooftop!"

"Your thick head would have saved you."

I punched him in the ribs, he flinched but didn't pay any mind to it.

"I'm so happy that lady decided it was a good time to hang out laundry."

We both just laughed.

"Yeah I had to do something, I couldn't hold my shadow technique for more then 5 seconds back then."

"All you needed was 3.5."

I laid across the opposite way of Shikamaru with my head on his stomach. I always enjoyed our talks. He knew what to say, even without knowing whats the matter.

"So, your visitations here, were caused from boy troubles?"

Boy troubles. That is a way to put it on why I'm here right now. And it's true I do usually come here when I'm down about boys, sadly enough. I'm a loser, I know.

"Not all of the time. About 45% of the time I would say."

"Was me dating Ino back then part of that 45%?"

"Yes, yes you would bring that up wouldn't you."

He began to laugh, my head bouncing at every chuckle as well. I poked him in the side and he calmed his laughter.

"So you really did like me back then?"

"No, I hated you so much I wanted you to be single for the rest of your life.."

He was a sweet guy, really.

"Troublesome women."

"Irritating men."

There was a silence.

"I know who it is Kawako.."

I just laid there, my body tense.

"..But he's gone. you can't keep beating yourself up..."

I sat up and looked at the cement underneath me.

"...You're going have to tell me one day."

Suddenly Naruto jumped up onto the roof.

"It's about time I found you. It's late we should head home."

I sighed then sat up. Shikamaru did as well.

"I'm going to get an earful from my mother because of this."

"Good luck shadow, you could throw her off a rooftop like every other annoying voice you hear."

I winked at him. He smirked then disappeared. I looked up at Naruto, he still had a worried look on his face. I jumped off the roof.

"Well then let's go slow poke."

We took off in a run, racing our way back to our home, little did he know I had a clone waiting for him around the corner of the house. He went to turn for the win when the clone tackled him, I ran into the house with a yelling victory.

"YEAH! I WOON!"

Naruto walked in rubbing his head.

"You little cheater!"

"You're just jealous because you didn't come up with the idea."

"Tsh."

He walked to his bed and stripped of his clothes except his boxers.

--We aren't very shy around each other if you couldn't tell already. I've been living with Naruto for 15 years. How we managed as children I can't remember, that is too far back. But we have been together through every tough time, every embarrassing moment, and so many extraordinary memories, it is almost unbelievable! But we grew up as you can tell, things got a lot more hilarious and embarrassing as it happened though. With Naruto I'll admit, for what he lacks in intelligence and cleanness he sure makes up for in looks. Maybe I'm a sucker for blonde hair blue eyes. But.. he is aware of how hot he is to me. I idiotically told him one night that his body was well.. quite the body. A few nights later he managed to take my whole barbecue/ramen meal I made for dinner using it. How you wonder. I'll explain.--

___It was a week or so ago. I just completed a mission this mourning, it lasted for about a week, I didn't eat well, sleep well nor was I in a pleasant mood. I got home and booted Naruto out even though it was more his house. I then prepared the rest of the day for my special barbecue/ramen meal that I don't make very often any more. Multiple times Naruto tried to pick at the meal I was making. Yes, I eventually let him come inside. It was raining after all and after 4 hours I think he was wet enough. It began to rain a couple hours after I kicked him out. Poor guy. He picked I slapped, picked, slapped, picked.. punched. My meal was almost completed, he then decided to take a shower. After 6 hours all together, yes 6 hours of preparation and dedication to cooking my meal and it was done. I had it laid out all nice for me to eat. I told Naruto if there was any left he could have some. I knew after all there wouldn't be, I was cranky and was sick of sharing food. Plus, I ate with the likes of Akimichi Choji after all. I rubbed my hands together and grabbed my chopsticks, almost drooling all over myself. I heard a throat clear, I was about to ignore it, but I am an overly curious person. Like they say curiosity killed the cat. Naruto stood in the bathroom doorway steam still coming out of it, his hair was still wet and hung around his face. Water droplets were still clung to his body. His toned arms, and so nicely chiseld abs. He had nothing but a towel. I just sat there staring. Actually it was more like gawking. No, I'm sure it was gawking. I couldn't believe what was happening. He betrayed me. He walked closer and closer then kneeled down in front of me. He put his head by my ear. "Can I join you Kawako-chan?" He whispered. _

___At that moment I passed out, a small amount of blood seeping out of my nose. Half an hour later I woke up. The food was gone, all of my hard work, gone. Just like that. I looked over to see a huge smile on Naruto's face as he sat and watched T.V. He was dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. I must have been radiating enough evil chakra through my veins to alert the boy, because he tensed staring wide eyed at the television. He slowly turned his head to see me standing black radiating off of me, with a look of pure intent to kill._

_"__L- Look Kawako, I- I- I'm sorry, I was only joking around. You k- k- know, ha ha. Please.. K- Kawako! I- I– I didn't mean to."_

___I jumped on the boy and pounded the living hell out of him. He returned the next day to training with both black eyes a messed up nose and covered in bruises. I remember walking up to Team Kakashi which only formed of Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. I guess I sort of replaced Sasuke for the time being. Yeah, I was walking up to them like I usually did, nothing new or different about me. I remember Kakashi-sensei opened his eye so wide in complete shock of the condition Naruto was in. Sakura ran up to Naruto with concern, asking so many questions, I remember her asking what had happened and he just went wide eyed and flinch. With my loverly mask, they couldn't see the smirk hiding on my face. Kakashi came up to me, he asked me what happened._

_"__I don't know Kakashi-sensei, I mean he just came home all beaten up last night. He wouldn't tell me what happened."_

___He looked at Naruto and back at me. I don't think he actually bought it, I'm sure he was just too scared to ask more into it. Sakura took him to the hospital and he was in there for two days. Broken nose, ____collar bone and 3 ribs. The rest of his ribs were bruised and many organs were bruised as well._

From that day on, Naruto has never even looked at me after a shower again, and he covered his whole body when he comes to look for clothes. I miss seeing it though, but, I'm glad he learned his lesson. Not to mess with Kawako and her barbecue/ramen.


	4. Sai's Apology

Chapter #4! Hope everyones enjoying the story! Not much to say so without further ado, here ya go! R&R

_**

* * *

From that day on, Naruto has never even looked at me after a shower again, and he covered his whole body when he comes to look for clothes. I miss seeing it though, but, I'm glad he learned his lesson. Not to mess with Kawako and her barbecue/ramen.**_

* * *

It was some time later. I just had woken up Naruto because he was late for his new training with Kakashi-sensei. As much as I would have loved to see Kakashi-sensei out of the hospital room and up and moving. I decided to avoid it since I'm sure hes grumpy. So here I am walking around Konoha looking for someone to bug or something to do. Shikamaru was out on some D rank mission with some Genin. Choji would be somewhere eating. For some reason I had no urge to eat. Sakura is still training with Tsunade for the retrieval of Sasuke. But, I'd rather avoid her as much as possible. It's a long heartbreaking story. I'll explain another time. Come to think of it. In the past week I have only seen Naruto. I haven't been anywhere after the night at the barbecue. Ino and Sai were probably off making out in some public place defiling a perfectly good memory for me. I sighed. I headed to.. well I had no idea. Somewhere quiet I suppose. I ended up sitting at the river with my feet in the water. I was throwing balls of water at a near by tree. Splish splash, I was taking a bath. With rubber ducky... I sighed.

"You left me nothing but a broken soul."

I hate it.. this calming essence of water, but... maybe I could even defeat an angry person with it.

"An empty hole, memories bleeding."

You know, stick them in my water prison jutsu and make them watch a calm stream.

"And all our friends they say to let you go, but they don't know."

Maybe they would just calm down and walk away. I would take that as a win.

"You're still breathing....."

I laughed at myself.

"You have a nice singing voice Kawako-san?"

I bent my head backwards to see behind me and there it was. An upside down Sai. My eyes went hard, showing hidden anger without my knowledge. Sai cocked his head, then moved to sit beside me. The river got more rapid when he sat down. I continued to sway my feet in the water below me.

"You have amazing control over water don't you Kawako-san?"

"What's it matter? Whats with the honorifics anyway, I thought you were trying to get this friendship thing underhand."

I just stared hard at the water. There really was no reason for me being a jackass to Sai.

"You have been avoiding everyone for about a week. I read in a book once.. People avoid people if they are irritated or upset. So I thought you were mad at me and I would have to start over. When I sat near you the atmospehere became tense and more rapid. I took that as a conclusion to my theory."

"Tsh. Baka."

I couldn't help but let a tiny smirk slip. He was watching my every movement.

"Why are you here?"

A lot more acid went into my tone then I expected. I didn't want to be watched right now. But... he just sat there watching me. After a few moments of silence he spoke.

"I apologize Kawako-san. I just don't understand what I did."

I just looked up at him. He looked at me quizzically. I smiled lightly at him, letting it hit my eyes so he knew I was smiling. I gave in.

"It wasn't you Sai, I just had things on my mind."

"Oh?"

"Your emotionless attitude and fake smiles... It's frustrating. It reminds me of people I once knew. But all in all, it's really refreshing. Plus you should take your time to learn things like these Sai."

He smiled and I stared up at the sky.

**SAIS POV**  
I was walking around and decided I would go draw by the river. I saw Kawako sitting with her feet in the river where I usually tend to my art. I could hear her singing. It was pretty. She randomly laughed. Laughing? I wonder what could have made her laugh.

"You have a nice singing voice Kawako-san." I stated to her.

She then turned her head upside down to look behind her. Her eyes gave off a glare. I wonder what is causing this strange behaviour. She usually was such a simple girl, if she wasn't laughing, she sat plotting. Very easy to be around. I walked over to sit beside her. I could feel the atmosphere get tense, my theory was correct.

"You have amazing control over water don't you Kawako-san?"

"What's it matter? Whats with the honorifics anyway, I thought you were trying to get this friendship thing underhand."

"You have been gone for about a week. I read in a book once.. People avoid people if they are irritated or upset. So I thought you were mad at me and I would have to start over. When I sat near you the atmosphere became tense. I took that as a conclusion to my theory."

"Tsh. Baka."

I was watching her, I saw the cloth on her face move slightly, like it does when she smiles or smirks. It's difficult around Kawako. She has her face covered and her one eye hidden. I'm no good with emotions but it's twice as hard to guess when you can't see any clues. I have noticed a few things that get me through the basics.

"Why are you here?"

She seemed angry asking that question. I don't remember doing something that could have upset her. I remember her walking out of the restaurant. She seemed, hurt, angry. She stared at me while leaving. I couldn't grasp what had happened. It hurt my stomach a little when she looked at me that way. The same way before I sat down.

"I apologize Kawako-san. I just don't understand what I did."

She just looked at me. She seemed more at ease this time. I was so lost too why she was acting this way.

"It wasn't you Sai, I just had things on my mind."

"Oh?"

"Your emotionless attitude and fake smiles... It's frustrating. It reminds me of people I once knew. But all in all, it's really refreshing. Plus you should take your time to learn things like these Sai."

This shocked me. Usually everyone was annoyed that I don't have any sense of emotions and even more the mistakes I make trying to learn them, but I smiled at her. It was weird, it wasn't the usual smile I put on my face. This time I wanted to smile. I needed to smile. It was so strange. She turned and looked up at the sky. She seemed to be back to herself. I was, happy?

**KAWAKOS POV  
**"Kawako...?"

"Mhmm?"

"Why were you upset?"

I continued to stare at the sky. I didn't answer him. He seemed determined though.

"I read in a book once, reasons for a friend to be upset with another friend, is the one friend had did or said something wrong or one did not do something one was supposed to do."

I looked in the river. They are so different, but when I'm around him, he has a very similar presence. Why?

"Well Sai, how about we forget all this silly stuff and go see how Naruto's training is?" I pulled my own fake smile on him, he mimicked and we ventured off to the training grounds.

We came up to the edge of the forest. There were hundreds of Naruto's yelling and what seemed to be focusing. On what I wonder. A Naruto in the midst of Naruto's stood up straight and opened his hands, the rest of the Naruto's followed. They all jumped up screaming, leaves flying in the air. They all vanished but one, he was saying something to Kakashi when he suddenly collapsed. I ran out to see what was wrong. Sai followed. Thankfully Kakashi-sensei had caught him, and was carrying him off. Captain Yamato was there as well.

"Kakashi-sensei! What happened to Naruto!"

He turned to see me and Sai running towards him. He crinkled his eye up like he does when smiling. Oh how I loved his hidden smile.

"He just pushed himself a little hard, he will be fine, just needs some rest."

A ninja appeared on the cliff, I didn't recognize it. I just presumed Captain Yamato created earlier.

"Kakashi Senpai, Lady Tsunade needs to see you!"

Kakashi nodded and the ninja took off.

"Lets take a break Yamato. Kawako, can you take Naruto home and make sure he gets rest.

I nodded. "Yes sir!"

He nodded and him and Yamato were gone.

"Well, wanna join me Sai?"

"Sure."

We just quietly walked to mine and Naruto's home so he can rest. Sai walked just looking forward with his cold expressionless face. I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

"What is it Kawako?"

I flinched. "Wha..?"

"You were staring."

"Tsh. Was not."

He just looked at me. I moved forward avoiding eye contact.

"We're here. Can you get the door for me?"

Sai opened the door and we walked in. I went and put Naruto in his room, then sat on the couch. I turned it on and flipped through channels, I motioned for Sai to sit next to me. Kakashi then poofed into the house.

I jumped. "What the hell! Kakashi-sensei! You don't just show up in my house!"

"You guys are going on a mission tomorrow mourning. Be ready, Yamato will be accompanying you for I am off on a different mission."

I sat back down holding my heart and just waved my other hand at him.

He cocked his head to the side and a sweat drop formed on his head. He shrugged then poofed back away. I sighed.

"Naruto is going to be pissed when he hears this."

Sai looks at me. "Why?"

"Well one, He can't train with Kakashi-sensei now. Two, he will think its some low ranked mission not worthy of his time." I shook my head. "That boy needs to have his ego cut down a few hundred layers."

Sai had gone home having to get ready for the mission and Naruto has been awake for about an hour. I look at him through the side of my eye, then to the T.V, back at him. Repeat, repeat. He finally noticed this.

"What is it Kawako?"

I put on a overly friendly smile. He gave me a creeped out look, I smacked him on the head.

"We have a mission with Captain Yamato tomorrow morning.

"What?"

"We...Have...A-"

"Tsh. I heard you the first time baka!"

I jumped up. "Then why did you ask what you jackass!"

"Hey! Whats with the name calling!"

"You just called me a baka!"

We both had a fist up shouting in each others face. Then I just straightened up and closed my eyes. I peeked out of one eyelid and he was giving me a confused look. I then smacked him over the head again. He snapped. Jumping on me, we fell to the ground wrestling trying to get one pinned so we could punch them. This went on for about 10 minutes Me 3 punches, Naruto 2. Sai suddenly walked in. Me and Naruto both look up.

"What the hell? Doesn't anybody know how to knock these days?"

"Kakashi Senpai did it I thought friends would be allowed to enter. I also forgot my sketchbook here."

Me and Naruto both stood up.

"Tsh. You don't just walk in Sai, what if me and Kawako were busy cause she can't keep her hands off my sexy body!"

Naruto tried his best supermodel pose. Note to reader; He failed.

Sai just stared at Naruto with confusing in his eyes, then he spotted me. His eyes widened and he stepped back a little. He quickly as he could grabbed his book off the table and stepped back to the door.

"Uh. Well. Thank-you. I will be leaving now."

"Hm. That was weird." Naruto said scratching his head. "Well I'm going to pack my bags."

He went to walk to his room. I stood there my eye twitching knuckles turning white. Dark chakra surrounding me. I guess everybody has their slips. I walked behind him and called his name he turned around. His eyes opened wide but before he could react my fist made contact with his face. He flew and went out of his window. What a coincidence. His window was even open. Luck is on my side. I don't have to clean up. Happy with his injuries I went in my room to get ready for bed and the mission tomorrow morning.

Darkness. Pitch black was all I could see. I could tell subconsciously it was a dream, but, but, what I heard. It sounded too real. A voice, talking, sometimes a quiet laugh. I couldn't understand the words, all I knew was that I could never again forget who it belonged to. As the volume of the voice began to fade, I could feel my insides turning to stone, everything in my being sinking, getting cold. I heard a thump. I sprang up in bed, wide eyed in a cold sweat. My hand went to my chest, it was my heart that thumped. It finished turning to stone and fell. The sun was just coming up, that meant I had another 3 hours or so before we left on the mission. Not wanting to bother going back to sleep, I got up and showered. Two and a half hours till mission time. I set Naruto's alarm knowing he didn't last night, then I left. I walked back to the river and sat staring at my reflection. It was a cool morning, but still nice. My eyes looked very empty in my reflection, my face cold. A ripple in the water went through it, a different face appeared, a face that was trying to be hidden in the back of my mind. His face. The most handsome face I have seen in my life as a ninja. I still practised the techniques he taught me. I had to be cautious with it though. If anybody found out where I was in the past. I would be tortured and locked up.... again. I sighed, I summoned out a little wooden doll. I placed it on the ground, chakra strings came out of my fingers and the doll came to life. I made the doll dance around on water. It looked exactly like me. My stomach tied in a painful knot.


	5. Fire Temple

okay well here we are chappy 5 and im 40 soemthing minutes late which i doubt anyone is actually fussing over... but anyways, its still akatsuki less but patience is a vitue people soon enough they will spring when people least expect it lol... but anyways hope you enjoy i tried to make this story as enjoyable as possible.. so yeah let the battles begin

* * *

**I still practised the techniques he taught me. I had to be cautious with it though. If anybody found out where I was in my past. I would be tortured and locked up.... again. I sighed, I summoned out a little wooden doll. I placed it on the ground, chakra strings came out of my fingers and the doll came to life. I made the doll dance around on water. It looked exactly like me. My stomach tied in a painful knot.

* * *

**

I got up and headed home, we would be leaving soon for our mission. It was 9 in the morning, We should be leaving shortly. I walked in the door and Naruto was still sleeping. I set his alarm for 8. I sighed and walked over to his bed. I pulled down my bandanna.

"Water Style. Raging Waves."

A stream of water shot out of my mouth causing the poor sleeping Naruto to become soaked and his room partially flooded.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He jumps out from his bed completely drenched.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT KAWAKO!? NOW MY ROOM IS FLOODED AND ALL MY THINGS ARE WET!!"

"Tsh." I begin to walk away from him. "Next time wake up when I set the alarm, you have 10 minutes to get ready."

His eyes widen. He looks everywhere around his room scurrying around, trying to get everything in his bag and find his clothes. I walk outside and sit beside the door. I stare at the ground. 10 minutes later he flies out the door, his things all dripping and him looking like a mess. I sigh and begin to walk to the gate. Sai and Captain Yamato are walking up ahead.

"Oi! Sai! Captain! Wait up!" I called out me and Naruto ran up to them.

After walking a bit Naruto begins to rant.

"Why does, Granny Tsunade have to give us a stupid mission. I want to continue with my training!" He shouts fist in the air.

"Oh, shut up. A mission is a mission we have to do it. Plus Kakashi-sensei is gone on his own mission so if we didn't the whole town would be suffering from your presence." I simply state with my hands behind my neck. I side glance at him. "Me and Sai here are just taking one for the team."

He scowls at me. "Hn. You're awfully bitchy this morning."

I just look ahead and keep walking.

"Hey Naruto! Kawako!" Shikamaru shouted. He was standing with his old team. "How's the training going?"

"On pause because of some stupid mission."

I roll my eyes.

"You guys all going on a mission too?" I ask noticing how they are actually all together.

"Yes! Its the first time in so long that Team 10 is together." Ino put on the biggest smile.

"Everyone is gathered together!" A strange voice chirped.

"Ah. Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-niichan, are you going on a mission?"

"Yeah." He walks over to him. "You guys out searching for cats again?"

Konohamaru holds up the cat to Naruto's face. "Yeah. This is our seventh one! We're pros!" He cheers with a large smile on his face.

"I see. You're really working hard!" Naruto puts on a heart warming smile.

He's such a nice guy when dealing with Konohamaru.

"Well I'm going to go check in."

"Later Konohamaru" Asuma called out.

"Bye Uncle Asuma." Konohamaru and his team walked off.

"Uncle Asuma? Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Why? Because Asuma-sensei is the Third's son." Shikamaru answered.

"Really?" I finally added in interested in this topic.

"I didn't know that!" Ino said.

"Me neither." repeated Choji.

"Wooow. You're the Third's son, and we both have wind nature chakra. I'm feeling more pumped up now!" Naruto said.

"You can continue your training even on a mission. Now don't forget, thin and sharp."

Asuma explained to Naruto.

"I know!"

"Right! It's time for Team Yamato to head out!"

Naruto cheered throwing his fist in the air and running towards the gate.

"Great now I have to run. Thanks Asuma-sensei."

I said sarcastically. He just smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

Me and Sai ran up to catch up to the now pumped ninja. Yamato stayed back to chat with Asuma. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Oi! Captain Yamato, hurry up or we're going to leave you behind!" Naruto yelled out.

"Right! Sorry!"

A day has passed and we still are just walking. Yesterday. Captain told us about the grave robbers. Or so they say they are grave robbers, but all the treasures and gold were left behind. Captain is thinking they are after something else that includes 4 of the 12 Ninja Guardians buried near by. I read about them once, was interested in them ever since. So, this mission was pretty exciting for me. So we are on our way to meet a group from the Fire Temple. I don't hear Naruto's or Sai's footsteps so I look back to see Sai staring at Naruto and Naruto squatting to the ground looking like he's praying. What the hell is he doing now..?

"Oi! Naruto! Stop being a baka or we will leave you behind!"

I turn and continue to walk. I don't think Captain Yamato trusts me all that much yet. He gives me strange looks when I pass him or am around him.

A few hours passed and it's dark out by now. We see the tombstone ahead that was requested as the meeting spot. I sit down beside the tomb with Naruto.

"Hmm hm hm hmm hmm."

"Shut up Naruto."

"Hm hm hm hmmm hmmm hmmmm."

"I said shut up Naruto!"

"Hmm Hm-"

I punch Naruto in the head and he flies into a nearby tree.

"I told you to shut up didn't I!"

"Please can we all be quiet."

Captain commands. We are all sitting beside the stone now, it's been about an hour or more, I lost track.

"Are they late? Is this the right landmark? I'm going to go check." Captain says aloud.

"I'll go with you!" Naruto jumps up.

"Me and Sai will watch for them here." I said lazily not really wanting to walk more.

"Right!"

Captain and Naruto jump off. I lay in the grass and Sai sits beside me. I lay there focusing all my senses on the nearby area. Animals rustling, wind blowing, familiar chakra sneaking around. Nothing out of the- That chakra! I sprung in a standing position in an instant.

"What's wrong Kawako?"

I looked at Sai. "Oh.. Uh.. Nothing, I thought I heard something."

He got up and put his hand around my shoulder. I just stared at him. My thoughts then came back to me.

"I'll be right back Sai!"

I ran off in the direction I last felt the chakra moving, I boosted mine up hoping they would notice. For being so intelligent he seemed to always get himself in high dangerous areas. A random spider appeared in my face. "Katsu." I smirked as the bug exploded, water fell to the ground. There was always a flaw with his technique. A flaw only I developed.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls Deidara-sama."

I said standing behind the blond ninja with an evil smile on his face seeing the explosion in front of him a few hundred feet. He jumped up and threw me to a tree with a kunai in his hand on my throat. He's about to whip his final blow when he looks down to his feet. A miniature wooden me stands looking up pulling on his cloak. He stares at it for about 3 minutes before I get fed up.

"Deidara, didn't Sasori tell you not to make people wait?"

His head shoots back up and glares at me. His eyes wide in shock.

"Kawako-chan?"

I smile under my mask. He drops his kunai and grabs my shoulders. We jump down from the tree and sit down.

"I didn't think I would see you after..... Hell I'm even lucky to be alive. un."

I put my head down. He lifts up my chin.

"Cheer up, I don't need no puppet freak to haunt me now."

Me and him both chuckle. I notice the odd way his right sleeve moved.

"Deidara.. Your arm.."

"That stupid spiky silver haired guy sucked it into another dimension. un. I almost lost this one too, but I managed to save it before that Jinchuuriki's sand ate it. yeah. I'll be getting the other back soon enough thanks to Kakuzu. un"

I stroked his hand, pausing over the ring. I sometimes thought about joining them, to be apart of something amazingly strong as them, but I knew I wasn't strong enough. Plus, Deidara always warned me about joining, Sasori as well. I still had Deidara, even without joining, he's a brother to me. So I just stayed in Konoha.

"So you're still practising I see."

He nods his head towards the doll laying beside me. I nod, making the doll stand up. It walked over to Deidara and bowed. He just lightly smiled.

"Leaving a thing of eternal beauty for the future ...? Yeah, right. All he did was get killed ... hmmm?"

I look down and smile. I knew they never really understood each others choice in true art, but who could blame them. But, I don't think it was Sasori's art that killed him. I think it was his art that made him want to change... I almost broke into tears.. He didn't move.. He let her kill him..

"Kawako!!"

My eyes widen and I jump up. Deidara does the same.

"Shit I forgot about them!" I slam into Deidara and give him a hug. He puts his last arm around me.

"I'll see you again right?"

"Knowing you... yeah."

"Don't go running into traps yeah?"

He scowls at me and gives me a final 'I'll get you back..' glare. We both smile when he goes to jump out of sight. I begin to run and freeze when I notice Sai only a few trees away. I glare at him, and charge at him, grabbing his collar.

"What are you doing?!"

"I followed you to make sure you didn't get into trouble. Was he not an enemy?"

"NEVER mention this again!"

I glare at him, as he stares at me expressionless.

I get off him and put my hands in my lap, I look down.

"Please..." water threatens my eyes..

He puts a hand on my shoulder. I smile at him. Naruto come bursting from a couple trees.

"What's going on!? Are you two okay?!"

I stand up with an eyebrow raised..

"No we're fine, I thought I heard something so I ran off to check and hurt my ankle. Sai just came to help me."

"How's your ankle?"

"I'm fine Naruto. Let's head back!"

"Right."

He begins to run off I look back at Sai who is just staring at me. We both head back. I take one last look back to where Deidara ran off to.

Be safe.

**SAIS POV**

Me and Kawako were sitting at the landmark waiting for the group we were supposed to meet shows up or Captain Yamato to bring us information. It was peaceful. Kawako never started unnecessary noise, or bring up awkward conversation. Kawako suddenly jumped into a standing stance.

"What's wrong Kawako?" I asked.

She just looked down on me, nothing showing on her face.

"Oh.. Uh.. Nothing, I thought I heard something."

I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder. I read in a book once that when a friend is worried or frightened to put your hand on their shoulder to show you are there for them. She turned and smiled at me. I guess the book was right.

"I'll be right back Sai!"

She then took off into the forest. It shocked me. What did I do? I decided to chase after her in case she needed help. She was standing there, I hid behind a tree a few feet away. And explosion went off and a puddle fell. My heart raced. What just happened. I heard talking in the distance. I moved a little closer. A blond man I think. Was holding a kunai to her throat. I was about to help her when the man dropped his kunai and grabbed her shoulder with his hand. I don't get it. At the point of near death, Kawako seemed so happy. They jumped down and began to talk. They seemed to know each other quite well. I then noticed what the man was wearing. A black cloak with red clouds. He was from that criminal organization. What was Kawako doing with him? Was she betraying people like what I was accused of doing? Was she getting close to take down the organization from the inside? I was so confused. I saw a doll moving on it's own. It bowed at the blond man. Kawako can use puppetry? There was so many things I don't know about so many people.

"Kawako!!!" I heard Naruto yelling in the distance.

Kawako and the man jumped up, they said a few words before hugging, the man seemed to only have one arm. He left and Kawako turned and saw me. The look on her face looked pure fear. She charged at me landing on me grabbing onto my collar.

"What are you doing?!" She asked me fiercely

"I followed you to make sure you didn't get into trouble. Was he not an enemy."

"NEVER mention this again!"

I couldn't understand why she was so angry. She was the one with the enemy. She then slid off me and sat on her knees, her fists in her lap.

"Please..." she pleaded. She looked like she would fall apart with a slight breeze.

I couldn't say anything. I had this feeling I wouldn't be able to hurt Kawako. I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder. She smiled at me so gently. Even with her mask on I could tell. My body felt warm.

"What's going on!? Are you two okay?!"

She got up putting on a fake face.

"No we're fine, I thought I heard something so I ran off to check and hurt my ankle. Sai just came to help me."

"How's your ankle?"

"I'm fine Naruto. Let's head back!"

"Right."

Naruto then jumps away. I just stared at Kawako. This is wrong I know this. These people are truly dangerous. I thought about telling somebody, but Kawako's pleading eyes sprang in my mind, crushing my stomach. She looked at me then we headed back following Naruto. I noticed she looked back to where the man was. Does she have some sort of feeling for that man?

**KAWAKOS POV**

We took off somewhere else, when we caught up, Naruto and some other kid were yelling at each other while some bald guy and Captain held them by their collars. Apparently it was the group we were supposed to meet back at the landmark, but the explanation was messed up or something. The new kid was Sora from the Fire Temple. He was kinda cute. In his own grumpy way.

"This is Kawako and Sai, they are also apart of my team." Captain explained to Chiriku, who I found out is one of the head guys at the temple.

"I already told you. We don't need help from any Konoha ninja!" Sora spat out.

"Chiriku-sama!" Two other smaller bald men ran towards us. "Kitane-sama's coffin has been stolen with no sign of force entry.

"Breaking the barrier so easily, they must be very skilled ninja. It proves that asking Konoha for help was wise." Chiriku said looking down at Sora. "You two. Go make arrangements to defend the other three tombs. Also secure the temples security and prepare for an emergency situation."

"Yes. Sir." The two men ran off.

"Let us return to the Fire Temple." He said to us.

"Understood. Let's go!"

"Right!" We all shout.

A while later and we reach a set of very large stairs. Chiriku and Captain Yamato are up further, then Sora, then Me, Naruto and Sai. Naruto runs up to catch up to Sora.

"Hey, is your chakra wind nature?"

Sora just stared, ignoring Naruto completely. Smart guy. Naruto ran up then stopped making Sora look right at him.

"Don't ignore me! I'm talking to you! I wanna know about that technique you used." Naruto grabbed Sora's arm. "It was with-"

"Don't touch me!" Sora yelled angrily yanking his arm away. He then just walked by Naruto.

"Baka.."

I smacked Naruto over the head.

"Stop pestering the poor guy!" I complained to him.

"I just wanted to know about the technique he used!"

"Well he obviously doesn't feel like talking does he." I said with a bored tone.

"Tsh. What you have a crush on him now too?"

I stuck my foot out and Naruto tripped smacking his face off the stairs. He had a bad habit of presuming I liked every guy I met. He got up rubbing the red mark across his face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto" I said in a sickly sweet tone. "Oh! Did you hurt yourself there is a red mark across your face!" I ran down to him and grabbed his face moving it around to see his mark from all angles. "Oh my god! Are you going to be okay?! Want me to kiss it better!" I said making childish kissing noises.

Naruto pushed me away and I jumped a few steps ahead of him smirking to myself.

"You son-of-a-!!"

I pulled my eye down, like a child would do while sticking out their tongue. Of course with the bandanna pulling my eye down is like my own tongue sticking out gesture. I began to run up the stairs away from the angered Naruto laughing.


	6. Grave Robbers

tuesday and march break! woo :) chapter 6 i hope you guys are enjoying the story. I love writting it! silly sai always getting himself in trouble. Well anyways I don't have to much to say so I'll let you get to the chatper. leave some friendly or critism reviews I wouldn't mind knowing how I'm doing so far in everyones eyes. Enjoy!

* * *

"**I don't know what you're talking about Naruto" I said in a sickly sweet tone. "Oh! Did you hurt yourself there is a red mark across your face!" I ran down to him and grabbed his face moving it around to see his mark from all angles. "Oh my god! Are you going to be okay?! Want me to kiss it better!" I said making childish kissing noises.**

**Naruto pushed me away and I jumped a few steps ahead of him smirking to myself.**

"**You son-of-a-!!" **

**I pulled my eye down, like a child would do while sticking out their tongue. Of course with the bandanna pulling my eye down is like my own tongue sticking out gesture. I began to run up the stairs away from the angered Naruto laughing.**

**

* * *

**It was winter, I was laying in a field looking at all the icicles on the branches shinning in the sunlight.

"I tried to give you summer, but I'm winter. I wish I could make you spring, but I fall so hard."

I look up at the source of the voice. A smile went over my uncovered face.

"Tsh."

A small smile covers the mans face. He puts out his hand and I grab it. He wraps his arms around me. They weren't warm but who am I to complain.

"Let's go Kawako. We have training to do."

"Just when I thought you grew a heart." I teased.

A smirk covered the handsome mans face. I heard moving around underneath the snow. I jumped away from the sound. Swords sprung out from the ground, piercing the man in the heart. The scenery changed, I was standing in a fallen cave, bodies and weapons everywhere. My vision went black. It was a dark familiar room, I could see a darker figure. I hear a thud. I sprung up in a cold sweat, once again my hand to my heart. Another dream. My heart freezing over once again. Breathing heavily, I got up and went for a walk. I thought about what happened the past few hours before I went to rest.

We heard a story about the 12 Ninja Guardians and how four of them sacrificed their lives to save Konoha from a coup d'etat against the Hokage. It was a brilliant story. I was very fond of the group, even though it was split but everybody has views. Naruto picked another fight with Sora, but the way the other men at the temple look at him. It reminds me so much of Naruto. It pisses me off so much. I wonder what makes them act like that. One of the men from the Fire Temple ran past me. I decided to follow him. Everyone was around Chiriku-sama.

"I'm going too!" Sora yelled.

"Good." Chiriku said.

Naruto turned around. " Let's go get those grave robbing bastards!" He punched his hand.

"Ah. Kawako-san you're here. Get ready. We have word that Another tomb has been defiled."

"What?! Well let's go!"

We were off, running through the trees. We come to a cliff side. And there they were. Kitane, Nauma, Seito, and Tou's coffins speeding through the clearing.

"Were going to lose them if we don't hurry up!" Naruto pointed out.

"Chiriku-san you stay here in case we need to contact the Fire Temple. Naruto and Sora-kun go straight. Kawako and Sai, break left. I'll back you up from the right."

After a stupid bicker about being with Sora. Him and Naruto were off on their chase, me and Sai on their left, Captain on our right. Naruto and Sora raced to the coffin, when they suddenly stopped and stood up. Just as Naruto was about to touch a coffin, Sora pulled his foot and the coffin disappeared into the ground.

"I could of had one of them at least if this goon wasn't in my way!" Sora yelled at Naruto.

"You're the one who pulled my leg!"

"What?! This time I'll give you your kaimyou(nickname for the dead)!"

"Bring it! But you better choose yours first!"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" I yelled at them. "You two are being a bunch of bakas!"

"Somethings off." Captain said. We all looked at him. "Their presence has completely vanished.

The ground began to shake violently, we all scattered and jumped in the air. The ground split apart and rock walls began to spring from the ground. The rocks came up over the whole valley. When the rocks ceased I decided to jump along the ledges, I finally ran into Naruto and Sora.

"So you got split up from Sai?"

"Yeah, and Captain is gone as well. These guys are pretty damn strong to be able to manipulate this much ground with an Earth technique."

"Well then we have to hurry to find the others!"

"Hey!"

We both look at Sora.

"Wasn't there a valley here?" He points out in front of him. We look over.

I raise an eyebrow. "What the-"

"Is it an illusion?"

Naruto asks as he picks up a rock. He throws it and it just bounces to the ground.

"It has to be a trap."

"Well, Only one way to find out."

"Naruto! Are you dense? Wait!"

He stomps on the ground.

"Well, it seems like the ground is real. I bet they were stupid and in a rush and forgot to-"

The ground gave away where Naruto was standing.

"Naruto!!" I screamed.

The ground then went back to normal.

"Boy, he sure fell for that easily." said Sora.

"We have to hurry and look-"

The ground then disappeared from where me and Sora were standing. We hit the ground pretty hard. We both struggled a bit to get up.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. Where's Naruto?"

"We should have fallen in the same spot, but I can't sense him anywhere..." Sora pointed out.

"We have to go look for him."

"...It looks like the enemy wants to split us up."

"Heh. Looks like were stuck in this stupid technique. We should find the others."

Sora then jumps off. "You can go look for that goon."

"Hey.. Wait!" I sighed. "I coulda settled with walking around with at least you.." I mumbled to no one in particular.

I walked around which seemed like forever, until I went through a crevice into a large area filled with green smoke and what looked like a crater with acid. I heard a whizzing sound, I saw a large spider spit senbon needles at Sai, I jumped into the cross fire and hit three needles out of the way, but I got hit in the shoulder by the last one.

"Kawako?"

The spider lunged for me but I jumped up just in time. I ran and jumped onto a ledge.

"Stormy Blockade!"

A large amount of water shot down to the spider and washed it to another side of the area, breaking a couple legs. In it's cry of pain it shot more senbon needles at me. I quickly did a hand sign.

"Water Style! Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

A large shark projectile shot out and into the spider, sending it to its sulphuric grave. As I jumped down from the ledge I got caught on a stone, I collapsed awkwardly on my arm, I heard the crack. Sai ran over and knelt beside me.

"Thank you."

I half smiled at him.

"Are you okay Kawako?"

"Yeah.. One sec."

I snapped my arm back in place, pain covered my face. Sai put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with one eye cringing from the pain still. I could feel the poison spreading, it was weak but it was still deadly. I had a while yet before anything serious is done.

"Can I borrow your sword please?"

He gave me a strange look.

"I need it to make a temporary sling for my arm. Please Sai."

He gave it to me and smiled. Not his usual fake smile.

"The spider was poisonous but I will be fine until we reach Konoha."

"It was right."

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"When a friend jumps in a line of fire to save another. It is impressive. I read that in a book."

I smirked.

"It's the least I can do for you Sai." I smiled softly at him. "But, you know.. You can't learn how to do everything from those books Sai. You learn best from just doing what your gut tells you and experiencing what life throws at you."

He just looked at me. I held out my hand.

"Help me up please." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Okay, let's go!"

**SAIS POV**

I was walking through a green smog filled area. I heard a clinking noise I looked back and I saw Kawako fending off a few needles from a giant spider, one of the needles had just hit her in the shoulder. What was she doing?

"Kawako?"

The spider lunged for her. She dodged and jumped onto a nearby ledge.

"Stormy Blockade!"

A large amount of water came crashing down, pushing the spider hard into a wall behind him. It broke most of the spider's limbs. In the cry of pain, the spider spat out more needles. She did a hand sign.

"Water Style! Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

The needles were engulfed and so was the spider. It was gone. More then certain dead. Kawako jumped down from the ledge but collapsed while landing. I ran over and kneeled beside her. She seemed to have broken her arm.

"Thank you." I told her.

She smiled at me.

"Are you okay Kawako?"

"Yeah.. One sec."

She then took her arm and snapped it back in place. Her face was so scrunched up from the pain, it hurt my stomach to see her. She looked up at me, half smiling with her one eye shut and the other squinting from the pain.

"Can I borrow your sword please?" I heard her ask

I was confused, I just stared at her.

"I need it to make a temporary sling for my arm. Please Sai."

I put my arm back and unhooked the sword and sheath from my back and handed it to her. I smiled at her once again, not forced but needing.

"The spider was poisonous but I will be fine until we reach Konoha."

"It was right."

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"When a friend jumps in a line of fire to save another. It is impressive. I read that in a book."

It was no doubt but true. I was amazed when Kawako put her life on the line to save me. I haven't done anything to deserve this much.

"It's the least I can do for you Sai." I smiled softly at him.

"But, you know.. You can't learn how to do everything from those books Sai. You learn best from just doing what your gut tells you and experiencing what life throws at you." She explained to me.

I just looked at her. I didn't know what to say. Many things were going on through my head. She held out her hand.

"Help me up please."

I got up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Okay, let's go!"

**KAWAKOS POV**

We began to run, where I don't think either of us knows but we ran. I was getting worried about Naruto and Sora. I'm pretty sure Captain was able to fend for himself a little more. I seen a ledge up ahead.

"Sai! Ahead."

He nodded and we took off faster. I look out over the cavern, and there it was. Naruto making out with the enemy. Go figure.

"Oi! Naruto! You man whore! What do you think you're doing?!"

"No, somethings not right." Sai said aloud.

I charged at the girl with a kunai in my non-broken arm. "Let go of Naruto!"

A large piece of rock came up and hit me in the stomach sending me back to the ledge. Captain Yamato then caught me.

"Are you okay Kawako-san?"

"Captain? Yeah I'm- OW!" He set me on the ground. "Sorry. You just hit my arm." I showed him the temporary sling.

Two other enemies appeared. "We won't let you interfere."

The guy did a couple hand signs.

"Earth Style! Earth Pillar Prison!"

Pillars came out of the ground surrounding us.

"Damn it!" Me and Captain said in sync.

The girl making out with Naruto made a horrible scream.

"Damn you, you slut!" Naruto said getting back up.

An explosion came through the wall and Sora was there.

"I've got a kaimyou ready for all three of you!" he said.

"Sora?" Naruto said confused.

"What?" "This boy.." "It's him." The three enemies said.

"I've came to save you." Sora said stepping in front of Naruto.

"Nobody asked you for your help."

"Weren't you the one who called out to me?"

"The hell I would!"

"I see. Well, I heard what I heard. Let's go!"

"Right!"

"Naruto! Sora! It's too dangerous for you to fight! Run for it!" Captain Yamato shouted.

"We won't let you!" The slut shouted as the other two blocked their exits.

Sora and Naruto get back to back.

"Looks like we've got to fight." said Sora.

"Yeah, it's three to two."

"You'll just get in my way so it's four to one."

"Naruto! Sora!" I shouted out.

The cave began to shake. The ceiling above the group fell.

"Sorry for the delay!" A group of men were standing at the top of the walls.

"Chiriku-san!" "Chiriku-sama!" Captain and Sora shouted.

"What are you going to do now?!" Naruto questioned the three enemies.

"Wouldn't you say it's time to draw back?"

"It looks like we don't need to buy any more time."

A fourth man with white hair appeared above them, they jumped up and all vanished.

A while later, back at the Fire Temple.

"Me go to Konoha?" Sora questioned.

Chiriku nodded.

"We have to go back to Konoha. Considering what happened, we have to report to the Hokage-sama and get new orders. I'm quite sure our team will be the one to continue the mission. How about it Sora-kun? Would you be willing to give us a helping hand? As you can see it's going to take Kawako-san quite some time to recover. As someone from the Fire Temple who has protected the hidden tombs. I'm sure you'll be able to fill in for Kawako-san just fine." Captain Yamato explained.

"I think seeing the outside world would be a good decision for you Sora."


	7. Painting Just Doesn't Work!

shibby shits.. its thursday already.. and i havent posted a chapter! i apologize for my forgetfulness! ill try and keep my head on from now on. but for those of you who continue my story and are waiting for the entertaining parts (akatsuki) keep your hopes up... i can see those red clouds and black cloats in teh distance!! :) but for now, its the nice peaceful ways of a paintbrush! enjoy!!

* * *

"**We have to go back to Konoha. Considering what happened, we have to report to the Hokage-sama and get new orders. I'm quite sure our team will be the one to continue the mission. How about it Sora-kun? Would you be willing to give us a helping hand? As you can see it's going to take Kawako-san quite some time to recover. As someone from the Fire Temple who has protected the hidden tombs. I'm sure you'll be able to fill in for Kawako-san just fine." Captain Yamato explained.**

"**I think seeing the outside world would be a good decision for you Sora."**

**

* * *

  
**

We all stood in front of the Hokage office waiting for Captain to give his report. Asuma-sensei walked out. Sora sat there glaring at him. I smacked him over the head with my good arm.

"Oi...Be nice dammit!"

Sora jumped up and started to yell at me. Naruto pushed him and began yelling. Bickering, bickering bickering. Naruto and Sora grabbed each others hands and tried to push each other over. Smack. An elbow hit me in the face. I stood there fuming, when I had the chance of them just standing still for one second....

"Naruto, Kawako, Sai! Please bring Sora in!"

Dammit. I lost my chance. I grabbed him by the collar hoping he will say something wrong. Of course he didn't say anything wrong but Tsunade is old and losing her hearing I guessed cause she threw him through the door into the hallway wall.

"Go Tsunade-sama!" I cheered with a hidden sadistic smile on my face.

"Even a Buddha would only forgive you once! Who are you calling an old bag?!" She brings her fist up to bash his face in.

"I said Bodhisattva!" The black haired boy tries to explain cringing as far away from the punch as he can. A fist come slamming beside his head. A look like he seen 50 murderous ghosts was on his face. I couldn't help but snicker. Captain gave me a dark look.

"Bodhisattva? Well aren't you a cute little monk!" She pats him on the head then grabs his collar. "Good job you passed! Welcome to Konoha!" She drags him back in the office.

Later on outside.

"I have to go write a report so I'm off." Captain explained.

"Sai is coming with me to the hospital. So, Naruto, babysit Sora for a while kay? Good boy!"

I pinched his cheek. He gave me an awful glare. I laughed. Then me and Sai left with Naruto complaining to Yamato about why he needs to be with Sora.

I check into the hospital and wait for the antidote to finish being made. Another wonderful thing taught by the world's most amazing man.

"Thanks again for keeping me company Sai."

"No problem." He put on his fake smile.

"Hey do you want to teach me how to draw?"

He gave me a strange look.

"Well?"

"You only have one arm."

"So. I use this arm.." I wave my good arm around. ".. to draw."

He stares at me for a while longer. "I suppose I can."

"Yeah! You're awesome Sai!"

He rummaged around in his backpack for an extra scroll and paintbrush. Sakura walked in at this moment, with a tiny polite smile of hers. She had the antidote in her hand. God, I hate that stupid 'Ooo look at me! I'm a stupid nuurse' face, and that ugly pink hair. I scowl, but not enough to notice through my mask.

"It was a very weak poison so it's no wonder you're still able to move so much with it still in your system. It will take longer to heal from it afterwards though."

"Yes. I know that.... But thanks for repeating my knowledge."

Her smile fades and she looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry Kawako-san. I'll give you the antidote and be on my way."

She walked over and gave me the antidote, she left right after. I glared daggers in her back the whole time.

"Why were you so cruel to Sakura?"

I dropped my head and looked at my hands. She kept her end of the deal. But... The pain she put me through. I wonder what he would say to how I've been acting. But, how could I forgive her. How?

"Kawako?"

I looked up at him. "Hm?"

"Why are you so mean to Sakura?"

I laughed. "Don't worry about it it's old news! Going to teach me to draw now?!" Changing the subject.

"Yes."

He handed me a scroll and paintbrush. I rolled out the scroll on the bedside table that leans over the bed. I picked up the paintbrush and waiting for instructions.

"What would you like me to teach you first?"

"Hmmm?" I thought for a moment. "The bird!"

"Okay. Well its easiest to start from the head and stroke outwards, then that way you can let the brush flow towards the tail...."

I followed his instructions getting the top part of the bird drawn, We continued him drawing parts and me coping. It was tough thou, I kept miss placing lines or blotching it or just something to wreck it. four hours and a broken paintbrushe later I managed to master the bird. Painting for some reason just doesn't go well, the paint smudges or I get it on my hands or I put too much or little on the brush. It's sad really. But... I can now draw it without stopping in seconds! Of course Sai can do it in mila seconds, but that's his talent.

"I would be interesting to fight you Sai.."

He looked up at me, I was drawing the bird in different forms of flying. That took me longer but I wasn't complaining.

"You know... seeing how ink manages against water."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and smirked. He kindheartedly smiled once again.

"Now how about the lion?"

Sai's eye twitched ever so slightly. I don't blame him, it took me this long and I wreaked his paintbrush on such a simple thing. Trying to paint the lion he used to attacking was a whole other step.

"If you break that brush I will never talk to you again."

"Deal!"

He sighed. "Okay. So you begin-"

There was explosions outside. Sai got up and looked out the window. He shut the curtains and gathered his things.

"I should go see what's happening. I'll be back to check on you afterwards, okay Kawako?"

"Wha- Why? Whats going on?"

"Don't worry, stay here, get rest and I'll be back."

**SAIS POV**

Kawako had just checked into the hospital, we were sitting in her room.

"Thanks again for keeping me company Sai." She said

"No problem." I forced a smile

"Hey do you want to teach me how to draw?"

I gave her a strange look. Nobody has ever asked me that. How would I teach somebody that?

"Well?"

I looked at her and her sling. "You only have one arm."

"So. I use this arm.." She waves her good arm around. ".. to draw."

I stare at her. She was poisoned for so long, wounded with little medication and she still has this much energy. I notice she was still staring at me. I guess I could try. "I suppose I can."

"Yeah! You're amazing Sai!"

I began to look through my bag for the extra paintbrushes and an extra scroll. I got them out at that point Sakura walked in.

"It was a very weak poison so it's no wonder you're still able to move so much with it still in your system. It will take longer to heal from it afterwards though."

"Yes. I know that.... But thanks for repeating my knowledge."

Kawako's voice. It's so angry. What did Sakura do to deserve this. I remember seeing Sakura and Kawako around each other before, but I guess they never did talk. Sakura's smile fades and she looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry Kawako-san. I'll give you the antidote and be on my way."

She walked over and gave the antidote to Kawako, she then left. I could see Kawako glaring daggers in her back the whole time.

"Why were you so cruel to Sakura?" I asked.

She just stared at her hands. She seemed to be thinking intensely.

"Kawako?"

She looked at me. "Hm?"

"Why are you so mean to Sakura?"

She just laughed "Don't worry about it its old news! Going to teach me to draw now?!" She changed the subject.

"Yes."

I then passed the scroll to Kawako. She laid it out on the bedside table and I then passed her the brush.

"What would you like me to teach you first?" I questioned.

"Hmmm?" She sat and thought for a moment "The bird!"

Good I thought. Its one of the easiest drawings. I thought for a moment on how to explain it.

"Okay. Well its easiest to start from the head and stroke outwards, then that way you can let the brush flow towards the tail...."

Four hours and two broken paintbrushes later she finally managed to master the bird. She can now draw it in seconds. I couldn't believe it. It was a simple bird, and it took 4 hours. I just couldn't believe it. She even managed too break my paintbrush!

"It would be interesting to fight you Sai" She randomly stated.

I just looked at her confused. Why would she want to fight me?

"You know... seeing how ink manages against water." She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and smirked.

I smiled once again needing. It was a regular occurrence with her it seemed.

"Now how about the lion?" She asked

My eye twitched. It was strange, but the thought of sitting with her trying to explain how to draw the lion made me feel... Frustrated? She broke two brushes on the bird!

"If you break that brush I will never talk to you about drawings again." I stated.

"Deal!"

"Okay. So you begin-"

Explosions were heard from outside. The lights went out. I ran to the window to see what was going on. There was a weird barrier covering the village and a giant mountain at the main gate. I shut the curtains. Kawako doesn't need to be hurting herself more.

"I should go see what's happening. I'll be back to check on you afterwards, okay Kawako?"

"Wha- Why? Whats going on?" She seemed very panicked.

"Don't worry, stay here, get rest and I'll be back." I tried to reassure her.

She went to grab for my arm when I grabbed my backpack but she used the wrong one and she hurt her broken arm. Pain covered her face. My stomach twisted at this. I grabbed my bag and ran out. I couldn't let what ever was happening hurt her.

**KAWAKOS POV**

I went to bring my hand out to stop him, but I moved the wrong one and I cringed down in pain. My other muscles hurt a lot from the antidote beginning to go through my system. He left. The door was shut, I was left in darkness. The hydro was out. I could hear explosions outside, and the ground shaking. I'll admit. I was scared. I was in a hospital bed. Helpless. Oh god. How I wish you were here with me Sasori no Danna. There has to be a way to get him back. Thoughts play through my head as if they were in fast forward. I heard a hissing noise. The idea hit me. There is only one person with that much power. My mind gets weak and fuzzy, I pass out.


	8. The Beginning

Its the moment you've all been waiting for! its the beginning of the true story! hes fianally here! but things get bumpy! hope you guys enjoy it i wouldnt mind a review or two! *wink wnk nudge nudge* lol. so yeah I'm a cpl hours late but that doesnt matter. ill let you get to the story!

just in case disclaimer i do not own naruto or the characters from it. i however own kawako and the nameless characters that appear through my story!!

* * *

**There is only one person with that much power. My mind gets weak and fuzzy, I pass out.**

**Four years earlier.**

**

* * *

**I was a replacement ninja. It was somehow a rare occasion for a odd ninja out of the group. There was usually enough for groups of three to be placed. In this case there wasn't. That didn't slow me down. I accelerated, I passed head of my class, and even managed to finish the Chuunin Exam by myself. Well not totally. My team mates, well, may they Rest In Peace.

At the moment, I was with a group of ninja whose team mate was horrible injured by dis obeying orders and attacking an enemy. Dumb shit. We were running through a forest when something caught my eye. I stopped instantly. No wonder their teammate got injured. They didn't even notice I stopped. But back to my distraction. I crept over through the forest. There were two men. One shorter or maybe just hunched over with a bandanna covering his face, he seemed awfully angry looking. He had dreads. He wore a black cloak with red clouds. I knew who they were, but they always interested me more then scare me. They were just ninja after all. There was another man. He only had pants on. He had short messy red hair. Which is what caught my eye through the trees. It was gorgeous. He was gorgeous. Pale brown eyes. They shined brilliantly in the light. I liked the Kazekage, He was damn sexy for a red head. But he is no comparison to this newly found man. Or is it a man? I looked more closely, He had markings on him. Like he was put together. He had a metal cable wrapped in where his stomach was supposed to be. I stared in amazement. He looked like Kankuro's dolls. Then it hit me. Oh my god. He's not human. There was a circle with writing. Sasori... I stepped on a twig. A kunai flew by my face. I held my breath my back against the tree. A kunai is now at my throat. I look at both sides of my eyes and see nobody. I then realize hes on the other side of the tree. I tense up even more.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Kawako. I was staring. I apologize."

There was a short pause.

"How long were you watching me?"

"Uh.. About 5 minutes. Not very good for an S-rank criminal."

He pulled the kunai tighter to my throat.

"Watch your tongue child."

"Tsh." I scowl. Not that he can see me.

"How do you know of me?"

"I don't know of 'you' specifically, I just know the cloak. But name somebody in Konoha who doesn't know of the famous Akatsuki. Plus you are trying to kidnap my best friend and all."

"Who is that?"

"The Jinchuuriki of Konoha. Can you take that away from my throat now?"

"What makes you think I will just let you walk?"

"I don't know maybe luck will be on my side today?"

The kunai went deeper cutting my flesh slightly. A tear fought to fall from my eye.

"I said watch your tongue!"

"I'm sorry." I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Why? I should just kill you and use you as a new puppet."

"I'm a small chick with water jutsus. What are you going to do wash your clothes with me? If you wanted a nice puppet with water use Kisame."

The kunai loosened ever so slightly enough so I could swallow. I don't know why or how, but things I say get me out of trouble on many occasions.

"How do you know Kisame?"

"I'm not a Konoha child. I was born in the village hidden in the mist. I was sent to Konoha because my parents wanted better for me apparently. What ninja from there wouldn't know of him?" My head dropped pushing my neck into the kunai, it cut a little deeper. His hand flinched back. He took his hand away and walked in front of me. Blood was soaking my headband and bandanna. I looked up at him and inhaled sharply. He was even more breath taking then from afar. His eyes, they were, they....

**SASORIS POV**

I had just finished a mission with Deidara. We usually go our separate ways after missions. I was just walking back to Hiruko when I heard a twig snap. I threw a kunai and pulled out another. I could sense them now. I walked to the tree and put my arm around it. The kunai was now at their throat.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I commanded

"Kawako. I was staring. I apologize." The girl answered

I paused for a moment. Staring. Tsh. She probably thinks I'm just some monster.

"How long were you watching me?"

"Uh.. About 5 minutes. Not very good for an S-rank criminal."

She was mouthy. I pulled the kunai tighter to her throat I felt it cut slightly, nothing fatal. Yet.

"Watch your tongue child." I demanded "How do you know of me?"

"I don't know of 'you' I just know the cloak. But.. name somebody in Konoha who doesn't know of the famous Akatsuki. Plus you are trying to kidnap my best friend and all."

She was still being mouthy. What is with this girl? "Who is that?"

"The Jinchuuriki of Konoha. Can you take that away from my throat now?"

"What makes you think I will just let you walk?"

"I don't know maybe luck will be on my side today?"

I pulled the kunai ever so slightly once again, cutting deeper. "I said watch your tongue!"

"I'm sorry."

"Why? I should just kill you and use you as a new puppet."

"I'm a small chick with water jutsus. What are you going to do wash your clothes with me? If you wanted a nice puppet with water use Kisame."

Kisame? Who is this girl. "How do you know Kisame?" I questioned

"I'm not a Konoha child. I was born in the village hidden in the mist. I was sent to Konoha because my parents wanted better for me apparently. What ninja from there wouldn't know of him?"

Kawako. 'River-child'. She was right. It still makes no sense. Does she not have a last name. She was born the same place as Kisame after all. Her head leaned forward a bit, pushing this kunai deeper. My hand flinched back. I didn't want to kill her. Not just yet. I put my arm down and walked around to see her. Her neck was bleeding quite a bit. She looked up in my eyes. Her eyes opened wide. Staring, looking past my eyes. She then fainted from the blood loss or shock. I picked her up and carried her by Hiruko who was sitting by a tree behind us. I put on some medicine to stop the bleeding and wrapped up her neck. I heard people coming. I jumped into Hiruko and took off. Kawako eh. Maybe we will meet again.

**KAWAKOS POV**

I shot up from the ground. My neck hurt a lot to move. I felt a bandage around my neck.

"It wasn't a dream..."

"Oh! Kawako-san, you're awake." One of my teammates stated.

"No. I'm the walking dead. I'm going to eat your hearts!"

They rolled their eyes. And smiled slightly. They weren't half bad

I will take this time to explain people of Konoha and me. Naruto, best friend. Ino, Shikamaru best friends. Choji good buddy. Sai, well I'm not sure, I would call him a good friend. Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Shino, we don't really talk unless we have nothing better to do in our rare moments around each other then to start conversation. Neji and Kiba are friends/acquaintances. Sakura is just there, she pisses me off a lot. Sasuke, well, we get along but we refuse to admit were friends. He's a good guy, though leaving the village like he did wasn't his greatest choice. Guy-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei all get along with me fine. Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei are my favourites. I'm also friends with Izumo and Kotetsu. Any one else except maybe a couple people here and there, look down upon me and hate me because of the village I'm from.

I have never been one to get along with the teams I've been paired up with. Like Naruto, I haven't been accepted very well in Konoha. I guess it was why I live with Naruto and get along with him so well. Ever since me and him were little kids. Though he was lucky enough to gain respect and love from everyone around him. I'm more spiteful. But now... He was gone, everyone was doing their own thing. I unfortunately didn't have my own thing. I'm just a replacement. I sighed, and laid back down. That man, his eyes were burned into my memory. Those eyes. They said nothing at all. They see the outside of everything, every little detail, but nothing deeper. I have to find him again.

The rest of the mission went smoothly. Our client was safely escorted and we were home. After I washed up, I ran to the library to look up things on the Akatsuki. Of course. Nothing. Why would they leave files on S-ranked criminals around. Jiraya-sama was with Naruto for a couple years to train and keep tabs on them. I bet hes met them again. I remember the day Itachi and Kisame showed up here.

Itachi kicked Kakashi-sensei's ass. Guy then saved him. I can't actually remember to many details only what I eavesdropped Kakashi on. People still think I'm a child so they left me out of the conversations about Naruto and the Nine tails, and Akatsuki related topics. Bloody adults. So here I am walking up to the Hokage's office.

"It's a good daaaay, for singing a song. Yeah, it's a good daaaay for moving along. Yeah... It's a good daaaay.."

I knocked.

"Who is it?!"

"Kawako, sir!"

"Come in!"

I walked in, her desk was full of papers. She seemed awfully stressed. She was still not used to doing work.

"What do you want Kawako?"

"I came with an offering."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I have here enough money to pay for two sake bottles. I have a game plan to keep Shizune-san off your tail while you rest and enjoy some nice sake."

She squinted her eyes at me. Thinking over what I have offered so far.

"In exchange for what?"

"Files on the Akatsuki."

Her eyes widen and she almost chocked on her own air.

"Your just a kid! Plus you have absolutely no authority!"

"And It's my brother they are after!"

Naruto was like a little brother to me. Though he was the one to get 'me' in trouble... This seemed to put some thought into her head.

"That would get me fired Kawako, I know it's hard to understand."

"And if I don't know who I'm up against and train for it. I'll be alone again. No family left."

This made her flinch. I didn't want to go into this, but she left me no choice. It's not like I was lying.

"I think I hear Shizune-san calling you with more papers."

Her eyes widen.

"Fine! We don't have much but here." She hands me a couple folders from her desk, I pass her my money. She runs out the room. Shizune barges into the room, with papers covering her vision.

"Lady Tsunade. I have more papers needed to be done!"

I put the folders behind my back, and smile. "Good evening Shizune-san!"

She turns and looks down. "Why hello Kawako-san. How are you?"

"I'm good. Oh I should mention, while I was talking to Tsunade-sama, somebody barged in, saying there was a dispute that needed the Hokage's presence on the east side of the village. She went as fast as she could to help her people."

I cock my head and smile more. Her face seemed to go pale, and she dropped her papers, running out of the room yelling for Tsunade. I smirk evilly, and head home. She was right there wasn't much here. Nothing on the red headed ninja. It's like he just disappeared. There was information on Itachi, former member Orochimaru. I flipped another page and there it was. Kisame Hoshigaki. The demon of the mist. A seven swordsmen. A battle loving water user. He was in the Akatsuki with water elements. A smile spread across my face. There was hope for my jutsus yet. I closed my eyes, it was late and I haven't had much sleep in the past week. I fell asleep in my chair.

**THUNK**

I woke up falling out of my chair. I looked at my table, to see a shark looking man. Kisame. I glared at the picture. My thoughts went to my bandanna. It was what I had left of my family. On the side, right under my left eye, there was a small shark imprint, it was pale blue. I laughed to myself. I packed up my bag knowing I'll be having another mission this afternoon. I put the documents in as well. I ran quickly to the library and bought some scrolls. I photocopied the pictures of Kisame, Itachi and Orochimaru, just in case. I put them away quickly, as I would get in shit and also Tsunade would as well. I copied down the information they had on mini scrolls, I hid them into a larger one and shoved it in my backpack. Walking down the hallway to the Hokage's office worried me. I hoped there wouldn't be anybody else there. I knocked.

"Come in!"

I opened the door to see 3 ninja I was not familiar with. I sighed.

"You will be going with this team to pick up an important document."

I nodded my head and was about to leave.

"Kawako, you wait here, I have to talk to you."

The rest of the team walked out. She glared at me when the door closed. I smirked. I took off my backpack and handed her the folders. She smiled and nodded.

"Have fun Tsunade-sama?"

"I do not know what you're talking about Kawako." She then winked at me.

I laughed and walked out. I ran out of the building to catch up with my new 'team'. Humming some unidentifiable tune, we nod to each other and take off. Where I don't know. Why I don't care. I just follow them and do what I'm told. Seeing the outside of Konoha was now a new thrill for me. Something that was so new to me actually. Motivation.. It was like seeing somebody slip on a banana peel.


	9. Fight Plan

well well 12:51! im pretty early if i dont say so myself :D so here we go chapter 9 already.. not very far.. but hey im proud none the less! lol hope you enjoy! i hope the cat doesnt get caught in the curiosity! :P but anyways ill leave you to read.. leave some reviews kind readers! if you dont mind :P they do make my day after all secodn to robert downey jr who i haev seem to fallen in love with! :P i am watching him in sherlock holmes as i write this.. great movie btw.. recomondation to those who enjoy a good film! :D

* * *

**I laughed and walked out. I ran out of the building to catch up with my new 'team'. We nod to each other and take off. Where I don't know. Why I don't care. I just follow them and do what I'm told. Seeing the outside of Konoha has a new thrill for me. To see those red clouds.**

* * *

"Wasted days, did you get the wrong idea? A step behind, we're going all the wrong directions here!"

Walking down a path singing along once again. It's been 2 weeks since I seen the red headed puppet and his strange grumpy sidekick. I was starting to lose hope, thinking he doubled his carefulness to avoid any more un-likely visits.

"What's your problem idiot. Quit that annoying sound erupting from your throat or we will leave you behind!"

I paused and stared at the man. Did he honestly just say THAT. I can take criticism but that was a new one... Erupting from my throat?! I shook my head and flipped him off. Why can't I be set with a nice group. Every time I'm sent to a group who lost a teammate I'm treated worse because 'I'm no good to replace there teammate'. Blah blah blah. I'm just being spiteful, there have been a few good teams lately so I should quit bitching. They were a few good feet in front of me by the time we hit a fork in the road. The team went right. But I stood there staring at the fork. I knew where left would take me. It would take me to the village where rouge ninjas hid. One of the most dangerous villages to visit. Especially for a Konoha ninja. We seem to be hated the most. I sighed. The team did leave me behind. I began to walk left.

Its been an hour. The team must really have hated me. No search teams. Oh well, the worst I'll get is some lecture from Tsunade once again. Another fork came up.

"Eenie.. Meenie... Minie... Moe!"

I walked to the right. A kunai was thrown at my feet. I stopped. Why didn't I notice this person. I picked up the kunai, and stared at it. I looked over at the direction it was thrown. There was a light chakra trail. I followed it. I was pretty good in searching, chakra was just easy for me to find. Kakashi once labelled me as the human search dog. It was very faint so I had to keep up a steady pace, but slow enough that the person wouldn't guess I'm following them. There came a river. Standing beside that river was a hunched over Akatsuki cloak. Mr. Grumpy... My heart skipped a few beats. I began to walk over. I stopped a few feet away from him. This in no doubt at all was the stupidest thing I have ever done. But then I did something even stupider.

"Hello?"

Yes right there. Pure stupidity went right through my brain and veins.

The instant I said this, a long metal tail bolted from the back of the man, holding me against a tree. The back corner of the tip of the tail was almost right against my neck. I noticed the purple liquid dripping down it. I then realized this guy he was more then dangerous. His face didn't change. Anger and hate seemed to be his only expression. Then a very low voice hit my ears.

"It's you.."

"Tah-Dah? I don't remember meeting you though."

I swear I heard a laugh come from the man.

"Why are you here?"

I showed him the kunai. "You threw this. Why?"

Silence filled the air for a moment.

"That village is no place for an baka like you."

I squinted my eyes at him. The tail pushed harder.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He just stared at me, in silence. I took it as a yes, just because I'm difficult.

"The man with the red hair, what is his name? That's all I want."

He continued to stare at me.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's my own little mission."

"Why?"

I blushed. Not that he could see it. "I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Cats hate water but that hasn't stopped me from having water elemental chakra."

"Fine if you're obliged not to tell me. I'll ask you another question."

I looked back at him in the eyes.

"Do you know Kisame?"

The tail twitched slightly.

"Not well." He sounded confused.

"I see."

"Why do you care about his name, and Kisame?"

"Because like I said. I'm curious. And Kisame.... I don't know."

"Why do you keep finding me?"

"Why do you keep letting me find you?" The tail pushed harder cutting my airway. "S-Sorry!" He loosened it a bit and I coughed. "As I said I'm curious, you guys are the strongest ninja out there. I one day dream of being one of the best. I need to show that arrogant village that Kirigakure is just as good as them.."

Anger covered my face and my fist holding the kunai clenched, my knuckles going white.

"Heh..." The tail moved from my neck, back to its owner. "...You remind me of him."

"Who?" I looked up at him.

"Kisame. Your need for strength and so filled with spite." He turned his back to me and walked back over to the river. "Sit."

I looked at him confused.

"I hate to be kept waiting."

I moved beside him and sat down. Staring at our reflections.

"You are a lucky ninja."

I looked at him.

"You have evaded death from me twice now. I don't understand people cower and hide at the sight of this cloak. Why don't you?"

"Tsh. Living being scared of death is not living. If ninja aren't supposed to have emotions, why should we have fear?"

"Heh. Are you saying you have no emotions?"

"Ha! No. I'm chalk full of them. I'm just too proud to show I'm scared you're going to cut my head off."

He laughed. "Hm."

"So, where is your partner?"

"He's always with me."

If it seemed this man could change his face, the way he said that, he would be smiling.

"I like your bandanna by the way." I said and laughed.

Weird. Here I am, sitting beside a S-rank criminal who is probably planning to kill me at any second if I make the wrong move. And I'm sitting here laughing. I always seem to find the strangest people.

"Heh." He looked over at me.

"So whats your name?"

He was silent for a moment. "Hiruko."

"Hmm."

"Why are you not with your team?"

"How do you know I have a team?"

He looked away and stayed silence. I raised an eyebrow, but continued.

"..I'm a replacement ninja. I help teams whose teammates have been injured or killed and need a replacement until a permanent is found."

"Why do you not fill in permanently."

"Cause the villagers all look down at me, and I don't have a personality that makes me easily liked. I have a few friends from my academy years. But, they're all training and doing their own things."

"Why aren't you training?"

"I do, I just don't need much as them. I don't know why but most of them just came natural to me."

"So what, you think you're special?"

"Hah. No. Every one has their limits. Mine are just stretch further than most."

"Hm."

"Was it you?"

"What?"

"Was it you who bandaged my throat?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You seem worthy enough to be a human puppet, but you lack still.. After you're strong enough, I'll take you down to add to my collection."

"So you're expecting me to survive a battle with a scorpion?"

His tail twitched with that comment, I looked over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your tail, its poisonous is it not? Its like a scorpion tail.."

"Hm. I guess you have a lot of training to do then . But don't take to long. I hate waiting."

"Heh. I guess I do." I look back into the water. "Why do you want me as a puppet?"

"I don't have a water jutsu master puppet."

"Oh?"

"That is all you need to know."

"How about the red heads name."

The man looked at me.

"When we fight, and if you are worthy of knowing. I'll tell you."

"Hmm. Sounds fair enough."

I got up and began to walk away.

"Do I get to know when I see you again Hiruko?"

"That depends on your skill."

"I see. Well till next time."

"Remember. I hate waiting."

"Hah. Well then hold your breath." I winked.

In his emotionless extremely low voice, a laugh had erupted from it.

**HIRUKOS/SASORIS POV**

"Hello?"

I heard a girl say. That instant I sent the metal tail at her, holding her against a tree. The back corner of the tip of the tail was almost right against her neck. I turned and looked at the girl. It was the same one from a few weeks ago. She actually managed to track me without me noticing. This girl has some skill.

"It's you.."

"Tah-Dah.. I don't remember meeting you though."

I let out a faint chuckle. I guess I was wrong. She is an baka.

"Why are you here?" I questioned.

She showed me the kunai. "You threw this. Why?"

The kunai. She tracked me with that. Hm.

"That village is no place for an baka like you."

She squinted her eyes at me. I pushed my tail harder against her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Again with the questions. Does this girl have a death wish?

"The man with the red hair, what is his name? That's all I want."

She just went on with her question. I don't blame her I would hate being kept waiting as well.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's my own little quest."

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Cats hate water but that hasn't stopped me from having water elemental chakra."

She put her hand to her bandanna.

"Fine if you're obliged not to tell me. I'll ask you another question."

She's the one against a tree and she's the one asking me questions. Tsh. Foolish child.

"Do you know Kisame?"

My tail twitch. Again with Kisame.

"Not well."

"I see."

"Why do you care about his name, and Kisame?"

"Because like I said. I'm curious. And Kisame.... I don't know."

"Why do you keep finding me?"

"Why do you keep letting me find you?" I pushed my tail harder cutting off her airway. "S-Sorry"

I heard her spit out, I loosened my tail, she choked on her air. "As I said I'm curious, you guys are the strongest ninja out there. I one day dream of being one of the best. I need to show that arrogant village that Kirigakure is just as good as them.."

Anger covered her face and her fist holding the kunai clenched, making her knuckles go white. She has nobody. And Kisame. I remember asking Pain about why some of the members joined. Kisame did it out of spite.

"Heh..." I removed the tail from the girl. "...You remind me of him."

"Who?"

"Kisame. Your need for strength and so filled with spite." I turned my back to her and walked back over to the river. "Sit." I commanded.

She just stood there.

"I hate to be kept waiting."

She quickly came over and sat beside me. She stared at our reflections. I wondered what was going through that messed up mind of hers.

"You are a lucky ninja."

She just looked at me.

"You have evaded death from me twice now. I don't understand people cower and hide at the sight of this cloak. Why don't you?"

"Tsh. Living being scared of death is not living. If ninja aren't supposed to have emotions, why should we have fear?"

"What are you saying you have no emotions?"

"Ha! No. I'm chalk full of them. I'm just too proud to show I''m scared you're going to cut my head off."

I laughed. "Hn."

"So, where is your partner?"

I actually smiled at this. Naive girl.

"He's always with me."

"I like your bandanna by the way." She commented and laughed.

"Hn."

"So whats your name?"

This shocked me. I couldn't see how it would hurt so I told her.

"Hiruko."

"Hmm."

"Why are you not with your team?"

"How do you know I have a team?"

Tsh, maybe she's not as oblivious as I predicted.

"...I'm a replacement ninja. I help teams whose teammates have been injured or killed and need a replacement until a permanent is found."

"Why do you not fill in permanently."

"Cause the villagers all look down at me, and I don't have a personality that makes me easily liked. I have a few friends from my academy years. But, they're all training and doing their own things."

I now know what I saw in her eyes.

"Why aren't you training?"

"I do, I just don't need much as them. I don't know why but most of them just came natural to me."

"So what, you think your special?"

"Hah. No. Every one has their limits. Mine are just stretch further than most."

"I see."

"Was it you?"

"What?"

"Was it you who bandaged my throat?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You seem worthy enough to be a human puppet, but you lack still.. After you're strong enough, I'll take you down to add to my collection."

"So You're expecting me to survive a battle with a scorpion?"

Fighting a scorpion. I laughed to myself. The irony.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your tail, its poisonous is it not? Its like a scorpion tail.."

"Hm. I guess you have a lot of training to do then . But don't take to long. I hate waiting."

"Heh. I guess I do." I look back into the water. "Why do you want me as a puppet?"

"I don't have a water jutsu master puppet."

"Oh?"

"That is all you need to know."

"How about the red heads name."

I looked at her. Why does she want to know my name so badly.

"When we fight, and if you are worthy of knowing. I'll tell you."

"Hmm. Sounds fair enough."

She got up and began to walk away. She then froze.

"Do I get to know when I see you again Hiruko?"

"That depends on your skill."

"I see. Well till next time."

"Remember. I hate being kept waiting."

"Hah. Well then hold your breath."

She winked at me. I don't understand this girl, or how she keeps sparking an interest in me. Enjoy your days Kawako. Puppet #299.

**KAWAKOS POV**

My need to train, and my curiosity to learn more about these two is at it's peak. I ran back the way I came. I knew where we were heading. Sending a letter to somebody in the Land of Water. I smiled. I just kept my own pace knowing My team isn't all that fast. In the next hour and a half I had caught them taking a break in a road side coffee hut.

"Where were you freak?"

I scowled at the guy.

"I took a wrong turn."

"Tsh. You're stupid."

My fist clenched up knuckles white. The guy noticed and stood up.

"What you wanna fight me?" He walked closer to me. He was a head taller than me at my 5'5 height.

"No. I don't. You're a teammate and fellow Konoha ninja." I spited between my teeth.

"Fellow ninja? Hah! Everybody knows you're a mist orphan." The cups of coffee and water began to ripple.

"That is enough!!" The captain of the team shouted. "We don't need this childish behaviour on this mission."

We both rolled our eyes and went our separate ways. He went to sit back down. I left. I walked to the closest tree and punched. The bark splintered and a crater the size of my fist was put into the tree. Sure I cant smash boulders with chakra focused hands, but I could break a good amount of bones. I sighed and laid down beside the tree. Thoughts of my conversation with Hiruko went through my head. I smiled. This is sure a challenge for the books. The rest of the team walked out and we began our journey again to the Land of Water.

We were there by nightfall. The man we delivered the letter to let us stay the night at his place. I recognized him. He was the old man that Naruto had to escort and protect to build the Naruto Bridge. Naruto talked about the little kid a lot. I'm sure he will be pleased to hear that the kid is training and becoming really strong, to protect his mother and his grandfather. I smiled and went to sleep.

We got back to Konoha with no problems. I decided, I need some time for training after all it's been almost a year since I've done anything exciting. Me and the team went to report to Tsunade. After getting a lecture about running off from the team, and how it's a danger to everyone and myself and yadda yadda yadda.. I could re tell this lecture off by heart by now. I asked her to give me a break from missions for a month. With my current distraction she agreed so I could learn how to stay with a team. I wanted to train and master a couple more of my jutsus. I went home, unpacked my things, then re-packed it with senbon needles, kunai, and other projectile weapons I will practise with for the next week. I was over flowing with weapons, even some I've never used before. I don't know how Tenten does it. I felt fat...


	10. Training

well well another late monday/early tuesday.. which ever you prefer to look at it.. i is 3:00 a.m lol just to clarify lol.. so i decided to put up another duuu du du duuuuuhhh chapter!! hurrah! the big number 10 as well! so what is kawako going to do for the big ten shes gunna make she she gets in those double digitd with power and a big bang! :D lol hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as i am writing it!and of course in about 24 hours if any of you readers are into my newest (no surprise!) naruto story.. it shall be coming up then :) another kawako story! but different living conditions :) leave reveiws!! :P

**

* * *

Me and the team went to report to Tsunade. After getting a lecture about running off from the team, and how it's a danger to everyone and myself and yadda yadda yadda.. I could re tell this lecture off by heart by now. I asked her to give me a break from missions for a month. With my current distraction she agreed so I could learn how to stay with a team. I wanted to train and master a couple more of my jutsus. I went home, unpacked my things, then re-packed it with senbon needles, kunai, and other projectile weapons I will practise with for the next week. I was over flowing with weapons, even some I've never used before. I don't know how Tenten does it. I felt fat... **

* * *

I woke up bright and early. I washed and dressed then headed out to the lake just by the village walls. It's where I usually train. I put up a hand seal.

"Water Clone Jutsu!"

5 water clones of me spread out and nodded. I closed my eyes and they took off. I counted to 100 and then opened my eyes. Time for kunai tag. I ran through the forest by the lake. There was always a downside to using water clones. They are weaker and have a limited amount of area they can leave me. They did use less chakra which is why I'm not using Shadow Clones. I plan on doing this for many hours. I need to preserve my chakra. I heard a slight rustle and threw a kunai south east of where I was running. I looked over and a clone sprung out from behind the tree and started to run. I took off the same way. I hid a couple senbon needles between my teeth. I looked to my right and spit one. It hit one of my clones right in the head. It turned back into water. 4 left. I was still chasing my original target. It threw back a exploding tag a couple feet in front of me.

"Water Replacement."

The tag exploded and a puddle was left. I reappeared back at the lake. I let myself form underwater.

"Water Style: Underwater Motion Technique!" I propelled deeper into the water and closer to the edge where my clone should be running by soon enough. I sat waiting. It ran by I propelled forwards and up. I jumped out of the water and threw a kunai hitting my target. 3 to go. I jump out of the water an stand there, thinking. I run the opposite direction from last time. I catch a watery chakra trail and follow. A twig snaps and I hear metal clicking, I look up to see kunai falling at me, I jump onto a nearby branch out of the way, I see fire and jump a few more branches back. Wow, my clones can even set up decent traps. I begin my chase but looking around extra careful. A sparkle catches my eye. I throw a kunai at it and it cuts a string. A tree falls down replacing the string. I catch sight of my clone, I chase after it full speed. We reach a clearing. Perfect.

"Water Style! Ripping Torrent!" I shoot three orbs of water in a line from my hand, one of them hitting my clones leg. It trips and I throw a kunai. 2 left. I run back towards the lake. I noticed another slight trail heading south east. I ran following the trail, it lead me back to the lake. I walked towards the lake. Looking all around.

I heard spurting water from behind me, when I looked back a jet of water slammed into me sending me underwater. I let myself slowly float to the surface while I did a string of hand seals. Fortunately my clone was stupid enough to be in the same spot.

"Serpent Stream!" I jump up and send the snake like current at my clone, to my surprised it jumped out of the way, sending bullets after me. I dodged them and started running at my clone.

"Water Sword!"

My clone runs at me with a kunai, our weapons meet. I spit a senbon needle at it but it deflects it with a kunai in its other hand. I smiled. Jumping ducking, striking and stabbing. A sword of water against two kunai. Equal skill, but one was stronger, I push my clone back with my sword and throw a kunai at it. It hits it right in the stomach and splash, back to a puddle it goes. 1 left. I stood on the lake, and did a string of hand seals.

"Water Style Liquid Memory!"

A large amount of orbs of water were floating all around me. I held up my last hand sign and concentrated. The orbs shot out over everywhere, whipping around through the forest searching. A group of orbs formed and imprisoned the clone. I ran to catch up. I threw a kunai and hit the clone in the back. The clone and all the orbs fell to the ground, seeping into the ground.

"Tag. You're it."

It was getting late so I decided to head back to make food and go to bed. I had another week of chasing clones with kunai. Tomorrow it's throwing kunai at moving targets. In other wards, clones are going to run around in circles and I have to hit them. Instant ramen. Life's greatest fast food. I downed it, washed up, then went to bed. It's going to be a very long month.

Two and a half weeks later. I finished my target practise and working on evading. I have ninjutsu and taijutsu left to practise. I had just finished a training session but wasn't completely tired, I went up to my hide out. The sun had just set and the stars were creeping through the dark blue cloak of a night sky. I laid there counting stars and thinking over training. I have been trying to keep the cloaked men out of my mind. Telling myself I'm training to help Naruto and that's it. I'm not training to fight a S-ranked scorpion. I sighed.

"It's been a while."

I looked over through one eye.

"Shadow. How are you?"

"I'm good. Being a Chuunin is troublesome."

"Really? All it's done is put me on jackassed teams."

"Still a replacement?"

"Yeah. With Naruto gone, Sakura training, and Sasuke being a idiot, I have no where else."

"The village isn't the same without all you guys together. It's quiet, peaceful."

"Jerk." I smacked him in the leg since he was standing over me. He laid down beside me.

"So what's got your head?"

I looked over at him. "Hm?"

"You've been training none stop for 2 and a half weeks, from dawn to dusk. You never try this hard."

"What you saying I'm weak and lazy?" I knew he wasn't but I wanted to avoid the subject. I can't lie to this kid.

"No, you never needed hard training, it's like you have Sharingan but without the creepy eyes..." We both chuckled at this. "... and lazy.. Yeah, you kind of are."

"Says the boy who just sits and watches clouds go by."

"Anything else is troublesome. Plus watching the clouds and stars is peaceful, and calming."

"True.. True.."

"You really think I would forget the original topic?"

"A girl can dream."

He laughed. "What's on your mind?"

"Just trying to be accepted, and prove something to myself I guess."

"Still having trouble with the villagers?"

"Yeah. One team even left me behind, when I caught up the one guy tried to pick a fight with me."

"Why did you get left behind?"

"I got bored so I took off down a different road."

We both laughed.

"Troublesome."

"What? Walking down one road for so long gets boring."

"It's getting late. I'm going to hear about not coming home for dinner..." He got up and walked to the ledge. "...Get some sleep Crow. You have training in the mourning." He waved then jumped down.

I stared up at the sky some more, and smirked. Hiruko, you have some fine competition coming soon.

3 weeks later, Tsunade is actually quite proud of me. She said if it wasn't for my lack of ability to hold my tongue, my distractive mind and lack of motivation I could become a Jounin. I laugh at that fact. Me a Jounin, being able to boss around those mouthy little Genin and Chuunin. Thinking about it more.... I am a mouthy little Chuunin.

I've been on two C rank missions and still no sign of Hiruko. I can't seem to get a mission by myself. I never give up, so I'm on my way to convince Tsunade to give me a C-B mission on my own. I knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hello Lady Tsunade."

She give me a strange expression.

"What do you want now Kawako?"

"You look at me like I want something that's going to get you into trouble or something." I smirked.

She smirks. "What is it Kawako?"

"A favour. You said I was Jounin level. I was wondering if I could have a mission by myself."

"What?"

"Just a C or B rank mission. Delivering a letter or escorting somebody."

"Kawako you know-"

"Please Tsunade! You know as much as I'm accepted in my academy generation and younger. But everybody else doesn't want me here! I'm sick of having to deal with them. Please, one mission just to prove myself. I'll have water clones with me at all times."

She sighs. "I really don't know about this Kawako.. How am I going to know if you're alright or need help?"

"You won't. You can trust me for once."

She sits there her hands in front of her mouth, staring at me.

"Fine. Deliver this to Kumogakure. We still aren't total trust worthy of this land but, we are still trying."

I saluted the Hokage and smiled.

"It's a far journey are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Yes ma'am!" I smiled more.

She put on a light smile and nodded. I left, and went to pack my things. All the way to Kumogakure that should give me plenty of time to search for Hiruko! I got my things and quickly washed up before I headed out. I was anxious it was easy to tell. Missions were never a thing for me, I always lugged around being all down and grumpy. I never really was a happy child, more sadistic and sarcastic. I never understood why, being around Naruto you think happy would rub off. It seemed to come natural to me like everything that went through me. I was finally through the gates, jumping from branch to branch. I had a hunch, and I planned on seeing if I was right, I went left, even though Kumogakure was right of the gates. I had a smile hidden on my face. I was ready. I was confident I will find out the puppeteer's name.


	11. The Battle

well well i have an hour and 7 minutes to spare before im actually late, not that i dont think anyones really counting... but anyways soon enough my other story, which seems to be much mroe loved, yet i put very little effort in... but as long as people are enjoying em im happy :) well here it is the battle.. the begginning of the end of the beginning! lol.. good song btw.. anywayyyys enjoy :) reveiw ! they make me oh so happy :)

**

* * *

I never really was a happy child, more sadistic and sarcastic. I never understood why, being around Naruto you think happy would rub off. It seemed to come natural to me like everything that went through me. I was finally through the gates, jumping from branch to branch. I had a hunch, and I planned on seeing if I was right, I went left, even though Kumogakure was right of the gates. I had a smile hidden on my face. I was ready. I was confident I will find out the puppeteer's name.**

* * *

After a night of camping from leaving Konoha so late. I reached that spot I met him last. The fork in the road to Amegakure. I walked towards the village of missing-nin. No kunai or anything. I kept my senses high, hoping I would catch some sign of him, I really didn't want to go into Amegakure to be honest it scared me slightly.

"You know that village is no place for an idiot like you."

A husky voice said behind me. I turned and threw a kunai, A steel tail hitting it away, but failing to see the senbon needle behind it, It stuck into the mans head. It just fell out, like it was pushed from the inside. I just stood shocked.

"I see your skill has greatly improved."

"Dude.. That needle just popped out from your head!"

I pointed at him. He laughed and began to walk away. I ran up beside him to follow. He laughed more at this.

"You have no idea who I am and you know better then people who have known me for years."

"Huh?"

"You didn't make me wait."

"Oh. Well to be honest it was accidental. Plus after all my damn training I might as well try."

"Hm. You think you can beat me?"

"I trained more then I have in yeeears." I look up thinking. "But, no. I don't think I could beat you, but I will try none the less and maybe impress you in the end."

"You think you could just simply impress me and I'll let you live?"

"Here I am walking beside an S-rank criminal for the third time now?" I teased

"Third times a charm."

"Third times to charm the oh so bad Hiroku of the Akatsuki!"

"Tsh. You think you have what it takes to impress me girl?"

"I am the youngest and most experienced water jutsu master in all of Konoha. I even mastered jutsus from the second Hokage. I think I can put up a fight."

"Hm."

We continued walking, we were walking through the forest right now. I'm guessing looking for an area to fight in.

"So. If I impress you, I get to find out the hot redheads name?" My own eyes opened wide after processing what I just said. I could feel my cheeks burning. He looked over at me while walking I looked the other way trying to avoid eye contact.

"Pardon me?"

"Uh- Um- I asked if I impress you can I learn your partners name?"

He lightly laughed. "That is not what you said."

I rubbed the back of my neck with my eyes shut in a embarrassed laughing manner. "Yeah.. I know..."

We reached a clearing with my luck a large river. Actually it was the same place me and Hiruko talked.

"I thought giving you a handicap was fair enough for this fight."

"Tsh. A river? I don't need handicaps."

He was unaware of the extent I could use water jutsus. I could drown a desert.

"Shall we begin?" I asked.

Without a word his tail came shooting towards me, I hit it away with a kunai and jumped back.

"Begin."

"Heh." I smirked under my mask.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" Two of me sprung out of water. I smiled and we all jumped away disappearing. I sat in a tree, watching carefully how he moves. One of my clones came at him from behind, without a movement his tail sprung and beheaded my clone. Another clone came out of hiding from a nearby tree she had a hand sign up.

"Water Style! Ragging Torrent" She shot out 5 water bullets from her hand. He knocked them all away with just his tail. I have to break that tail, or at least stop it. An idea hit. I quickly made 2 more water clones. One went to the left of him the other went to the right. They ran at the same time, both making hand seals. The left one shot bullets from her mouth, he blocked all the water bullets, but failed to dodge the sticky substance that caught his tail. The left one then jumped and knocked the tail to the ground, making it stick, she then splashed away. The one on the right then went to stab the man in the back. The kunai broke, and an arm whipped around and stabbed the clone in the leg, she also splashed away. His tail was stuck but he was still nothing to think lightly of. Another plan hit me. I walked out from her cover, with my hands in a seal.

"Water Style! Water Field!"

A large amount of water seeped from the ground in front of me. The whole area was now covered in 8 inches of water. I then smirked. I then did another hand seal.

"Water Style; Exploding Water Shock Wave!"

Ridding the wave I flicked my wrist, a large sword of water then formed into my hand. I'm no sword master but I can keep my ground. Riding the large wave suddenly speeding at Hiruko, I had my sword up and aimed.

**HIRUKOS/SASORIS POV**

The techniques, the way she plans a couple steps ahead, and even with failure it takes seconds before she has another one up her sleeve. How? Two clones came running at me from either side, the one on my left started to shoot more water bullets at me. I should have paid more attention, it was a trap, before I could move again some kind of substance was on my tail and the left one was pushing it to the ground. She splashed away, but the water did nothing to the substance. I tried moving my tail, nothing would budge it. Another one came out behind a tree, hand seal in place.

"Water Style! Water Field!"

A large amount of water came seeping from the ground down in front of her. The whole area was now 8 inches deep of water. I still couldn't move my tail. She then smirked. What was up her sleeve now.

"Water Style! Exploding Water Shock Wave"

A technique Kisame uses also with just one hand seal. This girl.. For being so young she must have a lot of chakra. I took a closer look...What is that? A sword? The water hit me. The sword struck my back. I broke off my tail and jumped out and away from her. I'm going have to really watch what I'm doing.

**KAWAKOS POV**

He just stood there I was a little confused, but I wasn't about to question him. The wave collided my sword hit. When the water finally settled I was on one knee, facing away, breathing heavily. I heard a light splash. I looked back and there he was without a cloak. His tail snapped off. A crack in a giant face like shield on his back. He stood on his hands and feet.

"If you still had your tail. You really would look just like a scorpion."

He stood there staring at me. He lifted up his left arm and three knobs flew out breaking apart as needles and speeding towards me. I did a string of hand seals.

"Water Style! Water Wall!"

A large whirlpool of water sprung up surrounding me. The needles failed to break through. I jumped through the whirlpool with a hand seal.

"Water Style! Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

A large shark came up behind me and went right for Hiruko. He jumped out of the way, sending 2 more groups of needles at me. I dived out of the way and shoot a strong stream of water from my hand throwing 3 kunai as well in the stream. 2 missed but the 3rd hit the crack my sword made in his shield splitting it right apart. Why is he not hitting me or fighting back. I don't get it! Just when I let my guard down, his bandanna moved and his mouth opened sending a large barrage of projectile weapons at me.

"Water Replacement!" I wasn't quick enough. My left shoulder had a kunai in it, 2 senbon needles in my left leg, another kunai in the right side of my ribs and a shuriken in my right arm. I reappeared a few feet away, laying down face up shaking violently. I understood now. He didn't need many attacks. Poison. I forgot about the poison.

"Ahhhhh!!!" I screamed in agonizing pain.

**HIRUKOS/SASORIS POV**

I look like a scorpion? The irony. I sent off three barrages of needles from my left arm.

"Water Style! Water Wall!"

All my needles failed to penetrate the force of water. She suddenly jumped out of the water with a hand seal.

"Water Style! Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

The way she charges with those attacks. She looks just like Kisame. She must have a great amount of stamina if she can use this many techniques in such a short period of time as well. She doesn't even look tired. What is she? The large shark came closer I jumped out of the way sending 2 more barrages of needles. She quickly dove and began to shoot a jet of water out of her hand. Then I saw it. Kunai were put in the stream. I managed to dodge two, but the 3rd his my shield. I thought it was fine till I realized a huge weight was lifted. The sword must have cracked it. She was impressive. But, she wasn't the only one with tricks. I opened my mouth sending thousands of projectile weapons at her. She seemed distracted.

"Water Replacement!"

She turned into a puddle. Did I get her? A few feet to my left I seen her reappear in the water, she was shaking violently. I hit her. I smiled.

"Ahhhhh!!!" The sound of her scream made me cringe. I defiantly hit her.

**KAWAKOS POV**

My body hurt so bad, everything seemed like it was on fire. It was horrible. I could feel my mind slipping from the pain. I wasn't strong enough. I'm still just the weak water orphan. I seen movement. A shadowy figure stood above me. I couldn't make it out my vision was blurred and black blobs were floating around it. This has to be what hell is. This exact moment. I tried to hold on. I turned my head toward the figure. My fingers were digging into the mud, my lip was bleeding horribly from the bite, I was now clenching my teeth so hard, I think my jaw was breaking. So this is what happens to the cat when curiosity finds him. But Hiruko was right. The third time was the charm. This is the end it seems for me. Alone. Fighting. I laughed in my head. I'm dying and I don't care. The shadowy figure got closer. There was to much black, I couldn't resist anymore. The pain strengthened. I passed out.


	12. Two People? No One Puppet!

So, it's a little later then I usually put my chappys up, well it's noon and i'm still tired, im watching the godzilla of new york lol great movie ! well anyways, kawako got her ass handed to her, what random things shall happen now? will the deal go through? kawako havign to go through life having no control? well no body knows.. dun dun dunnn lol hope you guys are enjoying the story :) its one of my favorite ones ive written :) though ive only put up 1 story and slowly putting up 2 others, i have liek a dozen written XD lol horrible i know. well enough ramble, heres the story and in about 12 hours chapter 5 of when the boys ope up should be up and readable :)

**

* * *

So this is what happens to the cat when curiosity finds him. But Hiruko was right. The third time was the charm. This is the end it seems for me. Alone. Fighting. I laughed in my head. I'm dying and I don't care. The shadowy figure got closer. There was to much black, I couldn't resist anymore. The pain strengthened. I passed out.**

* * *

I was 2 years old. Standing in a house. There was a person, they were blurred. There was a voice. It was a mans voice. He seemed upset. And was talking about leaving and how it was for the best. I cried. I had a feeling I didn't want to leave. I didn't know what was going on, my head was to young and to blurred. But the feelings I had. I knew that. I felt alone when he talked about leaving me. I guessed he was all that was left. It went black. I opened my eyes again, I was in the arms of another blurry figure. They were talking about a child outside the gates. I assumed it was me. They said they would help me, and train me. I would stay with some Naruto boy. I then opened my eyes wide. I saw a fading sky. I saw branches and leaves. I tried to move but my body was burning. I tried to talk but all I did was cough. A shadowed figure came into my vision. I felt a hand lift my head and a cup at my lips. I didn't care I drank it, as fast as I could. The arm laid me back down, and spoke.

"It was a serum. Your body has ingested quite a bit of poison. It will take some time for you to finish healing."

I coughed some more then spit out some words.

"...H-...how.....lo-lo-long....was....i-i....o-...out?"

"A week."

Shit. I was supposed to be heading back to Konoha by now. I laid there trying to think what happened. I couldn't remember anything right now except my dream. I wondered what it was. I heard the voice again.

"Sleep. It will help."

I nodded and shut my eyes. I laid there thinking prying at my head to remember what happened. My mind started to burn as well. I passed out once again.

I was outside playing, a group of older kids came up. How they found me I didn't know. One of the kids walked up to me, with 3 others behind him, 2 girls and another boy. I was only 5 and was scared.

"H-h-hii." I finally stuttered out.

"Tsh. This is the girl they found at the gate. The water orphan."

I cringed at the name. It wasn't the first time I've been called this a few times already. The boy walked closer to me and I crawled back. The kids formed a circle around me then. Tears were falling out of my eyes. Why. Why can't they just leave me alone. The one boy then went up and grabbed my bandanna, I swatted his hand away. The other boy jumped in and grabbed my arms.

"Why do you wear this stupid thing huh? What are you hiding water freak?!"

More tears fell and I tried to struggle. I was to weak. The boy ripped my bandanna off showing my shark like teeth and two more lines of light blue going out from the bottom corners of my lips to around and my chin and down my neck.

"Ew!" The girls squealed in sync. "Shes like a human fish."

"Yeah that's so wrong!" The boy let go of me. "And I touched it!" He stepped back a bit.

"Tsh. Freak." The kid threw the bandanna at me and they all left laughing and gossiping.

I sat there crying holding the bandanna with such a tight grip it felt like my knuckled would rip. I just cried. I heard a thud.

I sprung up from where I was sleeping. Tears falling from my eyes and a sweating fiercely. I felt pressure on my shoulders and I jumped back and landed in a crouching pose. I then collapsed on my hands and knees. My muscles were aching horribly. I then heard the voice.

"Kawako? It's okay. You were dreaming. Kawako?!"

I looked up and seen a familiar face.

"W-Why are you still here?"

"I don't – Why can't I be?"

"You're supposed to be a merciless killer, you're not supposed to care about weak useless people like me."

He seemed taken back by this. His face didn't change but his eyes did.

"Why?!" I screamed more tears falling. "Why would you save me?! I failed I didn't train enough that's that!"

"I had to fix my puppet."

I looked at him confused. I felt a breeze. My eyes widened more. My hands sprung to my face. My bandanna was gone!

"Where is my bandanna?!"

He got up and walked over. That's when I saw it. Hiruko on the ground in pieces with tools around him. His armour was fixed but not attached. His arm had new knobs replacing the ones he used also not attached. Then there was his tail. It wasn't finished but the goop was off of it. He picked up a black cloth and brought it over. He handed it to me. I grabbed it and looked at it. My thumb ran over the blue shark imprint, I then put it on around my face.

"So it was you the whole time?" I asked.

He looked at me and saw where I was looking.

"Yes. Hiruko is my armoured puppet."

I stood up. Almost collapsing but I grabbed a tree.

"How long has it been?"

"A week and 4 days."

"Shit!" I began walking away holing onto nearby trees so I wouldn't fall."I was supposed to be back to Konoha by now, and I haven't even reached my first destination!"

I took a wrong step and fell again, cringing from the pain vibrating through my body.

"You're not fully healed you should rest."

"You don't understand! I'm supposed to be back!"

"Rest."

"Then I will be a failure! This was my first lone mission. If I screw it up I'll be stuck doing C ranks for months with a bunch of loathing brats!"

I punched a tree leaving a small dent. It hurt so much, but I couldn't show. I looked up at him. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Wait till dark."

I looked up. It was only noon. "Why?"

"Just do it." His voice seemed annoyed.

"I don't like to be kept waiting though!" I stated teasing, and smirked.

He looked up at me, a small smile seemed to turn on half his face.

"Tsh. Idiot."

He walked over and began to work on his puppet. My old friend Hiruko. I stumbled over and laid back down. I closed my eyes and went right to sleep.

It felt like I was being moved. I looked up to see darkness. I turned my head and there were two holes. Eye holes? I was wrapped up and running along trees. It clicked in. I was in Hiruko. Creepy. But how was I moving?

"Umm- Uhh- Red head?"

I stopped.

"It's Sasori."

Sasori. That means scorpion. I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your name means scorpion. When you're in here you look like a scorpion. Its ironic."

"Tsh. Is that all?"

"No... Why am I in Hiruko?"

"Because you can't move by yourself. I figured if I made you run, we would be at Kumogakure by mourning. That is where you were going right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I looked at the scroll."

"You what?!"

It was weird hearing my voice come out of Hiruko. I sounded just like Sasori when he talked through him I don't know how Sasori was keeping a straight face.

"Don't worry they won't notice."

"But, you opened it! The seal. Its not supposed to be opened!"

"You doubt me so much?"

I thought about that for a moment.

"Well.. no.. not really."

"Good now shut up so we can get moving."

I sat quietly while Hiruko ran on his own. I thought about how Sasori is a puppeteer. It would be amazing to be able to control things with chakra strings. I sat and stared at my hands. I focused chakra to them. They glowed. I tried to focus chakra to the tips of my fingers but my chakra kept disappearing.

"What are you doing?" I heard Sasori ask.

"What?"

"I can feel your chakra what are you doing?"

"Oh." I sat kind of embarrassed to say.

"Well?"

"I was... uh... trying to focus chakra to my fingertips.."

"Hn."

I looked back down at my hands and tried again. I tried for the past couple of hours. It must be mourning soon enough. I looked out, panting slightly from the use of my chakra. The sky was pale, but there was still about an hour before the sun would be peeking over. That's when I saw Kumogakure just above the horizon. We stopped.

"This is where I leave." He opened the back of Hiruko by the shield. I crawled out. My body still hurt but I could move. I looked at my hand I could hold chakra at my tips for 10 second before it stops. Sasori got in and was about to leave.

"Sasori..."

He paused.

"Do I get to see you again?"

"Hn." He jumped away.

Hn.. That was all he could answer. I didn't know whether to be sad, angry or happy. Many people would be happy they survived and escaped from an S-rank criminal. I could be angry cause he didn't answer me. I could be sad.. He didn't talk much, but I enjoyed his company. I reached the wall to enter Kumogakure I showed the guards the scroll they nodded. I walked through the village. It was smaller then Konoha but it seemed nice enough. Walking up to the building where the Raikage is. I knocked.

"Who is it?!" He sounded awfully grumpy.

"Ninja from Konoha. I have a message for you."

"About time. Come in."

I walked in and bowed. I handed him the scroll. He opened it then nodded.

"Why were you late?" He glared at me.

"I ran into some bandit ninja who tried to mug me, I had to set up camp as heal my injuries."

"Why didn't you have a team."

"I don't need a team."

"Tsh. You may leave at least the document wasn't damaged or stolen."

"Can I ask you of something Lord Raikage?"

"What is it?"

"Can you send a message bird to Konoha report I made it and the reason for my late arrival."

"Why would they care?"

I glared at the man. "Because it was an important document and they should be informed it has arrived without damage. I also will be slow returning home due to my injuries."

"Fine. Whatever. Get out."

I bowed then left. He was a dick. I left the building then the village. I just walked. I wasn't in a hurry, plus I was low on energy. It was a long ways back. I might as well enjoy the scenery. I brought my hand up and focused chakra to my finger tips. I might as well train as well.

5 days have passed. I should be reaching Konoha any day now. I was thinking over everything that has happened. My first encounter with Sasori, my fight with him, and him helping me. It was getting late again. I wasn't tired, and I was only a day a half a day away from Konoha. I decided I'd walk through the night. It was probably 4 in the mourning when I reached the gates. The guards were asleep so I decided to play a prank. I pulled out a piece of paper.

-Dear; Kotetsu and Izumo.

I have been watching the village for months now. I have now taken the Hokage, bring me 3 million ryo by midnight tomorrow and your precious Hokage will be spared.

Sincerely. Your favourite person in the world. 3 -

I put it on Kotetsu's lap and snickered to myself. I went into the Hokage's office. Poor girl. She was asleep at her desk. I began to wonder if Shizune glued her to that chair. I nudged her shoulder and she sprang up.

"NO! NO MORE PAPERS!"

"Tsunade! Calm down It's just me. Did you get the Raikage's message?"

"Kawako?!" She jumped out of her seat. There goes my glued theory. "Are you okay?! Who attacked you?! What happened?"

"Calm down! I'm fine. It was just some bandit ninjas wanting my things. I had the document so I had to fight them. I won, just some bumps and bruises."

"I'll take you to the hospital you should be checked out."

"No!" She would find the poison in my system. "I stopped off at the hospital in Kumogakure. I'm -"

The doors slammed open.

"Lady Tsunade?!!" Kotetsu and Izumo ran in. They stared. Me and Tsunade just stared back. "Yo-you're here..?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be? What is with you?"

I burst out laughing falling to the ground holding my stomach!

"HAHHAHAHA! You- you guys... hahahah. Act-actu-actually.. hahahaaha!"

Kotetsu looked at the paper again and read it over. The signature finally clicked in. He crumpled the paper in his fist.

"Kawako...." He seemed awfully angry but I couldn't stop laughing.

Tsunade just looked at all of us confused. I was on the ground laughing, Kotetsu was glaring at me to death, and Izumo was standing with his hand in his face shaking his head.

"What is going on?"

Kotetsu walked over to the desk and slammed the paper on her desk. She sat down and un-crumpled the paper. She read it over with scrunched up brows. A laugh burst out but she put her hand over her mouth and covered it up with a cough. I was up now biting my lip. Giggles still spurt of me looking at Kotetsu. He was so hot when he was angry.

"Kawako?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

"You wrote this?"

"I couldn't resist."

"You know how much trouble you're going to be getting in. This is a serious offence."

"What about guards-"

Kotetsu broke into a cough, his angry eyes now pleading to mine. Tsunade looked at him with raised eyebrows and at Izumo who was looking at the corner of the room like it was interesting.

"What was that Kawako?"

"Well the guards should get praised for being here so fast after the note was written Lady Tsunade."

She just sighed and waved her arm.

"Whatever. I'm tired. All of you out!"

We bowed then left. I was walking ahead and I heard a throat being cleared. I looked back and saw Kotetsu standing with his arms crossed tapping his foot, Izumo just stood there with a slight smile on his face. I smiled sweetly at the men, like a Kakashi smile. Kotetsu just shook his head.

"One of these days Kawako..."

"One of these days what?" I walked right up to him, He was a head taller then me so he had to look down. I gave him puppy dog eyes and put my hands up under my chin. A blush crept over his face. I smirked my eyes turning evil. He rolled his and wrapped his arm around my neck messing up my hair. I tried pushing him off.

"Kotetsu quit it you idiot!"

"GET OUT!!" We heard a demand yelled from the Hokage's office, We all stood up straight and ran for the door.

"Good one Kotetsu, I bail us out and you get us in more trouble!"

"You're the one who yelled you brat!"

I walked a head of them and went left to stand beside Izumo. I hugged his arm putting on childish eyes.

"Izumoo-kun.. Kotetsu-kun is hurting mah feelings!" I said in a child's whining voice. Izumo rolled his eyes. He was used to mine and Kotetsu's bickering.

"Tsh. Baby."

"Jerk!"

"Runt!"

"Ass!"

"Okay that's enough! Can we just walk back to the station in peace now?" Izumo finally cut in.

So we did. Me still holding onto his arm and Kotetsu walking crossed armed, angry I got the last word in. I stayed with them the rest of the night, I was to jumpy to sleep. Why I wasn't sure, but I wanted to just be around people.


	13. PreSchool Traps

"**Okay that's enough! Can we just walk back to the station in peace now?" Izumo finally cut in. **

**So we did. Me still holding onto his arm and Kotetsu walking crossed armed, angry I got the last word in. I stayed with them the rest of the night, I was to jumpy to sleep. Why I wasn't sure, but I wanted to just be around people.**

I awoke in my home, the sun was up and bright I rolled over and saw it was 3 o'clock. Damn. I must have been tired. I felt like shit, so I got up and washed. I stood in the shower for an hour. Just standing with the water hitting my face and down my body. I turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around me, I stared in the mirror. I stroked the blue lines one after another with my fingers. I had four lines on my face, Two along my eyelids up to my eyebrow and to my hair line. And two from the corners of my lips, stretching down my chin and down the sides of my neck. They curved the outside and bottom of my breasts then went down and stopped at the top of my belly button. I also had one going down my spin. Ending at my tail bone. I was always curious to why I had blue blotches on my skin and shark like teeth. Even the rest of my skin was pale/florescent like, with the lightest blue tint. Nobody I could ask knew, or would tell me. That's when a couple months ago I seen Kisame's Akatsuki picture. He has shark teeth and pale blue skin, He looked just like a shark though. Though it was very important I took my time looking for him. I had another Akatsuki member on my mind. I got dressed and opened up my info scroll as I call it. I had been writing details about him in it ever since I met him. I had new information to add. How he fights, the compartments he uses, and the fact Hiruko is not an actual person. I sighed. It's been a week and I haven't been able to do any training. Of course I've been trying to make my way home the whole time and how I'm still weak from the poison. I got up and decided to go walk around the village. It was boring and quiet without everyone here. I went to the lake just outside the Konoha walls, where I trained last time. I stood in the middle of the lake just practising kicks punches dodges. Simple basic things, I had no strength but its the least I could do for now. I'm strong but not nearly as strong as him. That was only his decoy. I'm sure if I managed to get Sasori out, I would be a lot worse off then a few poisonous needles.

"Hey Kawako!"

I looked over and Ino was standing at the edge of the lake waving. I stopped what I was doing and walked over to her, we sat beside the lake.

"Whats up Ino?"

"Nothing just training the Chuunin exam is coming up again."

"Right right."

"You're so lucky. Both you and Shika graduated first try!"

"The only real challenge was the written test. The battling was the fun part!"

"Tsh. You're such a brute."

I leaned back to rest on my hands.

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Haha. True. So where have you been lately? I heard you went missing."

A smile crept on my face. "Yeah I got caught up on my way to Kumogakure got injured, was a about a week late."

"Oh my god! Are you okay? What got you so injured?!" She looked at me panicked.

"As you can see I'm perfectly fine. Just got caught up in a brawl with a few bandit ninja. You shoulda seen them when I left them! They were totalled!" Oh the joys of lying.

"Ha! No doubt! Soo. We haven't talked in a while, whats new, any new boys?" She asks winking at me.

Leave it to Ino to only be really concerned about who likes who. She acts like she still is in the academy.

"Tsh. You and boys I don't get it."

"You're avoiding the subject Kawako-chan!"

"Meh, Just the usual Hotties of Konoha in my books. You?"

"I kinda have a thing for Shika, but he is totally all into Temari. Do you remember her?"

"Yeah. Gaara's older sister. He battled her at the Chuunin exam."

"Yeaah." Ino sighed.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

She turned to me. "Of course what?"

"What do you know about the Akatsuki?"

Her eyes opened wide. "What?!"

"What do you know about the Akatsuki?.. I'm worried about Naruto."

"Well.. I over heard Asuma-sensei talking about it with Kakashi. The two Akatsuki that attacked here not long ago were heading toward Naruto in a village between here and the rock country."

Kisame... He would be there.. Maybe I could ask him questions. I stood up.

"I have to go talk to the Hokage! I'll talk to you later Ino." I hugged her.

"You're not going after them are you?! You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"I know I'm not that strong Ino. I just want to ask her about my training.."

"Oh. Okay. Bye Kawako." She waved as I ran off.

This is perfect. Now I just have to come up with a good enough lie to leave the village for a week or two. Hmm. Reaching the Hokage building I think I have a good enough excuse. I walk in and up there stairs, down the hallway and stop in front of the door. I was about to knock when the door flew open and Kakashi walked into me. I fell to the ground as I felt my face heat up.

"I-I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei!"

He did his famous eye crinkle smile and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I stumbled almost falling back down from the contact.

"Ah. Kawako-san. Just the ninja I was looking for."

I looked up at him confused. "Me?"

"Yes. I heard about your success to Kumogakure and I was wondering. I'm getting over loaded with work lately, if you could deliver something to Iwagakure in the Rock country."

Unbelievable, I don't even need an lie. This was perfect. I love luck!

"Uh. Yes, that would be perfect. I was just coming up to ask Lady Tsunade for a mission."

"Well perfect. Here." He hands me a scroll addressed to the Tsuchikage.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." I said bowing.

He just smiled and continued to leave. I walked in to the Hokage office.

"Is this okay Lady Tsunade?"

She looked up at me and seen the scroll addressed to the Tsuchikage. She nodded. A huge smile spread across my face.

"Okay. I'm going to pack and be leaving tonight."

She nodded again. Something seemed to be bothering her. I shrugged and left for my house. I was so happy I was almost skipping. The sun was starting to lower. I figured I pack then run for an hour then set up camp. I walked in my home. It was so clean and empty. Dark and lonely. No wonder I was so happy doing missions and training lately. Of course that could be my new obsession with a evil organization. I washed up and changed, I packed my things and left. Looking back at the empty place. I smiled and jumped away. I waved to Kotetsu and Izumo, they nodded and waved back. I jumped into the trees, branch to branch to branch. The sun was setting it was a half an hour later then I planned to set up camp. I found a tiny clearing enough for a two person camp. I set up some traps around the area and started a fire. I put some water in the bowl and put it over the fire. Mmmm. Instant ramen. I sat quietly eating it. I decided to draw until the fire burnt out. I enjoyed doing pencil drawings, they seemed so much easier. I tried painting once. The brush would splinter or smudge where I didn't want it too. It just wasn't my thing. I drew the Hiruko. The scorpions shell. I drew him sitting by the river looking into the water, his tail up and ready to strike at any given moment. In a rippled reflection of Hiruko, I drew Sasori's face. The same way his face was when I first met him. I smiled at the drawing. I heard one of my traps go off. I spat water on the fire and jumped into the trees laying on my stomach on the branch.

"What the hell! uunn!"

An accent?

"Why would that be there!? Yeah! Stupid pre-school traps!"

My eye twitched. Well isn't he just a conceited bastard.

"Shut up Deidara! Obviously somebody is nearby. You can see the smoke from the fire that was just put out."

That voice... There is no way.

"Well, then I will find them and show them how explosive true art can be!"

"Tsh."

The two finally came into view. I recognized Hiruko Sasori's armour instantly. But there was another guy there. He had really long blond hair in a ponytail. His bangs covered his left eye. He was really good looking for such a girlie looking guy. I wonder if it would be safe to confront them. Probably not. The blond guy seemed awfully short-tempered.

"I can't wait to get to the Rock Country, and show them how beautiful my art really is!"

"Your work is not art Deidara. Art is everlasting. Withstanding the power of time."

"Sasori no Danna, Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion."

"Hn."

A tiny laugh came out of me with there bickering. It was adorable. Shit! They were almost out of sight too. The two then stopped and jumped out of sight. Shit, shit, shit, shit! Hide my chakra, don't move, don't breath. Just lay here. I heard movement from the tree behind me. I didn't move, I didn't breath. An hour has passed before they had jumped. I figured it should be safe enough. I got up and walked around the tree. There was a kunai there. Sasori's I thought. He knew it was me. I sighed. I hope he will lead Deidara away. I picked up his name in conversation. I jumped down and set up my sleeping bag. I laid down and closed my eyes. I have a mission. I now have three missions. I smiled and drifted off to sleep. A bird squawked nearby. I jumped up. The sun was barley up, I stretched and sighed. I might as well get going. If I leave now I should be there before noon. It wasn't the safest villages but I was set of finding Kisame. So I was off, Sasori's kunai strapped to my belt loop of my pants. Weird I know, but I felt safe. 3 hours later, and I was still running through the trees. I still had another 2 hours before I would be getting there and it was only about 9 in the mourning. I stopped off at a nearby stream to rinse off my face. I pulled down my bandanna and looked in the reflection. I smiled showing the teeth on the right side. I looked kinda bad ass with these teeth and marking I thought. I sighed and put the bandanna back up after splashing my face with water and taking a drink. I took off once again. I could see the entrance of the village only a few hundred feet ahead. I was so excited I pushed myself faster. I paused when I reached the entrance. I began to walk through the town. My plan was to walk around and check stands for the cloak.

**KISAMES POV**

Me and Itachi were waiting for a good moment to get the nine tails boy. He had that annoying legendary Sannin with him. We walked around town for a while. It was usually silent with us. I knew he was stronger than me. I respected the man. But I was itching for a battle. We found a very hot girl strutting around town. Itachi put her in a genjutsu to side track the Sannin. He was smart I'll give him that one too. We decided to sit at a nearby coffee building. Neither of us drank the stuff but it was a place to sit and wait for our chance to move. I sat facing the window. Watching the people go by. It was pretty busy for a small town. There were a lot of girl occupied houses. If you catch my drift. So it's understandable. A short girl with brown hair walked by. She was a ninja you could tell from the outfit. It was something about her outfit that hit me though. I squinted looking closer.

"No..."

Itachi looked up at me in concern. "What is it Kisame?"

I shook my head. "Oh. Nothing."

He gave me a strange look but left it at that. That bandanna. Why would she be here. And after all these years. She still has it. She wore it around her face. I looked down. I don't blame her. Travelling I got ridiculed for appearance as well. I hope she was just passing by. She doesn't need to know what I've turned into. A few hours had passed. Itachi got up.

"It's time."

I nodded and began to follow him. I didn't see her walk by again. I really hope she's not with that stupid nine tails boy. She seems to be able to hold herself up. I'm proud of her.

**KAWAKOS POV**

I walked around the town. I searched everywhere. Well I hoped everywhere. It's been a few hours now. I still had some ways to go to get to the Rock Country. I sighed in defeat and decided to wait for another day. I just wanted to question him anyways it can wait. I went through the town and and took off from the far entrance. I stayed along the path this time. Just walking. I remembered that Sasori was heading this way. I wonder if I'd be able to run into him again. I put my hand over the kunai on my pants. A smile crept onto my face and I took off in a sprint. It was getting dark now, I still had a half a days worth of travelling before reaching the border. I did my usual routine. I set a few trap around, lit a fire, ate some ramen, and drew. I eventually put my things away and went to sleep. I awoke with the sun shinning brightly in my face. I got up and packed my things. Time to finish my mission I suppose. I walked quickly down the path. About an hour or so later I seen two men walking the same way as me. I dove into the forest jumping from branch to branch to get closer. I couldn't believe my luck. There they were. Sasori and Deidara. I unclipped the kunai from my belt loop and puled out string and paper. I wrote a quick note and tied it to the weapon. I moved as swiftly and silently as I could to get ahead of them. I finally managed to get the perfect spot. I through the kunai it landed right in front of Sasori. Yes! Perfect shot! They both paused and looked at it.

"Hey. There's a note attached to it Danna." Deidara picked up the note.

"'I think this is yours.'..." He stared at it oddly. "What the hell does that mean?"

Sasori or should I say Hiruko. Snatched the kunai up and kept moving.

"Nothing let's hurry up Deidara. I hate making people wait."

The two continued on. I guess Sasori doesn't want to introduce me to his partner. He seems fun to mess with. I smile. I jumped on ahead. Knowing these guys I better get in and out. 5 hours later. I talked with the Tsuchikage, he sent a message to Konoha for me, so I can take my sweet time going back now. And that's what I did. I was a few miles away now, sitting with my feet in a river that I found on my way back. I began to draw. I don't know why, but I started this obsession with sketching the past few weeks. It's kept me calm though. I was thinking of Deidara's and Sasori's bicker from a couple nights ago. I drew a firework. A midnight blue background, with purple, red, green and blue sparks blowing up over the page. I was very proud of it. I set my book down and laid back looking at the clouds. I must have been really tired cause I fell asleep.

"You would make an excellent puppet."

I jumped up and looked over, there was Sasori sitting beside me in Hiruko.

"You mean I still haven't deserved total freedom yet?"

"No body gets total freedom from an Akatsuki member. You're just lucky I found you instead of Deidara."

"Why?"

"He enjoys showing people his so called art."

I thought for a moment. "You mean I would look like this." I picked up my drawing and pointed, showing Sasori.

"Yes. More like the red one though."

I laughed.

"That was a dangerous stunt you pulled earlier today."

I looked at him confused. He sighed.

"If Deidara wasn't already going to blow up buildings in Iwagakure, he would have went looking for you."

"Why?"

"Cause he is a show off, short tempered, and most of all annoying."

"It seems like he has to worry more about being killed by you then I do."

"But you see he is a lot stronger then you."

"Hardy har har. One day. I'm going to fight your boyfriend, and I will win. And I will say I told you so!"

He glared at me. "Would you like to say that again?!" His tail pointed ready to strike.

Fear was clear on my face. "I-I was only kidding. Cause he calls you Sasori no Danna!"

"Hn. Watch your tongue. Things aren't safe when I'm angry. Plus you'll never win."

"I say we make this a bet."

"Oh?"

"One day I will fight Deidara, and if I win I get to brag to you non stop about my success."

"And if you lose?"

"That's for you to decide."

"I will turn you into a human puppet."

My stomach sank at this. That is a lot to bargain. I looked down into my reflection. He looked over at me.

"One condition. The first fight doesn't count."

"Fine."

"And if I lose, make sure you keep my bandanna."

"Why does it mean so much to you?"

"It's all I have left of my family."

"Hm."

"Why do you never talk about yourself?"

"There is nothing to say."

"Lies"

"I'm a monster. End of story."

"No you're not."

He looked over at me.

"What?"

"You can't be a monster."

"Tsh."

"My best friend slash self proclaimed brother is a 'monster'."

He looks at me once again.

"Naruto. People always called him a monster, a demon, something less than them. The only thing I think he did was risk his life saving those people."

I look down at my reflection.

"Plus I don't think I could meet a nicer, funnier monster than him. Even Gaara. He's labelled a monster. Well I understand why, but I've met him after he became the Kazekage. He really is an amazing guy." I pause. "Plus, I don't believe in monsters.... People just need to open their eyes."


	14. Riceball Wars

Well well well.. i have grown to love tuesdays... tho i seem to ge tno reviews for this story.. i stil favor it!! plus tuesdays mean wednesdays next which calls for my other story!! hurah! well i kinda have got lost and dont even know whats really goign on in mah on story.. i have to many on the go! lol buuut with a quick glance a few people are doing small parts in mah story! yaaay lol.. i suppose this story is very long.. and SOO much more to go as well.. haha XD well i guess its a good thing for people who enjoy loong readings XD which i do so that makes sense why i expand my stories... even if its not on purpose! lol but enough chitter chatter.. its time for the story READ AND REVIEW PURTY PLEASE.. and FYI i have a poll that would really like to be answered :P it'll help bunches for my next idea after the 3 i am currently workign on.. haha i lvoe multi tasking... enjoy!

* * *

"**Plus, I don't believe in monsters.... People just need to open their eyes."**

**

* * *

HIROKUS/SASORIS POV**

I knew she was around here somewhere. Deidara was so ecstatic about blowing things up he went to look for more victims. I heard a river, she detested it but always seemed to be around water. I saw her sleeping. I stood beside her and just watched her. She seemed a lot more peaceful then last time. No shaking, crying, and faces of pain.

"You would make an excellent puppet."

And it's true. She knew enough jutsus and she was very durable. She jumped at the sound of my voice, the shock on her face washed away when she seen who it was. Such a foolish girl.

"You mean I still haven't deserved total freedom yet?"

"No body gets total freedom from an Akatsuki member. You're just lucky I found you instead of Deidara."

"Why?"

"He enjoys showing people his so called art."

"You mean I would look like this." She picked up a drawing and pointed. It was a sky filled with fireworks. It was very good. It wasn't true art though.

"Yes. More like the red one though."

She laughed. She always laughs. I still can't understand why. I don't see the need to use those feelings. Ones that make you cry, ones that make you laugh. Their weaknesses

"That was a dangerous stunt you pulled earlier today."

Referring to the kunai she threw back to me. She just looked at me with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"If Deidara wasn't already going to blow up buildings in Iwagakure, he would have went looking for you."

"Why?"

"Cause he is a show off, short tempered, and most of all annoying."

"It seems like he has to worry more about being killed by you then I do."

"But you see he is a lot stronger then you."

"Hardy har har. One day. I'm going to fight him, I will win. And I will say I told you so!"

Her, fight Deidara? No way. Me, bow down to her. That made me laugh.

"Never."

"I say we make this a bet."

I'm not into the betting show but it caught my interest. "Oh?"

"One day I will fight Deidara, and if I win I get to brag non-stop about my success."

"And if you lose?"

"That's for you to decide."

Wrong move girl. There is no way she would win against Deidara. I can get a new puppet without lifting a finger.

"I will turn you into a human puppet."

She looked upset. That is what happens when you bet your life away so easily. I looked down at her.

"One condition. The first fight doesn't count."

She would actually give up her life on a platter like that? She must be very cocky, or plans on breaking the bet. "Fine." I simply stated

"And if I lose, make sure you keep my bandanna."

"Why does it mean so much to you?"

That bandanna. I remember when she woke up after our fight, she was in a lot of pain, and all she wanted was that bandanna.

"It's all I have left of my family."

Tsh. Family. "Hm."

"Why do you never talk about yourself?"

"There is nothing to say."

"Lies."

"I'm a monster. End of story."

"No you're not."

Does she not know what the Akatsuki does for a living? "What?" I asked.

"You can't be a monster."

"Tsh." Idiot.

"My best friend slash self proclaimed brother is a 'monster'."

Self proclaimed brother? I just look over at her.

"Naruto. People always called him a monster, a demon, something less than them. The only thing I think he did was risk his life saving those people."

She looked down, like she was flipping through her memory.

"Plus I don't think I could meet a nicer, funnier monster than him. Even Gaara. He's labelled a monster. Well I understand why, but who would trust people after your own father tried to kill you. Plus, I've met him after he became the Kazekage. He really is an amazing guy." She paused. She looked awfully upset. "Plus... I don't believe in monsters.... People just need to open their eyes."

My parents died. I didn't know what love was. Sadness, hurt. These feelings were useless to me. I threw them away when I stuck my heart in a cylinder. Can you really rid yourself of all emotions? Even as a puppet?

**KAWAKOS POV**

Why would Sasori think he's a monster. I don't feel like prying him and this isn't the happiest conversation. Suddenly a thought came to mind. I sprung my head up, to look at him.

"Hey! Sasori! Watch!"

He turned his head. I brought up my hands. I focused chakra to my finger tips. I looked up at him. I didn't know what he was thinking, not even read an emotion. Stupid Hiruko.

"Heh."

I turned my head to the side. That's when I stood up and took a fighting stance. Fear covered my face. I didn't understand what was happening. I did a twirl and sat back down. I just stared down into the water.

"When you can make somebody do that. You can show me it as a accomplishment."

I looked up at him. "You did that?"

"I am a puppet master."

I just stared at him in awe. "You amaze me Sasori."

"What?"

"You're strong, intelligent, very good looking. You're a criminal but that just adds to your charm!"

He just stared at me. I think he was dumbfounded.

"You're a strange girl."

"Mine was a much nicer compliment, but I'll take it."

He laughed and shook his head. I stared into the water and smiled.

"It's getting late. You should leave then set up a camp shortly."

I looked up. He was right the sun was on it's way to setting. I went to look at him to say something but he was gone. A kunai took his place. I laughed.

"I guess I'm it."

I got up and began my journey. I still had a couple hours. I might as well try and make up for lost time. The trees whizzed by, the wind hit my face. I was lost in total thought, I didn't even realize it was dark now, and my body was actually quite tired. Not wanting to bother with traps I found the most secluded area I could find within a reasonable range, pulled out my sleeping bag and went right to sleep. I woke up early that morning. Probably from the lack of security I felt without the traps around, but anyways I packed up and left.

3 months. It has been 3 months since I first encountered Sasori. Keeping track weird I know but I have a good memory like that. So much has happened since I've met him. I had 2 near death experiences. I have gotten clues about my past. It's one adventure after the other, I couldn't think of anything more amazing. I wonder what the other Akatsuki members would be like. Nah. I better not push it. Ah. The gates of Konoha, the all to familiar village. I just returned from another mission, though I have been working with some teams, it hasn't really bothered me. I haven't really seen Konoha lately. I miss it in my own sad little way. I haven't even seen anybody. Well I guess I ran into Shikamaru and Ino a few time. Hm, I wonder what Choji is up to. I'm getting hungry I guess I'll go visit him. I took off through the village to where Choji lives. Its a pretty nice house, average size, tiny garden out front. The typical house.

**knock knock knock**

"Oi! Choji are you in there?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come In!"

I walked in and went to the kitchen. Choji was in there making a sandwich.

"You left me at the door for a sandwich?"

"I was going to get it when I finished...." He puts on a few more pieces of meat and the top bun. "There! Now I'm ready to go!"

"To go where?"

"Anywhere!"

I shake my head.

"Mind if I make myself one?"

"Surff, foos in da frifff." He said with a mouth full of food.

So In the fridge I rummaged though.

"Hey, I'm going to fry some pork. Want some?"

"Mhmm."

So that's what I did. After my meal preparations and making another half a sandwich for Choji since he finished his first one and wanted to put the pork on something. Then we went and sat down. We ate our sandwiches in peace. It was so nice to have Choji around. There were 11 rice balls as well unfortunately I didn't listen to the recipe and added extra rice. Making an extra ball. We knew it would come down to this. Who could eat their rice balls the fastest to reach the last one. We have had many of these kind of battles before. It was a kinda thing for us.

"3.

2.

1.

EAT!" I shouted and we began. We glared at each other mercilessly. Choji kicked my shin from under the table. It cause me to choke for a split second. He was half a rice ball ahead. I put up my hand and sprayed him in the face with water. I am now a whole rice ball ahead. BAM. One was left. It was whose arm was the fastest. We stared each other down.

"Last rice ball eh Choji."

"I will never let somebody get the last rice ball."

"Oh, but see. Today you've met your match!"

Our arms sprung back then at the rice ball. They collided with each other.

"Ow!" We said in sync. We looked up and the rice ball was gone.

"Idiots."

We look over there was Shikamaru eating the last rice ball. Me and Choji just glare at him as if he was eating in front of us and we were dying of hunger. A lion in a cage staring at a rib fest. A scared look was on his face as he put the last bite slowly in his mouth.

"That was the last rice ball Shadow."

"It's good to see you have observational skills Crow."

"Tsh. Jerk." I turned and pouted.

Choji laughed. "Hey Shika!"

"So what are you two doing besides eating?"

"More eating." I looked up and smiled. "I just got home from another lone mission."

"How'd that go?"

"Fantastic!"

"You didn't tell me that?!" Choji pipped in.

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Yeah." He got up and walked to the fridge, opening the freezer. "I would have pulled out this.." He pulled out a frozen marble cake with chocolate syrup on top and Cherries with syrup to top all off. "...A lot sooner!"

I stared mesmerized in the deliciousness. I drooled a little. Shikamaru just shook his head and pulled out a chair. Choji came with plates and forks for us. We sat and ate our cake in bliss. Well I did anyways. Me and Choji had 3 pieces and Shika had one. He was never really one for eating. I stood up and walked around.

"Thank you Choji!" I tackled him to the ground hugging him.

Yeah sad eh. The thing to make me happiest was food. What can I say is delicious! We both got up, along with Shikamaru.

"I should get going. I haven't reported back to the Hokage yet."

"See ya!" They both chimed.

-In case you're wondering how I eat without my friends seeing my face. It's simple I pull my bandanna from my headband and put the food under my mask! Genius I know.-

"Come in!"

I walked into the Hokage office. She seemed to be in a better mood then last time I was here. That's a good sign. Right?

"Oh Kawako. You're back I see."

"I would have a few hours earlier but I was visiting a friend."

"I see."

She looked down and through some papers.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this Kawako but you won't be going on lone missions anymore. Not for a few months anyways."

"What?! Why?"

They didn't find out what I was doing did they?

"Because there are a few groups who need a helper Kawako. I know you don't like it but you're one of our best Chuunin. You have to be there for the others."

I looked down. Tsh. Screw you I had to help them. These ninjas I'm so called helping thought I was some fish freak. They don't need help they need a kick right square in the face. I looked back up at her smiling.

"Okay Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you."

She grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"This is the next mission you'll be on. It starts tomorrow afternoon. You guys will meet at the main gates. It's a 4 day mission."

I bowed then left. I went home washed up and packed early for tomorrow. I planned on sleeping till I have to leave. I laid down staring at my ceiling. I won't be able to just leave my team anymore. Not this time anyway. I'm working as a replacement team leader. Apparently many of the Jounin are off with more important missions. I wonder whats going on. I shut my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

It's been a few months, nothing really has happened at all. I've been in and out on missions and if I'm not on missions I'm sleeping. It's lame being with a team, such lack of freedom. I got in a fight with one chick not long ago. That got me in a lot of shit. I sighed. I was walking around the village just to waste time.

**Bark Bark**

I turned to see Akamaru running up to me. I bent down to pet him when he reached me, he jumped up on me wagging his tail wildly.

"Hey! Akamaru get back here!" I heard Kiba yelling in the distance.

"Tisk tisk, Akamaru, you shouldn't run from Kiba-kun like that." I cooed to the dog in my arms.

He just barked at me and licked me in the face. I love Akamaru, he's the most adorable little puppy I've seen. Even Kiba isn't to bad himself. Me and Kiba get along pretty well, we don't hang out or whatever but I've worked with him a couple times. He's a good guy.

"Oh, Hey Kawako-chan. It's been so long."

I stood up to greet him. "Yeah. How have you been?"

"Great. Me and Akamaru were just working on our new move today."

He stood there with his grey coat with a fur laced hood, and black capri pants. A large smug smile plastered on his face. I smiled back at the boy.

"Good job. You being a good boy learning new moves, aren't yeah you cute little ninja dog." I cooed to the puppy in my arms once again, he wagged his tail and licked my face. I passed him back to Kiba laughing.

"How have you been? Must be weird without having Naruto around."

"I've been great actually. I've been training and doing mission after mission. But yeah, I really miss him already."

"Good job" He smiled at me. "Well we better get going, were off for some lunch. I'll see ya around Kawako-chan." **Bark Bark**

I waved and the boy and dog took off running. I continued my walk around town.


	15. Terroist Bomber

Well, it's a little later then I usually put up a chapter, but my lap top cant seem to do anything latly. An old character finally get shis story in lol. Kawako a team leader? what is this ninja world coming to! lol.. well I hope you guys like my story! I don' have much to say since I'm running late for school so yea R&R !

* * *

"**This is the next mission you'll be on. It starts tomorrow afternoon. You guys will meet at the main gates. It's a 4 day mission."**

**I bowed then left. I went home washed up and packed early for tomorrow. I planned on sleeping till I have to leave. I laid down staring at my ceiling. I won't be able to just leave my team anymore. Not this time anyway. I'm working as a replacement team leader. Apparently many of the Jounin are off with more important missions. I wonder whats going on. I shut my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.**

* * *

It's been 8 months. 8 very long lonely months. I haven't talked with Sasori. We have exchanged kunai a couple of times, but I haven't been able to sit and chat with him. I was beginning to think he now forgot about me. I was the last one to pass the kunai in this strange little kunai tag game we have going. That was 2 months ago. I've had a few lone missions here and there, but mainly I've been with groups. I haven't been giving it my all lately so Tsunade hasn't trusted me as much. I have the next week off. I decided I'll use it as training. It's late right now. So I went to bed.

A week and a half has passed. I finally get another lone mission. I'm happy but I could of been happier. I wasn't feeling confident about seeing Sasori, but I'll be damned if I didn't try! I haven't heard much about movement of any Akatsuki. There has been word about Sasuke and Orochimaru but nothing that would lead anywhere. Poor Naruto. It's been almost a year since I've seen his goofy smile. I was really missing him. It's not the same without him. Washed. Packed. Gone. I was walking down a path I was headed to some random town in between the Rock Country and Wind. Apparently there was some informant between Jiraya and Tsunade there. I sighed. I continued walking.

**SASORIS POV**

It's been 2 months since I've seen her last. It's strange, I miss our random encounters. Me and Deidara have been on quite a few missions lately, always running around. I never get time alone with this guy.

"What's up with you Danna? un."

"What are you talking about?

"You have been quite merciful lately. yeah. You don't usually just kill people with one strike. You haven't even collected a puppet. un."

"Hn."

"You need to get laid. yeah."

I almost choked on my own air. What is wrong with this kid.

"Don't be an idiot Deidara. I have no need for those foolish things."

"Tsh. You're ruining all my fun Danna. You just slaughter them. yeah. I haven't shown off my art in over a month!"

"Quit your whining."

"Hn." He made a clay bird and enlarged it jumping on and flying away. "I'm going to go play."

"Idiot."

He was right. It's been months since I've made a puppet. Getting laid. Hn. What does he know. I continued to walk. Following the path Deidara flew off to. I actually pity the next ninja he meets.

**Blast**

What do ya know. He found one already. I continued my pace. I'm sure he will be done with him soon enough anyways.

**KAWAKOS POV**

I was walking through a deep valley, the ground seemed to have been demolished at one point and then grew over, or a lake was sucked up, either or.

**BAM**

I stood there shocked. That bird just took an explosive dumb! And it almost hit me! I looked up. It was extremely large for a normal bird. It was all one colour as well. What the hell? More speeding pale things came shooting at me. That's when I saw it. A blond ponytail. You've got to be kidding me! I won't survive against him!

"Hey! Stop moving! yeah. Let me show you what true art is!" He shouted.

"No thanks I like my limbs the way they are!" I yelled back jumping out of the way from more falling bird droppings as I call them. I won't be able to keep running around forever. I have to think of a plan. First off I might as well get an area I can more comfortably fight in. I did a couple of hand signs.

"Water Style! Waterfall Basin!"

The ground began to seep out water filling up to a lake. I couldn't believe the luck. I was attacked in a perfect place to create a lake. Strange to be honest.

"So that's how you want to play? un."

More figures dropped down, they didn't explode though, they dove into the lake. More flew down, mini birds. They were flying around at a great speed. Great. I have to watch under my feet and above my head now. Okay. I put my hands together.

"Water Style! Water Shockwave!"

A large spiral of water appeared before me. Before sending it off I made 3 water clones. I smirked. I got this. The one clone went under water. The two others got ready. The spiral exploded sending off in a wave. I sent it up towards the blond man. My clones jumped out at the same time. He went to dodge and the clones sent off a barrage of water bullets at him. One hit him, sending him off his course and diving to the ground. I knew that wouldn't of been enough, I was right, He just swooped back up to the sky. Long ranged fighters are troublesome to hit. Long range fighters with speed and in the air. Were almost impossible. I few explosions went off under water. There goes one clone. 3 more in the air. Oh, there goes the rest. I'm back where I started.

**BANG**

"Ahhh!" I screamed and the heat and debri hit my back, legs and head.

The explosion went off behind me I flew forward and into the water. I stayed under thinking, trying to forget about the pain. I need to get rid of that bird. Finally an idea hit. I quickly made another two clones. They fell back and off to the side.. We had an underwater triangle form surrounding the blond bomber. We all swam. The farthest one jumped up throwing kunai distracting for a moment.

"Serpent Stream."

She sent off a jet of water in the shape of a snake at him forcing him to dive closer to me. He didn't notice me there.

"Water Style! Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

He then turned his head just in time to show my his shocked expression.

"Ah!"

He yelled as the giant shark hit him throwing him off his bird to the other side of the lake. The bird blew up, but with my shark, all I felt was the heat form the explosion.

He stood back up. "Tsh. You're clever, un, but your water figures don't stand a chance against my art!"

"Heh, bout time you came down here. What, scared you'd get your precious hair wet?"

I smiled, and sank into the water. I heard him yell and curse above the water. Underwater Motion Technique. I went speeding towards the man from under water. He sent mini frogs into the water. They came bolting at me, it was rather difficult to dodge them, I seen a small opening. I shot a stream of water from my hand sending the man flying into the air. I quickly swam to the left and upwards dodging another frog. When I jumped out of the water I pointed my hand to the man in the air in front of me. Again I used Hand of Waves, sending a powerful jet of water hitting the blond man sending him into a tree.

"Ah!"

A bird blew up in my face sending me crashing into a tree on the opposite side. Blood came from the back of my head. I sat there on one knee. Staring at the man . Now standing up across the lake. Some blood dripped out of my mouth. I stood up and preformed a hand seal.

"Water Style! Exploding Water Shock Wave!"

The man seemed kinda shocked seeing me on a wave crashing towards him. I got half way through the lake when I summoned my sword.

"Water Sword!"

A bird suddenly grew, He jumped on it and dove into the sky. The wave missed and he flew just over the tip of my sword. I dropped the sword and did more hand seals.

"Water Style! Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

A shark went flying up towards the man, he managed to just barley dodge. An explosion went off underneath me and sent me flying into the air. I landed right outside of the lake. My body hurt so much. There were cuts on my legs and arms, one across my back and stomach. I was bleeding above my eye and out of my nose and mouth. I'm over doing it.

"What is my fun over? un." I heard him yell.

My fist clenched up. Good thing my first fight doesn't count. It's to bad I won't live to see my second.

**HIROKUS/SASORIS POV**

I was getting closer. The bombs going off were getting louder and I could hear the yelling. The ninja must be pretty skilled. I could hear a couple yells from Deidara. I seen Deidara shoot up from the tops of the trees, something chasing him. I looked harder. A shark? No. It couldn't be. I began to run towards the battle. I heard more explosions and Deidara's words. I didn't understand these thoughts of panic that seemed to thud through my mind.

"What is my fun over? un."

I looked into the trees more. There she was bleeding all over, breathing extremely heavily. I seen a large butterfly flutter over towards her. I couldn't understand why but I did. My tail shot out, striking the butterfly away, but It wasn't in time.

"Ahhh!" I heard her scream again.

The explosion sent off to close and she flew off to the side hitting a tree. I ran over to her. She was severely injured. She looked like she hit a couple direct hits from Deidara. The said man then flew down, his hands chewing on some more clay.

"Ah. Sasori no Danna. You came just in time, un, I'm just about to show off my grand finale."

"Deidara-"

A hand grabbed my robe. Blood was pooling from a couple of her wounds, but her eyes. The look in her eyes.

"Do-do-don't... I-I t-told you ssoo."

Her bandanna fell off in front of her. I don't think she noticed. That wasn't what shocked me though. It was the smirk on her face. The look she was giving Deidara. I looked over at him and I saw it. A water clone had a kunai to his neck. I couldn't believe it. She had Deidara in a life death situation.

"Tsh. The first battle doesn't count." I told her.

She looked up at me. I couldn't tell what was in her eyes. She lightly smiled and her clone disappeared dropping the kunai. Her hand fell from my cloak and she passed out.

"Danna..."

"Grab her."

"But, she's still alive. un."

"Yes. I'm aware of that. Just do it!"

"Hn."

He picked up the girl and followed me. We headed back to the town that was only a mile or so away from this area. I began to run, I knew she didn't have much time left.

"Danna... What are we doing? yeah."

"Going to town."

"Why?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't know why myself. I knew this would come anyway. I was hoping for it. A new puppet without lifting a finger. Seeing her dying and bloody. It pulled at my heart. I wanted it to stop. This seemed to calm me down. Trouble. This girl is nothing but trouble.

We reached the Inn and I ordered a room, Deidara went in through the window. We didn't need even more added suspicion. He laid her on the bed, giving me a strange look the whole time. She was beaten pretty badly. There was a large cut on the side of her head, her arms and legs were both badly burned. There was a deep gash down the calf of her leg, it was still letting out quite a bit of blood still. It was a strange feeling seeing her unconscious and dying on the bed, with the dark crimson pooling slowly around her, the dirt smeared on her. I shook my head and went to get supplies.

**KAWAKOS POV**

I opened my eyes, I saw a ceiling. Wait, wasn't I fighting Deidara. I sprung up. I really wished I didn't Every part of my body hurt. I looked at myself. I was covered in bandages.

"So you're finally up? un."

I looked towards the source of the voice. Deidara was sitting there beside me.

"Wha- where am I?"

"At an Inn in some random town. yeah."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew. By the way what's with the blue on your face."

I gave him a dirty look.

"What's with the girlie hair?"

Anger covered his face and he stood up with his fist by his face.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Stop it."

A new voice was heard, I looked over and there was Sasori in Hiruko. He had boxes of food. He handed me on and passed the other to Deidara. I just stared at it.

"It's food moron. You eat it."

I glared at him from the side of my eyes. "Ooo. The blond actually has brains."

His hand twitched but he ignored my comment. I don't know why I was picking a fight with him. I looked over at Sasori, I was going to ask more but my stomach was protesting for food. So I sat quietly and ate. It was very awkward. I sat eating, while Deidara sat and glared at me while Sasori was looking out the window. After a few more minutes the blond stood up.

"I'm leaving." And stomped away.

I watched him leave and slam the door. I looked over at Sasori.

"Why?"

He continued to stare out the window. "You said it yourself. The first battle doesn't count."

I looked down at my food.

"Thank you Sasori."

He looked over at me now.

"What?"

"Thank you. You have saved me on numerous occasions."

"It was me to put you into them."

"No. I'm sure it was my curiosity. Plus the Deidara fight had nothing to do with you. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." I paused. "I was really hoping to meet him on better circumstances. You know use my charm on him as well."

He lightly laughed at this. "Idiot."

I smiled. He walked over and handed me something. It was my bandanna. I smiled and took it from him putting it on. He began to walk away.

"You guys are leaving now aren't you?"

"Of course. We can't stay in towns for very long. You should know this."

"Right.. Sorry." I continued to stare at my hands.

He walked out the door. I laid down and went back to sleep.


	16. Soaking Up The Sun NOT!

Well its chapter 16! hmm ill be honest, i dont really like this chapter, but its the beginning of a good thing so bare with me? :) well hope you like it anyways! R&R

**

* * *

I smiled. He walked over and handed me something. It was my bandanna. I smiled and took it from him putting it on. He began to walk away.**

"**You guys are leaving now aren't you?"**

"**Of course. We can't stay in towns for very long. You should know this."**

"**Right.. Sorry." I continued to stare at my hands.**

**He walked out the door. I laid down and went back to sleep.**

* * *

I awoke in my bed. It's been two weeks since my encounter with Sasori and Deidara. The town they brought me to was the town I actually needed to be. Sasori, where would I be without you. Actually that's a stupid question, I would be perfectly fine, I wouldn't have almost died 3 times, nor would I have been late for a few of my missions. But that doesn't matter it's always fun somehow with him. I have accomplished 2 weeks of straight missions. I came up with a plan. I want to get batter then the Akatsuki, what better way to do that then to get a member of the Akatsuki to train me. So... I'm going to make Sasori train me. How? I have no idea. Will he? It's very doubtful, he'll probably just kill me on the spot and make me a bloody puppet. But... this plan has already started, since yesterday, when I got permission for 2 months off for a holiday. I didn't think we were allowed holidays but apparently we are, under a condition for me. I have to train for one week. And that's what I'm off to do right at this moment.

I lay in a grassy field somewhere in Konoha forest. I heard a rustling in the trees. I chucked a kunai blindly.

"You're getting pretty good at this ninja stuff."

"I don't remember not being good at it."

"Really? I can recall a time."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, when you fell off that roof."

I burst into a short sarcastic laugh and threw a rock at him.

"What do you want Shadow?"

"Just checking up on you."

"Aww, what a sweet heart."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So, training again?"

"Yep. Have to."

"Why?"

"I'm going on vacation. Tsunade said if I want to leave I need a full week of intense training."

"Strange.."

"Wha?"

"Well one of the other Chuunins left on vacation as well, he was allowed to just leave."

My eye twitched. "That bitch.."

Shika laughed. "At least you benefit from it."

"Yeah, but I could of left a week ago!"

A small laughed escaped again.

"Well, I better get going. Be careful Kawako."

I just stared into the sky. He knows something is up. I closed my eyes. I heard his footsteps leaving, I jumped up and ran towards him stopping right behind him.

"Shikamaru?"

He turned, I spread my arms and wrapped them around his neck. He didn't hug back but he moved his head down to my shoulder. I smiled.

"Troublesome girl."

"So I've been told."

I let go of him and we smiled, he turned and left. Ah, Shikamaru, I can always count of you. I stretched upwards, my muscles aching slightly. I suppose I'll get washed up and packed. It's going to be a very long vacation. I smiled the whole way home. It was still kind of early so I went to Ichimaru Ramen for some dinner. I don't think I have visited this place the whole time Naruto has been gone. I sat down.

"Hey Kawako! It's been a while!"

"Yeah. I know, it's not really the same here without Naruto."

"Ahh, he's gone out training with Jiraya-sama right?"

"Yep."

"The regular?"

"An extra large Miso Ramen. Yeah."

"Here ya go."

"Thanks."

I ate silently and slowly. More slowly then I have ever eaten a meal. Tomorrow morning I was leaving. I was nervous. What if Deidara tries to kill me again. I don't think I would win. I went home to wash and pack. I might as well head in early. I'll be gone from my nice comfy bed for a while. Tsh. I'm pathetic right now. Whining and complaining about leaving, when that's all I've been wanting to do for the past week. That's what I've been training for a week for. Before sunrise till after the sun set. I smiled, closed my eyes and drifted asleep.

My alarm went off. I rolled over and stared at it for a moment. Finally the bazeeping got to me and I shut it off. I sat up and smiled. I then. Fell out of my bed smacking my head off the side table. I must have really been tossing and turning last night.

"What the hell?"

I looked at my legs, I couldn't see where the blankets began and I ended.

"What a great mourning..."

I untangled myself and got up. I got dressed, grabbed my bag, then left. I waved by to Kotetsu and Izumo who were playing cards. I was out, now for my hardest mission yet. To search for S-rank criminals. I stopped. Where the hell am I supposed to go? I usually had somewhere to go and bumped into them. Now.. Now I'm lost? I laughed. I guess I never was really good at planning things out. I shrugged and began to walk. I'll just circle the whole place. I'm sure that will take me months, but it's worth it. I began heading towards my home village.

Two weeks have passed. I'm on my way towards Lightning Country. No trace of Sasori or Deidara. It was getting late. I set traps and set camp. I wasn't very hungry so I took out my book. I haven't drawn since the time at the river. I looked at my drawing of fireworks. I laughed. He really did love his art. I decided I was going to draw him. I went through our fight from a while back. The moment when we both flew into trees. The sexy little smirk he did, knowing I was losing. I remember that look perfectly, I despised it at the moment. The picture was a close up of him, his head and shoulders. I just finished shading when one of my traps went off, I dropped my book and jumped into a tree.

"Your kidding me! un!"

I couldn't believe it. He fell for it again! This is the 4th trap of mine he has triggered. I couldn't believe a supposed to be intelligent S-rank criminal, is falling for Genin traps. I snickered to myself. Staying up in the tree just to see what happens. I heard Sasori laugh. There's no doubt he knew. I grabbed the kunai. I made a slight alteration to it a while back so we knew it wasn't a ninja attacking. Before the circle on the handle I coloured a red strip around it. I smirked as I wrapped my hand around it.

"I'm getting sick of almost being hit by these stupid traps! hmm! Why don't we walk on the path Sasori no Danna?"

"Well if you paid more attention you wouldn't set them off."

I laughed in my head, I then seen them walk into view.

"Hey what's this?"

They found my book. Damn there goes my fun.

"What the hell? It's me! yeah!" He flipped through more of the pages. Fireworks, a picture of a mountain. He stopped at the picture of Hiruko and Sasori. I stopped breathing.

"Hey Da-"

I jumped down right in front of him and grabbed the book.

"Didn't anybody tell you snooping is bad."

He jumped back 10 feet. "What the hell?"

"What are you doing?"

I turned to Sasori. "Looking for you two actually."

"Why?" Deidara asked walking back up to me.

"I want you to train me." I looked to Sasori.

He just stared at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I pointed my fingers at Deidara. His arm moved and pulled his ponytail, then fell to his side. He just stared, I didn't know if it was anger, shock, or amazement. I went with amazement for a confidence boost.

"I figured out how to make the strings, but I can't hold them for more then few seconds."

"Hn."

"Danna.. what is your relation with this girl?"

"There is no relation."

I looked at him and did an eye crinkle smile.

"I'm just the cat with a good luck charm."

He looked at me confused. Sasori chuckled. Deidara just looked at both of us.

"Hey now, don't work that cute little head of yours to hard now." I teased.

Anger masked his face. He pulled out a kunai.

"I'm going to-"

"Deidara." Sasori shouted.

"You two better start getting along or I'll turn you into a combined puppet."

Deidara just put it away and crossed his arms. He was so cute when he was angry. He looked like a pouting child.

I looked at Sasori and smiled.

"Does that mean you'll train me?"

"For the time being.-Yes"

I actually jumped and hugged him. I hugged Hiruko. I jumped back instantly when the thought went through my head.

"Oh. Uh.. Sorry."

"Wait..." Deidara had a look on his face like he was thinking. "Those bloody traps... They were yours weren't they?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm usually by myself, so I set traps since there isn't anyone guarding."

"Hn."

"We might as well stay here for the night." Sasori stated.

I nodded, and went to sit up against the tree. It was amazing how easily it was to convince Sasori. Deidara seems a lot more laid back then I pictured as well. I can tell he just wants to blow me up in my sleep though. I stole a glance at him, he was glaring at me, trying to figure out why I was still alive. The moon was bright so I didn't have a fire. I smiled down at my book. I filled in half of it by now. I usually drew people, but I did scenery sometimes as well. I closed my book and stuffed it in my bag. I unrolled my sleeping bag and laid down. Staring at the stars. I could feel Deidara glare at me. I sighed rolled over and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep.

"Hey! Wake up. un."

My eyes blinked open.

"I said wake up!"

I sat up. "I'm up! Stop shouting!"

"Hn."

I looked around, Sasori was no where to be seen.

"Hey.. Where's Sasori?"

"He had to get something. We are to meet him by some river. un."

"I see."

I got up and packed up my sleeping bag. Deidara was ready and impatiently waiting. Man he was a drama queen. One new person and he has to be so damn snippy. We began to walk, until we reached a some what of a clearing. Deidara's hand spat out a bird and with a hand sign it grew a few sizes larger. He jumped on.

"Get on."

I looked strangely at the bird.

"Did you not hear me. un."

I glared at him and jumped on. The bird took off into the sky. I almost flipped off but Deidara caught my wrist.

"Focus chakra to your hands. yeah. It will help keeping a hold and to balance."

There was a long silence, it felt weird being around Deidara, conversation seemed to flow out of me with Sasori.

"Your a fan of art eh?" I asked trying to kill the silence.

"Yeah. I love all art but I believe true art is a single fleeting moment that quickly disappears. un"

"Your very poetic for a criminal."

"My art is my crime. yeah."

"That makes sense. I think it's really cool what you do."

He looked back at me confused.

"The whole clay bombs. It's really cool."

He just stared at me before turning away. "Hn."

I was quiet for the rest of the flight. It really wasn't that long about 15 minutes. Everything looked amazing from this angle. I just stared out in awe until the bird decided to go diving toward the ground. Looking out I forgot about my chakra and began to fall with the bird slipping onto Deidara's back. I sat there clung to him, arms wrapped around his arms and back. The bird had stopped and was standing there, but my eyes were still shut and my arms still squeezing out Deidara's life force.

"Uhhm." Deidara cleared his throat.

I peeked out of one eyelid. We were still. I opened up both my eyes and put my head up looking around.

"Kawako.. Why are you holding Deidara?"

I looked at my arms and jumped back, forgetting I was on a bird and falling on my ass off the bird. I heard Deidara jump down and laugh. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I got up and brushed off giving Deidara the finger.


	17. Mmm Ramen!

URGH! I'm so sorry readers! The days have just been rushing into one another! Well, 24 hours late, here is chapter 17 of Sharingan Vs. Scorpion. More adventures of young Kawako in her ninja origins chillign with her buddies Sasori and Deidara! Well, other then being incredibly sorry I don't have much to say, though I did jsut come back from teh gym! which was fun! lol... Anyways, ill shut up now! R&R

BTW incase anyone forgot, I do not own Naruto, i just own Kawako and any newbies that show up in the story! :D

* * *

"**Uhhm." Deidara cleared his throat. **

**I peeked out of one eyelid. We were still. I opened up both my eyes and put my head up looking around.**

"**Kawako.. Why are you holding Deidara?"**

**I looked at my arms and jumped back, forgetting I was on a bird and falling on my ass off the bird. I heard Deidara jump down and laugh. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I got up and brushed off.**

* * *

Panting heavily, struggling to hold myself up, a line of blood coming out of the corner of my mouth, wetting my bandanna more. My left eyebrow was cut, making it hard to keep my eye open. It's only been 1 hour, and I was already past limit, Deidara came at me again, jumping up and kicking me in the side of my head, I didn't have the strength to duck and not collapse. So I flew into the air colliding into the field once again. I could feel ribs getting to a breaking point.

"I'm not even using my clay, yeah. And you still can't get close to beating me. un."

"Close range isn't my best strategy."

"If you want to be better then the Akatsuki yourself, you'll have to perfect taijutsu a lot more then your child's play."

"Tsh." I stood back up leaning over, threatening to collapse at any second. "Shut up Sasori, I don't need your smart mouth."

A small chuckle came out in a deep voice. I thought for a moment, there is no way they'll give me a break.. An idea struck. It had to work, or I'll end up dying over over exertion. A smirk crossed my hidden face. I put my hands together.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu! Hidden mist Jutsu!"

"Hey no jutsus you idiot!" Deidara shouted.

The mist began to fill, I flipped him off before I disappeared behind the white blanket. I heard a sound of annoyance come from his throat and his footsteps coming at me, I masked my chakra and ran for the trees.

I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes, I had a little time until the mist would give away. I drifted to sleep.

I heard chuckling, and felt heat on the side of my face. I moved my head to see a fire.

"You crafty little bitch. un."

I smiled. "I knew you guys wouldn't give me a break so..."

"As stupid as that was, it was quite clever."

I heard Sasori. I looked over he was sitting across the fire without Hiruko. I smiled, staring at him. The fire danced of his teenage like feature, his eyes shinning brightly, looking almost red themselves. I sat up cautiously.

"Where is my bag?"

Deidara reached an arm beside him and tossed it to my side. I went through it pulling out 3 styrofoam cups. I pulled out a pot and filled it with water from my hand, bringing out a mini grill and putting it over the fire to boil. Yes, I do carry a pot and grill with me to make instant ramen, it's sad I know.

"What is that? un."

"Instant ramen. I have extras for you two as well."

"Sasori no Danna doesn't eat."

I looked over at him, he was looking at the fire intensely. He always seemed to have the same face masked.

"Meh more for me."

I put the 3rd cup away.

I sat watching the water begin to boil.

"Barbie, can you eat with your hands?"

He glared over at me.

"Don't fucking call me barbie!"

"Don't be so perfect looking!"

He was about to yell back but caught himself looking at me strangely while I pour the water in the cups.

"You're an idiot. yeah."

"And you didn't answer my question.." I passed over the cup.

"No, I can't. They just insert chakra into the clay. un."

"Lame. It'd be wicked if you can eat with them!" I took a mouthful of noodles. "Now here's one for you Sasori." I swallowed. "If you ate, would it fall out through that stomach hole tubing section I don't know what you would call it..?"

He just looked at me, he seemed like he was trying to read my mind. Hah, good luck, I don't even understand it myself.

"No, I don't have a place I could put food."

I thought for a moment. "So your throat just kinda ends?"

He nodded.

"Weird."

"You think that's weird but mouths on hands is wicked? un."

"Well.. Yeah.. At least you can still enjoy the amazing-ness of ramen. He can't. I wouldn't want to do that to myself. I'd lose my mind." I took a larger mouthful of ramen, and moaned to it's deliciousness.

"Why do you wear that bandanna?"

I looked over at the blond man, slurping up a noodle under my mask. My eyes looking past him, thinking back to when I was little.

"To hide.."

"You're to mouthy and confident to want to hide. un."

I threw a noodle at him. "Shut up barbie doll!"

"I said stop calling me that you bitch! yeah!"

I pulled my eye down.

"It's also the only thing I have from my family."

"Who's your family?"

"Not sure. Even though I don't know them and they gave me up, I respect them more then anyone."

"Oh? Where you from?"

"Kirigakure."

"Hey Ki-"

"We should go to sleep. We have more training to do in the morning." Sasori interrupted.

I finished up my noodles and threw the cup in the fire. Crackling and bubbley noises came from the liquid still in the cup. The material caused extra smoked as it seeped into ashes. I grabbed my sleeping bag out and laid it down, crawling in and closing my eyes. I was still very tired so I drifted to sleep almost right away.

A week has passed. I can now at least hurt Deidara in hand to hand combat, and also last a lot longer. My stamina has seemed to boost intensely, which amazed me since I figured I handled enough. But now I had to learn how to get all 5 strings on one hand. Deidara and Sasori were gone, they had to go back and get there next mission. Sasori left me a puppet to work with. I sat there with the puppet sitting in front of me. Staring at me with his lifeless body. I only used 4 strings working. Enough to make him move the basics. I could hold it longer doing that. I made him stand. I tried to get the last string attached so he could walk without looking like he was a zombie. I focused as much as I could, pushing everything out of my head but the thought of a spider web shooting out of my finger. That's how I got it to work, thinking like a spider. The puppets head straightened. It was standing like a normal human being. I stared at it in amazement. I jumped up and cheered. The puppet mimicking my movements.

"Well, well, well."

I turned around, the puppet dropping to the ground. A deep snicker could be heard. I glared at the man.

"Good one you made me drop him!"

"I'm sure he'd rather be dropped then seen dancing like he was."

String came form my hands and attached to the puppet. The puppet flipped off the hunched man. He laughed.

"Now, that you got that under control, time to learn to fight with him."

"Are you kidding me?"

A kunai came flying at me, I put my hands up to my face. I heard a clank. I peeked an eye open, the puppet stood in front of me in a defensive position, the kunai lay a couple feet in front of him. I stood up straight the puppet stayed in his position.

"Hm."

"How.."

"It looks like you can control more through thought with your chakra then just a twitch of the finger."

"What do you mean?"

"You thought defence, the puppet went defensive, without you knowing the proper commands."

I stared at my palms. I made a couple twitches with my fingers the puppet shakily grabbed a kunai from his side and held it in his hand. I used my other hand this time as well and he began to crouch. A barrage of needles came flying, I dove out of the way, the puppet manoeuvred out of the way as well. I stood up and the puppet fell, my breathing slightly heavier then before. The man crawled up in front of me.

"It takes a lot more out of you then simple jutsus. You weren't meant to be a puppeteer."

"But I can still accomplish it! And that's what I plan on doing." I sat on the ground cross legged. "I will never be as good as you or Kankuro. But I could put on a good show at least." I laughed lightly and looked to the sky. "The worst place to be and it makes me the happiest."

Hiruko moved and sat beside me. "What do you mean?"

"I love my friends at the village, I really do. But, Being around you and Deidara, just open world, no village to listen to, no villagers to put up with. It's free, it's the life I always wanted."

"It's not life Kawako. We aren't free." I looked over at him confused. "We have to do as our leader says. We have to hide all of the time avoiding villages. We are hunted down. We are ridiculed. We are monsters."

"A doll is hardly a monster Sasori."

I connected strings to the puppet a few feet away, making him walk over, cocking his head to the side, in a supposed to be innocent way.

"Really, does this guy look like a monster? No, hes a toy." I looked over at Sasori. "Your just strong Sasori. People are mad because they are being beaten by a human toy. They take it out on you saying you're some kind of monster, same with the rest of you guys, same as Naruto, Gaara. You guys are all the same. Ninja's fighting for what they believe. Following the people they trust to guide them."

I didn't know I had that much on my mind, I didn't think I could have that much to say, nor where it came from. It was always like this when Sasori kept saying he's some monster. I hated him saying it. Just like how I hated Deidara saying he's a freak because of his hands. Criminals think their all tough and hard as stones, but really there just squishy sponges. Sasori was quiet. Hiruko just sitting there, staring off into the field. I didn't know what was going on in his mind. I looked up to see a bird flapping in front of my face. My eyes went wide and I flew to the ground.

"Katsu!"

I did a couple backwards somersaults. I felt the pressure and heat from the explosion.

"Deidara you jackass!"

"Hahaha! Don't let your guard down. yeah."

A stream of water hit the blond man in the face soaking him. He stood there glaring at me.

"You little-!"

He came running at me while I rolled on the ground laughing. I noticed him running and connected strings to my puppet, making him jump in front of the furious charging man. Kunais clanked together. Deidara went to punch the puppet but it jumped over him, sending down a leg toward his head an arm blocks it pushing the puppet to the ground. My chakra string broke apart again, and I'm stuck with an angry Deidara sending a barrage of punches and kicks at me.

"Oh come on Deidara. You tried to blow me up! Call it even!"

"No! My clothes and hair are soaked still! un!"

"Then you shouldn't let your guard down!"

"Smart-ass!"

I ducked under a punch and flipped back avoiding a kick. Blocking another 2 punches.

"Barbie-doll."

"Sharky!"

"Girlie man!"

"Stupid runt!"

"Jack ass!"

I sent a couple punches toward him, which he easily dodged.

"Loser!"

"Ooo. That one hurt! Moron!"

"You two are getting stupider by the second, quit your child's play."

"I'm not a child Sasori no Danna!"

"To me you are one!"

"Tsh.." The blond man stopped and turned to the puppet. "Just cause you're old doesn't mean you can take it out on me. yeah."

"Shut up Deidara."

"I never asked you about that. I knew you're immortal and what not. But how old would you be?"

"33."

"Daamn. I bet you have a hard time proving that at bars!"

Deidara laughed earning a smack over the head by the puppet. I chuckled, earning me a glare from the blue eyed man. I just closed my eyes and smiled innocently under my mask. They both have seen me without the bandanna but I still leave it on for my own amusement. It's been over a year. Since Naruto left. It's been almost a month since I left Konoha. I don't know which I loved more. Naruto was a brother to me. I can be my actual self around Sasori and Deidara. I always picked the strangest people. I laughed.

"What are you laughing about runt?"

"You two."

Anger covered his face. Sasori wasn't lying when he said he was short tempered.

"What? Why?"

"Don't worry about it Deidara. It's nothing insulting."

He looked at me questionably. I walked over to him and patted him on the head, earning myself another glare and a growl.

"So, how was your mission guys?"

"Stupid. yeah."

"Oh?"

"I didn't get to blow anyone or thing up."

"How unfortunate... I have an idea..."

I made 3 water clones. They took off in different directions.

"Go play."

He just looked at me as if I were a talking rock.

"Go and try to blow them up. It'll be fun, yeah?" I teased his accent.

He scowled but the slightly smiled at me, taking off. I laughed lightly and laid on the ground. He pranced off like a child with a new toy.. Not really, but I pictured it, him dancing around, throwing flowers that blew up into fireworks. I began to laugh harder. Sasori got out of Hiruko and laid next to me. I looked over at him, trying to calm my chuckles, becoming completely shocked and kinda creeped out. He doesn't leave Hiruko. Unless I'm seriously injured, he hasn't left Hiruko since I joined the little trio in a vacation. I laid there staring at him with un trusting eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

It's been so long since I heard his actual voice, my eyes softened and I begin to almost gawk at the man. He looked over at me. I felt heat rush to my face and I quickly turned my head to look at the sky. I could hear a chuckle from him though I knew he couldn't see the blush.

"You never wander out of Hiruko.. You remind me of two different people. You're giving me people issues Sasori.."

He laughed. "It seems... natural... to be my real self around... you."

I stayed staring at the darkening sky. Processing what he just said. We were silent, laying there is peacefulness.

**BANG**

Well.. Except the background explosions from Deidara's sick enjoyment. What a little terroist. Life is strange. Here, I have an 18 looking 33 year old man. And a blond haired, blue eyed, bomber terriost barbie. I laughed. Sasori just turned his head to look at me. I pretended I didn't notice. I sinking feeling took over my stomach twisting it violently. I swallowed down the pain and forced it not to show through my eyes. Sasori propped himself up on an elbow staring down at me. I guess I failed. I looked up and smiled, making sure he could see it in my eyes. He looked at me for a moment longer.

"Hn."

He got up and went back into Hiruko. Moments later, Deidara flew over the tree line, I could see the smile across his face. I sighed. What a bunch of sadists.


	18. Shikamaru's Tears

On time this week! so far anyways! wooho, so here we are bak to kawakos ninja life. things turn a little different as we take a step forwards, seeing what she's doing in the near present! but anyways.. ill let you read on, going through the mind of the poor confused girl with no naruto guidence to the good side muwhahahah! lol nah but here is the next chapter... I hope you enjoy it! R&R :)

OH P.S... I forgot to mention, I have a new extension to my little poll things I have going on... so far, youve decided naruto, with a bad guy romance.. now its your turn to pick the guy! many choices with multiple answers! :D get voting!

**

* * *

I laughed. Sasori just turned his head to look at me. I pretended I didn't notice. I sinking feeling took over my stomach twisting it violently. I swallowed down the pain and forced it not to show through my eyes. Sasori propped himself up on an elbow staring down at me. I guess I failed. I looked up and smiled, making sure he could see it in my eyes. He looked at me for a moment longer.**

"**Hn." **

**He got up and went back into Hiruko. Moments later, Deidara flew over the tree line, I could see the smile across his face. I sighed. What a bunch of sadists.**

_**

* * *

Present Time**_

It felt like years have went by as I stared at the dingy crimson walls and gold trim. I looked over to see my red eyed stranger.

"It's almost time my pet, the day is inching closer. Never worry. We will always welcome you with open arms so go forth and show them what your made of. Show them true power."

I smiled and bowed. I walked toward the shadow and appeared in front of the gates. Sasuke was there, Akatsuki cloak and all. He extended his hand and I gladly ran forward to take it. I myself had the cloak on.

"Shall we?"

"Your brother was a wise man, hatred truly is power."

"Hn."

I laughed and we jumped away, me attacking the west, him the east. The world went black and once again I'm left to see the death of my friends.

I opened my eyes. The lights stung my retinas. I slammed them back shut, turning my head and blinking a few times. Shikamaru was sitting in the visiting chair. His face was so shallow, his eyes faded, far away. I have never seen Shika look like such shit! He looked like my dream, my heart dropped cold. Colder then it ever has.

"Shadow...Whats up?" I coughed out.

I could feel the poison was gone, but it did damage to me alright. My muscles ached slightly. Venomous memories flooded back, making the pain worse. Memories probably why the antidote hurt so bad.

"How are you feeling Kawako?"

"I may not have a like 200 or so I.Q. But I can see your avoiding a subject Shadow... What is wrong?"

"Do you know how long you were out?"

"A day or so I don't know..."

"A week Kawako. Many of us were worried..."

His face was completely shadowed. Something was terribly wrong. I sat up, slowly. I sat on the edge of the bed. Shorts, tank, bandanna.

"What happened Shikamaru?"

"It's my fault. I wasn't smart enough. I wasn't quick enough..."

His eyes pleaded for tears to wash them. But nothing came, just horror flashing through them. I sat there watching the boy.

"I couldn't come up with a different plan.. I thought mine was good enough... I let everybody down... I let him down..." His fists clenched up, his knuckles going white, he trembled. I'll admit, I was scared. I was down right afraid, I have never seen Shikamaru so upset. I've never seen Shikamaru anything! What had happened?

"..Hes dead. Asuma-sensei is dead... And it's all my fault."

A tear fell from my own eye, Asuma-sensei was like a second father to Shikamaru. He was his idol, his sensei. He meant so much to him. Why... How... I grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him to the bed, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"I couldn't stop it... I was just to weak..."

I moved onto the bed pulling Shikamaru with me, still holding him in my arms. I pulled him down and we laid there. He began to cry. It crushed me to see this, to hear this. Shikamaru, one of the coolest most collected guys, broken, shattered, pushed into the deep end.

"Ino and Choji were there. They looked so hurt, tears falling... It was hard to look at them Kawako.. It was so hard."

I just laid there as he vented, sobbed, laying there stroking his hair. I didn't know what to do or say. I knew nothing I could say would ease the pain.. I knew this all to well actually.

"You missed the funeral.. I tried to get Tsunade to wake you up make you come, but she said your body was not taking well to the antidote.. Something in your system was already fighting the poison and the antidote was countering it.." He was rambling, trying to keep his mind from wondering. I knew what was countering the antidote, I didn't think it actually would though. I thought it would be out by now. I smiled slightly. God I miss him. I was crying myself. He finally stopped. I think he fell asleep, I didn't wanna move in case he actually did. We laid there for hours. I hope he went to sleep. It looked like he hadn't slept in a couple days. My muscles were aching and I felt restless. I had to get up. So I moved lightly and slowly from the snoozing man. He didn't wake up when I finally got out of the bed. I grabbed my cleaned clothes from a dresser and went to the bathroom to get washed up. I came out and he was still sleeping. I smiled. I know he's going to be alright.

I walked out of the hospital, stretching and inhaling a huge lungful of fresh air. I walked home. Entering I saw Naruto sitting stuffing his face with chips and watching T.V.

"You're such a lazy moron you know that?"

I stood my hands on my hips raising an eyebrow at the blond glutton. He looked over eyes wide. Jumping up dropping the bag of chips and hugging me.

"You're finally up? You've missed so much!" His face dropped.

"Yeah.. Shadow was at the hospital when I woke up."

"Yeah... He's been there the whole time, when he wasn't on that mission."

I hugged him back and made my way to the couch, grabbing the chips. Urh! I've missed junk food!

"Well I couldn't have missed just bad things, come on anything else new?"

His face lit up like a spotlight.

"I finally made my own technique! I did it Kawako! The thing that was impossible even for the Fourth! I did it!"

He was jumping up and down now, getting more excited by the second. I couldn't help but smile brightly at him.

"I knew you would do it Naruto."

"I even fought with the Akatsuki! I kicked some ass with my new technique as well!"

Then it hit me. My thoughts when I first went into the hospital. It was them who killed Asuma... Fuck... They will never forgive me. I will be murdered on sight. But.. How can I choose between them?

"Well.. What happened?"

"It was so weird! We were fighting some immortal asshole, and some creepy guy obsessed with money! They were so strong! I got the masked guy really beat up. But.. They both took off... One took off. But I got the other one with my new technique... Which I found out is forbidden now."

Hidan, Kakuzu... I couldn't believe it. I would think they would be one of the last to reach Naruto. But Kakuzu was extremely smart. He survived decades so he would need some brains for that.

"..Kawako.. What's wrong?"

I looked back up at the blue eyed boy. "Oh.. Nothing.. Just those dammed Akatsuki."

"Yeah, well at least two of those bastards are dead."

I laughed in my head, they still think Deidara is dead. It was only a clone... My eyes began to threaten tears, memories of the blond and.. the red head. They flashed through my mind like bullets through my body. I ran passed Naruto and out the door, running like my life depended on it. Running as far away from my memories as I could. I came to the lake. The lake I always sit by to think, to calm down.

I sat down, letting loose, I cried. I cried again over the hole in my chest. It's been a while since I cried over him. Cried like this.

"Kawako?"

I instantly stopped and wiped my eyes. I looked over to see a pale boy standing there, concern on his face.

"Sai?"

He walked over and sat beside me. He just continued watching me. I sniffled a bit and laughed.

"Why are you crying?"

"Heh. Don't worry about it, I'm just crazy.."

"It's not over Asuma-sensei is it?"

I looked at him, he was trying so hard to figure it out. Why? Why did he care so much why I was crying? I looked into the water, giving up on looking happy again, my eyes were red and slightly poofy. Anybody could tell I was upset.

"No..."

I admitted. It was kinda selfish. Well it felt selfish to me. Having somebody close to my friends die, and me thinking the unthinkable, crying over my own losses. I guess everyone has their flaws. Some bigger then others. I stared into the reflection more, I could see his face with such ease. It really hasn't been that long though. 2 weeks, maybe 3. I tried to forget. I felt an arm go around my shoulders, I looked over to see Sai smiling at me. He really was a sweetheart.

"It's about that Sasori guy isn't it?"

My eyes widen in shock.

"I heard you and the blond guy in the forest."

I squinted my eyes and looked off to the side. It was so dangerous Sai knowing. What if he told them what I did if I left. They would know where I am. They would hunt and kill me. They would know Deidara really wasn't dead. He's not strong enough anymore to take on some of these guys. I bit my lip causing a slight amount of blood to pool inside my mouth. My eyes threatened once again to tear. The thought of losing Deidara as well, it. It tore me apart all over again. I remember after seeing Sasori.. Hearing about Deidara as well. It was so hard to hide from everybody. I almost snapped on them for being so happy they were dead. Sakura is lucky I haven't killed her yet. I couldn't really blame anyone for Deidara, he was the idiot who 'blew himself up'. I always knew he'd take his art to far. I chuckled to myself. I leaned on Sai. Treasuring the moment. Time was running out, if I was going to do this. I had to do it now. They are going to hate me. But I was never meant to be here. I'm going to miss them all so much. Me and Sai just sat there. Watching the sun move across the sky, the river flowing, the leaves blowing. But could I do that. Why do I think it's such a set thing. But I don't really belong here. I can't choose can I? My mind was tearing itself apart. I was such a wreak.

_Here is a Konoha persons update. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Choji, Kakashi. They are the only people I talk to now. A lot has happened which brought me to this point. It was even a stretch to forgive Kakashi... The story will continue to show you my story._

I woke up staring at my ceiling. My eyes stinging from crying and lack of sleep. I got up washed and changed. Naruto was still snoring, even through the walls separating our bedrooms. I laughed to myself and walked out the door. I was off to go check on Choji and Ino. I stopped off at Choji's first.

**Knock Knock**

Choji opened the door, he looked normal, sad, but normal. I guess? I closed my eyes in a Kakashi smile. He let me in. Ino was there. Sitting on the couch. Her eyes were wet from crying. She jumped up and ran over to hug me. Sobbing on my shoulder.

"I can't believe it Kawako. I just can't believe it. He was so strong!"

I rubbed her back. I was never good at these things. I took her by the shoulders and stared into her water filled bloodshot eyes.

"Ino, do you think he would want you wasting your strength crying over him? You knew him better then I. He wouldn't want you to dwell. He didn't cry over his father or Chiriku? He pushed forward, making himself better to honour them. Really Ino. You should know this shit."

Choji and her just looked at me dumbstruck. I smirked under my mask. It took me a whole night to come up with that. She smiled at me. Hugging me once again, not crying anymore.

"You're actually right Kawako. I have to be strong, to get better prove how great of a sensei he was!" She smiled brightly. I smiled back and looked over at Choji, he was staring at the gleaming Ino, with a smile just as bright. These two were something.

"Well I should get going. Got places to go people to see."

Ino walked over and grabbed Choji's hand. Damn. I wasn't expecting that one. I guess she's over Shikamaru. I smiled sweetly at the two.

"Bye Kawako." Choji finally said.

"Bye! Thank you so much!" Ino chimed.

I waved back walking out of the door. Things will be fine.

Everyone here is so strong. Hinata and Naruto were getting closer in my opinion. Kiba was doing great, he was so strong now, and well I don't really know about Shino. I knew I didn't have to worry about Team Guy. They were the strongest I think, least attached in my opinion. Tenten had Neji. Which I am so happy for. Neji needed somebody and Tenten is perfect. Strong forceful, willing to slap Neji to set him straight. I laughed. And Lee was to busy trying to grow up like Guy-sensei and impress Sakura. Though I don't understand why. Sakura. The pink haired, super strength, medical ninja. A mini Tsunade. Urgh. How much I despise those women. I would be better off with out them existing. I'm a wreck because of those two. Well actually that's a lie. Many people had a role in this.

Sasuke was right to bail out. This village causes heartbreak. Causes many unanswered questions, causes war. I might be over exaggerating but, I think it helps me think this is the right idea. For me. The right thing for me. My way of the ninja. I need to get even stronger. For.. Well I can't actually say revenge. I sighed. What am I really going to do. What if it's not possible? What if I don't even get a chance to ask, I'm just killed on the spot. I clenched my fist. He would beat me if he knew what was going through my head. But.. I had to do it.


	19. Over Already?

Well, it's tuesday! so that means an update of Scorpion VS Sharingan! and well were going back in time.. figuring out what went wrong in teh past of ms Kawako. It's number 19 and it seems things take another unsuspecting turn for the ninjas in the naruto world! well I hope you enjoy!  
P.S vote in my new poll! im gonna begin a new story based on the bad guy you guys vote for that needs love! :D  
okay enjoy the chapter! R&R ! 3

**

* * *

I get strong for I can't say revenge. I don't think I could really kill the pink dipshit. I sighed. What am I really going to do. What if it's not possible? what if I don't even get a chance to ask, I'm just killed on the spot. I clenched my fist. He would beat me if he knew what was going through my head. But.. I had to do it. **

_**

* * *

Past time**_

Not much has really changed in the past 2 weeks. I could now fight par with Rock Lee in taijutsu so I assumed. I can use chakra strings for a longer time now. I can probably still only really master a puppet show though. Fighting is a little to much thought for me. But I couldn't care I just wanted to learn how to control a puppet. It's really hard to believe I have gotten so much stronger since I started training with Sasori and Deidara. I spent most of my time with Deidara though. But right now. I'm by myself. They are off on another mission. They said it's a high possibility they'll be gone for a few days. I'll admit it was very lonely in this little field I've lived in for the past two months or so. I was laying there, watching the clouds go by. It'd be nice if Shikamaru was here. He was always great company during lazy days. I yawned. Got up and headed to the nearby lake to freshen up at. My bandanna had blood soaked in it again from yesterdays training. I tripped and fell on my face.

"Ow, ow, ow..."

Yeah. I was by myself and I still managed to get beaten. I sighed, taking off my bandanna and putting it the water washing it out. I then took the rest of my clothes off and went for a swim. Finishing I went and decided to cook some rice. Yes, Deidara maybe a short tempered dick head, but he cares. He goes shopping for me when they go on missions. He really is a sweet guy. I remember not that long ago me and him had a heart to heart sorta conversation.

We sat there after my training, me panting heavily, bleeding, hurting, him sitting there annoyed with my lack of skill.  
"Why are you trying so hard? un."  
"To prove something to myself and others."  
"Who?"  
"Konoha. My parents."  
"Who are your parents? And why Konoha? yeah."  
"No idea. I was given up when I was little, I was shipped to Konoha where I was tormented for being a mist orphan. Apparently the mist ninjas are something to look down upon.."  
A scowl was on my face just thinking of the arrogant jerks I've put up with.  
"Heh. I can show them true art yeah?"

There was a pause.  
"Why did you join the Akatsuki?"  
He tensed up a bit and just looked up at the sky.  
"I didn't... I was forced to join. un. Itachi and Kisame came up to me one day, saying I had to join. I decided I would battle Itachi for my freedom..."  
"I see you failed on that one.." He smacked me up side the head.  
"He used that stupid Sharingan shit on me. yeah. That's what this is for. un." He lifted up his bangs to show the gadget on his left eye. "It lets me see through genjutsus."

I stared at it amazed. Where the hell did he get that thing? As if he was reading my mind he answered my unspoken question.

"I made it myself. un."

"No way..."

"Yeah.."

I squinted my eyes at him. "Lies!"

"Tsh." He pushed me over. "Idiot."

I laughed and sat myself back up.

"You're pretty amazing Deidara."

"Yeah.. I am.. un."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Conceited much?"

"You just said I was!"

"Yeah. But your supposed to be all, aww really? Thanks Kawako!"

"Ha! Idiot! You think just cause we've been training together, Id like you?"

"Yeah! Well.. No.."

"And I'm the conceited one? yeah."

"Tsh... I know you secretly love me it's okay." I sat there looking smug.

"Ha! Your funny!"

"Aww You think so! Your such a sweetheart!" I crawled up to him looking up at him.

He just gave me a strange look and tried to back away without falling on his back.

"Back off Kawako!"

I laughed challenging him. "Or what Deidara, gunna blow us both up?"

He glared at me. Thinking of something I could tell. A smug look crawled across his features.

"Don't challenge something you won't carry through." He sat up, our faces inches away.

"Oh? What am I challenging Deidara?" I pushed him down my hands on his shoulders.

A smirk crossed his face. "Something, your little body wouldn't handle." He rolled over, straddling me now. My face flushed a deep red. God was I ever thankful for this bandanna.

"There you go with your self absorbed attitude."

"Your so annoying you know that? un."

"Yes, I've actually been told that many times.. Like this one time I was-"

"Oh shut up!" The blond hair man shifted off of me rolling his eyes.

I laughed, jumping up and patting him on the head.

"Don't worry Deidara, your my best friend too!"

He mumbled some probably mean things under his breath sitting there cross legged. He looked like a pouting little kid. It was so cute.

"It's ironic. How you and Sasori are partners."

He looked up at me.

"The way you to act, your beliefs in art. You to seem like complete opposites in my eyes."

"We pretty much are. But, I still have respect for him. yeah."

I chuckled.

"What's so funny? un."

"Nothing, it's just weird that everybody thinks you guys are just ruthless criminals that have no hearts. But, here I am, just some stupid ninja, chatting with the terriost bomber Deidara!" I smiled. "I like it."

His face seemed hard. "We are nothing to take lightly. And don't get any thoughts that the rest of us are more leaneant. un. There is a reason we are criminals. yeah."

"So I've been told..."

The conversation seemed to end there, since a clay spider had crawled onto my shoulder forcing me to freak out. No. I'm not scared of spiders. I just don't like being blown up.

I sighed, this was going to be a very long break. The sky was getting dark, I made my way back toward the small fire area we had created.

**BOOM**

I sprang awake to the large noise above my head. I heard a large amount of laughing in the background. One day I'm going to get that guy big time!

"DEIDARA! I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!"

He just laughed more, flying off on his stupid clay bird. I summoned a wave and began to climb toward him. That's when I think the full amount of waking up hit me. I was so close to Deidara when I looked down. I dispelled my wave. But not in time. The wave swallowed Hiruko. I cringed while landing. Deidara laughed even harder. That stupid barbie! I ran over to the dripping Hiruko.

"I'm sorry Sasori! I forgot you would be under the wave! I wasn't fully awake! I'-"

"Enough." He began to walk through the slushy ground. "You are very lucky this is waterproof. Or I'd be using you as my next armoured puppet Kawako."

I bit my lip, a laugh spurt out of my mouth, I tried to cover it with coughing, but the giggling after didn't help. I heard snickers behind me to coming from Deidara. I had a feeling he had the same thing going through his head.

"What are you two laughing about now?"

"I knew... you... just wanted.. inside me...!" I bit my lip harder, sputtering out laughs, trying hard to hold back. I heard Deidara finally break and burst into a laughter. Right then I couldn't help it. We were both laying on the ground holding our stomachs. Hiruko just turned and walked away.

"Immature wastes of human..." He mumbled under his breath.

I'll admit me and Deidara were being very immature, but it's how we got along the best! Pranking each other and making fun of Sasori's choice of words. After catching my breath I got up chasing after the mad wooden man.

"Hey, Sasori. I'm sorry. Well, not really cause that made my week, but you know.."

"Kawako, it's been pretty much 2 months now. Didn't you say you had only 2 months of vacation?"

My heart stopped. I didn't want to leave... What if I never see him again?

"But.."

"Your not fit for this life style Kawako. You shouldn't be here anyways. We are a danger to you, as you are to us..."

My eyes threatened tears. Was this over the water?

"Sasori, if it's about the water I'm sorry, I'll hold my-"

"No." He turned around to look at me. I wish he didn't. "It's about how you have to leave. I don't know why I let you stay."

I chocked back my tears, clenched my fists, my eyes went hard.

"I.. I'm sorry for being such a bother.. For getting in the way... I'll just.." I turned around, I didn't really understand. "..I'll just go grab my things and be gone." I walked to my things, My bangs covering my face. I could see Deidara's face, he looked so confused. I pulled out a cup and put my sleeping bag away. I threw the cup at Deidara.

"I know these are your favourite..." Then, I was gone.

I jumped out of sight, away from the artsy pair. I'm not even wanted by criminals. I stopped on a tree to sit. I couldn't run anymore. I let go. I sat there, the tears had stopped trying to escape. I gripped a kunai in my hand. Why? I didn't want to go back, there was nothing to go back for.

"I'll show you one day... Akasuna no _Sasori..."_

**HIROKUS/SASORI'S POV**

Me and Deidara were on our way back from a week long mission. We've been training Kawako for the past 2 months. I hate to admit it, but even with her childish behaviour, her stubborn attitude, and lack of skill, the girl has grown on me. This wasn't right. I couldn't have this. Deidara had already warmed up to her. I can tell by the cups of instant ramen, apples, and pop he was carrying back for her. This had to stop, it was already out of hand. Deidara jumped on a clay bird. I sighed.

"Katsu."

**BOOM**

"DEIDARA I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!"

Well, Kawako was up. The girl needs to go. That was that. A giant wave came tumbling toward me. She has gotten so much stronger. Her eyes were happy, I could see it. She was so much different from when I met her. The wave began to fall, closer and closer it came. Again I sighed. I always get stuck in the middle of these two.

**SPLASH**

The wave hit. This puppet was waterproof, which was good news for the blue eyed girl.

"I'm sorry Sasori! I forgot you would be under the wave! I wasn't fully awake! I'-"

"Enough." Keep it together Sasori. "You are very lucky this is waterproof. Or I'd be using you as my next armoured puppet Kawako."

I noticed the girl's eyes begin to squint, her and Deidara were holding back laughs. I could hear the snickers from the bomber now. Trouble, they are nothing but annoying trouble.

"What are you two laughing about now?" The snickers got worse.

"I knew... you... just wanted.. inside me...!"

And there it was. The two collapsed to the ground laughing away. I can't believe these two. I can't believe they even put that together. It was scary how those two seemed to be on a such similar wave link of idiocy.

"Immature waste of human flesh..." I can't believe I accepted this.

"Hey, Sasori. I'm sorry. Well, not really cause that made my week, but you know.."

The masked girl came running up to me. I stayed facing away from her. If I wanted to save us both I had to keep it together.

"Kawako, it's been pretty much 2 months now. Didn't you say you had only 2 months of vacation?"

Did I really want her gone? Yes. Yes I did. It was for the best, I turned myself into a puppet to avoid these situations, why are they slowly making their way in..

"But.."

"Your not fit for this life style Kawako. You shouldn't be here anyways. We are a danger to you, as you are to us..."

"Sasori, if it's about the water I'm sorry, I'll hold my-"

"No." I turned around. I instantly regretted. I saw her crystal blue eyes freeze over, masking her emotions. Her eyes were the only thing you could read with this girl. A lot of the time still it's hard to read them. Something in my being twisted. "It's about how you have to leave. I don't know why I let you stay this long." I had to keep this stern. She had to leave.

"I.. I'm sorry for being such a bother.. For getting in the way... I'll just.." She turned, I knew she didn't want me to see her cry. "..I'll just go grab my things and be gone."

She began to walk to grab her things, throwing something to Deidara and disappearing. The twisting feeling happened again. I disappeared as well. Maybe... I found her, she didn't make it far. She was in a ball on a branch, gripping a kunai with white knuckles.

"I'll show you one day... Akasuna no Sasori_..."_

I froze. She took off, she wasn't going in the direction of Konoha. She was going to stay with or without us. I went back to the field where Deidara stood, staring at the cup of ramen.

"What happened Sasori no Danna? un?"

"She had to leave."

"Why?"

"She's not one of us Deidara. Now let's go."

I began to walk toward the trees.

"Deidara you know I hate waiting."

He ran up beside me, holding onto the noodles. Forgive me Kawako.


	20. The Lightning God

Chapter 20 :) it seems im not getting reviews or alerts or anythign really.. but i figured, id continue just incase. plus, i enjoy this story even though i should have shortened it about 1/4 maybe even half lol.. -shrugs- well here it is another week of story updates!

Disclaimer; I do not own naruto its plot or the characters  
Claimer; I do however own Kawako and the newest character Hotaru.

enjoy! :)

_

* * *

"**What happened Sasori no Danna? hmm?"**_

_"**She had to leave."**_

_"**Why?"**_

_"**She's not one of us Deidara. Now let's go."**_

_**I began to walk toward the trees.**_

_"**Deidara you know I hate waiting."**_

_**He ran up beside me, holding onto the noodles. Forgive me Kawako.**_

* * *

It's been a couple of days since I was told to leave Sasori and Deidara. I have been training by myself, just simple using of the techniques, trying to accomplish them faster. Throwing weapons and simple kicks and punches to unfortunate trees. But.. Now... I was heading back to Konoha. I had to, if I wasn't going to be with Sasori, I might as well go back. I don't need to be kicked out of my village. Plus I could use a full out shower. These lake showers weren't as relaxing. I was standing in front of Konoha's gates. Should I turn back now? Live life as a run away. Do something stupid like Sasuke. I laughed quietly at myself. Sasuke, I wonder how you're doing. I sighed and began to walk toward the village. Kotetsu and Izumo were playing cards.. Ha, I'd laugh if it was the same game as when I left. I slowly trudged to the Hokage office, dragging my feet, looking at the ground. Yeah, it really looked like I had a blast of a vacation. I smirked to myself before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

I walked in, still dragging my feet and so fourth.

"Ello ello Lady Tsunade." I looked up with an eye crinkle smile. Faking.

"Welcome back Kawako. How was your vacation?"

"It was, tiring, and decent. I'll have to do it again sometime."

She nodded.

"Well, rest up, you have a mission tomorrow morning."

My eye twitched. "What?"

"Mission, escort to Land of Lightning."

I made a disgusted look. "Tsh."

I stormed out of her office. Maybe I just had a short fuse today. I was storming around town looking for Ichimaru Ramen, I haven't eaten since last night and it was around 4 in the afternoon. Iruka-sensei was there.

"Hey sensei."

"Oh! Hey Kawako-chan! How are you?"

"Bored, tired, hungry.."

"Let me treat you to some ramen! It's been so long since I've seen my water student."

I scowled at that comment.

"Oh come on. I can't help it, I've never seen an academy student, flood the school just to get out of an exam."

Heh, that was pretty clever of me. Iruka was turned writing down the rules of the exam and I used Stormy Blockade. The wave flooded the whole academy and soaking everyone in the class. I was a huge hero to a few of the guys who weren't ready, especially Naruto, who bought me ramen for that stunt. A lot of the girls were pissed cause I wrecked there hair and Sasuke was there. Tsh, losers. He would like them if they could be a ninja instead of worrying about there hair and diets. He even enjoyed my stunt, even if it was the smallest amount of enjoyment.

"Sounds good Iruka-sensei. And that stunt made me famous!"

"Yeah, it also started a barrage of student to try and learn to do more jutsus to get out of class..."

I smiled brightly. Our ramen was served and I began to stuff my mouth almost instantly as it hit the table in front of me.

"I heard you were on vacation for two months.. How was that Kawako-chan?"

"Meh, I trained, I can do a couple jutsus with only one hand seal now and one with only one hand! Plus I think I can fight par with Rock-Lee in taijutsu."

He just looked at me, mouth hanging down. I side glanced at him.

"What?" I said a mouthful of noodles.

"You accomplished all that just by yourself, in two months?"

"Your talking to the girl with as much chakra as Naruto Uzumaki."

He shook his head and took a mouthful and swallowed.

"I guess you're right, you two would stay out hours on end training... It was amazing to see how hard my students worked."

"Yeah yeah. At least Naruto gets a whole 3 years to train. While I'm stuck here. Wasting away."

"Kawako-chan.."

"Yeah yeah, Akatsuki is after him, blah blah, village trouble. I got that."

He sighed, and looked down, looking kinda sad. I finished my third bowl. I put some money on the table, to pay for two of the bowls.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei. Naruto is to stubborn to be captured by them."

"It's not him I'm worried about..." He said almost inaudible, saying it more to himself rather than to me. He looked up and smiled sweetly. "Well, Kawako-chan, you keep up with the hard work! I'm very proud of you!"

I smiled back. "Thanks."

We went our separate ways, him, to I don't know where, and me to my empty home. Walking in it was dark and seemed cold. Well, of course it was I had the heat turned off while I was gone. I sighed, throwing my bag in a corner left to be emptied after my shower. I undressed and jumped into the steaming spray of water. Just letting it soak. Images of the red headed puppet I spent most of my time with kept flowing into my memory, some images of the blue eyed bomber sprang in as well. I clenched a fist and pounded on the wall.

"I have to prove it..."

I washed and rinsed, then jumping out wrapping a towel around myself. I walked out of the bathroom to get some clothes, there were lights on. I didn't turn on lights. I looked over too see a head of blond and a head of white. My eyes widen as I sprang forward hugging the blond one.

"Naruto! You're back! How are you? I've missed you so much!"

He hugged me back with as much enthusiasm. I looked up to see a red blush over the white haired mans face. It registered to me that I was only wearing a towel. Shock covered my face as I bolted back into the bathroom.

"Naruto! Bring in some clothes and my bandanna please!"

A hand filled with clothes pushed it's way in, I quickly dressed and jumped out. Putting him in another life threatening vice grip.

"I've missed you to Kawako."

He had changed a bit, his hair was slightly longer, he was taller and more muscular. His face was older looking. It had been about a year and a half since I've seen him. I smiled at him.

"Ah-hum." The older man cleared his throat.

"Right. I'm only here for the night. Then we have to leave again. pervy-sage has to report to Granny Tsunade."

Sadness covered my face.

"It's nice to see you again Kawako-san. I'll be back Naruto."

The blond nodded and the Jiraya-sama was gone.

I sat on the couch, patting beside me.

"Spill it kid."

Hours went by, he explained all the things he's done and learned. How much stronger he has gotten. He told me about his new technique that the fourth Hokage had created. I smiled at him the whole time. Butting in to blurt out something or comment something. It was so nice to see him again. Guilt ate at my stomach. How could I have wanted to leave him.

"What's wrong Kawako?" He asked very confused.

I looked back up at him with a huge smile. "Nothing. I'm just really happy to see you Naruto. It's not the same without you.."

He hugged me. "Don't worry Kawako, you're strong, you'll be fine. Plus pervy-sage is around to protect me. So in 2 years time, I'll be back no matter what. And so much stronger!" He had a fist in the air, he was so excited.

"I'll hold you to that Naruto. Also I'll have to test your new strengths out myself when you're back."

I smirked under my mask. He knew I was though, the same challenging look went onto his face. We sat there all night talking about every little thing, of course with me leaving out the details of mingling with the men who want whats inside of the blond man in front of me. I was deadly tired, but scared to sleep. I knew I had a mission tomorrow but that didn't matter to me. Naruto was here, I was safe from my own mind. I didn't want him to leave. I missed him so much, I realized how much the moment I saw him standing there. Everyone seemed to just be leaving, I'm tired of the one being left behind. Me and Naruto yawn at the same time, snickering at this as well.

"We should get to bed.. It's 3 in the morning!"

My eyes widen. Fuck. I didn't think it was getting that late. I sighed in defeat as my eyelids began to stutter.

"Yeah, I guess..." I got up and hugged the growing man.

I pulled away hands on his shoulders staring at him. He smiled at me half asleep with his dorky grin. I laughed and walked to my room, collapsing on my bed. I was asleep in mid air.

"Kawako..."

I rolled over and curled into a ball mumbling.

"Kaaawako..."

"Uhhh!"

"Kawako!"

"Urh.. Mmm..."

"I have your bandanna.."

I sprung up, hand to my face, glaring in the direction of the voice. I orange suit was standing in the doorway with a bag on his back and one in his hand. I looked at him confused. He threw the bag a me and I caught it sleepishly yawning.

"You have a mission right?"

My eyes widen. "Shit!" I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to shower quickly. Jumping out, hair still dripping, threw my bandanna on, I grabbed my back pack and hugged Naruto. Standing there for a few moments.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto..."

"I know.. I'll be back before you know it! Believe it!"

I smiled and took off to the Hokage office to find my team and escort. I barged in the office stumbling over my feet. Panting I looked up to see an angry Tsunade and annoyed man.

"I'm.. sorry Tsunade-sama!... Naruto was home.. up all night.. he woke me up 10 minutes ago! I'm very sorry!" I spurted out bowing.

"You're 45 minutes late Kawako."

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"Lady Tsunade... It's fine, her apologies seem sincere. All is forgiven."

I looked up at the man defending me. He was quite taller then me, 5'8-5'9 I'm guessing. Shaggy brown hair. Golden yellow eyes. He seemed to be around the age of 23-25. He wore tan pants and a longer black buttoned up coat. He had a very kind smile, light lips against slightly pale skin. He was well pretty. Heat crept to my cheeks as I stared at the man. He walked up to me and held out his hand. I shook it.

"Hotaru is the name. Pleasure to be acquaintanced with you on this journey Kawako-san."

"H-hi Hotaru-san."

A sigh came from the brown eyed woman behind the desk. "You should get going Kawako."

I looked at her confused. "Where's my team?"

"What team? You can handle this on your own can you not?"

My eyes sparkled. "You- you really mean it?"

"You're dismissed."

I grabbed Hotaru's hand and ran out of the Hokage's office and building. I left go and skipped ahead when we reached outside.

"You seem very excited Kawako-san."

"Yes. I love being out and wandering around. Plus it's so nice not having to listen to the stupid jackass's stupid comments."

"Oh?"

Wow, did I really just leak all that out... I calmed down, inhale, exhale.

"Oh, never mind, just rambling."

He smiled sweetly and we continued to walk. He was looking all around checking out the village.

"You have a very nice village."

"Yeah, it's decent."

"Do you not like your village?"

He was so.. sickly sweet, as if he was worried something he could say would break me. It bothered me, but at the same time it was calming.

"It's not my village. Well, I grew up here and would protect it with my life. But it's not home."

"Where is home then?"

"Kirigakure. I was sent over here as a child."

"Village hidden in the mist. I see."

"Mhmm. Just the little mist orphan." I spat out with just hate in my voice. Speaking more to myself.

"Acceptance is hard isn't it."

"What would you know, you're pretty damn normal looking to me." I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

We were walking down a path, we had just left Konoha. He was walking looking ahead, with the same sweet smile on his face. Like he was remembering a very happy memory.

"My mother and father never really accepted me."

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"They aren't ninja. They don't have chakra in them. But my family has a bloodline, it's just passed down randomly in our family. My yellow eyes tipped them off before anything. My family is born with green eyes."

"That is strange yet so cool..."

I wonder what his bloodline is. Why would they be like that if it wasn't his fault there bloodline was brought upon him. I looked to the ground. Was that why my family gave me up? Because I was different from them.

"You see, my mother and father had lost family to ninjas. They believe they only bring death and sadness. With my bloodline, they believed I was nothing more then the scum who killed my grandmother, aunt and uncle. I didn't believe such things. So I left, and went to the only place that seemed to fit. Kumogakure. The village hidden in the clouds..."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your bloodline?"

He stopped walking and held out his hand. Mini bolts of lightning jumped around his hand. He snapped his fingers and a bolt of lightning came roaring down striking in front of us.

"Wooooww..." I looked like a child who just found their favourite a space ship.

"My chakra is pure electricity."

"That is amazing!"

I don't get it though, if he had such a powerful bloodline, why was it that he needed protection? And if he did, wouldn't a Jounin be much more acceptable. I'm still just a Chuunin for crying out loud.

"You think so?" He smiled at me.

Heat crawled over my cheeks, I shrugged it off and began to walk again. He followed. Wow. He could pretty much kill somebody with the snap of his fingers. Bastard, I wish I had some cool chakra thing. I could snap my fingers and make a ball of water in my hand. But what could I do with that. Wash somebody? I peeked another glance at him. He always seemed so peaceful. I wonder if he could use Chidori.

"So, you're a water specialist right?"

"Mmhmm, 5 ryo and I'll wash all your clothes in a splash." I said in a commercial advertising kinda way. He seemed humoured by this. "But, yeah, it seems I was born to use water jutsus."

"Lady Tsunade has told me of your accomplishments. That is the reason why I chose having just you escort me. You intrigued me."

I just looked over at him, confused.

We walked, and walked, and walked. It was getting dark out so we finally decided to set up a camp. I set traps while he started the fire. After eating some fish he went and caught by a river we just watched the fire. It was nice to just sit here. I decided it was a good time to draw. Shit... I hope Naruto.. Ah.. Here it is... Good ol' Naruto. I grabbed a pencil and began to sketch a dark cloud. lightning bolts bit at the bottom of the page. I sat there humming, sketching away, completely oblivious to the figure standing over my shoulder. I noticed the shadow and jumped, swinging my arm up and accidentally smacking him across the face.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! You scared me-it was just a reaction-I didn't mean-"

He laughed. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was my fault, being a ninja myself I should know better then to sneak up behind another."

"Tsh." I straightened up and began to work on my sketch once again.

"That's a very nice picture your doing by the way."

"Thanks." I said embarrassed.

"Would I be able to see your other artworks?"

I thought for a moment, I was about to hand it over when I remembered who I have drawn in this book. I snatched it to my chest.

"No!"

"Oh... I'm sorry if I crossed some line.."

He looked upset. "No, it's just I'm self conscious about my work, and there's nothing to really look at."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure your art is spectacular if they are anything like that drawing, but I won't push any further." I felt a little guilty about being so harsh. "I'm going to bed now Kawako-san."

I yawned. "I think I will as well. Goodnight Hotaru-san."

Water came out of my hand and put out the fire, we both pulled out our sleeping bags and laid our heads down. I stared up at the sky, sighing. I wonder who is all out there, where they are going and why. The world was so big. I rolled over and saw my backpack. There was a kunai tied to one of the straps. I squinted my eyes at it, hoping it would catch on fire or disappear randomly. I was unsuccessful so I just rolled over and drifted into a dark sleep.


	21. Mysterious Man

Alright, so the first Saterday of the summer, and I, who love all my fans/story followers/anyone who sticks by to read the story this far, am going to update all of my stories at least one chapter! then it's back to the usual once a week. :) I hope you guys enjoy reading :) a new twist shows up in the story and somebody new brings themselves into the plot! well dont forget my poll! :p Have a great summer everyone! 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters, similarity to plot line or settings.  
Claimer: I do own Kawako and Hotaru!

* * *

**Water came out of my hand and put out the fire, we both pulled out our sleeping bags and laid our heads down. I stared up at the sky, sighing. I wonder who is all out there, where they are going and why. The world was so big. I rolled over and saw my backpack. There was a kunai tied to one of the straps. I squinted my eyes at it, hoping it would catch on fire or disappear randomly. I was unsuccessful so I just rolled over and drifted into a dark sleep.

* * *

**

I heard ruffling behind me. I opened my tired eyes and looked over. Hotaru was packing up his things and cleaning up the camp site. He saw me looking.

"Oh. I'm sorry Kawako-san. I didn't mean to wake you yet."

I sat up yawning and stretching. "Who is really escorting who on this mission?"

"Haha. Well a client can't have a tired escort or they won't be very well protected."

"That my friend is a very good point." I stood up and packed up my sleeping bag. "Well. Should we get going then? It's quite the trip."

"Right."

We went back to the path we were walking on yesterday, It was a very nice day out, birds flying, blue sky, hardly any clouds. I smiled looking up in the sky, It's been a while since I enjoyed the weather.

"Kawako-san?"

"Mm."

"Have you ever been to the Land of Lightning?"

"Yeah. Once. It was my first lone mission, I had to deliver a scroll to the village hidden in the clouds. I got beaten up pretty bad on my way though."

"By who?"

"Some bandits thinking they could steal from some lone female ninja."

"I see. So what happened?"

"I kicked there asses, and had to lay low to heal. I was a week late."

"Hm."

He didn't seemed convinced to me. I glanced at him curiously. His calm face looked ahead, his eyes shined so very bright in the yellow sun. So stunning they were equal to the sun itself. His hair even seemed to shine brightly. He was like a lightning bolt , so bright and elegant. So pretty but dangerous. He looked over at me. I then realized my head had turned and I was just staring at him. I quickly turned my head, heat rushing to my cheeks ever so slightly. I heard a small laugh from the man.

"So why were you in Konoha?"

"I'm an informatics ninja. I went to trade information from the Raikage to the Hokage. "

"Why did you need an escort?"

"On my way here, I seen evidence of recent battle activity, and it came from what seemed very strong opponents. I didn't want to be caught in a battle alone. I'm strong but the battle scenes showed they could be stronger. Plus I enjoy the company."

"Where abouts?"

"Up a ways, It's another day and a half or so away at this speed. I'll show you tomorrow."

"Well why don't we pick up the pace and you can show me tonight?"

I was extremely curious, I haven't heard about any battles lately, so maybe it's from a couple villages not on the same page. Plus Hotaru seemed incredibly strong, who could possibly seem to strong for him. We began in a sprint, jumping to the trees running over the branches. He was so fast, I had to push myself to just keep up with him, I would fall behind once in a while but he would slow down for me to catch my speed again.

The day seemed to whizz by which I was grateful for. It went in silence as well. Tree after tree after tree, green and brown swirling together. I wonder if somebody with motion sickness could be a ninja? Ha poor people with motion sickness. The sun was setting and the world started to bloom in a pretty orange, pink and red. I heard a river near by.

"Shouldn't we set up camp Hotaru-san?"

"The area is just in that clearing, we will set up camp on the other side."

I nodded and continued to jump forward. I sprang out of the trees, landing on the edge of the clearing. My heart literally stopped. I looked out over the beating up clearing, the river on the eat side. I looked out to see a dug out pit for the fire. Two logs around the fire. The rest of the place blown up and torn apart. Trees on the outside were on the ground or just missing. Yeah. Me, Deidara and Sasori had a lot of fun remodelling this place.

"It looks like somebody has been here recently. I also would like to know why the fire pit and seats are still untouched." He said walking out examining everything.

Because Sasori would kill us if we broke his seats. But, I don't think it would be appropriate to say that. "Maybe luck I guess."

"Well we should go set up camp."

"Why don't we just use this place, everything is already set up. I'll check the area and set up traps."

He looked at me strangely. "What if the ninja return?"

"I have a strange feeling nobody will return to this place. It's to found out by now."

He looked at me, trying to pick at my brain through my eyes. I kept them masked. Showing no sign of recognition of what was here. Though the red headed man filled my head almost suffocating my brain. He finally nodded and went to start a fire. I took off to examine the area and set traps. Leaving little reminders in case Deidara walks on by. I walked back to the area, it was dark but the fire lit the way. Hotaru was boiling water over the fire. I smiled. Good, Ramen! I sat down and pulled out two cups. I poured water into both of them and handed one to Hotaru. He nodded a thanks and began to eat away. I began to draw again, watching Hotaru in case he wanted to snoop once again. I drew Deidara cringing rubbing his head and Sasori in Hiruko with his back to him and his tail up. A regular occurrence of Sasori beating the poor blond for some stupid comment. I smiled at the picture when I finished. My heart and stomach began to hurt. I missed them so much. I clenched a fist, I have to prove to him that I'm not some immature girl. I tore a blank piece of paper out of the book. Writing a note on it. I folded it up and stashed it in my pocket. Hotaru was already asleep by the time I put out the fire and made myself comfy. It was hard to focus on sleeping. My thoughts wondered in the forest around the country, thinking of the two goons I once knew. After a long enough time of trying to fall asleep I did. Drifting to sleep I spilt 3 words. Words that should have never be said.

**SASORI POV**

It was some day, I didn't really know which day, they all just come and go. I was sitting in my room, working on a puppet. It's been quite some time since I sat here at base and worked on my art. Some of them were still damaged from past fights.

**knock knock knock**

I sighed. Pushing the puppet into a box and putting it under the desk.

"What do you want Deidara?"

The door creaked open and blond hair peeked in.

"Whats up Sasori no Danna?"

I just stared at the idiotic boy.

"Working on your dolls?"

"They are puppets, weapons and examples of true art."

"True art is a bang. un."

"Now what do you want Deidara." I commanded getting rather annoyed.

"We have a new mission."

"What is it?"

"Keeping tabs on the Jinchuuriki until Zetsu finishes up a mission. yeah."

"Well. Lets go I would hate to keep Leader-sama waiting." I got up and into Hiruko. "When was the last time he was spotted?"

"Leaving Konoha. un."

"Hm."

We began our journey. I wasn't really in a mood to follow some idiot around, or have some idiot follow me. I sighed. I give it another hour before it begins again. Like it wasn't hard enough for me to have done it. But he has to remind me over and over again. It's been a week. It's not necessary for him dwell on such pointless things.

We were walking down the path on our way toward Konoha, the last place the Jinchuuriki was spotted. It's been 2 days since we left the base. Deidara was unusually quiet. The sky was cloudy, it won't rain, not today anyway. I'm betting more on late tonight or early morning.

"Should we just take down the Jinchuuriki if we find him? yeah?"

"No, our orders are to keep tabs on him. There is a reason Leader-sama is making us wait."

"Why? He's just getting stronger as we wait. un."

"You think that runt can get stronger then the Akatsuki Deidara?"

"No. But still. We should just get it over and done with. I need to expand my artistic views. un."

"We are not fully prepared for the Jinchuuriki."

"Stupid.."

"Hn."

It was getting dark so we set up camp, Deidara ate a fish that he caught in a nearby stream, then we went to sleep. Well, he went to sleep. There was a chill in the air. I knew because Deidara kept shivering randomly. It was extremely dark without a moon in the sky. I could hear the trees rustling and rummaging in the night sky. The wind was getting rough. There was a storm coming. I sighed. Great, now we have to walk around in the pouring rain for some stupid boy. I'm starting to side with Deidara, we need to just take the boy and finish him off. 'my self proclaimed brother..' Her voice still rang in my head. Such a stupid girl. She probably will never forgive us. But.. She knew what we are after and yet she still stuck with us. She has to be up to something. Her eyes flash through my memory. They were so sincere. There was no way she was using us. I guess there is a downside of not needing sleep. You get to much time to think. I sighed, pushing everything from my mind and closing my eyes. Meditation always helps.

I could hear the birds and see some light shine through my eye lids. It was morning very early but still morning.

"Deidara lets go."

I began to walk toward the path, he just sat up dazed.

"Let's go Deidara. I hate waiting."

He stood up stretching and yawning. He looked like he could use another hour or 4 of sleep.

"When Kawako was around you let us sleep in. un."

"Hn."

We began our walk once more. It was silent once again. We were going by a very familiar spot at this time.

"Hey, Sasori no Danna..."

"No Deidara."

"Don't you miss-"

"I said enough!"

"Hm." He looked around. "I'll be right back. yeah."

He took off in the trees. I knew where he was going, to the clearing we once spent most of our time in. Hm. It seems the rain is still subsiding, still just clouds. Not like I predicted. He came back with an item in his hand. It was Kawako's kunai, and a note, he was reading it. I tried to piece it together, but his face looked confused and frustrated.

"I thought you said she had to leave. un."

"She did."

"You sent her away Sasori no Danna."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She needed to leave."

He squinted his eyes at me, stuffing the note in his pocket and throwing the kunai at my feet.

"What does it say Deidara?" He began to walk ahead of me, I stared at his back. "Deidara."

"What do you care Danna? And it's none of your concern. yeah."

I grabbed the kunai deciding whether to force it out of him or not. My patience was wearing thin.

"You don't like to keep others waiting, hurry up Danna."

My eye twitched. One of these days I'm going to show this kid what true art really can do. I put the kunai away and walked toward the infuriating man ahead of me. This was going to be a very long mission.

**KAWAKOS POV**

It was raining. I was tried. But we were at our destination. It was late so I'm staying the night at Hotaru's place. It was small, but nice. He seemed to have decorative skills. Though I doubt I would notice a difference. I was watching T.V while he went to talk to the Raikage. There was nothing exciting on, I sighed and the door sprang open. A soaked Hotaru was in the door way. He shook some water off his hair and took of his jacket. He had a black tee with fishnet cuffs and around his stomach. It looked like a girls shirt but he looked really good in it.

"Welcome back." I said.

He nodded at me and walked to the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink Kawako-san?

"Sure. Tea please if it's no bother." I sat up normally on the couch.

"No bother at all."

Moments later he came in with a pot and cups. He poured the water and passed over my cup. I nodded a thank you and blew on the steaming water. I feel so at ease around him, it was very strange.

"So whats your reason for being a ninja?"

"To prove myself."

"Why?"

I looked at my cup of tea, staring at the liquid as if it had the answers.

"I.. I don't know. Maybe to prove to my parents that they have a great daughter, who ever they are. For people in Konoha to stop looking down on me. To protect Naruto. To prove to myself I can do something."

"That's a lot for such a young girl."

"Hey, I'm not that young.."

He laughed lightly and smiled softly. I felt myself melt.

"You know the Akatsuki are very strong Kawako-san."

I looked up confused.

"You said you wanted to protect Naruto-san. That means against the Akatsuki right?"

I thought for a moment. Did I want to save Naruto from that specific thing? Could I even save Naruto from them if the time came? What if it was Deidara and Sasori after him. I gulped.

"Yeah.. I guess.."

He gave me a sweet look. "Do you think you could save Naruto from them?"

What the hell.. could he read my mind? I snorted a laugh.

"Yeah right I couldn't la- I mean I couldn't possibly... I'm only a Chuunin."

I masked my face and eyes once again as best as I could. I really have to leave. He just looked into my eyes, as if he could sense the battle raging in my mind. I slapped my self mentally multiple times.

"But you're at a Jounin level are you not Kawako-san? Tsunade was telling me about all of your training lately."

"Yeah, but I don't have the intelligence or self control to be a Jounin."

"I'm sure you'll make the right decision when the time comes."

"Wha-" He cut me off.

"Why have you been training so much?"

"Like you said, my friend is being hunted by S-rank criminals. Plus I have nothing better to do with my spare time."

"I see.." He smiled sweetly. ".. well its getting late we should go to bed. You have a long trip home beginning tomorrow morning."

As if on cue I yawned, and nodded. We got up and headed to the hallway, me turning into the spare room, him going straight to his room.

"Goodnight Kawako-san.."

"Night."

I crawled in the bed, having borrowed spare shorts and tee from Hotaru when I first arrived at his home. I hit the pillow and drifted to sleep instantly. As peaceful as it was being smothered by the darkness of sleep, my dreams did not want to stay away.

It was swirls of brown and red. Everything was blurred. I couldn't understand where I was or what was happening. I heard screaming, it sounded hurt. I quickly realized it was me screaming. The brown and red form shifted around, like I was searching for something. The screaming continued, the pain began to sink into my very being. I sprang up from the dream right before I found what I seemed to be looking for. My heart was beating 5 times to fast, and the pain stayed lingering in my body. I was breathing heavily, a cold sweat running down my face. I laid back down, trying to calm myself down, working at one muscle at a time. After a few moments my heart was almost to a normal pace and I could breath normally. My eyes didn't want to close, afraid I would see what made so much pain. I rolled over on my side, hugging the pillow. Slowly I drifted back into a dreamless sleep. I woke up with light in my face. It seemed to be around noon. I got out of the very comfy bed and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for my trip home. I stood there water running over me, washing away the thoughts of last nights dream. Finishing up I walked to the kitchen to see Hotaru reading at the table, he looked up at the sounds of my footsteps entering the room.

"Ah. Good morning Kawako-san. There are rice balls on the counter for you."

He looked so angelic in the morning, why does a guy like him exists. I'm sure he gives poor girls heart attacks with his smiles. I walked over to the food and sat down beside him.

"Thank you Hotaru-san!"

I stuffed a ball in my mouth.

"How did you sleep?"

"Meh."

"I apologize. Was it too cold?"

"Oh! No, no, The room and bed were perfect. I just had a bad dream."

"I see. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Nothing really to talk about..." I stuffed another ball in and swallowed. ".. I couldn't see anything but brown and red. I was screaming and in pain. When I found what I was searching for I woke up.."

"Hmm. Strange."

"Yeahh."

I picked up the last rice ball and put the plate nicely in the sink.

"I should get going, I slept in quite a bit."

He nodded and stood up walking toward the door. I followed and stopped in front of him in the door way. I bowed.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality Hotaru-san. I hope to see you once again."

"I will visit soon. Thank you for the company Kawako-san. Until next time." He bowed and I left.

I will miss him. His yellow eyes probably burned into my memory, they were so clear and bright and stunning. I laughed at myself when the yellow eyes paled and darkened turning into a light brown.

It's been 2 nights and a half a day since I left Hotaru. I was almost halfway to Konoha by now. I wonder if Deidara got my note. I wonder if Sasori would read it if he found it first. I doubted that highly. He would just leave it there I bet. It was a day away from where I was. I managed to have the timing perfect as well.

Half a day left, I was almost there, I was excited, I didn't know whether or not he will actually show but I was excited none the less. I felt somebody around me, my pace slowed and I brought out a kunai. I heard the sound once again, but in the opposite direction, I jumped to my right my back to a tree facing away from where I was standing.

"Ahhh. Kawako-chan it's been a while."

I threw a kunai in the direction of the voice, only for it to strike a tree.

"Tisk tisk. Is that how you greet old pals?"

My eyes slitted and I searched for chakra. I noticed it but by then it was to late. I was hit in the back of the head and my vision blurred. Soon black seeped though and I collapsed.


	22. Cute Little Nerd

tuesday.. heres next chapter... fuck rants.. enjoy

* * *

"**Ahhh. Kawako-chan it's been a while."**

**I threw a kunai in the direction of the voice, only for it to strike a tree.**

"**Tisk tisk. Is that how you greet old pals?"**

**My eyes slitted and I searched for chakra. I noticed it but by then it was to late. I was hit in the back of the head and my vision blurred. Soon black seeped though and I collapsed.**

* * *

I woke up in a stone room, lit by candles. I blinked a few times regaining myself. I was in a very comfy bed, silver trimmed dark blue comforter draped over myself. I was very confused, I was knocked out and kidnapped just to be treated nicely. I squinted my eyes searching the room. I saw a picture but there was a glare over the glass from a nearby candle. I slowly got up and walked over to it pick it up. I smiled sweetly to it. I think it's my thing to befriend people who just don't fit with other people. I remember the couple of years before the Chuunin exam. There was always a nerd hanging around the lake where I just hung out to practise my jutsus. He was very.. snarky.. I think is the word I'm looking for. We became good friend in the short amount of time we had. He then ran off to Orochimaru. Which is where he was from the beginning. Stupid spy. He knew everything about me. & I knew his true identity. Why I never ratted him out is beyond my own guess, I never really found the need to, plus I figured he'd just kill me if I did. I glanced at the picture more. Ino took it. She was forced by me but she took it none the less. It was actually at the lake, I was on Kabuto's back with a peace sign with an eye crinkly smile. He was flailing his arms trying to keep his balance and his glasses falling to the ground. His face made me laugh. It was wide eyed in shock and yet you could see the anger in his eyes from my surprise attack and the fact it was being caught on camera. I set the picture down and went to the door. I tried the door handle and it was open. For being ruthless diabolical criminals they really don't seem too smart, that or I just find their weak points I really don't know. These people seem very normal and forgetful just like the rest of us. I shrugged and began to walk right. Why well because it is called the 'right' way. I figured nothing to bad could happen from it.

I walked and walked and walked around corners checking empty rooms. walking up and down stairwells. I was getting very annoyed I couldn't even care if I ran into Orochimaru the snake himself. I just wanted to know if anybody was here. So I did what I usually do. Something stupid.

"OI! IS ANYBODY HEEERRREEE!" I shouted down the long hall way. My voice echoed back to me. I sighed and began walking again. It felt like I've been walking around for a whole day. I called out for my 10th time.

"You know, people don't usually draw attention to themselves in an enemies base."

"Yeah, and people don't usually strut around acting like king shits just because they have pretty hair."

"Hn. People also usually try and escape a feared criminals lair."

I turned around arms crossed smirking. "Yeah but I knew my emo in black armour wouldn't let a pretty hair on my head get damaged."

"Hn. Your still just as much of a dumbass now from when I left."

"You're still a stuck up jerk since when you left.." I looked over him a bit. ".. But damn Sasuke. You have gotten hotter. Just think of all the squeals and stalkers you'd have if you didn't hide down here like a snake."

I saw a flash of fear pass over his features. Then a glare. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Now, how about showing me to the kitchen. Being a damsel in distress causes a large appetite."

"You're lucky you got me in a good mood."

He smirked and began to walk in the direction I was already heading. We took two turns and walked in a door. It was a brighter room. With actual lights and white tiled floors and wooden walls. White refrigerator and wooden cupboards Along the walls. What a plain and stupid kitchen. It's actually just strange in general that this place had such a bright kitchen. I was expecting stone walls and shelves covered in old food and spider webs. I looked around more with what I guessed was a strange look in my eyes.

"You're the first person I've seen survive 5 minutes around Sasuke-kun since he's come here."

I heard a distasteful sound come out of Sasuke, who was beside me. I looked where the voice came from and a very pale man with sickly golden eyes stared at me.

"Shit. You blend right into the walls, you know that?"

A scowl covered the mans face, a muffled sound came form Sasuke.

"You should talk to Orochimaru-sama with respect Kawako-chan."

I looked behind me to see a silver haired boy push his glasses up.

"Holy shit! It's a misfit gathering!"

I heard Sasuke snicker aloud at this and a smirk cover Kabuto's face. After standing around I decided to go to the fridge, I opened it up to see it was nicely stuffed with foods and drinks. I grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of carrots. Why I don't know it seemed appetizing. I sat down beside the snake master himself and began to snack. Everybody had there eyes one me, I raised an eyebrow at them all.

"It's like you all just met me or something."

A muffled laugh came from Kabuto.

"Kabuto..." The golden eyed man stared at me in disbelief. "...Why is this prisoner walking around freely eating my food?"

"She wasn't supposed to be awake yet. I was on my way to come ask you for permission to have Kawako-chan walk freely, not as a prisoner."

"Why do you think she should get special treatment?"

"I know Kawako-chan inside and out Orochimaru-sama. Plus I don't think she has the skills to find her escape.."

A orange stick hit the man in the forehead. He glared at me. I pulled my eye lid down. It really was like my way of sticking out my tongue.

"You know the consequence if she escapes right Kabuto?"

"Yes. And I personally will take full responsibilities of her."

A laugh burst through the kitchen. All eyes were on me once again.

"Naruto isn't even that stupid Kabuto! You of all people should knows trouble follows me around."

An eye brow raised of the Sannin beside me. A 'Shut the hell up you dumb idiot' glare came from Kabuto. Sasuke just stood there bored looking. I bit a piece of carrot off and stared back at Orochimaru.

"I find trouble. Well.. Trouble finds me, it's how I met Kabuto actually. It's a funny story I'm not going to share."

"That's cause she got her ass kicked."

I looked over to the silver hair boy avoiding my glare. "Asshole."

"Whatever... Fine, if she runs Kabuto, it's your head. Let's go Sasuke-kun, we have training to do."

"Oo, do I get training?"

"Kabuto!"

"Kawako-chan.. Lets go." He came over and grabbed my arm.

I rolled my eyes getting up bringing my carrots along to snack on. And to hide, I doubt I'd find this place again alone. We walked in the most part of silence, there was a lot of crunching coming from my mouth. After about 10 minute of walking I decided silence was to much.

"So.. Why am I here?"

"As much as I love seeing you again Kawako-chan.. I wish you were smart enough to have escaped.." He looked troubled.

"That's not answering my question Kabuto.."

"If Orochimaru fails to use Sasuke for a body, he wants to use you. Your the next strongest ninja in Konoha he could think of getting his hands on."

I stared at him with a raised eyebrow...

"What is with criminals wanting to get inside my body..." He turned to me with such a strange expression. "Don't worry about it." I waved my hand dismissing it.

It was kinda funny, first Sasori wanting me as a shield puppet and now Orochimaru.. I really need better luck

"Isn't that a year and some away?"

He simply nodded.

"Why am I here now then?"

"I am to contain you until the body fusion is complete, failure or not. After that I am to train you for the next 3 years for him to use you after."

"Why do I get an extra year of training.."

"Because you're not a fast learner."

I couldn't help myself, I let out a chakra string out of my finger tugging on Kabuto's foot making him fall, his glasses hit the ground and I fell over laughing. He looked over glaring poison dipped daggers at me. He got up, picking up his glasses and putting them on as he walks away. He gets quite the distance away before I stop laughing well able to at least laugh, breath and talk at the same time. I got up and jogged to the pouting man, I half hugged him as we walked.

"I'm sorry Kabuto, but that was hilarious."

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"How did you trip me?"

I thought for a moment, is it really safe to tell him.. What would he do if he knew.. I went with the obvious.

"I have no idea what your talking about.."

He stared at me with squinted eyes, he shook his head and just continued walking.

"So where am I staying?"

"My room."

"Whoa. Kabuto your hot and all but isn't there at least a first date rule around here."

He rolled his eyes. "Your an idiot. You'll have your own bed."

"Good good, I'm sure you'd be to difficult to sleep with anyway."

"Kawako-chan.."

"Yeeeaaasssss."

"Shut up."

"Yes sensei!" I saluted him.

He rolled his eyes once again and we walked the rest of the trip in silence. We entered the room I guessed I originally came from.. to bad we came from the left. I can't believe I pretty much circled the area. I took a kunai and stuck in the door. Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

"The doors all look the same. Now I know which one is mine."

He shook his head and headed to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. So I explored the medium sized room. On one wall there was a large bookshelf covering it, scrolls and book filled it top to bottom. Some of the titles I really couldn't pronounce. I pulled a couple books out from here and there to look at the covers, they were mainly plan some with a picture or something uninteresting on them.

"Six paths of pain..."

I pulled out a dark red dust covered book. Not like one of the larger more time consuming books that seem to take up space in the book shelf. I flipped through the pages landing on a final chapter. Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique.

"By channelling his power through the King of Hell. The user can re-infuse new life force energy to the dead bodies of those recently killed. With their rejuvenated bodies acting as an anchor, the individual souls are then able to leave the crossroad between life and the afterlife, returning back to their physical vessels.."

I flipped a couple more pages. Wow. This shit was really intense. I couldn't even imagine the chakra these kind of things would take up, or how anyone would be able to actually learn this. Rinnegan. Tsh, another overly powerful eye thing. But honestly, if I could meet somebody who was a Rinnegan user, I would truly be awestruck with such satisfactory to meet somebody with this much power. I heard the water cut out in the bathroom, I closed the book up and put it under the pillow of my bed. This thing caught my interest and knowing Kabuto he would take it away saying it would be a waste of a valuable book to have me try and read it all. I scowled at the imaginary scene.

"What is your problem now Kawako-chan?"

I look up to see Kabuto with his wet hair in his normal pony tail, but with only plaid pants on.

"Aww, is it Kabuto's bed time already?"

A slight glare came from his eyes as he walked to his bed blowing out a candle.

"I suggest you do the same, after all I'll be training you bright and early tomorrow morning."

He covered himself up and rolled on his side, his back facing me.

"Bright? You get light in this dark dungeon? And really, you're kidding right? I was only messing around about the whole training thing. Honestly I don't need more training I've had enough for a lifetime! Come on Kabuutoooo-kuuun"

"Kawako-chan, what rank are you?" He asked muffled from his pillows and blankets.

"Chuunin, why?"

"Why are you a chuunin?"

"Because I lack a filter for my mouth."

I heard a snort of laughter from the ball of blanket.

"Then I will train you to be a leader."

I got ready for bed and in my blankets, thinking of what that training could really be like. I shuddered, don't get me wrong, Kabuto is a nerd, and who better to learn from then an expert himself, but, he is sadistic and twisted, and to be all honest. He is frighting. I'd rather be locked up with a terroist bomber then him.

"Second thought, you should teach me how to navigate through this trap tomorrow instead."

"Fine, you're still waking up early though so shut up and go to sleep."

"You're so lame, can't we sit up eat junk food and gossip about the cute boys?"

"Kawako-chan.." I heard anger slip through his tired lips.

"Fine fine.." I blew out the candle beside me. "..But don't think your getting off easy tomorrow.."

Pitch black and silence filled the room almost instantly. I listened to the quiet breathing of Kabuto and my own heart beating. I seemed to be getting into many messes lately. Hanging around the Akatsuki. Well a couple members.. Almost running away from my village, and now being kidnapped from the snake himself. I could just picture Naruto having a hernia hearing this. The poor guy could never catch a break from this stupid snake. Maybe Orochimaru had some infatuation with Naruto's misery. I bet he's using Sasuke to get to Naruto.. Hah! Just the look on Sasuke's face if he found out he was used to get to Naruto! Of all people! I snickered to myself. My, my, those two can't catch a break, well I guess no body in Konoha really does lately. Well many different things kinda just landed in on this time zone I suppose. Everything just needed to be done these next few years. I sighed, well I guess that is just a life of a ninja, dealing with whatever shit life could possibly throw at you, be it a kunai to a evil villain planning world domination or some shit. I could feel the book under my head. I rolled over to get comfortable. I'll read it when I get time to myself. I closed my eyes, not that it made a difference I couldn't see anything anyway. But yes, I closed my eyes, and thought of what else could possibly be thrown my way, and with these imaginative thoughts, I drifted to sleep to screenplay them in my dreams.


	23. SasukeKun

It's july 2nd! which means... dun dun dunnn.. my birthday! yeah im getting old! well anyways because im amazing and loove my fans so im once again updating alll of my stories :) well i love this chapter! i enjoyed writing it and i think its chuckle worthy :) well i hope you enjoy! :D leave some birthday reviews ;p  
Discalimer: I do not own Naruto characters or plot similarites or settings  
Claimer: I do own Kawako and Hotaru and the changes in the plot.

* * *

-Nudge nudge-

**Mumbles**

-Nudge nudge-

**Louder talking**

**SMACK**

"OW!" My hand instinctively goes to the sore area trying to stop the pain. "What the hell?"

"Kabuto told me to wake you up.."

"Yeah Kabuto can go choke!"

I pulled the blankets over my head and tried to make the person behind me go away. I heard a sigh.

"Fire Style! Great Fireball Jutsu!"

"OKAY I'M UP!" I jumped out of bed tackling the crazy person. I looked down to see Sasuke scowling at me. "You're mad at me, because you were about to toast me?"

"Get off."

"Hn." I got up and we dusted ourselves off. "Why are you here again?"

"Kabuto asked me to wake you up, since you refused so intently to wake up for him."

"I love Kabuto, he doesn't resort to hurting me.. He just sends people who will." I sighed and smiled.

"You're such an idiot Kawako."

"Yeah, but I'd be a loser if I wasn't an idiot."

He raised and eyebrow and stared at me for a moment. He shook his head.

"Are you going to get ready?"

"Right. Good idea Sasuke-kun!"

"Don't call me that." He called out as I walked to get dressed in the bathroom.

I called out from behind the door. "Aww, why not Sasuke-kuun." Adding a sweet emphasis to his name.

"Tsh."

"I though you might miss the fan girls so I thought I'd bring them home to you."

I walked out dressed and ready. Just in time to see him shudder at the thought of the girls following him and calling his name over and over. I laughed. Poor Sasuke. He has it so rough.

"Maybe you should of been born ugly then."

"Like I had a choice."

"You could cut your hair like Rock-Lee."

I thought of that image for a moment. I fell over laughing, holding my stomach.

A sound of disgust came out of Sasuke and I felt a glare at my crumpled laughing body. Footsteps began to walk away. I looked up to see his retreating body. I calmed myself to an extent and got up chasing him.

"Aww. Loosen up Sasuke."

"Hn."

"What got a snake up the butt or something?"

Glare. Laugh. I put my arms around him.

"Sigh. I've missed bugging you."

"Did you just SAY sigh?"

"Yeah, just sighing doesn't have the same effect. Saying the actual word gives it more feeling."

He rolled his eyes. We continued walking, me pretty much hanging off of his side. After some time we walked into some giant room with many many books and test tubes and other unidentified objects. Kabuto was standing in the middle looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled and pried myself off Sasuke. Who I'm sure was more then happy of that fact. I walked over to shove my face near whatever Kabuto was working on.

"What's up doc? What ya cooking?"

"Soldier pills."

"Am I going to be a geniue pig?"

"I was thinking of it. Since you managed to cling to Sasuke and not be murdered I think you would make a perfect subject."

"I won't go deformed right?"

"That's not 100% positive."

"You won't let me die right?"

"Do you doubt my skills so much Kawako-chan?"

"Not your skills no, your experiments yes."

I heard him chuckle.

"So what are we doing today?" I finally stood straight to look the man in the eyes.

"Well, I'm going to finish this, then I'm going to try and teach you the floor plan, once again... By then these should be ready and I shall test them out on you."

I've been here for about a month, Kabuto has tried to teach me the floor plans for a straight week till he just let me wander around for a while. I got the basement underhand, now I'm working on the second floor which is the floor we are on now.

"What do they do?"

"Well, I'm trying to create a pill that will bring 100% stamina and chakra back into the body. Healing internal and external wounds."

"That would be impressive. Whats the catch?"

"That is why you are here Kawako-chan."

"Hmm... I have a feeling it'll hurt."

"I have a hunch you're right."

I just stared at him.. He really is merciless. I sighed.

"I get to beat you up though right?"

"Impossible, but no, I have to stay back and watch the results."

"Tsh. You're a lame scientist."

He gave me a cold look.

"You should experience your works yourself. It gives you a more insight on how much strength the pill will give back."

"I could observe that on the side lines Kawako-chan."

"Suuure. Wimp."

"Fine."

"I win."

He began to walk to the exit. "Let's go."

I followed and there began my tour.

It's been what feels like eternity. We have been walking in circles, and circles and circles.. Every time I had to name each door I passed by, if I got one wrong we would go through it all over again.. I would rather be locked in a room with the snake man himself then continue this torture. I was never good at these kinds of things.

"Spare, weapons, spare, spare, spare, Sasuke's, spare, scrolls, spare."

"No, its spare, spare then scrolls."

I think it was our 22nd time around. I dropped to the ground.

"Can't you make a solider pill that heightens IQ?"

"Your brain wouldn't be able to handle such a thing."

"You mean there is one?"

"No, it's impossible, I was simply stating your stupidity."

"Asshole. You know just as well as me that remembering such little things is not my thing."

"And I told you I was going to help you gain some intellect to become a Jounin."

"You want me to become a Jounin so I have to look after some snot nosed Genin brats?"

"Karma is a bitch."

"Yeah, Karma named Kabuto."

He chuckled and we changed our route.

"Different floor?"

"No. I think my IQ is dropping just trying to teach you." I punch him in the shoulder. "The soldier pills should be complete now."

We walked he pointed to a door and I walked in, he went in a different direction. I looked around, the room was spectacular. In a large kind of way. It wasn't like it was very pretty to look at, but thinking your underground and the size of the room. It boggles the mind! I wondered slowly, examining everything. It all seemed real in my eyes. After many moments wondering the, what I'm guessing is the training room I'll be working in, Kabuto poofs in front of me, freaking me out and making me fall on my ass. He smirks. I get up dusting myself off, glaring at the pompous man.

"Well what are we doing?"

"You, are going to fight Sasuke."

"I thought I was fighting you?"

"You are, after your completely wiped out and have taken the pill."

I was speechless, I was good, I knew I have improved greatly, but Sasuke. He was being raised by a mad scientist medic and a jutsu loving snake. A bombing puppet has nothing on that. Don't forget the fact he was a higher genius then me in class. That bastard. Sasuke walked into the room, how I knew this you asked. You could FEEL his ego cruise in. His insanely large ego boost knowing he would finally be fighting me. And most likely win. Ever since Academy me and him have vowed one to to fight each other, full power, all or nothing fight. it was Pay To See kind of fight back then as well. Water VS Fire, Genius VS Genius. Okay so we over exaggerated everything a little but the we wanted to fight each other was true none the less. I turned around to see Sasuke walking toward me, in his stupid looking shin high sandles, black shorts, weird blue sweater thing tied with a even LOSERISH purple rope, and an open long sleeve white shirt. Which I don't think even matched him, though it did show off a very nice part of him... All in all, I miss the Kakashi training outfit. I closed my eyes shaking my head.

"What?"

I looked up at him as he was now only a few feet away.

"All I have to say about that outfit is I now will be the ONLY one calling you Sasuke-kun..."

"Tsh." He scowled at me.

"I suggest to really not listen to Snake mans style tips."

"Kawako-chan. Speak about Orochimaru with respect."

I waved a hand dismissing Kabuto's interruption. "Speak when spoken to Kabuto. Snake man should have taught you that. Isn't it rude to not listen to your orders.?"

Anger covered his face. I didn't really get it. I think Sasuke's bad mood was washing over me.

"Lets get this over with Kawako." Sasuke stated.

I got into a fighting stance, and I could see Sasuke had already activated his Sharingan. I gave him a quick glare before adverting my eyes from his. If I learned anything from Gai-sensei's youthfulness it was to watch the Sharingan user's feet to fight. I was never at guessing there actual movements with feet so I usually watched there midsection so I could have arms and feet in peripherals. I failed a lot fighting Kakashi with his Sharingan still. So I knew this fight was hopeless if I couldn't keep my concentration up. I tried thinking up a plan but nothing seemed to be effective.

"Is there a point in fighting you Sasuke?" I questioned him. He just watched me. "I mean you countered my ninjutsu strength with your taijutsu strength giving us equal grounds. Now what? You've turned yourself into an unstoppable weapon, or at least almost unstoppable."

"What are you saying Kawako?"

He watched me more intensely now. I decided plans are useless, I'll have to wing it.

"I'm saying, you've ruined yourself, nothing good comes from ultimate strength except elevation to worse ideas."

"Everyone dreams for power."

"Everyone powerful dies young."

His eyes squint and he disappears. His speed is more then amazing. I could feel his presence behind me, but I knew I couldn't resist, a kick in my back sends me flying forward. I roll over the ground and jump up when I get a hold of my body. I was actually beginning to depress myself. Not only did I just lose Sasori and Deidara, I lost Sasuke without knowing it, I'm losing Naruto to Sasuke. I think I'm just losing. And I was going to lose this fight. My back was aching already from the one kick he has landed. Yeah my speed has relatively increased but it was a joke compared to Sasuke. I watched him, I didn't look in his eyes so I couldn't really tell what he was possibly thinking. He didn't seem to even be breathing. Hope for a plan still went through my mind, but still nothing. I decided to take a different approach. I put my hands together focusing all my chakra to my ears and arms.

**KABUTOS POV**

After Kawako's few words Sasuke began the fight by sending her flying from a kick to the back. She recovered quickly but there was no doubt it was painful. I couldn't quite understand what Kawako was thinking. Her eyes were masked over. She was just staring at Sasuke even after he kicked her. I'm sure she knew he was going to hit her, but she did nothing. She always boggled my mind the way she fights. She really isn't that smart, but she seems to create battle plans in seconds. She closed her eyes, focusing on something. Sasuke looked like he always did, calm and collected. Though he did have a ever so small upwards motion to his lips. He knew he had this won. But will he take this to far? He was gone again after the girl, in a matter of seconds. Kawako had a hold of Sasuke's foot, her eyes still closed. She was using his own chakra against him. He jumped and twirled using his other foot which she caught but what she didn't know was that he was using that to his advantage. A large punch to the stomach caused Kawako to tumble over. That was a smart idea, but it will have it's disadvantage. I knew myself this fight was a lost cause for Kawako as well. I'm sure she knew herself. I watched her intently, it's been so long since I've watched her fight.

**KAWAKOS POV**

I composed myself after the punch to the stomach. I don't really know what to do. So I decided if I'm going to get hurt I might as well try. I opened my eyes to see where he was standing.

"Water Style! Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

A large shark appeared behind me and charged toward the Uchiha, it was no doubt he would dodge the slow moving shark, but I don't think he knew I could control it for longer then a single strike. The large amount of water hit the Uchiha in the back forcing him toward the wall behind me, I heard a poof before the crashing of the wall. I closed my eyes to focus once again. I heard a sword unsheathe.

I summoned a sword of water appeared in my hand and it crashed with the sword coming at my back. Sasuke's sword was in the middle of my own sword, I looked at it confused.

"Blocking my katana with a normal sword is wrong, blocking my katana with water is worse."

My eyes open wide when I see the spark go up his sword. That exact moment I felt the excruciating pain of electricity going through my entire body. It was almost as bad as the poison from Sasori, but I began to lose all feeling in my body. I finally got the motion to my brain to let go of the sword as I did this I fell to the ground, curling up in a ball. I was twitching and trembling. I could then hear my own screaming from the shock. This was nothing. I knew he was only playing. Time went by slowly, painfully. I was paralysed. I tried to breathe as slowly as I could, trying to calm each muscle down from the involuntary twitching.

"Sasuke-kun, you over did it. I need her to lose energy, not be totally unable to fight."

"sh-ssh-shut u-up Ka-Kabuto."

I got on my hands and knees, still twitching, after a few more moments I was standing uneasily.

"I-if I can't get pa-past his ch-ch-childs pla-ay, I don't de-deserve to even be stand-d-ding."

I stood up glaring at the red eyed man, not even looking away from his eyes. Water jutsu is useless right now. How does Kabuto expect me to do anything without my jutsus. It's not like I could fight par with him in taijutsu. I sighed. I appeared behind Sasuke throwing a kick at his ribs just to be blocked and punched in the stomach. I coughed when I landed hard on the wall behind me. I went at him again. Again. Again, and again.

**SASUKES POV**

She kept coming at me again and again. She knew her jutsus were powerless against me close range, and anything else I could simply dodge. I will admit, she has improved greatly since I last seen her. But I have improved greater. Not that she could ever beat me to begin with. Block after block, she doesn't seem to be slowing down at all, each time she came at me she would come at me right after with the exact same strength. I jumped and kicked her in the head, that's when I noticed it, there was water all over the floor, I couldn't see it from the constant attacks, they were clones. Her clones got by Sharingan. Impossible. I landed and tried to run, I couldn't move my feet. Now what? I looked down to see this goo attached to my feet. I looked up to see Kawako with a smug look in her eyes. She did it to mock me. I know she did. Every hand seal she made, she made slow enough so I could read them perfectly. I glared at her fiercely while the large wave from around her began to rush to me in insane speed. It hit me and slammed me into the wall. The wall began to crack and crumble. It was solid. I knew it wouldn't give away totally. Not just yet. How she created so much water with such a high rank water move baffled me. She improved more then I thought. I stood up, water dripping from my clothes and hair. She was gone. There was 2 and a half feet of water in the arena now. I can't just use my lightning element without electrocuting myself now.

"Water Style! Ice Darts Jutsu!"

A small amount of shock went over my face. Back in my Genin days, I remember Haku using a technique that was similar. But he didn't shoot them out of his mouth. I couldn't see where the needles where right away due to the new formed mist in the arena. She is insane. I jumped up. Mist won't help her with my Sharingan. I find her concentrating on the mist to find me. Smart girl. But its useless. I appear behind her and grab her while jumping in the air.

"Lions Barrage."

One of my first moves. I kick her multiple times then toward the ground. She falls.

**SPLASH **

Multiple balls of water came shooting up from the mist. I use my katana to cut through them all.

**KAWAKOS POV**

I was getting tired. I'm running out of ideas to keep him busy. Plus if I keep it up I'm going to be out of chakra.

"Fire Style! Great Fireball Jutsu!"

I could see a orange light coming at me from the mist, I could feel the heat from it as well, water was evaporating from it. Making the pool shallower and the mist thicker. I did a quick handseal.

"Water Style! Raging Waves!"

I shot a large amount of water to distinguish the huge ball of fire that was to close for comfort to frying me. I heard a strange noise, like birds were coming to attack me. Then it clicked in. Chidori! I tried to notice where it was coming from. I felt the mist move on my right, I jumped backwards as Sasuke ran by with a glowing hand, hitting the wall that was beside me. The wall gave away, forcing the mist to clear and the water to rush out. We both stood there staring at each other. The whole place demolished. I was panting heavily, a bruise around my one eye. and other cheek. I knew I was bruised in a dozen other places as well. He wasn't using his katana, so I was happy about that. He began running at me with his hands behind his back. What was he up to. He pulled out two large shuriken blades and threw one, I jumped to the right dodging it, he threw the other toward right past me. I couldn't understand, I then seen the droplet of water between me and him. My eyes widen. My eyes shoot up to look at him. He was smirking. I tried to run to my left. It was to late, I jumped the wrong way from the beginning. I was wrapped in the invisible wire attached to the shurikens. I could see the first shuriken on the ground by my feet, I felt the other wire wrap around me getting tighter and coming faster. I then realized what will happen next.

"Sasuke! Nooo-UH!"

Blood splashed behind me in the small amount of water left. I coughed, blood was coming out of my mouth now. The blade stuck in my back about 4 inches. I fell to my knees. I could feel blood spilling from my wound. My eyes were so wide it began to hurt. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe he would go so far. I would cry if I had sanity left in me. But really I couldn't feel any emotion, except anger. Boiling blood. This wasn't the Sasuke I knew. My eyes went into a glare as I stared at the black haired man in front of me. He had a blank expression on his face.

"Hn."

He began to walk away. I glared daggers in his back.

"Water Style. Water Shark Bomb Jutsu." I chanted almost inaudible.

The large shark appeared from behind me, going right for the black haired man. It struck him. He really did let his guard down. He flew into the wall in front of him. I fiddled a kunai out of my pants and began to slowly cut the string. When I did, I fell the the ground my arms in front of me. The pain in my back was unbearable, my eyes closed in pain.

"Water Replacement."

I turned to water and the large shuriken clanked to the ground. I appeared a few feet away. Sitting on one knee, holding myself up with my hands. It hurt to breath, it pulsed as I breathed out, and sting breathing in. I could see Sasuke walking toward me.

"I think that's enough Sasuke."

We both ignored the pleas of Kabuto, dozens of feet away from us. We just stared at each other.

"You really are cold blooded just like the snakes you're around aren't you Sasuke-kun."

My voice was soft and rasped. It hurt.

"I told you not to call me that."

"I know. But since when do people listen to you Sasuke-kun?" I hissed from a ripple of pain from a light breeze. "I remember you telling Naruto to give up. He's out training, to get you back. Thinking.." I had to pause again.. "... thinking that if he was stronger, you would stay with him, stay and get your revenge another way." I looked down. "He stayed up hours, almost in tears.. thinking of ways to get you to come home Sasuke. Your a brother to him. Think of how you felt when your family died. That's what he feels every day. Every single day your gone."

My hand slipped and I fell in the small amount of water, which was darkened from my blood. I looked up at him. I could see anger in his eyes. Hatred maybe. But behind it I knew I hit him where it hurts. His eyes began to spin. Fuck.

**KABUTOS POV**

Kawako was doing amazingly well, she had such a large amount of chakra and such good control over it as well.

"Fire Style! Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Through the mist I could see the fireball aim toward Kawako.

"Water Style! Raging Waves!"

And with that she distinguished the flames, she truly was a great ninja. But, she wasn't good enough. I could see her tiring. I knew Sasuke, was getting irritated. The wall gave away, flooding the hallway beside it. Great I'll have to clean that up. Everything cleared. Sasuke went charging to the masked girl. He then pulled two large shuriken from behind his back. Smart move. I seen the shine from the string attached to it. He threw one, the wire wrapping around the right. Sadly, that was where Kawako jumped to. She was wrapped, by the looks of her she has no idea. He threw the second, she tried to move. My eyes widen slightly, the 2nd shuriken was wrapping around her at a great speed. That's when..

"Sasuke! Nooo-UH!"

...the blade struck her in the back. She was bleeding fiercely. As Sasuke began to walk away I could see Kawako's lips move. What was she doing? A large shark then formed from behind her shooting toward the unsuspecting boy. It struck him. She did that without even a handseal. Who was she training with... She then disappeared into a puddle just to form in a different area sitting up. After all the blood she has left so far, she should be passed out.

"I think that's enough Sasuke."

He continued walking she continued to stare, it was like I wasn't even here.

"You really are cold blooded just like the snakes your around aren't you Sasuke-kun."

She was in so much pain, her eyes were screaming it seemed like. It even pained me to look at them. But, but I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

"I told you not to call me that."

"I know. But since when do people listen to you Sasuke-kun?...I remember you telling Naruto to give up. He's out training, to get you back. Thinking... thinking that if he was stronger, you would stay with him, stay and get your revenge another way. He stayed up hours, almost in tears.. thinking of ways to get you to come home Sasuke. Your a brother to him. Think of how you felt when your family died. That's what he feels every day. Every single day your gone."

How could she have this much fight, I could feel her chakra and strength falling rapidly, while Sasuke's flashed up intensely. Her eyes widen, I knew what was going on. A loud agonizing scream could be heard, I rushed to Kawako, breaking her eyesight from Sasuke's eyes. She was still under it.

"Sasuke-kun! I order you to stop!"

The screams continued, her eyes still looking past me.

"NOW!"

Her eyes got colour and tears rushed down them, she looked at me, so much pain in her eyes. They rolled back into her head and she passed out. I took her to the lab, and set her up for healing... This was a horrible idea. I finally get to see her and I almost kill her.


	24. Escape

late i know... but with summer school its been messing with my mind lol.. anyways tonights 12 o clock deadline will be met! of course it is the most read story i have XD! well im glad for those who have stuck by me in this story! i looove this story ! makes me smile.. that and i love sasori 33 lol XD haha ANYWAYS here is chapter 24 :) enjoy yourselves :)

* * *

"**Sasuke-kun! I order you to stop!"**

**The screams continued, her eyes still looking past me.**

"**NOW!"**

**Her eyes got colour and tears rushed down them, she looked at me, so much pain in her eyes. They rolled back into her head and she passed out. I took her to the lab, and set her up for healing... This was a horrible idea. I finally get to see her and I almost kill her.**

_**Days Before**_

_**

* * *

DEIDARAS POV**_

I was running to our old camp site. Remembering what the note had told me.

-Dear Barbie,

Remember to brush your hair regularly. Don't want it to lose its, shine.-

Dumb bitch.

-I don't know if Sasori told you that he decided we were not safe being around each other or not, but we decided to go our separate ways. One sided. But, I wanted to say good bye to you personally. If you get this I'll be back in 3 days. Meet me. I think that is it.

your best buddy ; Kawako

P.s. Don't blow up.

P.s.s. if this is Sasori reading, it's rude to read other peoples mail, just because your old doesn't make you special!-

It was such a stupid note, I had to come by and yell at her for her lame attempt.

It's been several hours, still no sign of her at all. I double checked the dates, and I was here on time. I decided to go search around the area. I could sense chakra around the area, faint though. There really wasn't anything I could use. Until I saw a shine on the ground. It was a kunai, with red. It was the one Kawako and Sasori always threw at each other. There was a second chakra on it. It couldn't be... I ran made a bird and jumped on to go search for Sasori no Danna. He couldn't have been to far, he was with me passing by. I spotted him a few hundred feet ahead.

"Sasori no Danna... Kawako is in trouble. un."

"Deidara. Enough."

"That spy of yours, for Orochimaru. He has her. un."

"She is no concern to us Deidara."

"Sasori! Listen to me!"

He stopped walking. He was beginning to really piss me off. I knew he cared about this girl even more then I did. She really didn't mean much to me, but I'm not about to let her get hurt. Not if I could manage to help it. Plus, I wouldn't mind blowing up that snake bastard!

"Look.."

I showed him the kunai, he took it from me examining it.

"That is all you have, a simple kunai. How do you not know she just left it behind. She doesn't care about us."

"YOUR A IDIOT! YEAH!"

If I could, I'd blow him up right now.

"That damn spy of yours took her. un. If we hurry up maybe it could lead us to Orochimaru!"

"Deidara.."

"You tell me that's enough one more time. I will blow your wooden ass right up! un yeah!"

He stood there silent.

"Are you going to tell me, if he next thing you hear is how she died in one of that snakes experiments uun. Kawako was horribly mutilated and hurt. You would be fine with it? un?"

"If I agree to this stupid theory of yours will you shut up?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. You better be right though."

"Hn."

I jumped back on the bird and flew to the area I found the kunai, Sasori jumping in the trees behind me. I hope I was right as well. It felt weird, a different rush. This was to out of character for me, but I didn't mind. It's been so long since I had something exciting happen. To bad we couldn't get Zetsu. He would find the trail even if it was weeks old. He would take us right there. But there would be no doubt he would tell Leader-sama what we were doing. I was searching from the sky.

"Deidara. This way."

He took of north-west. I followed him from the sky. We were going to save her. I know something is wrong.

_**Present Time**_

_**KAWAKOS POV**_

My eyes didn't open but I was awake now. I could feel the pain rippling through my body, the aches of all my muscles, the sharp feeling in my back. The massive pounding in my head. I was in horrible shape. I wanted to go back to sleep but I feel like I've been sleeping for months. I opened my eyes very carefully. I could see a dim stone ceiling. I began to cough. I could then feel a arm around my shoulders holding me up and a cup at my lips. Cool liquid filled my mouth. It wasn't water. I opened my eyes again to see Kabuto look at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"It's medicine, it speeds up the rate of healing a great amount."

When I finished drinking I opened my mouth to ask how long has it been but I began to coughing. He got the idea though and answered my unvoiced question.

"It's been 6 hours. Another 12 hours and you will be good as new, compared to the days it originally would have taken."

I looked at him shocked.

"You may be good as new, but it does have slight side effects, just some dizziness and blurred vision for a day or so afterwards."

I nodded slightly, the medicine kicked in and my eyes began to betray me. I didn't want to go back to sleep. I heard a loud noise, I couldn't distinguish what it was. I saw Kabuto's face shocked and worried. Why do these things happen. I forced my eyes open once more to see Kabuto looking at me with sympathy and fear. His hand stroked my head and he was gone, my eyes closed and blackness took over my body.

I looked around, dreams have taken over my subconsciousness. I was walking through a town, it was deserted. There was chill in the air, even with all the fire from burning buildings, I could see blood splattered around. I couldn't recognize where I was. It felt so familiar though. I could smell death and blood. The smell seemed so familiar to me as well. I was so confused.

"Hey is anybody here?" I shouted hoping for a survivor.

I looked in a un lit shop. Nobody, same thing with a couple other building I walked by. Just ashes and broken walls and ceilings. Why couldn't I find any people? I finally heard something up ahead. It was a floweriest shop, I wondered in, It was dark, the smell of blood was so strong.

"Hello?"

I looked around. I saw a dark figure crawling away. It was Ino covered in blood crawling away from me.

"Ino! Ino! What happened?"

I ran over to her. When she saw me the look on her face crushed me. Fear. Pure fear was in her eyes when she looked at me.

"Please." She begged. "Please stop. Please." Her voice was so hoarse.

I couldn't understand. I stared at her longer, she tried with what little amount of life in her to get away from me. I left. I continued to wonder through the demolished town. I found another familiar house. I looked inside to see Shikamaru. He was dead, stuck on the wall from kunai and shuriken. My heart was racing so fast, it felt like it would break my chest. I was losing my mind. I began to run. I could see people everywhere now, all familiar faces, cold, dead, covered in blood and weapons. Mutilated. I ran as fast as I could I knew where I was going now, where I was, I barged into my own house. I pray Naruto was fine. I wouldn't survive with out him. I barged in the door, I ran to his room. He was on the ground up against the farthest wall. He was alive.

"NARUTO! WHAT HAPPENED?"

He looked at me, with such sad eyes.. They pierced my heart, and crushed everything in my being.

"How-how could you do this.." He coughed up a whole bunch of blood, his voice was almost impossible to understand. ".. why did you do this Kawako-chan?"

I just stared at him, so lost, so confused. How could I have done this?

"Lets go Kawako. He won't live much longer anyways."

I looked in the doorway to see a dark figure, bright red eyes glowed in the darkness. I stood up and walked to the man. He put his hand on my head.

"You really are a genius Kawako. Lets go my pet."

His voice was so charming, so seducing. I couldn't help but follow him. I looked back to see Naruto, staring at me, with betrayal in his eyes. For some reason, everything I was feeling before vanished, I was cold, empty. The faces I had just seen, they didn't mean anything to me anymore. I followed the dark figure at the heels.

I sprang awake, cold sweat and racing heart. My eyes were open but I couldn't see anything yet. My vision wasn't accustomed to the light.. The light?

"You have to stop this. It's a pain."

I looked over, my vision was blurry still. Must be the side effects. I could see a hump of black blur. It couldn't be, there is no way.

"Bout time. un." I saw yellow.

"Sasori? Deidara?"

"What are you blind? un?"

"At the moment yes. So fuck off."

"Why?" I heard Sasori question.

"Side effects to Kabuto's medicine."

"What did that traitor do?" Deidara shouted. It stung my head a bit, I cringed.

"By the way, where is Kabuto?" I questioned.

"The double crosser got away with his bastard leader and there Uchiha pet. yeah."

"Oh, good."

"What!"

"Stop yelling barbie! My head is pounding."

"Tsh."

"Kabuto, hes a good friend of mine, I'd be dead if it wasn't for him. Well.. actually.. He's like you guys."

"What do you mean?" I was glad Sasori took over the questioning, he was quieter, calm.

"It's because of him I was almost killed but if it wasn't for him I would have stayed dead. Like the .. 3, 4? no 3 times I was with you."

"Hn."

"So What happened, why did he have you? yeah?"

"I was supposed to be Orochimaru's back up plan or something, he was training and using me for experiments. I was fighting Sasuke so I could try a new soldier pill, but he got carried away, and almost killed me. Kabuto saved me, gave me some super meds and then I heard loud noises."

I thought for a moment, yeah, that was the last thing I remember how am I now with these goons?

"Which brings up the subject. What the hell are you two doing?"

"Your letter, I found the kunai, yeah. We came to save you un

I looked at them both, shocked. They actually came to save me. Though I didn't really need it. Not for another year and a half possibly. I smiled. I could see them both just looking at me, my vision was back. For the time being I guessed. We were in the forest, a small fire burnt out beside me.

"Thank you guys. Thank you for everything."

My eyes threatened to tear, but I choked them down. Deidara would never let me live it down if I cried.

"Yeah Yeah. Better just thank me. Sasori no Danna here, wasn't going to bother..."

"Deidara... Why don't you go get food from the town nearby."

"Tsh."

The blond got up and walked away, jumping on a bird and taking off.

"Kawako.."

"Meh, I knew you wouldn't risk your life for something stupid like that if you weren't forced... You're not that naive."

"Actually, I was going to ask what nightmare you had now."

"Oh."

I looked down fiddling with my fingers.

"I... I killed everybody. All of Konoha was in ruins... all my friends... the people I knew... dead. They were so brutally murdered. I found my closets friends, they all said it was me... I couldn't understand." Tears broke through freely down my cheeks. I continued. "They said I did it... I couldn't remember. But... The blood.. The ruins.. They felt so familiar to me, like I've done it dozens of times. Some man was there. He called me his pet. He had red glowing eyes."

I looked up Sasori was in Hiruko. He seemed to be listening intently, though I wouldn't know a difference if he was sleeping, but I knew he didn't sleep.

"The worst thing was, when he was there, all hurt, fear, guilt. It was gone. Like he washed it away, I would jump off a cliff if he asked me to."

Sasori stared at me through hidden eyes. Hiruko's arm full of needles came up and stroked my face.

"I'm sorry."

It was strange. I didn't really know what was happening. So many different things all happening. I was losing it.

"It's fine. I know you were right."

"Instant ramen ready to be served! un."

I looked over to see Deidara with two steaming cups of instant ramen. On cue my stomach made a large protest to give it food NOW. Deidara smirked and passed me a bowl and chopsticks. I smiled at him, and began to shove my mouth full of noodles, not even caring about the intense burning of the taste buds.

"So did Danna tell you the good news? un."

I looked over at him with noodles hanging out of my mouth. I really was a a pathetic sight. He laughed, I think I heard a chuckle from Sasori as well.

"You'll be traveling with us now." He stuff noodles in his own mouth. He really was addicted to these now as well. Bloody Naruto, hes cause a ramen addiction to spread across the ninja world. I chocked on my food.

"What?"

"Yeah, we figured, your just getting kidnapped and beaten up anyway, we might as well give you a break from it. un."

"I don't know whether that's good or bad really..." I giggled. "Thanks.. but... I don't want to endanger you guys. Konoha is probably out searching, I don't want to get you guys in more danger then you are."

Deidara gave me a blank stare.

"No.. Your going to stay with us and train. You could possibly jo-"

A metal tail hit Deidara over the head. I smiled at them both.

"You guys truly are amazing."

"We know. un"

I rolled my eyes and ate the rest of my food in quiet. After me and Deidara finished they got up.

"We have a quick mission to take care of. We will be back Late tonight."

I nodded and they were off.


	25. Jashinism

I almost forgot about putting this chapter up.. ive been so lost lately its unbelievable! being sick isnt helping either.. i blame summer school forcing me to be around hundreds of germy beings! no im not a germaphobe or anything related.. just prefer the comforts of home with a laptop in hand XD i like this chapter... makes me chuckle :) new characters! though i suppose the title gave that away first -shrugs- mayeb ill just throw some crazy title totally unrelated one day... hmm welll... 25.. thats about half way through give or take a chapter or soo.. the ending is still undecided so further on you should give me some insights on what you think or some ending ideas :) so far the endign is very... bleak lol ENJOY :)  
well anyways I suppsoe I'll remind people...  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, the characters, settings or plot similarities.  
Claimer: I do however own Kawako, and Hotaru.

* * *

"**You'll be travelling with us now." He stuffs noodles in his own mouth. He really was addicted to these now as well. Bloody Naruto, hes cause a ramen addiction to spread across the ninja world. I chocked don my food.**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah, we figured, your just getting kidnapped and beaten up anyway, we might as well give you a break from it. hmm."**

"**I don't know whether that's good or bad really..." I giggled. "Thanks.. but... I don't want to endanger you guys. Konoha is probably out searching, I don't want to get you guys in more danger then you are."**

**Deidara gave me a blank stare.**

"**No.. Your going to stay with us and train. You could possibly jo-"**

**A metal tail hit Deidara over the head. I smiled at them both. **

"**You guys truly are amazing."**

"**We know."**

**I rolled my eyes and ate the rest of my food in quiet. After me and Deidara finished they got up. **

"**We have a quick mission to take care of. We will be back Late tonight."**

**I nodded and they were off.**

* * *

With Sasori and Deidara gone I decided walk around. I felt stiff. Plus I had no idea where I was. I got up and stretched, it hurt but it felt so amazing. I picked a direction and started walking, it was all forest as far as I could see. So I decided to climb up a tree to get a bird's eye view. I looked around, It was more forest, I could see a village up ahead and a mountain off in the distance. I knew the mountain North-west of me was by the Village hidden in the clouds. So that means I was just outside there borders to the Land of Lightning, not very far from my route I was taking home. I jumped down and went to look for a river, I desperately needed a shower. Waaait, I remember Sasori mention a town it must be the one I saw just up in the distance. I went on a search. After a while I found a path and began to follow it.

2 hours have passed until I found the small insignificant town. BUT It did have a hot spring I was hoping for! I was in luck. A huge smile was on my masked face. I had some money in my pants stashed in case I lost my backpack. Which I did. I went in the hot springs which was pretty much on the end of town, paid and almost ran to the spring. I stepped in. It was heaven. No it was BETTER then heaven. I melted in the water and sighed.

"Ooooh, maaah gooood!"

I melted farther in the water, trying to soak up every second of it. I went under, rinsing my hair through the boiling water, washing everything out of my mind. Over an hour has probably passed, and the heat began to make me dizzy so I decided it was time to leave. I dried off and got dressed and walked out of the hot springs. Walking down the streets, enjoying the time out. Looking at stands, shops, watching people. It was amazing. Walking back through town I saw two familiar cloaks. But they were very tall.. and had white not blond hair. I couldn't recall who they were. But as they walked by I just stared at them in amazement. I looked them in the eyes, they had such pretty eyes. The white haired guy had deep redish purple eyes, while the other had black eyes with pure green and no pupils. Tallest one with the mask, side glanced at me, but paid no more mind. The other with the very toned chest on other hand...

"What the hell are you looking at bitch?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't give me that fucking look."

He had turned to face me now, a hand on his scythe and a hand on his hip. He looked pissed.

"Hidan. Shut up."

"Stop fucking telling me to shut up!"

"Then stop talking."

"Woooow.." Is all I could say. The fact I said anything is stupid... but really. Who is shocked by now? Exactly.

"What the fuck did you say?"

"I said wow."

"What the hell for?"

"Well actually.." I took a more comfortable standing position. "One, because of your amazing swearing problem.. Two because you guys have amazing eyes... Three.. Cause your hot for a guy with white hair..."

The other guy by now was facing me, giving me a strange look. The white haired man, which I now know is Hidan was just giving me this really fucked up look. I'm sick of being a talking eggplant to these Akatsuki jerks...

"You're fucked..." Is all he said.

I raised my eyebrow once again.

"Hidan, let's go we've wasted enough time because of you."

"Oh shut up you cocksucker!"

The masked man began to walk away.

"Oi! Can't I just sacrifice this bitch first?"

"Let's go!"

"Sacrifice?" I chirped in to ask.

"Yeah to Jashin-sama."

"Who's that?"

I heard the green eyed man sigh in annoyance.

"Jashin-sama is my god. I sacrifice for him so I can stay immortal!" He grabs the pendant around his neck and shoves it in my face.

"How many times do you sacrifice people?"

"Whenever I can. If I go past a 2 weeks I lose my immortality."

"As horrible as that is. That is amazing!"

"How is feeling the ecstasy of your victims agony during there last hours horrible?"

"Well.. If you put it that way it's not, but if somebody has a conscious then they would feel guilty for just taking lives."

"Tsh. Fucking pussys."

"Do you HAVE to slaughter people to believe in Jashin-sama?"

He stood there, thinking for a moment. I really couldn't believe we were just sitting here talking.. Well, with my life so far, I'm not very surprised more surprised his friend hasn't killed me so he can leave.

"Well.. I guess not. But you'd have to do a lot of forgiveness prayers for not upholding his wish for death."

"So I could join in this belief of Jashinism and then only do a ceremony when I do have to kill somebody?"

I have no idea why I was doing this... It was really cool having a god who actually gives you immortality. And the fact I have never met another Jashinist? Plus.. if I could do this.. I could be immortal. That would be AMAZING! My eyes began to lit up thinking of being able to do anything not having to worry about dying.

"Yeah. But you fucking suck."

"That's fine. How do I sign up?"

He just stared at me in total disbelief. Even the other man turned to stare at me.

"That will be 100 ryo."

"What?"

"Tsh. Shut the fuck up Kakuzu. The girl doesn't need to pay to be a believer!"

"She is a waste of my time if she has no money to support this distraction."

"Whatever you money loving prick. You. Whats your name?"

"Kawako."

"Well, Kawako follow me."

And you guessed it. I followed him out of town to some open space in the forest. Knowing me he'd probably just sacrifice me. But I went and he cut his hand open, the blood splashed in a somewhat design thing. He used his foot to spread it to form the symbol on his pendant.

He laid down on his back over the drawing. He handed up his scythe. I stared at him totally lost.

"Don't be a idiot. Take it." I did as he said. "Now repeat after me."

I nodded.

"I Kawako...What's your last name."

"I don't have one."

"Huh.. Why?"

"I'm adopted."

"Huh. Kay Whatever. Repeat after me. I Kawako, dedicate my life and soul to Jashin-sama."

"I Kawako, dedicate my life and soul to Jashin-sama."

"I will sacrifice myself to bring the desires to the all mighty himself."

"I will sacrifice myself to bring the desires to the all mighty himself."

"I will bring death and destruction where I can, and be punished if I fail."

"I will bring death and destruction where I can, and be punished if I fail."

"Oh, Jashin-sama please accept my fellowship and watch over my wicked heart."

"Oh Jashin-sama please accept my fellowship and watch over my wicked heart."

"Now stab me with the scythe."

"What?"

"Stab me right the fuck here!" He pointed to his chest.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What about your cloak?"

"Good thinking!" He took the arms off and pulled it over his waist so he was bare chested. I bit my lip. "Now put the scythe through my chest dammit!"

I heisted but I did it. I brought it up and spun it above my head then brought it down full force into the man. A loud scream came from the man.

"Fuck girl. You have a swing on you. Ow. Dammit. That hurts. Kay Now repeat after me again."

He shifted a bit. "With this sacrifice, I show you lord Jashin-sama, that I will dedicate to your religion and forever follow the rules of Jashinism."

"With this sacrifice, I show you lord Jashin-sama, that I will dedicate to your religion and forever follow the rules of Jashinism."

"Now stand there and bow. Praying for forgiveness for past failures and praise for past kills."

I nodded and did what he asked. I stood there for I swear it was 30 minutes. I could feel the chill of the night air come around. I heard paper rustling from Kakuzu, being very annoyed with me making Hidan do this ritual shit... Poor guy.

"Alright." He pulled the scythe out of his chest, grunting then stood up. "Here you go." He pulled a pendant out of a pocket inside of his cloak. "I always have a spare or two when I travel."

I smiled at him and took it, putting it around my neck.

"Holy fuck? You're from Konoha?"

This perked up Kakuzu's attention. I looked up at him, quite afraid of him right about now.

"Hey Kakuzu, you think we hit the jackpot and had the Jinchuuriki come to us?"

"I don't know Hidan."

"Wait wait wait!" I backed up slightly.

"That's not me... If I was I wouldn't have been stupid enough to walk up to an Akatsuki member!"

"You're probably lying so I don't sacrifice you!"

"No. I'm not. I wish I was, then I wouldn't have to see him be hunted down like some game..."

"Tsh. His fucking fault."

"The hell it is asshole!"

This caused him to be taken aback.

"It wasn't his fucking fault. But it's your fucking fault he is out risking his life to get stronger to save his village from you assholes!"

"You're getting awfully fucking mouthy girl."

"It's my nature."

"Spiteful child." The green eyed man finally spoke up. "Let's go Hidan. We've wasted enough time."

"Tsh." He looked at my pendant around my neck. He smirked. "Next time I see you you better have made a sacrifice."

I smiled at him. Yeah mood swings I know. I nodded.

"Cya kid." He waved as the two began to walk away.

I looked up to see the sky was dark. Shit I hope They didn't get back early.

I ran back to the camp site, after getting slightly lost for an extra 20 minutes. I put the pendant under my shirt. They don't need to know. Unfortunately, they were back.

"Where the hell were you? un."

"Hot springs in the town near by. I'm sorry I'm so late. I lost track of time."

"Why do you have blood on you?"

I looked down to see blood showing on my stomach. Fuck.

"Oh, I cut my finger on my way home, I must have accidentally wiped it on my stomach."

I licked my finger and wiped the spots of blood off. Deidara threw something at me. I caught it, it was a sleeping bag.

"It's late let's get some rest." Sasori instructed.

Me and Deidara followed and laid down. I stared up at the sky. I couldn't believe what was happening. First I meet Sasori, then Deidara. I see Kabuto after so long, while hanging out at Orochimaru's hide out. Almost got murdered by a close friend. Now I'm running around with criminals, joining sadistic religions. Ha. Life is funny like that. I sighed rolled on my side facing away from the fire and drifted to a nice sleep. I had the same dream again. Except this time everybody was dead. Nobody told me it was my fault. Just the dark figure praising me.


	26. Oopsie

hm... this lack of reviews and alerts is pretty ego-crushing neh? ... but i suppose that is no reason to punish anyone so i still go on posting these... sorry its a little later then usual! actually its a day early shit this is the wrogn one to post... oh well for this week scorpion vs sharingan and how lame will be switched my apologies... well anyways i enjoyed this chapter. makes me giggle.. hope you enjoy it :)

**

* * *

****Me and Deidara followed and laid down. I stared up at the sky. I couldn't believe what was happening. First I meet Sasori, then Deidara. I see Kabuto after so long, while hanging out at Orochimaru's hide out. Almost got murdered by a close friend. Now I'm running around with criminals, joining sadistic religions. Ha. Life is funny like that. I sighed rolled on my side facing away from the fire and drifted to a nice sleep. I had the same dream again. Except this time everybody was dead. Nobody told me it was my fault. Just the dark figure praising me.**

* * *

Its been a month and a half, I've been travelling and training with Deidara and Sasori. It's been about 2 years since everything started and Naruto leaving the village. So much has happened. I'm still having that dream, just 2-3 times a week or so. It was weird walking around with these two. With the bickering and the me causing all the bickering, and the looks I get for walking with them. One guy actually tried to kidnap me away from my 'kidnappers'... It was something to laugh about. He was all..

"Don't worry miss. I have saved you from those ruthless criminals."

I was standing there like okay... Until Sasori came to my rescue. Let's just say he finally got a new puppet. Poor unsuspecting guy. He was only trying to do something good. Though I did get a free ritual. While Deidara distracted Sasori I did a quick one. Don't know if it counted but I tried . I'm sure Jashin-sama would be ashamed I had to steal a dying person. Oh well. Anyways back to the present I suppose, walking around the Village Hidden in the Grass. Which I was informed Zetsu was originally from. I don't think they meant to, but I sorta catch them off guard while talking about the Akatsuki. Well, mostly just Deidara. Sasori watches his mouth more. Deidara seems a little angry against the group though. Especially to Itachi.

"What are we doing again?"

"We are dropping you off somewhere, while we go get money from somebody."

"Why can't I go?"

"Because Leader-sama cannot know of your existence."

"Why? Am I not cool enough for the Akatsuki?"

I saw Deidara's mouth open. "Don't answer that barbie!"

He glared at me and I ducked from a smack to the head.

"Two buildings ahead. Go."

I did what I was told. I entered the building, it was just a plain cafe. I sat down in a table in the far corner just keeping to myself. A young girl walks up asking for my order.

"Just a coffee."

"Milks or sugar Miss?"

"Milk, small sugar."

She bowed and went on her way. It was small dark, but dainty. It was a peaceful little place. I pulled my chair closer to the able and rest my head over my arms. I was getting awfully tired, not sleeping much and always wondering and training. There life really was hard. But, being with Sasori on those random days Deidara has something better to do makes up for it. I sighed.

"Here you go."

I heard the cup hit the table I lifted my head to smile at the waitress. She was small, brown hair in a high ponytail. Looks like she is a prone to dropping things. I nodded at her and she ran back to the kitchen. I took a large gulp of my coffee ignoring the scorn I got with the liquid running down my throat. I rested back on my arms and tried for a small nap.

Moments later I was being nudged awake.

"Miss, miss. Wake up."

I blinked awake and looked up.

"Miss, I'm sorry to disturb you but your snoring was disrupting the customers."

I laughed awkwardly scratching the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry."

She bowed and ran off again. I yawned and looked around. I wonder how long I've actually been sleeping. I took a sip of my coffee, it was pretty cool, I must have been out long enough. I wonder if Sasori and Deidara are okay?... I decided to go look around. It wouldn't hurt just to walk around town would it? I chugged my coffee and left ryo on the table, leaving the girl an extra tip. I walked out looking around, no sign of red or blonde anywhere. I took a right, the direction I'm pretty sure Sasori and Deidara took themselves. It was sunny out but the sun was slowly setting itself to rest on the other side of the world. The air was growing a chill, a shiver ran up my spine. I looked around in the shops, and random buildings through there windows. Just random people scurrying around doing there late afternoon activities. I couldn't see them anywhere, I looked around where I was standing one more time. I went back toward the cafe.

**KISAMES POV**

Me and Itachi just finished our meeting with leader-sama and the art twins. We got our cut from our missions and heading out to an Inn. It was rare for us but we were tired and he won't admit it but I think Itachi is losing his edge. We were just walking through when I felt a pulse through Samehada. Why would he act up like this. I looked around, I couldn't recognize anybody.

"Kisame?"

I looked up to see the Uchiha still walking calmly beside me. "I'm fine."

"The girl has the same chakra presence as you."

I flinched. "What are you talking about?"

"We all have our secrets."

And that was all, we continued to walk to the Inn. I was side glancing every face we went by. There is no possibility that she was around. I kept myself masked from the man I was with. It was true. We did. I found that out when we ran into his brother trying to capture that annoying nine-tails brat. I sighed.

**KAWAKOS POV**

I was sitting at the cafe with another empty coffee cup. It was my third. I couldn't sit still, I was tapping my feet, my fingers. Twitching around in my seat. I shouldn't be allowed to drink this stuff. Stupid Sasori and Deidara. Oh speak of the devils themselves. I got up and skipped to the red clouded cloaks. They had the funny looking hats on so I couldn't see their faces.

"About ti-" I stopped dead in my tracks. They were to tall. One was far far to tall. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. Hell I couldn't breathe... I stared at the hidden faces. This was not good. Who were these two. Run feet, run legs, run Kawako! My body was failing my commands.

"Can I help you?"

A pleasant, but horrifying voice came from the man right in front of me. It was what I needed to wake me up. I blinked and looked at the taller man behind him, he was so tall, till I noticed his skin. It was blue. These two.. they were Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. I looked back at the Uchiha, I could see the red glow from under there kasas. It made my blood run cold.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I bowed and ran by them. I had to get far away. This place was awfully dangerous for me, not just for me now, for Sasori and Deidara, I'm not supposed to exist. I was out of the town running through trees. I don't know where I was going but I was. I stopped at a random open area with a large boulder, I couldn't catch my breath. What am I supposed to do now?

_**Moments earlier**_

**HIROKUS/SASORIS POV**

We left Kawako at a cafe a few blocks away from the meeting point with Leader-sama. I should have just left her. But the feeling in my stomach or where my stomach should be wouldn't let go until I decided to 'save' her. I sighed. She is to much trouble for just one girl. We walked in to an abandoned warehouse. Kisame and Itachi were here as well. More possible trouble. We didn't acknowledge them, well, I didn't. I heard a distasteful sound come from Deidara. Leader-sama appeared in his normal holographic form.

"You have succeeded in your missions. I expected nothing less of you."

We continued to stand staring at the hologram.

"Payments are in pouches to the left of you guys. I have nothing for you at this moment. You are dismissed."

I walked over to grab mine and Deidara's pouch, I knew he would probably start a fight being to close to the Uchiha. I threw the bag and me and Deidara were out. Itachi and Kisame were heading the direction toward the cafe so we took a detour. It was frustrating me to no ends being away from Kawako with them so close. Deidara didn't seemed phased, just tense from his past failures and grieving over being forced to join the Akatsuki. We walked around the corner to the cafe. Nobody was in there. Where was she. My mind began to panic. They didn't find her did they? No, she would have put up a fight. I looked over to Deidara, I couldn't clearly see his face due to the kasa we were meant to wear. I began to turn and walk out. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, We both disappeared in a single jump. I was circling the town, checking streets ally ways and buildings. There was no sign of her anywhere. Deidara was probably searching through the air. I stretched my search farther, circling around the outside of the town. I caught a sense of her chakra. I took off in the direction. She better be fine. My metal in my stomach felt like it was tightening. This was getting to be such a hassle. I stopped, I saw her in the clearing, leaning against a rock, looking up at the sky. The setting sun glanced off of her like a sculpture, she seemed to have a red glow around her. Her eyes orange from the glare of the sun. I could see the blue on the side of her face, the blue she tries to hard to hide from. I didn't seem to want to take my eyes off of her. I began to walk slowly toward her. Unsettling that she hasn't noticed my presence yet. Closer and closer I got to her, she looked more radiating each step. Every detail popping out more and more each moment. Her chestnut hair shined, how it seemed to sway over her bandanna. Her blue eyes seemed almost florescent in the light. Her skin where it showed, seemed kinda pale almost clear, as if the blue tried to come out all around her. I smiled. I wasn't completely sure why I was smiling but I was none the less.

"Don't worry. I could sense you from past the treeline Sasori."

I froze. I wasn't expecting her to be so accustomed to me. I finally managed to reach her side, I stood beside her, Hiroku was not the tallest puppet.

"I told you to stay there." Anger began to over take my thoughts, I inhaled and exhaled slowly calming myself.

"I'm very sorry, I know it's dangerous for you. I-.."

She seemed to be worried to explain her reasoning.

"What is it Kawako?"

"You know me, I- I don't like sitting for long periods of time, and I was drinking coffee and I didn't feel safe."

"Hn."

She wouldn't look at me. I made a very risky decision. I got out of Hiroku and went to sit beside her against the boulder. This got her attention, she stared at me the whole time, watching my every movement. It was unsettling but nice.

"How did your meeting go?"

"Fine."

"Where is Deidara?"

That was a good question.. "Still looking for you."

"Shouldn't we go get him?"

I looked over at her, she looked so.. I couldn't put a word to it. Her eyes seemed to stir me. Memories of past emotions went through me. Everything flooding through me, dragging me deeper under. She stared back, her blue orbs searching for an answer in my pale brown ones. An answer to a question to which I forgot what it was. My body moved on it's own. My hand gently laid itself upon her cheek, pulling down the cloth covering it. I could now see the deep red that was hidden under them, a self conscious smile on her lips. The blue lines ran down to her neck, my finger traced down one of them, I felt her skin tingle. I looked into her eyes once more. I was so lost within myself, I yelled at myself to stop but it was to late, my face leaned in, our lips met in the middle, I could sense the warmth from them, I could feel her relax under my touch. Our eyes closed and we stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, but eternity ended to fast. I pulled away. She opened her eyes slowly, staring into mine, her breath seemed to catch in her throat and her face awfully flushed. I turned and went into Hiroku as fast as I could. I began to walk away.

"We should go find Deidara."


	27. Boyfriends

hehe this chapter makes me cry and chuckle! :D it kinda skips around through people, just to warn ya... annnnd well at least this chapter is on time! yay! hehe, well enjoy the chapter! i dont have much to say really other then im thankful for those who take the time to read this :) hehe i love kawako XD shes so fun to write with! :D anyone have any kawakoX pairings youd like me to write about? :P can be different animes.. from naruto, bleach, one piece, inuyasha, and gurren lagann :)

**

* * *

I was so lost within myself, I yelled at myself to stop but it was to late, my face leaned in, our lips met in the middle, I could sense the warmth from them, I could feel her relax under my touch. Our eyes closed and we stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, but eternity ended to fast. I pulled away. She opened her eyes slowly, staring into mine, her breath seemed to catch in her throat and her face awfully flushed. I turned and went into Hiroku as fast as I could. I began to walk away.**

"**We should go find Deidara."**

* * *

We were walking along, just travelling around. It was unusually quiet. It has been a week since we left the Village Hidden in the Grass. Me and Sasori haven't brought up what happened, and to be honest I'm trying to decide whether or not I was just dreaming the whole time. I could still feel him on my lips. How much my heart raced. I knew I was doomed. I was watching the ground as we walked, the dirt was actually very colourful, there were many different kinds of brown in such a small area. I was so captivated with my count of brown I couldn't hear the voice talking to me. Hmm. I wonder what the dirt looks like to an ant. There such cute little guys, with their antennas and pincer mouths. The voice got louder. The world would seem so much more interesting as an ant, living underground, avoiding giants, avoiding beams of light, scurrying around with their own business. I felt a smack across my head.

"Ow." My hand rubbed the sore spot.

"What is your problem idiot?"

"What is yours? You hit me."

"You were staring at the ground like a zombie. yeah."

"I was thinking you jackass."

"About?"

"Nosey much."

"Shut up. Just tell me. un"

"I was thinking about ants."

"What the hell? un."

I rolled my eyes and just ignored him. Silence eventually took over our walk once again.

It's been another couple of weeks, me and Deidara were training while Sasori had some things to do. We were just doing some simple sparring, kunai, clone, a random small jutsu here and there. We weren't really getting anywhere, so we stepped it up a bit.

"Why do you have so many jutsus? hmm." He asked while throwing a handful of spider bombs at me, I back flipped a few times dodging them.

"I had nothing better to do then master jutsus."

"Why not make your own?" He dodges a jet of water from my hand.

I thought for a moment, while trying to dodge a barrage of punches and kicks from my blonde attacker.

"I guess I never thought I needed my own. I know to many."

"Hmm."

"Water Style! Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

The shark went roaring toward the bomber at an alarming speed. Missing him by a matter of centimetres as he took to the sky. I did it once more but this time jumping on the sharks head. With a flick of my wrist my Water Sword was summoned. I was chasing after Deidara, who was sending bird bombs my way. I was improving greatly with this move. I got close to Deidara, but not close enough I swung the sword and missed as he flew up and behind me, I let go of the sword and sent multiple water bullets at him, only three hit. I landed on the ground, leaning on one knee. Deidara jumped down as well, still wet. I laughed at him.

"Hold still. un."

I looked up confused. He grabbed my face and stroked his finger across my eyebrow.

"What are you doing Deidara?"

"You had a cut, I put medicine on it."

"Deidara..." I sat down cross legged in front of the bomber.

He sat down, looking at me concerned.

"Do you think, could.. actually would I be able to.. well maybe if it came to it.. that maybe.."

"Kawako, if I could, I would leave this organization in a heartbeat."

"Well, it could be fun, I think.. It's easier here."

"You have to be able to hold your ground, be tough, un. You can't second thought killing people. Plus you do remember what we are after yeah..."

I sighed, Naruto. They are after Naruto, and Gaara. I couldn't go after them and know they will die. My head dropped to look at the ground. Life is being a bitch.

"You picked a horrible path to walk. yeah."

"I love the ones that are after the ones I love..."

"Hmm." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Whether you're in Akatsuki or not, me and Sasori no Danna will be around. Now lets go, you have to work on that shark sword jutsu. yeah?"

I smiled. These two really grew on me. It hurt a little though. I would have to leave eventually, I knew I had to. But like Deidara said, I had things to do until then. I jumped up and followed him. My second blonde hair, blue eyed brother. Deidara had his hands in the pouches in his cloak. I made 2 water clones. We stared at each other, wondering who will make the first move. I of course did being the less tactical one. I sent my clones after him with kunai and water bullets. They of course didn't last very long. A bomb for one a kick to the head for the other. I ran toward him, handseals, then.

"Water Style! Raging Torrent!"

I shot a large force of water from my hands at the blonde, it managed to strike him with a fierce blow forcing him to the farthest end of the clearing.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu."

The clearing filed in with a extremely thick fog. I couldn't even see myself but that was the idea. I began to spit out water, filling up the area, I hope this works.

**DEIDARAS POV**

I stopped at the edge of the clearing, but as I was about to send off bombs the air was filled with a blanket of white.

"What is she doing?.."

I jumped on a bird and flew above the fog, trying to find movement or a weak spot. There was nothing, just an orb of thick mist. I flew in the smog trying to feel for chakra, I could sense her doing something.

"What the?"

I was skimming across water, and it was rising. What was she thinking up now. That's when a kick to the head pushed me in the water. I could see her feet from under the water, she drowned the whole area into a large lake. This wasn't good. I tried to swim off to the side and out. Her chakra raised, a palm hit the water. Water torrents began to come at me in a alarming speed. I tried to swim faster. Sharks they were in the shape of sharks. 5 of them. Fuck. I made clay bombs as fast as I could, I only got 2. I sent them off. One shark disappeared but it was to late. One shark grabbed me by the leg dragging me deeper. I hit the floor with such force I lost my breath. Another shark pushed me further into the ground, I felt my ribs bruise. The 3rd grabbed my arm and began to swim to the surface, while the last one standing came up hitting me in the back with another large force pushing me out of the created lake. I flew into the air, the mist was gone. The pain was horrible. I couldn't believe I got caught in such a trap.

**KAWAKOS POV**

I couldn't feel anything in the water, he must have took flight like I planned, so far everything was going perfect. I only have used this jutsu on a real person once, I didn't know if I could pull it off. I heard the water ski, he was near by. I let the feeling of the water guide me to where he was. i have to do this perfectly or it's ruined. I jumped up and spun, I hit something hard and heard a large splash. I got him, I actually got him. I stood there, focused my chakra, I put my palm to the water.

"Water Style! Five Feeding Sharks!"

I felt the torrents of water spring from each finger, all I had to do now was focus on him and keep my chakra in tact. I felt one shark give away, he must of destroyed it, but then it hit him. I removed the mist, and he came flying out of the lake. This is where I would bring out a kunai and finish the enemy off but I didn't want to hurt Deidara, well hurt him to much. I ran to where he was going to fall, I knew i was to small to catch him but I'd try. He came plummeting to the lake, I held out my arms, I caught him but not without smashing back into the lake. I swam with him to the surface. He gasped for air.

"What the hell are you doing? yeah?"

"I wanted to make sure you were fine..."

"Idiot."

I glared at him and let him go, his head sunk back under the water while I jumped up to walk on it. He tried to put his head back above the water but I put my foot on his head forcing him back down, I did this for several second before a butterfly flew toward me, before I noticed.

**BANG**

It exploded, sending me flying a good several feet. There was a bad burn on my arm and a cut on my leg and face now. I struggled getting up, but finally managed to after stumbling. I looked over with one eye to see Deidara standing there with a kunai in his hand. He came charging. With my good arm I flicked my wrist to summon my sword. I deflected his many attacks with the metal object in his hands, and dodged a couple kicks. I blocked 2 hits and a kunai stab but missed the spin and he nailed me in the head, sending me down into the water once again. I summoned chakra rid myself of the sword and propelled away. I floated in the water thinking. Time didn't matter to me under water. I couldn't drown.

**HIDDENMANS POV**

The girl had skill, I couldn't deny that. It has been quite the time that she has been with Deidara and Sasori. What are those two thinking. It confused me why Leader-sama has told me to continue watching them. Deidara fell for her tricks. She seemed worried about his safety. It was odd. She was so comfortable with these murderous criminals. It was more odd, how they were so comfortable with such a dangerous enemy. she was a direct link with the nine-tails. And they are showing her all there skills and secrets. If one thing went wrong, she could turn against them and kill them instantly. Such fools. The girl was struck by a bomb, being cast several feet. Her and Deidara began a short ranged fight, ending with her under water. Hmm. Several minutes have passed and she was still under water, Deidara just watching her from above the water. Does she have a device? Can she breathe underwater? What an odd girl. I felt a presence enter the area. Sasori. Deidara put his kunai away. Walking toward the short puppet. The girl slowly appeared behind the newcomer from the water. they chatted, bickered. They were to comfortable. Why leader-sama has done nothing is beyond me. It's to risky. Sasori handed the girl something. A puppet. I sunk back into the shadows. I should inform Leader-sama about this... This new love affair.

**KAWAKOS POV**

I saw Sasori walk over top of me. I swam behind him, when he stopped I raised out of the water behind him.

"Sasori. You're back!"

"Yes. How was training?"

"I actually caught Deidara in a trap, I so kicked his ass!"

"I let you! Plus you weren't even close to winning! uuun"

"Whatever you so fell for that trap! Just like the idiot Genin traps you always fell for!"

"Shut up! I'm going to kill you!"

We were standing inches away from each other fists raised.

"Enough you idiots."

"Hm!" We both crossed our arms and turned our heads away like spoiled brats.

"Here Kawako."

Sasori handed me a box, I opened it up. I almost cried at the sight of it. It was a miniature puppet. It had chestnut hair, black and blue clothing, even a bandanna and plus painted around it's eyes. I hugged the short puppet, I didn't even care if it wasn't him.

"Tsh."

I pulled it out to show Deidara. He looked at it strangely, his eyes shifted between me the puppet and Sasori.

"You are such a suck up Kawako."

I punched him in the shoulder and laid it in the box, I used chakra strings and stood it up. The puppet walked around above the water, skipping and twirling.

"Pack it up and let's go, now that this are is flooded we need to find a new area to camp."

"Heheh.."

I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. I put the puppet back in the box and we continued our journey. I stared at the box in such amazement. I couldn't believe it. It was so amazing, so beautiful. I looked over to Sasori. There was no doubt in my mind anymore. I loved him. And I will never leave him.

**Hours Earlier**

**SASORIS POV**

I was at the base, working on a puppet. I have been working on it since earlier this mourning. Deidara should be training Kawako about now. As I stared at the face of the miniature puppet memories of about a month ago flashed through. I wasn't myself, I'm not supposed to have these useless feelings, this is all wrong, and I can't bare to think of what would happen if Leader-sama found out. For being such a small figure, I could still fit multiple weapons in it.

A couple more hours passed by and I was putting on the finishing touches. I put it in the box and stored it in my cloak. I walked out, Hidan and Kakuzu were the only ones here as well. The others I guessed had better things to do.

"Hey puppet boy, where's Deidara-chan? I didn't think you guys could separate."

I ignored him as usual.

"Did you two have a fight?"

I was almost out of the room.

"Awww. Are you going to go kiss and make up now? That's so cute!"

I reappeared in front of the white haired dumbass with a kunai at his throat.

"I will cut your head off and bury it so your little boyfriend won't be able to find it and sew it back on your useless scum body."

"Tsh. Your awfully full of yourself today Sasori."

"I'm in no mood for your stupidity."

"Whatever you cocksucker."

I pushed the kunai with enough pressure to cut his neck, I then turned and left. I don't know how but he always seemed to piss me off. I walked to the place I left them, I took my time though. I had to think about things. I seem to fall for the enemy, and worse, the enemy is close to the one thing we need to achieve our plans. The Jinchuuriki, of the nine-tails fox demon. When it came down to it, there is no doubt I'd be able to still kill the boy, but facing her afterwards... My stomach knotted thinking about it. I don't know when where or how this started. I suppose it was letting her live. I sighed to myself. That blue eyed girl was a danger. A childish, sarcastic, annoying danger. Then saving her after I could have rid of it was another mistake, then saving her from Orochimaru was yet again another mistake. Once again I sigh at my own idiocy. Its about time we make our move to go get the one tail demon. The knot in my stomach wouldn't leave. I'm a monster, I'm a murderer, I shouldn't be worrying about some girl. I knew it was useless, I knew this with the feeling of the box against me. I'm stuck in this for life. Well.. for her life...


	28. Hidden Sword

:) i just watched the girl with the dragon tattoo, its very good! :) but its tuesday so its scorpion time :) i like this chapter :) i dont have much to say really XD i wanna read a story but i cant decide on the anime or character or anything, same with writing... im lost -shrugs- anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters or plot similarities.  
Claimer: I do own Kawako and Hotaru.

**

* * *

Its about time we make our move to go get the one tail demon. The knot in my stomach wouldn't leave. I'm a monster, I'm a murderer, I shouldn't be worrying about some girl. I knew it was useless, I knew this with the feeling of the box against me. I'm stuck in this for life. Well.. for her life...**

* * *

I was meditating, sitting on some pillar of some sort, only 3 feet off the ground. I heard soft laughter from a man. The voice was familiar.

"You're doing so well my Kawako-chan. Just focus on the hatred. You two will show them what true power is. You'll show them what their arrogance really deserves... heheh. My pet, you will be the queen of the world."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It sent warmth through my veins. A evil smile spread under my mask. I opened my eyes to see a dark room. It was decorated with gold trimming. The walls were a deep red almost blood like. It looked very expensive. But very dingy. I looked over to see the shadowed man with the red glowing eyes. I felt at peace looking in them. Felt like I could rule the world. I looked the other way to see another man with red eyes. I smiled sweetly at him. He outstretched his hand and I grabbed it happily.

"Lets go. We will show them the strength of hatred my dear."

He lead me away and we disappeared in the dark. Moments later I was looking at the same scene, Konoha destroyed me walking around aimlessly. But now the man was with me. I could feel his presence. We stepped in the moonlight. I looked up at him.

**THUD THUD**

I woke up in a panic, tears streaming down my face, my heart thrusting out of my chest. I felt cold hands on my face.

"Kawako...Kawako..It's okay now. Calm down I'm right here."

I looked up to stare in pale brown eyes. The moonlight made them sparkle, my breathing seemed to calm. I crawled into his arms, sitting in his lap. I held desperately to the cloak he was wearing.

"That dream again?"

"Yes, but it was different, I saw what happened before... There was another man.. He had the same red eyes. But.. I recognized him.. I know him.. I just..I just don't know. I woke up before I looked at his face..."

My mind began to throb, my face cringed and I pushed myself into the wooden man beneath me.

"Sasori.. I don't want that to happen... To kill my friends with no remorse...Sasori.."

"Then don't Kawako. I won't let it happen."

I calmed down, and relaxed, my eyes shuttered shut and I drifted back to sleep, dreamlessly. I awoke back in my sleeping bag, the sun was shinning brightly, I could smell something delicious. I opened my eyes to look at bacon and eggs and rice balls. I sat up looking strangely at the food.

"Bout time. I was going to eat it."

I looked up at Deidara. "You can cook?"

"Yes of course I can."

"Even thought you look like a girl, that's hard to believe..."

"You are a bitch! yeah!"

"He bought it at the store in the nearby town and heated it up on the fire..."

"Sasori no Daaannaaa!"

"Heh. Chef Deidara's secrets are spilled! Dun dun duuuunnn!"

"Shut up. un."

I sat up the blanket still wrapped around me. Deidara handed me the plate of food. I began munching down on it. It actually was extremely good, well amazing compared to the crap I have been eating lately. Well not all crap, me and Deidara get our fills of our beloved instant ramen.

"Well boys.. and toys.. What's the plan for today?"

I received a nice glare from the Sasori toy himself.

"I'm leaving for a while. Leader-sama wants me around, and to do a bunch of .. things.."

I raised an eyebrow. He's hiding something.

"How long?"

"Don't know. un."

I got up and hugged my new found chef. "I'll see you later then!"

He shook me off. "Tsh. Yeah, yeah."

I smiled and he took off on his clay bird. I sat back down and stared off at him.

"You should practise puppetry more. There are multiple weapons stored in the one I got you."

I looked at the box beside me, bringing it to me and opening it up. A mini wooden version of me laid inside. I still couldn't believe he did this for me. I brought out the doll carefully as if it would break with one wrong move. If I know Sasori, it would take more then even a kunai to break this doll. I laid it on the ground and attached chakra strings to it, it stood up and stretched, figuring which finger moved which limb.

"Poison gas, hidden senbon needles, four mini swords, two scrolls for a barrage of projectile weaopns, even a mini high pressure water jet. Of course you'll have to refill them eventually. But still, for such a small doll, I am very proud of what I managed to stuff in there."

I smiled at him. "I can't thank you enough Sasori, it is amazing."

He was in Hiroku so I couldn't see what was on his mind, not that I'd be able to to begin with.

"Behind the bandanna."

I moved the bandanna with another smaller string and opened her mouth, purple gas shot out. I quickly closed it. I looked over to Sasori with wide eyes. I could hear a deep chuckle come from him.

"Here."

He passed me another box, smaller though. I opened it to see veils of aqua and purple liquid. I raised an eyebrow at the puppet.

"Antidote, I figured it is you. So you'll probably catch yourself in the smoke. Also there is poison in there as well, you can lace the weapons if you want."

I glared at him. "Tsh. And what, I can be a scorpion to?"

I heard the deep chuckle once again. I stood up and began to run around with my new puppet trying to trigger things and work with it more.

"A puppet user's ability is measured by the number of puppets they can use_._"

I looked back at him, he was standing beside Hiroku in his Akatsuki cloak. I would never get used to just randomly seeing him out of his puppet, even if he never used it again, my heart would flutter every time I look at him.

"What if the puppet master with less puppets win?"

"Then the puppet master can truly call themselves great."

I smiled. "How many puppets can you control Sasori?"

"100."

My mouth dropped no way. "10 on each finger?" He laughed, his laugh was intoxicating.

"No." He began to walk closer to me. "Right here.." He opened his cloak to show a section on the right side of his chest. "It's called my Red Secret Technique. Performance of a Hundred Puppets. The chakra strings come out of here."

"Wow... That is amazing." My hand moved on its own, by now I have released one hand of chakra strings from my own puppet. It stroked along the lines of the compartment. ripples in his chest caught my eyes. I shifted my glance to a cylinder on the left side. It had writing on it as well.

"Sasori.." I traced the writing as I read it.

"It's my heart. The only human thing left of me."

"What does it feel like?"

"It doesn't. I don't feel anything."

I just stared at it. My hand resting just under it. That is unbelievable, I can't even imagine what it's like not to feel anything. No feelings, no physical, mental, emotional.

"Do you remember what feelings felt like."

"Yes. I was 20 when I did this. So I knew the majority of emotions and other types of feelings."

I looked up at him, his pale brown eyes were watching me. He reminded me so much of his own ex country. His red hair symbolizing the setting sun, his eyes like the sand. It's was beautiful. A tiny smile pushed at my lips. This closeness to Sasori was so rare, but it was so amazing. I don't even know how I could have gotten so lucky to get this chance, to meet this .. man? puppet? being? Which ever sounds right. To meet Akasuna no Sasori. That sounds better. I chuckled at my own thoughts. His head tilted to the side in a questioning manner.

"Just laughing at my own stupidity."

His lips seemed to twist upward. I pushed myself on my tippy toes, staring him equally in the eyes. I leaned in, my eyes closing, once again, flesh meets wood. Strange actually, how a puppet could feel so real. Could look so real. But none the less it was nothing short of spectacular. broke apart, for a breath of air actually. Yes, leave it to me to forget how to breathe. We both looked sort of smiling.

"You're such a strange girl."

"So I've been told." I plopped down and began to focus on my puppetry once again. "So, have you figured out why you let me live yet?"

"No."

"Well remember to tell me when you do."

"I suppose I could do that."

"I have a question Sasori."

I figured out how to bring out two of the four swords, they were stashed inside the hands of my puppet. I was practising cutting up a random log we used for sitting. He didn't acknowledge me so I guessed that was an 'I'm listening.'

"Why do you say you're a monster?"

That really did bother me, sure he turned himself into a puppet, and sure he turned many other people into puppets, but that's not really that strange for ninja world is it? Or am I just the strange one here? I peeked a glance back at him, he was staring at the puppet in front of me. Thinking it looked like to me, but he always did have this half lid look going for him.

"I have murdered hundreds of people and experimented with there bodies to create human puppets."

I thought for a moment, he watched me, looking for some sign of fear. I disappointed him greatly I think with my next words.

"See to me, that doesn't seem monstrous, we live in a ninja world... we live off of death it seems. Plus it's not like you experimented with them while they were alive. Maybe it's just because I'm strange that you seem normal to me."

I shrugged my shoulder and glanced at what I was trying to do, the one sword seemed to have broken off. I frowned. I already broke her. I heard a small chuckle from the man. I glanced over to see him walking over shaking his head. He brought up his hand and a sword was pulled out of her left elbow replacing the broken right hand sword.

"This thing is like every ninja kids dream toy!"

"Not every kid is as sadistic or strange as you."

"If you were nicer you could be like a living ken doll. A women ninja's dream guy." I teased.

"Hn."

"HAA! No wonder you and Deidara are paired. You're like Barbie and Ken! HAAHAA!"

I was laughing now the thoughts infiltrated my mind, hilarious. A large impact came to my head. I realized Sasori just smacked me over the head. I rubbed the sore area. Well giving half glaring half apologetic looks to Sasori. He just stared at me with that half asleep look he has. And the day continued just like that, me training my little puppet, trying to find hidden weapons then figure out how I found them. Unlike training with Deidara, it went mainly in silence, myself starting any conversation that did happen. But, it was peaceful, and I didn't get hurt for once. I think I might prefer this training. I smirked to myself.


	29. Future Ninja

omg i LOVE this chapter! it makes me laugh :) i went a lil crazy in this chapter too it has such a sweet little moment in it too! lmao im in tooooo good of mood tonight, ive been watching you tube videos all day, though they were bleach there was one with this is halloween by nightmare before xmas heh AMAZING :P shinigami and hollows really know how to fit a Halloween song! :D well anyways.. family guy is amazing.. meg *fart sound* XD okay okay ill shut up.. i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did :)

* * *

"**HAA! No wonder you and Deidara are paired. You're like Barbie and Ken! HAAHAA!"**

**I was laughing now the thoughts infiltrated my mind, hilarious. A large impact came to my head. I realized Sasori just smacked me over the head. I rubbed the sore area. Well giving half glaring half apologetic looks to Sasori. He just stared at me with that half asleep look he has. And the day continued just like that, me training my little puppet, trying to find hidden weapons then figure out how I found them. Unlike training with Deidara, it went mainly in silence, myself starting any conversation that did happen. But, it was peaceful, and I didn't get hurt for once. I think I might prefer this training. I smirked to myself.**

* * *

One month down. Eleven more until Naruto is home. I wonder what's going to happen then. I know for a fact he's going to look for me. I'm surprised I haven't run into anybody yet. Actually I'm not, I just wish I could be. I'm just the adopted mist ninja. I'm a trouble maker. I sighed. Naruto and Shikamaru are the only reasons left in that place. It was unusually sunny out today. Well, we also were by Suna so it's not unusual for the warmer weather. Deidara hasn't come back yet. It was strange without him around, very... quiet... too...quiet... I NEED A BOMB.. Yes, I have grown so accustomed to his bomb wake up calls and battles it makes me uneasy to not hear them. I really do have problems.

"SASORI!"

I didn't know where he wondered off to.

"Kawako.."

I jumped out of my skin and fell on my face. I crawled back up and looked behind me. There he was, red haired brown eyed Akatsuki cloak and all, standing there like it was normal..

"I get it you're skilled... now quit that!"

"Hn"

"When's Deidara coming back?"

"I don't know. But, he was supposed to come let us know. I hate waiting."

"Do you have any jutsus that blow up?"

"No.."

"Can you add a bomb thingy in my puppet?"

"Why?" He seemed worried, it was kinda entertaining.

"Cause I miss Deidara's bombs."

He just stared at me. "Kawako. You worry me."

"Ha! My tomb I shall put the one who worried a S-rank criminal!" I smiled brightly.

He shook his head in disappointment. I stretched and decided to soak in some sun, try and get some normal colour in me. I took off my bandanna and headband, I pulled up the fishnet on my arms and stomach and laid in a grassy area. I sighed and smiled. It was nice, first day in a month I could relax.

"What is that?"

I opened an eye and looked at the man staring down at me. "Huh?"

"That necklace. You didn't have one when I first met you."

I closed my eyes again to hide. "Oh, just something I picked up."

Oh mah god. I'm an idiot. Come on Kawako play it cool. Play it cooool. Too late, I felt the chain slip from its hiding place. I felt his wooden finger graze on my skin. I sighed. Now, I have to explain this.

"What is this?..."

"A pendant.."

"Where did you get it?"

"It's for my religion.."

"Your what?"

He was pissed, anybody could tell, his eyes were hard as he glared into mine. I tried to smile, it was a very guilty smile. It was strange having my bandanna off. He continued to stare me down. I sighed and looked down.

"Once upon a time you guys left to do whatever, so I decided to go to the hot springs. Which is what I told you guys."

More cold staring, I felt like a child being punished, but this time it's worse then when the Third punished me for tagging along with Naruto. I knew the Third thought of me as much of his own as Naruto was to him. I respected the Third more then anybody.

"Well, when I finished at the hot springs Hidan and Kakuzu were walking through town. And you know first hand how I am.. I didn't run like a smart person. Hidan confronted me and I struck a conversation with him..."

His eyes lightened up a bit, he probably was remembering the times I managed to bring up conversation and avoid death when I met him. I laughed in my head remembering this myself.

"Well one thing lead to another, he talked about sacrificing me, I asked question.. Then BAM I ended up using him for my ceremony and he dubbed me a Jashonist."

I smiled widely at the man, trying to figure out what was on his mind. He now stared at the pendant.

"You know that religion is fake."

"Anybody can say that about anyone's beliefs.. Plus the whole thought of immortality is actually intriguing."

"Intriguing? What did he give you a brain to?"

I smacked him. "Ass."

He let the pendant drop and stood up. "Why would you want immortality?

"Why did you?" He avoided my eyes, he didn't give an answer. "Plus, I guess, knowing you were immortal.. I figured, maybe I could learn this sacrificing thing and then I wouldn't have to leave you..."

"Hn."

He bent down and put his hand on my cheek. His lips twitched into a small smile. Then he was up and walking away.

"I have to go look for something, there is a town South-East of here. If you promise to avoid that over obnoxious bastard, you can go to the hot springs."

I jumped up and smiled brightly, I ran and gave him a quick kiss and took off. He was left standing there, I put the doll in a scroll and stashed it in a pant pocket. I put my bandana and headband back on. I was off and on my way to the town. Another favourite thing about being a ninja to me is the jumping through the trees. It was so, thrilling, the wind, the colours the seed, just the feeling of jumping was fun to me.

Sitting in the hot springs was so very relaxing, but very uneasy. One cause there were other girls here. Two, I wasn't wearing my bandanna. I could feel there stares, hear the whispers. I sunk in the water, trying to blend into the stone behind me. That would be an amazing jutsu to learn, to blend into my surrounding area. Eventually I tuned them out enough to just relax. I sighed and looked up at the clouds going by. I wonder what Shikamaru was doing. I thought maybe he would at least would search for me. Not that I needed people looking for me. Heh, it's probably to troublesome for him. I know the Akatsuki is going to begin there search for more tailed demons soon. The same time Naruto returns. What am I going to do. Sasori and Deidara refuse to let me join under their surveillance. I don't know what I would tell Lady Tsunade or anybody else to why I have not returned yet. My head began to hurt and spin. I decided it was enough thinking, so I blanked out my mind, stretched out and relaxed once more. This place was very nice, I closed my eyes, another stupid thing to put on my list... Falling asleep in a hot spring.

"Why do you cover up your face Kawako. It's stupid."

"Why do you have to be so stuck up?"

"I have confidence in how I am."

"Tsh. You're just an idiot."

"An idiot that loves you."

I sprung awake from the feeling of slipping. Which I did, right in the hot spring, scratching my neck at the same time. It was only small nothing to worry about. The only thing I had to worry about was figuring out whose voice was in that dream. It was pitch black, there was only the voices. I rubbed my eyes and noticed I was beginning to look like a horribly aged fruit. I walked out, dried off and dressed back up. I left my pendant out since Sasori was already aware of my run in with the crazy immortal. I walked around the town checking out the stalls and everything. Sasori gave me money a while back because they didn't grab my bag.. Tsh they had all the time in the world to rescue me and they forget everything. I guess I should be great full... I mean I don't really know what happened, but I'm pretty sure Sasuke was going to kill me. I seem to be losing everybody slowly... I saw a silver chain. It seemed perfect. I took it to the counter and bought it. I walked out of the store and decided to head back to camp, it's been a good few hours anyway. I got a few random glares and a couple stares from passing villagers.

"E-excuse me..?"

I looked behind me to see a little boy with messy black hair. His eyes were dark, he didn't sleep much it seemed, they were also a dark chocolate brown. He wore a dirty black t-shirt and raggedy dark blue shorts. He had a self made pouch around his waist. He looked about 6 or 7.

"Oh. Hey, do you need something?" I bent down to his eye level.

"Are..you ..a a ninja?"

I lightly laughed. "Yes I am."

"That is so cool!"

He face seemed to lighten up and he seemed to relax a little. I laughed, he was so cute.

"I wanna be a ninja one day to!"

"Really? That's good! Can you throw kunai yet? That is something I learned in the early years."

"Well... I don't really have any of that stuff... But I practice throwing rocks at cans. I can aim really really well!"

His eyes were sparkling with excitement and pride.

"Do you know how to summon chakra?"

He looked down. "I.. I don't know how.."

I squatted down so I was now shorter then him.

"Hmm. Well, put your hands like this." I put my hands together in a simple seal to focus chakra. He copied me. "Now picture two different swirls of power inside of you, pick any two colours if that helps. One is mental and one is body."

He nodded his head and tried. I could feel it, but it wasn't actual chakra. I couldn't really describe what it felt to help this boy. But it was nice. I saw him frown in his concentration.

"Hey hey. Don't worry, it takes a while.. May I ask why you want to be a ninja?"

"Because I want to protect my sister! Me and her are alone, we have a place to stay but it's not the same. She is a couple years younger then me and I need to be a good big brother! So.. I'm going to become a great ninja and protect her from anything!"

I stared at the boy with such envy. He was so strong already. I thought for a moment. I detached the pack on my right arm. It had 2 kunai, 4 shuriken and bandages in it. I pulled out my money and put it in there as well. I handed it to him. He just stared at it.

"Take it.. You'll need it to train with. It will help you start out."

"R-r-really?"

"I can tell already. You have what it takes to be an amazing ninja." I smiled at him.

He took the pouch and held it in front of himself, his smile was so big his face could crack.

"Thank you so much ninja lady! I'll go practice my chakra right now!"

I stood up and ruffled his hair. "Good luck little guy. I hope to see you again one day."

He nodded his head viciously and took off running. I smiled to myself. This world has hope yet. I turned back around and continued my journey back to the clearing, the sun was beginning to set.

Sasori was back as well, he was in Hiruko, sitting by a fire I suppose he recently started. I walked over and sat beside him.

"You had a long day."

I was still smiling. "Yeah, I ran into somebody today."

"It wasn't Hidan again was it?"

"Hah. No, no. This little boy. He wanted to be a ninja to protect his younger sister. I gave him some tips and a pouch with supplies and money." I leaned back on my hands to look up into the darkening sky. "He was a real sweetheart. I think he'll grow into a fine ninja."

Sasori was silent.

"So what did you have to do?"

"Give me your puppet."

I raised an eyebrow but followed his command. I opened the scroll and box, passing him the wooden girl. He got out of Hiruko and pulled things out of his pocket. I watched him carefully. He took the head off of it and tinkered with a needle in it. He added many tiny black balls, he moved around a tube and a small veil. It took about 20 minutes in total till the head was back on.

"Watch."

The doll flew up and away facing away from us. A couple twitches of his finger and a tiny black ball flew out.

**BANG**

A small explosion came from the micro ball. I smiled widely at this.

"You got me my explosives!"

"Yes, the poison gas is still there but in a separate section of it's mouth. You'll have to be extra careful."

He brought the doll back as I nodded. I put it away.

"That reminds me.. I got something for you."

I rummaged through my pocket and pulled out a box. I got up and stood in front of Sasori.

"Stand up."

Surprisingly he did as I asked. I pulled the chain out and put it around his neck. There was a pendant on it of a blue scorpion. He picked it up to get a better look of it. He smiled. A full out genuine happy smile. It melted my whole being and couldn't hep but smile back. He let the pendant drop back down as his hand moved to my face pulling my bandanna down and me into a passionate kiss. If it wasn't for my hand gripping the sleeves of his cloak I surely would have fallen. This guy was worse than a drug. When it ended I was sad but I opened my eyes to stare into pale brown.

"I'm a monster.."

"No, you're human."

"I cannot die."

"You still have a heart."

"No, it was taken away the moment I let you live."

I smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you Sasori no Danna."

With that he pulled my head into his chest and wrapped his other arm around my waist, my arms instantly wrapped around him. And that's when I knew the answer to it all. No matter what happened I'll stay by him.


	30. Relaxing

a lil later than usual, i apologize, i wont waste any time here ya go. enjoy. leave some reviews? :)

* * *

3 more months have passed with me and Sasori waiting for Deidara to return. I was getting really worried, like crazy mother pacing back and fourth calling the neighbours 50 million times crazy. I even drove Sasori so mad he actually went to the base to try and find Deidara. It was a useless trip BUT we did find out he WAS alive at least. 'Leader-sama' had him working on a lot of random crap here and there. Or so was told by Itachi. Another positive thing was I can now fight with my puppet, but only my puppet, I still fail with normal sized ones. It really is nice to be with Sasori like this. He began to open up more about his past and why he is the way he is. It truly is a sad story. His parents were killed in the great war. He was cared for by his grandmother who was the one to show him puppetry. He was a genius from the beginning. Which of course didn't shock me at all. Then I guess after so long of being lied to and loveless he snapped killed a bunch of people made some puppets and then bam.. Now hes made of wood. Honestly I just couldn't understand it. He could of done so much, but hurt swallowed him so fast. I wish I could change it all. Help him.

**HIDDEN MANS POV**

Things with Sasori and the girl have played exactly how Leader-sama has predicted. Why, I really don't know. He has been throwing Deidara around on useless missions for 4 months for this as well. It makes no sense at all. I entered a cave which Leader-sama has been waiting for my report.

"_I have returned._"

"Good. What have you received?"

"_Your plan is successful._ **They are doomed.**"

"Not doomed. It's all part of the final plans. She will be useful in the future."

"_I don't understand._ **She is nothing close to useful.**"

"In time Zetsu. Your mission is complete. I will be sending Deidara back with them."

"_**As you wish.**_"

I vanished back into the ground. I think it's time to search for my next meal.

**SASORIS POV**

I was wandering through the forest. I had to think. Leader-sama was using Deidara for the simplest of tasks that he usually hired people for. What was he really doing. Itachi himself seemed to be curious of this as well. Kawako was really losing her mind. She really cared about the kid. Though he was a couple years older. Her being 16 him turning 18 next month. During the 2 and some years we have been around we never bothered with birthdays. It was nice that she didn't have some dying need to celebrate each year passing by. Of course turning 35 is strange considering I'm around a bunch of immature brats. I sighed. I don't know what I'm going to do with her. She can't be around. I'll have to leave her soon. Within the next couple of months. I'll give it 3 months. Then I have to go back and she will go back to her village. Until.. Well I had no plan after that. It wasn't supposed to end up this way as well. Stupid girl, she has ruined it all. Her face flashed through my memory, she looked so deadly but so innocent at the same time. Her sparkling blue eyes. I scolded myself once again. To bad I can't just erase it, so then this tugging feeling in my being would cease. An idea came in my mind... It might just work.. Now only if I can get her to agree.

**KAWAKOS POV**

Eight months left. I really didn't want to keep a countdown but I couldn't help myself. I have been sitting by myself here wishing I could just scream. Why you may ask. Deidara was back, he came back last night actually. I was so ecstatic I woke up early. Sure I bombarded him last night as well, but he didn't elaborate being tired and over worked. So I decided since the sun hasn't even risen halfway over the horizon I would take myself some place and try and let him sleep for as long as he can. It would have been easier if stupid Sasori didn't wander off someplace during the night. I also remembered Deidara turned 18 this month, which was cool. I'll be 17 in the summer. I was a year older then Naruto who would be 16 this year. I got up and decided to walk to town. I might as well go buy some breakfast for us.

Walking around, there really wasn't much open quite yet, I found out it was only 8. There was enough open though, I bet the rest opens around 9.. The more reasonable time to wake up. I found a food stand and ordered some sushi and rice balls and some meat stuff that looked kinda scrumptious to go. I was staring at the boxes my food came in when I hit a solid object

"Umph." Me and the object said in sync.

I looked over to see the small boy from a while back sitting on the ground as I am. I got on my knees and fixed up the boxes of food that were once in my hand. I'm just happy they didn't spill. I looked up while doing this.

"Hey are you okay?"

He was already standing looking down at me.

"Hey! You're that ninja girl!"

I smiled and got up dusting myself off. He had the pouch I gave him tied to his own arm.

"Yeah. I see you use the pouch I gave you."

"Yeah!" He looked so lively. "It has helped me so much! I can even use chakra now!"

"Really, do you know what element you are?"

"No.. But I will eventually! I can throw a kunai really far now! I still have all the weapons you gave me! My sister is so happy! I'm teaching her as well!"

He rambled on in his excitement. He was so cute, the way his eyes sparkled when he looked up or scrunched them when he was thinking. The missing tooth completed the whole thing. I smiled at the boy.

"That's really good! I'm proud. I can't wait to see you grown up and a succeeding ninja."

"Yeah! I'll be the greatest ninja around! I'll protect my sister!"

"Hah. Well, I have to get going."

"Are you going to go see a friend?"

"Actually yes I am. I came into town to buy him breakfast."

His mouth went into a small 'o' shape as he listened to me.

"Okay Ninja Lady! Tell your boyfriend I said hi!"

He waved and took off, I was left standing there with a flabbergasted look on my face.

"The bitch has a boyfriend?"

I quickly turned to see a tall white haired deep purple eyed man leaning on the building. Shit, shit, shit.

"Huh?"

"What you think I'd just run off and forget about ya?"

"Well... Honestly.. Yeah."

I really did, and to be honest I really didn't want to run into him again. Especially since Deidara and Sasori are so close. The pendant on my neck seemed to be heavier when he was around.

"Bitch."

"Do you really have to be such an ass? I don't remember being a prick to you.."

"Just because you're a Jashonist doesn't give you the right to be fucking lippy with me."

"Just because you're a S-rank criminal doesn't mean you can be an ass to me.."

He glared at me for a moment, his eyes burrowing into my head. Trying to find some crack he can squeeze into and break me with. Until he let out a small twitch of his lips into a smirk.

"I kinda like you."

I raised an eyebrow at the guy.

"Hidan, what are you doing now?"

Kakuzu walked out of a near by store. He glared harshly at me when he noticed me. I could feel my very being shrink from his gaze. It was frightening.

"Stop wasting time. We have a bounty to hunt."

"I don't give a shit about your time wasting money hunts."

"At least my bounty's are more productive then this weak insignificant girl... Who stupidly followed you into your stupid religion."

We both just stared at him. I couldn't believe how mean these guys were. After being around Sasori and Deidara I thought maybe the others weren't so bad.. But shit.. It was them who were the nice ones. These guys suck..

"Holy shit..." Now it was my turn to be the centre of attention. "I understand why you're such an ass. I would be a mean homicidal maniac if I were paired up with him too..."

I didn't know how but his stare became even more suffocating. I heard a laugh from the man in front of me.

"See Kakuzu, you need to lighten up. Being such a cocksucker isn't good for your social life."

"Hidan, we're in a criminal organization. We don't get social lives. Or are you to stupid to remember this."

"Hey hey, just because you have a pickle up your ass doesn't mean Hidan needs one too!"

This courage that seemed to fall out my ass and get me in these situations I believe just crossed the line.. Because after the large burst of humour that came out of Hidan, there was a strong grasp to my throat from the green eyed man not that far away. The boxes fell once again and my hands flew to my throat trying to break the seal around my throat. I was scared, more scared then I have been in so long.. Air was running out, my feet no longer touched the ground. I was eye level with the man. He was over a foot taller then myself...

"Kakuzu, stop fucking around, we don't need a bigger scene."

"There isn't a ninja for miles... We could kill her and the village people would run and hide like they always do.."

Now I was jumping out of my skin scared. I didn't know whether I wished Sasori or Deidara was here or not. I wouldn't know their reactions. I clawed at the hands more desperately, Like a rat in a trap. I didn't want to start a fight, I would probably cause to much damage to the already run down town around us... I saw a glimpse of light come from the corner of my eye. A tentacle came out of the mans arm and blocked a kunai being thrown at him.

"Leave Ninja Lady alone!"

No. no, no, no, no... Please Jashin-sama no!

"RUN!" I managed to choke out, his grip tightened and I coughed more.

"No! You helped me protect my sister! I have to protect you too!"

"St-stop, they're to strong!"

Kakuzu turned to the boy his other hand pointed toward him, I saw the stitching untie..

"NO! WATER STYLE! WATER SHARK BOMB JUTSU!"

A large shark crashed into the large man he let go of my neck and crashed into the building behind him. The instant I fall to the ground 2 things happened. One, I looked over at Hidan who looked like he saw a eggplant grow from a dollar bill.. I looked at him with pleading eyes. Two, I hit the ground running straight for the boy, I grab him while I ran. We were running, he didn't say a word. I ducked in alleys and corners and finally had to stop. I was leaning against a wall panting heavily, the boy was standing in front of me, horror plan on his face.

"I-I'm s-s-s-or-ry."

I looked up at him, he looked like he was about to cry, but he didn't. I smiled at him.

"There is brave, then there is suicidal... Do you know who those guys were?"

"N-no.."

"Have you heard of the Akatsuki?"

He shook his head no. I took a deep breath, I tried searching around for the chakra. There was nothing.

"They are a dangerous organization full of the toughest criminals.. They are nothing to mess around with... Especially since you can't even preform jutsus."

He hung his head down. "I didn't want Ninja Lady to get hurt..."

I smiled at him. I put my hand on his head and stood up.

"You should get going now, go see your sister. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He looked up at me smiling. He nodded and took off, but before he turned the corner he stopped and turned.

"Be careful Ninja Lady.. I have to show you when I'm a great ninja too!"

I smiled and waved, he then left. I stood there starring off at the boy. I took another deep breath.

"What... the... fuck?..."

I started chocking on my own air, a hand was on my shoulder.

"Hey.. Calm down. Shit."

I looked over to see Hidan standing there giving me some strange look. I jumped away and into a fighting stance. How did I not notice him!

"Wai. Wai. Wait!"

I squinted my eyes at him.

"I just want to know why the fuck you would pick a fight like that with Kakuzu. You're going to be his next bounty."

"Why are you not after me?" I still didn't trust him.

"You made your death wish pissing off money bags.. You're a fellow Jashonist, I got nothing against you. Plus.." He walked over to me with his smug smile. ".. I like you."

I stood up straight raising my eyebrow. I would rather take the academy over again before trying to understand this group.. I sighed and plopped myself on the ground, my elbows on my knees, my face in my hands.

"Sometimes I just wish I wasn't even a ninja.."

I heard a disgusted sound come from Hidan. I peeked up with one eye, he was just looking down at me with a frown on his face.

"Bitch get up."

This got more of my attention, I dropped my arms and raised an eyebrow at him. He continued to stand there.

"Did you not hear me.."

"Yeah, I bloody well heard ya. What for?"

This day was not turning out.. I forgot my meals, I was now being chased by a deadly immortal Akatsuki member, which also endangers Sasori and Deidara. I also almost got an innocent child killed. I was just burdening everyone. I was losing my mind...

"Come on. Kakuzu is going to find us here soon enough, I'm your last hope."

He was right, I sighed in defeat and pushed myself up and off the wall. I followed him out of the town, I didn't know where to but I followed.

"When was the last time you did a sacrifice?"

Oh god, that was so long ago. I remembered back when that guy tried to 'rescue me'.

"It's been quite a long time."

"Well Fuck. There's your problem right now. You're lucky you ran into me!"

He had a scary over happy smile on his face, it was like a face straight out of a horror movie. I stayed quiet.

"This is going to be a lot of fun! Haahahahaaa!"

He let out a maniac laugh. As much as this guy scared the shit out of me, it was hard to be bored.

We came across a couple ninja, they were just out patrolling or something, I don't know. I felt bad, but like Hidan said, they start it, we'll finish it.

We landed in the middle of the path, blocking there way. Hidan stood proud as ever, his scythe resting on his shoulder.

"Hey boys." He started.

The two guys just looked us up and down. The one larger guy raised an eyebrow at me and nodded his head toward me to his buddy. I raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Just one of you Akatsuki losers.. Hah, we will take you out and ring in the cash!"

"We'll keep the pretty lady to ourselves."

I looked over at Hidan who was just sizing them up. We both knew they were just punk asses. Hidan let out another howl of manic laughter.

"You think you can kill me pussy?"

The bigger guy made a fist, while the second made a clone and pulled out a kunai.

"We'll see whose the pussy!" They challenged back.

A smile spread across the white haired man's face. I watched as the two clones tried to over come him and Hidan kick the clone away and scratch the stomach of the real deal. He licked the scythe and his whole being changed. His skin turned black and what looked like a skeleton outline formed. He looked like a skeleton Halloween costume. It distracted both me and the smaller guy. Which the big one took advantage of and kicked me in the stomach forcing me into a tree not that far away. The whole trunk cracked and split. I coughed and struggled getting up.

"Come on, didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?" Hidan called out to me. I flipped him off and then disappeared only to reappear right behind him. The two ninjas had us front and back.

"What's with the look?"

"I'll show ya, you take the big guy for now."

I thought for a moment, here I am fighting two random ninjas that I have never met in my life, with Hidan of the Akatsuki.. I shrugged and flicked my wrist. I charged at the guy with a water sword in hand, he pulled out a kunai and defended himself. The little guy decided to switch it up and come after me as well, seconds before his kunai made impact with my back, Hidan's arm interfered. Blood splashed to the ground. Hidan looked up with closed eyes. His foot drawing the symbol on our pendants. I ducked under a swing from my opponent then kicked out his feet. My sword splashed to the ground underneath him and I did a quick hand seal.

"Water Style. Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

The shark came and hit the man in the stomach sending him flying several hundred feet away until crashing in the ground. I looked over once again, Hidan was stabbing a pole through his leg. The other ninja was on the ground screaming in pain holding on the same leg, blood pooling out of it. I was so confused.

"As the other dies, their agony radiates through my body, and living through it is pure ecstasy!"

I raised an eyebrow. He was so into his technique, I could hear a chilling squeal come out of him. At that point I knew there was no such thing as sanity for this guy. I turned to see shuriken come flying at me, I blast them away and went after my opponent one more time with a kunai armed in my hand. It was hand to hand and it ended with my kunai stabbing a fatal wound to his stomach. He clenched it and fell to his knees, gasping for air. It was strange, it's not like I've never killed anybody, it was just I felt no sympathy this time. I looked back to see Hidan finish it off with a stab through his chest. The man yelled, gasped then fell.

"Oh yeah, that hit the spot."

He pulled out the spike and his skin dissolved into it's usual colour. His face was happier then it could ever be. In my opinion anyways.

"Grab the little guy and let's go."

I did as I was told and he showed me to a small secluded clearing.

He cut his hand and drew a larger symbol. He pinned the guy on a tree and laid on the symbol. he stabbed the spike through his chest. Closing his eyes he began to pray. I did as he did. But I didn't stab myself, I just laid down and prayed. Well, half praying half thinking over what really just happened. I wonder what Sasori and Deidara are doing right now...


	31. Winter Wonderland, Firey Nightmare

ill be honest, i dont like this chapter... it makes me very sad :( but yet i still like it! :D hehe, this is the end of the past.. from now on its all straight running present time! This go crazy from here on as well :) stupid Sasori and his akatsuki loyalties lol well i hope you enjoy! :D

**

* * *

DEIDARAS POV**

I awoke from the light shinning through my eyelids. I looked around, the place was empty, no sign of Sasori no Danna or Kawako. I stood up and stretched. The sun was high in the air. It must have been sometime past noon. Running around on useless missions for Leader-sama drove me for quite a workout surprisingly. It bugged me how Kawako was not around. I almost had to tie her down last night to let me sleep. I decided to take a quick trip into the nearby town.

It was a pretty run down place, just a place good enough for an in and out kinda night. I had my kasa on to try and attract the least amount of attention as possible. I looked up by a shop to see two boxes of ordered food spilled on the ground. It looks like some animals have already got into it. I continued walking around, searching for somebody at least.

"Deidara?"

I turned from the sound of my name. The person I saw was not the one I wanted to run into. I was now facing a masked green eyed zombie twin. He was to tall for my liking. I stood facing him.

"Where is Hidan? un."

"He ran off with some idiot girl."

"Off playing his stupid religion?"

"Mm"

We continued to stand there.

"So why are you here Deidara?"

"Just wandering around. un."

"Hm."

"I should be going."

I turned and left, my pace quicker then before. I knew Kawako had an encounter with the zombie twins once before... I hoped she really stayed away from them this time. She really was going to get killed if she kept this up.

I was now wandering through the town for my 3rd time making sure I avoided another encounter with Kakuzu. I decided I would check the outside of town. I felt chakra spikes. I ran toward them watching my surroundings. Hidan and Kawako were laying on the ground with two ninjas pinned up on trees. It was easy to tell they were dead. I stayed in the cover of the nearby trees watching them.

20 minutes passed before they stood back up. Hidan was smiling while I couldn't tell by Kawako.

"Hey, why you wear that thing over your face."

Her eyes dropped to the ground, he hand came up to her face and pulled it down. Forcing a smile.

"Holy shit! Your like fish face Junior!"

She shot a nasty glare at him, showing off the side of her teeth in a snarl. She kinda scared me, I'll admit it. With Kisame it seemed normal he was a large guy and it seemed to match him. But the small girl, it was frightening. I decided it was time to end this. I stood up and walked into the clearing.

"Hidan what are you doing? un."

Kawako's eyes popped out of her head. She brought the bandanna back over her face. Hidan just looked over.

"Hey Deidara-chan! Just showing Kawako-chan here the joys of a regular sacrifice."

I scowled at the honorific. Kawako seemed to almost hide behind the white haired man.

"Kakuzu was looking for you."

"Yeah. Money bags is pissed cause he got in a scuffle with this one."

He pointed his thumb back at the the blue eyed girl now looking awfully guilty. I glared at her.

"Well hey, look after her will yeah Deidara-chan. Shit, I'm sure you could use some girl time!"

The man winked and jumped off into the trees. Me and Kawako were left standing there in the clearing. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I can't believe I let him get away with saying that.

**KAWAKOS POV**

Me and Deidara were sitting at camp finally eating. I explained to him what happened with Kakuzu and Hidan. I'm pretty sure a blood vessel popped in his head, anybody no matter how short the time they've known him would notice how pissed he was. So we sat in silence. It was about 5 o'clock, Sasori still hasn't returned. Deidara had no idea where he was either. It was starting to get at me. With Deidara it took a month to notice the lack of distractions I didn't have without him. Of course Sasori wasn't mad at me then so I had somebody to talk and train with. I took glances up at the blonde bomber across from me. He was still snacking on the box of food I re-bought for him. I looked up in the darkening blue sky. The clouds floating by peacefully, changing colours with he setting sun. I remembered a mission to the Land of Waves I once went on with Team Kakashi, it was winter, the snow was glistening everywhere. It was the first time I've seen snow. It was magnificent. The snowflakes dropped ever so slowly just enjoying there way down to the earth, or in this case to mine and Naruto's tongue. I kept trying to preserve a snowflake, but as Sasuke rudely explained to me. 'It's impossible no matter what you did it would melt or break. Idiot.' I scowled remembering it. But then again I couldn't help but smile. The little smirk he always tried to hide when me and Naruto would do something idiotic or when I came up with some quirky comeback. I really missed him.

"Deidara?" He looked up at me. "Let's go to the Land of Snow."

He raised an eyebrow at me and just sat there.

"Please?"

"Why would you want to go there?"

"I've only seen snow once. It was nice. I wouldn't mind seeing it again. Plus it will give us something to do."

"It's cold. un."

"That's what clothes are for Deidara."

"Tsh..."

"Then it's settled! We'll leave when Sasori gets back!"

Deidara sighed as he stood up and stretched. He began to walk toward the forest.

"Where you going?"

"Firewood."

I nodded and he left.

It's been 3 weeks and we all just arrived at the Land of Snow. Even days before, you could tell we were close from the temperature drop. Deidara was being a poor sport the whole time, Sasori was his normal self. Of course that's because temperature didn't effect the wooden man. He did complain that the cold made the wire in his stomach stiff. I honestly think he enjoys these little trips as much as I do. Though always being in Hiruko I wouldn't really be able to tell.

I heard a huff for the umpteenth time from the grumpy blue eyed boy behind me.

"Oh Deidara.. Please cheer up. How can you not love the scenery? The sparkling trees of ice and the sparkle of the ground?"

"Because it's cold. un."

"So, it's easier to warm up then to cool down."

"Hmph."

By this time I have just given up.. He was being so childish.

"You're being a big baby."

"Say that again. I dare you. yeah."

"BAY BE!"

I emphasized the word for him. A sound of disgust came from him and he lunged for me, pushing us both in the snow. I laughed as some got down his coat and he began to flip around. While he was distracted I jumped up running a couple feet away with a handful of snow. He stood up and I threw. Bulls-eye. Ammunition hit target straight in the face. He wiped it off in one swipe and scowled at me. He grabbed his own ball and threw, I ducked and the ball of cold substance hit Hiroku in the face. I fell to the ground. Just seeing the grumpy looking puppet with a snow beard just made my day. Until of course during my laughing fit Sasori picked up a load of snow and buried me in one try. I popped out to hear them both laughing. It started... a full out ninja snowball fight. It ended with me and Deidara against the puppet master, due to the fact he cheated with his tail. I don't know who actually won, but both teams self proclaimed each other winners.

6 months until Naruto's return. Me and Sasori were still in the Land of Snow. Deidara got sick of it and said he would see us when we returned. When ever that would be. I really enjoyed it here. Yeah, it was really cold and sometimes the storms were just to intense but with Sasori here... It was just spectacular. We made snow sculptures and ice sculptures. I made piles of snow or blocks of ice while he turned them into art. It was so amazing watching him sculpt. He sculpted any animal that came to my mind. My favourite was the raccoon. He but effort into outlining where the black lines would appear on it and everything. It was so cute even for an ice sculpture. I'll admit the raccoon is one of my top favourite animals. They were like little furry ninjas with the masks and everything. Adorable. I was laughing at the project he was doing now. It was a bear, but right now it looked like a warped fat man trying to eat his own head. How? I don't know maybe I have a problem, Which I'm sure Sasori would agree with right now.

"Kawako.."

This meant trouble. "Yeaaasss.."

I was sitting in my self made snow chair. Which is the comfiest chair I have sat in for so long! It was like a very cold cloud.

"You know it's almost time for us to make our move right."

"Unfortunately yes, I'm aware.."

"I had an idea."

"That doesn't surprise me."

He could no doubt hear the negative tone in my voice. I didn't want to leave. He knew this very much.

"Since you're going to have to go to your village, and since you knowing so much about the Akatsuki, it's extremely dangerous for you and us."

"You think I would just give you guys up like that?"

"No. But it might not be your choice..."

"Sasori.."

"Just listen..." He walked over to me now, getting out of Hiruko. He lifted me up and sat himself on my chair putting me on his lap. I curled up like a small child. "..I know a technique, it seals your memories of me until I release it or other reasons."

"Other reasons?"

"Yes. If I die then the seal will break as well."

My heart sank. The thought of Sasori ever dying just... Well just didn't go through my mind. It seemed impossible. My mind began to race and spin from the thoughts.

"Kawako look at me."

I refused. Not that I didn't want to I didn't have the guts to. To many things were going through my mind. His hands grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"I love you. I don't want to. It's to dangerous but I do. I can't stop it. I'm doing this so we can see each other once again. Please.. Let me do this Kawako."

Tears fell, I didn't sob, just water fell from my reddening eyes. I lightly nodded my heard. I then grabbed the pendant around his neck. The blue scorpion. To me it symbolized us. I just sat there staring at it, while tears fell out of my eyes.

"I love you Sasori."

"I know. And I you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we sat there. We were to return. I was to say bye to Deidara and then they will take me to the boarders of The Fire Country and begin the technique. He plans on trying to edit it himself and lock away all Akatsuki memories. I really didn't want to but I knew deep down I had to. To protect them. Maybe it was better this way. Never have meeting them. My breathe began to catch and my heart race. I lost it just thinking about it.

It was.. well I don't know how to explain it. An interesting trip back. Sasori tried his best to cheer me up. It was weird having him so careful and talkative. It was nice. But all good things come to an end.

Deidara was taking a nap I think... He looked so peaceful sleeping in the grass I almost didn't want to wake him. But I knew this would be my last chance. I lifted my hand and a stream of water rushed out drenching the blond.

"AHH! WHAT THE-!"

He sprung up faster then I have ever seen him move, it was hilarious. He came charging at me but I stood there and latched myself to him on contact. He kinda just stopped and looked down at me attached to him for dear life. He began to try and pry me off.

"Kawako.. It's hard to breath.. Let go. What is wrong with you."

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

He clued in. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, resting his head on mine. his bangs tickled my face.

"We'll run into you again, just keep those stupid little traps up. yeah."

I lightly laughed at this. We finally broke apart and I just stood staring at the ground sniffling.

"Oh come on. un. You're a big girl now!"

I half smiled under my mask.

"We should get going."

Sasori finally spoke up. So we left to the Fire Country's boarders. It was a very quiet journey. I was going to leave Sasori and Deidara. I would no longer remember anything about the Akatsuki. Well so Sasori hoped. I had put my Jashonist necklace around my puppets neck. Which I then hide in a scroll. Deidara then flew the scroll into my house with his little clay creatures. I would know where to find it when the technique released. I didn't want to hide my puppet. It was all I was going to have. That was until Sasori pulled out a black cloth. I don't know when or how but he made it. It was a black bandanna. It had a red scorpion, blue shark, and a clay bird inside a Jashin symbol. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I burst into tears the moment I saw it. It was also hidden in my puppet scroll. I sighed. All these amazing things, and I can't even know about them. I decided I had to make a quick stop into a town to buy something for Deidara now. I looked around and around. I decided I would just buy him a necklace as well. I decided on a silver chain with a pendant similar to Sasori's but it had a small bird on it. It seemed to be the most reasonable thing I could offer the bomber, since he did use birds more then anything. I also wanted to make an adjustment to Sasori's necklace. When I returned and giving Deidara his I took back Sasori's. I took out a kunai and in the back I sketched a small heart and my name in the back. I also decided to take the kunai we used in the beginning and sketch. 'Memories are art that lasts eternally.'. I gave it all back and we stood staring at each other. It was so out of character for us all to be doing all of this. Ruthless Akatsuki members saying goodbye giving and receiving gifts from some Konoha ninja. I wasn't complaining though. I wouldn't be as strong as I am now without these two. I hugged Deidara once more, we exchanged goodbyes and he took off, giving me and Sasori time alone.

"So.. This is it?"

He removed himself from Hiruko and walked over to me, pulling my bandanna down and putting his hand on the side of my face. I smiled lightly at him.

"Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future ... eternal beauty."

"You're not going to just leave me right?"

"As long as my heart remains in this cylinder. It will run for you. For eternity. The way art is supposed to be."

I smiled.

"For being a puppet with no feelings, you really are romantic."

"I can remove my soul, my mind my organs, but my heart will still run."

"Sasori. Be careful."

"I always am..."

He pressed his lips against mine, and like that we stayed until I of course ran out of breath. I had my hands on his cheeks staring in his pale brown eyes. Memorizing every little detail about him. Burning every memory of us straight into my head. My eyes threatened to cry once again but I refused to in front of Sasori once again. He smiled, we kissed again.

"I love you Sasori no Danna."

"As I you Kawako."

"Come get me as soon as possible. I hate to be kept waiting.."

I smirked teasing the man. He rolled his eyes. We let go of each other, after another quick peck from me, then he was in Hiruko and gone. Forever erased from my memory. I felt a sharp pain burn through my head. My hands went to my head and I feel to my knees. My brain felt like it was melting, my eyes felt like they were going to explode. This pain it was horrible. I screamed in agony. My vision began to blur and blotched danced around mocking me, threatening to wipe my vision at any second. I screamed once more and they took over. my vision black, my mind black. The world.. black.

**HIRUKOS/SASORIS POV**

I could still hear the screams. I knew since I was removing so much memory from her it would cause some pain. My body ached hearing the screams. I wanted to stop and run back and just forget I came up with this idea, but I knew better. It's what had to be done. I looked over at Deidara. He wasn't himself, he jumped beside me, keeping my pace, his face mixed in sadness, anger, regret and guilt. It wasn't himself, of course this wasn't myself either. That girl changed us drastically.

"Deidara set off the explosion.."

"Why am I doing this again? un."

"So Konoha will see it go looking and so she's not left passed out in the middle of a forest."

He sighed but put his hands together. "Katsu."

A large explosion went off way back into the forest, it went high into the air. Now if they don't notice that. I'll have to wipe out that village myself. Me and Deidara continued back to the hide out. We have to get out instructions for the capture of Sabaku no Gaara. The one tail demon Jinchuuriki.

**KAKASHIS POV**

I was sitting on a roof reading Icha Icha; Paradise once again. It was my first day off in over 7 months. After Kawako went missing me and Pakkun were gone trying to locate her. We got close one day but her scent randomly vanished. Ever since then we haven't been able to find another clue. How she just disappeared like that was beyond me. Hotaru knew something was up and tried to warn us. But being a spy for the Akatsuki. That was impossible. There had to be something else. I hope there was something else. Sasuke running to Orochimaru.. If Kawako ran off to the Akatsuki.. Naruto would lose it. A boy can only take so much. I heard a faint scream in the distant and as I looked up I saw the explosion. Instinctively I put the book away and began running as fast as I could toward it. The trees wouldn't go by fast enough as I pushed myself further. I could sense a familiar chakra, it seemed to be surging from them in pulses. I couldn't believe it. Months searching, just to wind up at out door step. I walked over to the unconscious girl. Her bandanna was down, she was covered in a cold sweat and her knuckles white from the pressure of her fists. I pulled up her bandanna and picked her up. She had new scars, but she didn't seem to be injured on the outside. Her eyes were straining shut. I knew she was unconscious but something in her was causing her pain. I headed back to Konoha. Tsunade is going to want to check her out. She has grown since I've seen her last. She was heavier but it was muscle. Her hair has grown longer as well, almost covering over her bandanna. Her hands were calloused like she has been training severely with weapons. She began to squirm.

"Hold on Kawako.. Were almost home."

She was talking, trying to say something. I stopped to listen to her.

"Sa..or...i"

It was almost so quiet I couldn't even hear it. I looked down at her with soft eyes. There was a reason for this. Kawako, I know you would never betray us for no reason. I began once again to Konoha. This was between me and her. I'll figure it out.


	32. Welcome Back

well it's pretty much present time :P kawako is out of akatsuki grasp and crazy new adventures will meet with her on the way! more dreams begin to over take her mind as she tries to live her life! poor kawako things get thrown at her in piles of shit! :P hah enjoy this chapter :) its not as happy but i enjoyed it! :D

* * *

It's been two months since I've been back to Konoha. It's been a month and a half since I've been locked in this cell. I got a half a months rest because apparently my brain had suffered serious injuries. The last this I remember is fighting with Sasuke for Kabuto. They keep pushing and pushing. I never realized how much prisoners really went through in Konoha. These guys are truly ruthless assholes. I was starving, I was bruised, cut and broken. My mind has been tampered with so badly I'm starting to think maybe they are just looking for and excuse to torture me. Cause if I want to be honest with myself... I know they don't think of me as their own... not since Sarutobi passed away. And with my disappearance this gives them a perfect opportunity. All the times I helped this village and they treat me like I tried to betray them. All I did was get captured by Kabuto, who I'm actually friends with. Fought against Sasuke, who left on his own will and yet they try with all their power to save him. I get saved and I'm locked in a cell, getting beaten and mentally raped every hour on the hour. Speaking of hour, I heard the door of the dungeon unlock. The ball I was scrunched up in in the farthest corner of the cell tightened. I clamped my eyes shut and with what strength I had I held on to my own form. Trying to turn into some impenetrable force.

"Kawako?"

I ignored the voice, pushing it far out of my head. I had nothing left.. Why couldn't they just leave me alone. Tears began to fall out of my betraying eyes.

"Kawako.. Please?"

Tears fell faster as the voice got louder. I didn't want anybody near me I was to tired. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I let out a howl. Like an animal being caught in a trap. The trap began to cover the rest of my body.

"They took it to far. They should have listened to me.."

A voice was in my ear and I was now rocking back and forth. I didn't want to open my eyes. I just let the water begin to cease and a new feeling of calm sweep over my being. Soon enough for the first time in 2 weeks sleep took over me.

I awoke in a light, I opened my eye slowly and carefully. The ceiling above me was white. Not the usual black, dark grey I used to see. I began to open my eyes a little more. There was a window to my right. The sky was black, there weren't any stars out. I turned my head to the left there were people sleeping in chairs. As my vision cleared I recognized them.

"Shadow... Ino...?"

My voice was hoarse and cracked but even with the low volume the two figures sprung to life.

"Kawako! You're awake!"

"No.. I'm the walking dead. I need hearts.."

I began to choke on my own air, my throat was horribly dry. The two laughed ever so slightly, not really sure what to say or do. I don't blame them. The door slid open and Kakashi stood there looking at the floor. The other two figures stood and walked out looking back at me with concern.

"Kakashi-sensei.." I coughed out.

He looked at me with concern, while pulling out a glass of water. I sat up and shakily took it from him. Pulling down my bandanna and gulped down the refreshing liquid.

"Why does this village hate me?"

I asked staring at my hands, I didn't bother putting my bandanna back on.

"Kawako you have to understand.."

"Understand what.." I was sobbing again now. "..You guys run out risking your lives trying to bring back somebody who walked out himself, who admitted to not wanting to come back and almost killed Naruto.. But when I get kidnapped and almost killed then thrown away I get found then tortured for months... What is there to fucking understand Kakashi.. Hm? What the fuck does that say to this hypocritical piece of shit village!... You people should have just sent me back to the Village Hidden in the Mist! At least they wouldn't have shunned me for having shark teeth and blue skin..." My knuckles were bleeding from re opening the cuts that were on them. Kakashi just stood there silent, looking at the ground. "Look at Mr. Teamwork now. Can't even look at his own adopted student.. I wonder why that is... Where is all the only scum leaves a teammate behind. WHERE THE FUCK IS THE NEVER LEAVE A TEAMMATE BEHIND NOW?"

I was hysterical by now, hate was flowing through my voice so thick I could suffocate somebody.

"Kawako. I'm sorry. There was rumours you were a spy for the Akatsuki.."

"FUCK YOU KAKASHI!"

He was taken aback by this, he took a step back, eye wide. I was standing.. Face going red from anger.

"Fuck you and your fucking village. I have done nothing but work my fucking ass off even while teammates have ridiculed me, shunned me and treated me like dirt.. You know how much fucking effort I put into training to protect this arrogant filled shit hole! DO YOU?"

He just continued to look at me with a half closed lid.

"I have never betrayed this village. Even after I was beaten up as a child because of my fucking face. Even when I came home to find Naruto crying because of being ridiculed by this whole fucking village. You are all nothing but arrogant, hypocritical scum!"

I collapsed to the ground, my hands tangled through my own hair as I crumpled into a ball on my knees crying hysterically. What have they done to me. I used to be strong.. I used to be able to look them all in the face and not give a shit no matter what they said about me. I used to look up to Kakashi like an idol. Now I'm laying here falling apart, every piece of me broken, torn and shattered. Kakashi bent down and pulled me into his lap. I tried pushing away but he wouldn't loosen his grip. I gave up and just continued to cry on him. I just don't understand! I don't even know who the Akatsuki are! I don't know when or how, but blackness took over my mind. Sleep once again filled my being.

Days have passed by. Once I found out I could walk, I left the hospital. I locked myself in my house and room. I could hear people trying to get me to answer the door but I refused. I couldn't stand to look at them. Why trust somebody who doesn't trust me. There is 3 months give or take some till Naruto returns home. I don't know what I'm going to tell him when he returns.

A few more days have passed. It sounded like Shikamaru and Ino were the only ones who kept trying. I haven't moved from my bed yet. Well I went to the washroom a few times that was inevitable. I think it was a new day, I can see some light start to form through my curtains. Nobody has come by for a good amount of hours. I've been thinking. Just because the elders of the village hate me and have destroyed my mind, that doesn't mean Shikamaru and them wanted to do that to me. Hell I don't even think they know.. I crawled out of bed shuffling to the bathroom. Turning the light on and looking in the mirror. I looked down right horrible. My face was sunken in, my eye was still cut and swollen. My skin was much more florescent. My eyes had horrible dark circles around them. I looked like a monster. I cringed at my reflection and turned the hot water on in the shower.

I was standing in front of the mirror examining myself. I was dressed and ready. I still looked horrible even covered up. I sighed, turned around and walked into the light of the outside. It was abnormally warm to me, and terribly bright. I squinted and shaded my eyes with my hand.

"You finally decided to come out."

I heard Kakashi's voice behind me.

"Naruto doesn't need to know what happened."

"You're stronger then you look."

"No thanks to you people.."

He has no mind at all if he thinks I would just act like nothing happened to him..

"Kawako-"

"Shove it Kakashi. I'm in no mood to deal with you. I'm here for Naruto, Shika and Ino. The rest of the village could burn for all I cared."

He said nothing, just watched me as I walked away, looking for Shikamaru. I wondered around the village. The people all gave me strange looks, not like that was anything new. I went to the only place I knew Shikamaru would be.

I jumped on the building to see him laying there watching the clouds. The sky was so blue and the clouds were out. It was a perfect day to cloud watch. I walked horizontal from him with my head on his stomach.

"I don't understand their logic... You got kidnapped and that makes you a spy?"

"It's fine Shadow. They just want to protect the village."

I was lying through my teeth. I didn't believe what I said. But I've but them through enough pain already..

"I still don't understand it."

"Neither do I.."

We laid in silence. We didn't need to talk right now. We continued to lay there for what seemed like hours. It was relaxing.

"I should get going. Are you going to be okay?"

"Tsh. Of course, I'm Kawako the mist ninja! I was born to be tough!"

He half smiled as he stood over me. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled. A feeling of deja-vu hit me. He jumped away and I was left standing there. I continued to stand there watching the sun move across the sky. I looked over the village, what I could see. It was a very peaceful place. I couldn't deny that. They did have great Hokages through the years. I can't even say to much about this Hokage she has her moments that has helped us all. She has been so fantastic to Naruto as well. The fact she still doesn't trust me though drives me crazy. The fact that none of the adults in this town trust me. It's pisses me right off. I jumped off the building and went to the lake. I was standing in the middle of the lake just practising simple fighting techniques. I don't remember when or how but my level of skill has greatly increased. Maybe Kabuto gave me enhancers or something.

Hours passed, the sun has set, the night air bit at my glistening skin. I was still training. There was this undying need, this urge even to train. I was shifting through my memories, remembering all these times of training, it was wrong. Something is missing, it ached. I pushed and pried at my own brain, a sharp pain began to volt through it, like a bolt of lightning generated in the back of my head striking the front. I fell to my knees my hands to my head. What was happening? Why? I stopped my thoughts all together, it eased the pain slightly. I stared into the lake, watching my own reflection. I looked pathetic. I scolded myself. I knew I had to smarten up. Naruto would be home soon enough. He's been through just as much if not even more and he was still strong, trying to get stronger, giving anything he did his all. He truly was my motivation in life, my idol. I smiled, Naruto would be home, everything would be alright. More time had passed I was still kneeling over the water watching my reflection hoping it could explain why everything seemed to just fall apart, why I'm missing so many parts of my life.

"Kawako.."

I stayed where I was.. I knew the voice.

"I tried to use a better tactic."

"Mmm."

"I know what you must think.. But please believe me I didn't want that for you. You're my student, just like Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura."

"Kakashi... I just don't know anymore... I don't belong here."

"You do, you belong here just as much as the villagers, myself, even the Hokage."

"Hm."

"Come on. It's late and cold."

I nodded and stared a little longer at my reflection, the ripples went through from my movement. My eyes glowed red. I jumped back and blinked, they were normal once again. I walked in silence back to my place with Kakashi at my side.

"You're still not fully forgiven eh."

"What about a bowl of ramen tomorrow?"

"Sounds like forgiveness is half way there." I said teasing.

I couldn't quite bring myself to stay mad at the goofy silver haired man. I walked inside, got ready for bed and was out. It didn't take long for sleep to take over, but it didn't take long for sleep to be disturbed.

Once again, sitting on the pillar in my crimson, gold room. A smile was on my face as I felt a presence entered. I looked up to see Sasuke watching me from a door way. He had a cloak with red clouds on, smirking at me.

"Sasuke-kun, you know better then to disturb my training."

"I really wish you would stop calling me that."

He pushed himself off the door frame and walked over to me stroking my bangs behind my ear. I noticed I had no headband nor a bandanna. I stood up from my meditating state and kissed him. He smirked and had a look in his eye.

"Ah ah ahh. Behave kids."

We looked back to see a dark figure with glowing red eyes watching us.

"Tsh." An annoyed look filled Sasuke's face as he turned to look at me.

He winked then left the room leaving me with the darkened figure. I crossed my arms and stuck my leg out, standing in a very la de dah kinda way.

"Oh Kawako-chan, my beautiful pet. I'm so glad you came to your senses."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ah yess." He walked over to me but his figure stayed hidden. "That village really should have noticed your magnificent talent. It's a shame."

A sound of disgust left my throat as I turned to look at the ground. A hand grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes. Every feeling in my being slipped away in his eyes. It was hypnotic. I lightly smiled.

"Kawako Uchiha. The one who destroyed the Rinnegan user and will bring down Konoha."

I chuckled, but frowned.

"He did it to himself Kawako. He didn't love you as much as Sasuke-kun."

I awoke with no breath, cold sweat, my heart trying to escape my chest, and a horrible pain shooting through my skull. The dreams I've had before all flashed through my mind making a movie pretty much. Me being around Sasuke and the dark figure. The anger, revenge and sadness. My eyes began to water, the destruction of Konoha. It was me.


	33. The Mission

things just never can stay decent fer poor kawako.. bull after bull... what was i thinking ! XD oh well at least she gets a small break!  
ENJOY :)

* * *

I heard my name being called repeatedly, I tried to ignore it. I felt something lay beside me. I opened my eyes to see big blue ones staring at me centimetres away.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I sprung to the wall farthest from my bed, leaning against it like a freaked out cat. I saw Naruto sitting in my bed laughing his ass off. I glared at him and picked up the closest hard object which was a scroll and I chucked it hitting him directly on the forehead.

"Owwww!"

I smirked to myself and then dive bombed the blond boy, tackling him to the bed.

"Naruto you don't even know how happy I am to see you!"

I looked to see him blushing and his goofy smile of his face. Man did he ever grow up. He even changed his outfit. He looked so much like his father. His hair was longer, he wore a orange sweater with black sleeves and top. His headband was now black with a longer ribbon. I put my head back down and hugged him harder.

"I missed you too Kawako."

He hugged me back.

"Uh-hem."

We looked over to see Jiraya looking at us with a raised eyebrow. We both got up blush on our face, of course mine was hidden though, which I was happy about.

A long while has passed, how long I couldn't keep track but it's been a while. Me and Naruto were talking about our adventures, well his really, mine were boring. I did leave out the whole Sasuke and torture thing.

"Well I should go see around town. It's been so long and I came straight here when I returned."

I smiled, I could admit it I love this guy.

"Okay, let me shower quickly and I'll join you."

He nodded and I jumped in the bathroom.

The first person we run into is Sakura. I just ignored them while we walked until Konohamaru showed up. Konohamaru was going to show off his perv jutsu Naruto tried to teach him.

"Konohamaru, you shouldn't use a technique like that anymore."

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. There is no way Naruto Uzumaki just said that. It's a lie. I looked over to see Sakura checking out Naruto with a blush on her face. I rolled my eyes. She better not go after him, cause she doesn't even appreciate the little things about him.

"NOW BEHOLD MY NEW PERVY JUTSU!"

Little things like that, I began laughing my ass off! Sakura punched him and he flew a couple feet and got up with a busted nose. I shook my head. I don't like Sakura but I couldn't blame her, plus it was just funny seeing Naruto get his ass kicked. I sighed and shook my head.

**DEIDARAS POV**

It was time. Me and Sasori were walking through the Land of Wind's desert. We were on our way to get the Jinchuuriki of the one tailed demon.

"Are you going to be okay with just one bag? After all our opponent is a Jinchuuriki."

"All my techniques are work of art. And I'm also carrying my speciality. un. After all we are going after a shrimp."

I stuck my hand in a bag to begin chewing on clay. Even against a Jinchuuriki this should be easy. After walking for some time we finally arrived at the gates of Suna. Sasori's spy met us there, dead bodies piled behind him.

"Job well done, Yuura. Do you remember who I am?" Sasori no Danna addressed him.

He bowed on one knee.

"Yes sir! Sasori-sama!"

"That's right if he didn't it wouldn't have been that good of technique. un"

"When their memories return they go back to being loyal subordinates."

When their memories returned eh. What about Kawako... I wonder if the technique worked as well as Sasori no Danna had planned. I wonder how pissed she's going to be when she get's it back. I missed the loud mouthed girl, Sasori no Danna was to quiet and boring. Sasori's subordinate lead us through the walls of Suna. I spat out clay from my hand, forming it into a bird.

"Are you just about ready?"

Wow was he ever impatient lately, worse then normal. As I threw it to the ground it grew a few sizes bigger.

"Sasori no Danna, you can just sit here and watch." I jumped on the enlarged bird. "I'll attack the village from the sky. So what do you think of my sculpture? un."

"Don't keep me waiting too long Deidara."

"Heh."

I flew off, searching for my target, in the air I grabbed the pendant that was usually hidden beneath my cloak. Kawako, we'll come get you soon.

**KAWAKOS POV**

Naruto and Sakura were with Kakashi. He wanted to test out their new strength. I sat on the side lines by Tsunade and Shizune. I was just laying there, checking it out once in a while. I'll have to admit, Sakura had improved greatly, even Naruto thinks before attacking. I was proud of him, he really did improve. Jiraya was watching from a branch above me, he had such long hair.. The ground began to shake violently, I sprung up to see dust covering the clearing. Sakura had punched the ground and totaled the whole place. Kakashi stood there in the ground his eyes popping out of his head.. Shit. The girl has power.

Hours later, it was dark now, they were really getting to Kakashi, he was even out of breath. Naruto had still used his shadow clone like it was second nature to him it was really impressive especially how many clones he can make. I smiled as I watched the fight. I shouldn't be so surprised though, he did leave to train. I wasn't the only one who has been training my heart out. Everybody has. I could hear the other three praising them all for their talent.

**DEIDARAS POV**

My spider successfully rid of the scouts watching the air. As I got to the ceiling of the Kazekage building I jumped off the bird.

"Infiltration success. un."

Though I spoke to fast, I looked up to see my target in front of me.

"That's as far as you go."

I smiled. "Ooooh?"

Sand was swirling around the red head. He reminded me of Sasori no Danna. I put my hand in my pouch of clay, as I did that he began sending sand racing after me, I dodged and jumped returning to my bird. The sand matched my speed and stayed close behind as I whipped around the village. I made a quick turn for there was another stream of sand attacking me from the front, I was swerving through the air dodging 3 different amounts of sand.

"He's pretty good. un."

He withdrew the sand back and jumped on it, bringing him up to my height in the sky.

"I gotta say, you noticed me pretty quickly."

"Birds like that don't exist in this desert."

"I see. I guess my stealth moves failed. un. But thanks to that I don't have to waste time searching for you."

His hands raised, and a large amount of sand began to rise from the ground. A large tidal wave came up from behind me.

"As expected he has the advantage. This could get ugly."

My birds finished, a large paw from the sand he was standing on began to reach for me. I tried flying toward him but more sand and another paw came after, I took a U turn around.

"Now the real show is about to start. un."

I went after him sending birds. They swarmed around but his sand blocked them before they could even get close. Nothing phased him, he stood there staring at me, watching every little move I made. Such an impassive face. He reminded me more and more of Sasori no Danna as the battle continued.

"But it looks like he figured everything out."

**KAWAKOS POV**

It was extremely late, I was fading in and out of sleep as their battle continued. I heard Naruto ranting on about Make-Out Tactics. What was he doing now? There was silence then bells. I sat up looking around. They all walked over, Sakura and Naruto had a bell in their hands. Wow, they actually did it, I was amazed. After chatting for a bit, everyone headed home. Naruto was yawning and walking with half closed lids. He was beat. I walked with a sleepy haze as well.

"Good job Naruto. How did you manage to beat him?"

"I threatened to tell him the ending of Make-Out Tactics and he freaked out plugging his ears and shutting his eyes. It was fantastic."

I burst out a laugh.

"Wow... Leave it to Kakashi-sensei to lose because of a pervy book."

Another yawn came out of Naruto.

"Yeah I know eh."

We walked in our front door.

"Well good night Naruto.. And really.. I'm glad you're back."

He smiled and nodded, we went in our rooms. I hit the pillow and was out. I was way to tired.

**DEIDARAS POV**

Absolute defence. In short, that hole is the sand he used to take my arm. I only have a small amount of clay left. I should have been a little more prepared, just as Sasori no Danna had warned me. I still have my specialty. A sadistic smile grew on my face.

"I'm going to destroy this village."

I dodged a furry of sand attacks.

"Being interrupted from below will kill the fun.. Plus.. I'm sick of looking at your impassive face."

I dropped my C-3 bomb, expanding it into the size of a small building. It began to fall.

"I make my exploding dolls by eating clay with my hands and combining it with my chakra. My speciality contains my highest level of chakra, C-3. It's explosive power is my finest art!"

I heard a villager try and retreat.

"Too late."

I put my hand up in a seal.

"Katsu."

The doll bloomed into a yellow and orange light, with its moment of silent, the colour expanded until.

**BOOM**

The doll burst into a beautiful flame orb, consuming the village underneath it. It was a magnificent sight. After the smoke cleared I could see a blanket of sand where my work of art used to be. I looked at him. Hes breathing was rapid, he was at his limit. The amount of chakra it took to shield that explosion would have eaten him. But he didn't see the little trick I had. I put my hand seal up.

"Okay, within range! un!"

the small clay bird flew in front of his face, which was now covered in shock.

"KATSU!"

The little bit of sand he used to attack me was now covering the hole. Just as I expected if my first trick failed. You may have managed to crush my left hand but I took the opportunity to mix some of your sand with my clay. The moment you used the sand to guard yourself it was the end of the line for you. Everything went as I planned. An evil smirk crawled onto my lips.

"Art is.. a BLAST!"

**BANG**

The sphere of sand morphed from eh inside as the explosion went off. The sand began to slip away. If I set off an explosion at close range, you'd use the gourds sand you used to crush my arm so quickly to guard yourself. That was also my last bomb. In order to get in close enough, I had to create an opening. That's why I dropped my 'speciality' on the village. He was still in the air, sand falling off of him.

"I guess I should fetch him. un."

I saw his eyes open and his hand twitching, I backed off instantly. The large amount of sand began to move.

"Hm. So that's what he's doing. As expected from the Kazekage. It'd be easier to just let it fall."

"Hn."

Arrows began to fly at me from the ground.

"Your attacks are pointless. un. Like I said pointless! un."

One of the arrows exploded, they had exploding tags attached to them.

"So they planned ahead a little. If I keep Sasori no Danna waiting any longer he's gonna be real pissed at me. un."

The boy finally gave out and began to fall to the ground. A smile went on my face. I flew under him and caught him with the birds tail. It was time to go.

"Mission accomplished. un."

I met up with Sasori no Danna.

"Our mission has been completed. un."

"You're late. I told you not to make me wait!"

A metal tail came swiping at me, I ducked.

"Give me a break! This guy was pretty strong. Heh."

"That's why I told you to properly prepare yourself."

"And your preparations are-"

"They're perfect! I had plenty of extra time to work on them. And unlike you, I'm fully prepared."

"Hm. You're a real grouch since she left. But let's get out of here. un."

I jumped off the bird and we began our walk back to base, the bird flying above us. A large explosion went off behind us.

"Looks like they fell for your trap Sasori no Danna."

"Naturally. Traps are made so people will fall into them. You should know this first hand Deidara.."

I scowled. "Shut up. un."

It was morning now, there was still a lot of desert to travel. Sasori stopped.

"What's wrong Sasori no Danna?"

"I didn't think somebody would be following us."

"Wait!"

I looked over to see a guy with a black outfit and purple paint over his face, he had 3 scrolls on his back, and what looked like cat ears on his hood.

"I found you! I'll be taking Gaara back now."

We both look at the boy. This was getting annoying.

"Deidara, go on ahead."

Sasori no Danna jumped in front of him. The face paint guy pulled out the scrolls on his back and laid them out.

"I'll show you my puppet performance. Karasu! Kuroari! Sanshouo!"

Three puppets poofed out of the scrolls and he was ready to use them. Ironic.

"I'll say it one more time. You give Gaara back!"

I hopped back on the bird.

"Alright, we're going on ahead!"

"I'm not letting you go!"

A puppet came charging at me, but before it got anywhere, Sasori no Danna snatched it in the air with his tail. The face painter looked horrified.

"I don't like waiting for people and I don't like making them wait. This ends right now."

**KAWAKOS POV**

We were standing in the mission room, Naruto was being a pain in the ass as always..

"That's only a C-rank mission. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to say no thank you to that mission."

We all just sighed and looked at the blond in disappointment.

"Naruto, you haven't matured at all." Iruka spoke, we all thought the same thing.

"Naruto, I assigned you a simpler mission because you haven't been in action for a while." Tsunade pointed out.

"That's bull! You don't have to go easy on me!"

At this point Sakura had him in a head lock hoping he would keep his idiot mouth shut.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade! Let me talk to him for a second!"

"The details of the mission are written here."

Kakashi walked to collect them. I stood there hands behind my neck watching Naruto struggle from the corner of my eye. Some chick barged in.

"Lady Tsunade! There is an emergency!"

"What's all the commotion?"

"We recently received an emergency message from the Sand."

Naruto and Sakura stopped.

"The Sand? An emergency message?"

"Here is the decoded message."

"What?"

"Th-this is..."

"It can't be.."

Tsunade, Shizune, and Iruka had horror on their faces. I was standing at attention now.

"Wha-what happened?" Naruto questioned.

"The Village Hidden in The Sand's Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Shock covered all of our faces now.

"Gaara.."

"We have more information pertaining the Akatsuki then they do. That's why they requested assistance from us."

"Tsunade-sama, don't tell me you plan on sending Team Kakashi!"

"This is an emergency, we don't have time to be picky. Besides, Kakashi has fought against the Akatsuki before."

"That maybe true but.."

"Team Kakashi! I'm assigning you a new mission! You are to go to The Hidden Sand Village, find out more on the situation, then report back to Konoha. You will also follow any of their orders and back them up!"

We were all standing at the gates. I of course was leaning against them sulking and cursing Tsunade with every name in the book... Due to the involvement of the Akatsuki, she believed it was safer to keep me behind, but send the guy they're after to them. I almost lost it.

"Kawako.. are you going to be alright?" Naruto was standing in front of me extremely worried, considering the fact he has no idea why I can't come.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. You watch your back alright? I just got you back."

Anybody could tell I lied at the first part. He gave me a worried look.

"Okay we're off. Until we return Lady Tsunade!" Sakura chimed.

I'm sure she was happy about me not going. I glared hateful things to Kakashi. He gave me his most sympathetic look. I can't blame him, he tried to convince Tsunade to let me join.

"Yeah."

"Naruto. Do your best!" Iruka cheered him on.

"You got it."

Jiraya jumped in, talked to Tsunade then took Naruto away to talk to him. I didn't bother listening, I stood there kicking at the dirt.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! Let's get moving! Kawako! I'll be back. I promise you!"

I smiled at the blue eyed guy, walking away, they jumped and were out of sight. I sighed and pushed myself off the gate.

"Kawako.."

"Shove it Tsunade.. I don't care for whatever you have to say.. I'm holding you responsible if my brother dies though. Remember that..."

The look on her face went from wanting to kill me to a ping of guilt. Iruka just looked at me with sad eyes. As for Jiraya, I don't know. I didn't notice. I walked off. More waiting.

"Naruto..."


	34. 20 Years Frozen

alright so i was a little off... it isn't present yet... just getting there i believe lol... i uno its been a while since ive read through this story myself XD im afraid if i do ill start changing everything ! :C lol.. anyways enjoy! this is still one of my favs ^.^ that and i just LOOOVE sasori 33

zZzZ im bloody well TIRED... night! XD

**

* * *

SASUKES POV**

It kills me not to know this, but I've all but just forgotten what the colour of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them.. It's been quite a while since those Akatsuki bastards came in and took Kawako. If it wasn't already in my interest to get her out of this place, I would have been pissed. Orochimaru was awfully upset with Kabuto and letting them escape. I almost feel bad for the man. Though I knew he did it on purpose. With her out of the way I can work on my goal. I walked into a dark room. A single candle was lit. Training was a waste of my time as always. I'm better off doing things on my own right now. I sighed and laid on my single sized cot. Soon enough it'll be time for Orochimaru to try and steal my body. Soon enough, I'll be back with Kawako. I shut my eyes.

**KAWAKOS POV**

I'm at home, pacing, pacing, pacing, pacing. Not just pacing, I'm out of my damn head. There was a knocking on my door.

"Come in!"

I walked to the kitchen area and opened the fridge pulling out water. I looked up to see Shikamaru standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing? Aren't you on call for a strategy for Team Kakashi or something?"

"They just left hours ago, they won't be there for three days."

"I know that's what is bugging me most. We wait till time is up, until they run into someone on the way and we have no idea.."

"Kawako.. They are excellent ninja, Kakashi is one of the best. Sakura is a pretty much a legendary medic now. If anyone attacked them there is nothing to worry about."

I took a drink of my water and went to sit on the couch, flopping down with full weight.

"T.v?"

He shrugged his shoulders and came to sit down. I calmed almost instantly.

"You and Temari eh?"

"That troublesome woman? Tsh."

"Any woman to you is troublesome."

"For good reason."

"You'll figure it out one day. One of these troublesome girls will be worth the trouble."

"Since when are you an expert?"

"I'm not sure, I just have this feeling I know what I'm talking about."

He chuckled and I smiled.

"You should smile more often."

"I'm always smiling what are you talking about?"

"Not anymore, since you came back you haven't had an honest smile. Plus you're always hiding it."

My hand went to my face and there it was, an exposed face, I gasped.

"Hm."

I looked over at the brown eyed guy sitting beside me with his arms spread across the back of the couch, and a small smirk on his face as he watched the T.V but I could tell he was watching me from his peripherals. This silence and distraction of T.V continued for a couple hours.

"So what happened when you were gone?"

"Got kidnapped by Kabuto, Sasuke almost killed me and that's all I remember."

I tried thinking harder, thinking what I was doing before, after, in between. My skull began to throb. I grabbed my forehead.

"Are you alright?"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, it just hurts to remember."

He looked at me with concern, I moved my head to rest on his shoulder, I tried to stop thinking but the pain made me want to know what I'm missing. A book came to my memory, The Six Paths of Pain. Laying here on Shikamaru felt so familiar so I stayed.

It was another hour before I snapped myself awake, I was covered up on the couch. Shika must have doen this. I smiled. The book was still fresh in my memory. I ran to the library they have to have something on them. I walked up to the lady at a giant wooden desk, papers and scrolls covered it. Her hair was a dark chocolate she had emerald eyes that looked like they had there fair share of stressful days and late nights. She but on her brightest smile.

"Can I help you?"

I smiled back. "I'm looking for a book on The Six Paths of Pain."

She thought for a moment and looked at a piece of paper.

"I'm afraid that book doesn't exist."

"How about Rinnegan?"

"Hmm, that's tough, you could look through bloodlines, but it's extinct so I don't know if we carry anything. I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry about it. Thanks."

I went searching. Extinct eh. Book through book through scroll. She was right there was nothing. I picked up the last book on the shelf. Sharingan. I roughly threw the book back on the shelf. What does Tsunade expect me to do here.. I can't even go on a mission. And there is some stupid ANBU stalking me. I don't even have any peace to myself. I go get food I feel there chakra tracing my steps. I come to read at the library I feel them through the other shelves. Kakashi would even know well enough that I can sense chakra from a baby if I tried hard enough. I sighed glared in the direction the chakra came from and stormed my way to the Hokage office.

I barged in the door, Tsunade was talking to Shizune about something or other, concern seemed to cover her face.

"Okay I can't go with Naruto, I get that. I can't do missions out of town, I'm dealing with that. The fact I can't walk down this fucking village without some dumb ass ANBU following me, I'm not going to deal with. Honestly I have done NOTHING at ALL to do anything against this village, maybe I've made fun of a person or two maybe I used to play pranks like Naruto. But yet he's everybody's favourite while I'm still the fucking Mist Orphan. Now call your fucking spies off me before I DO, do something against this village..."

She stare at me appalled, Shizune looked like somebody just bitch slapped a monkey.

"How..?"

"Well maybe if you guys paid attention to Kakashi since he seems to be the only one who trusts me.. You'd know that you can't hide chakra from me. Bring you best ANBU if you really want but I'm attacking the next guy who follows me. I'm tired of being treated like a prisoner when Sasuke still gets treated like king shit. He's done nothing for this shit hole..."

I finished my rant and stormed back out. An ANBU stood in the hallway. He nodded to me.

"You're skilled but you just got stuck with a demon is all."

I heard a chuckle and they poofed away.

I was sitting in my room staring at my ceiling it was 11 at night now. Sleep just seemed to avoid me. I sighed it was the only thing I could do. I got up and jumped out my window.

**SASORIS POV**

"It ended up taking 3 days an 3 nights. un."

"It's exhausting every time we do it, isn't it?" The holographic Kisame spoke.

"Seriously. That took forever!" The immortal complained.

"Good job everyone." We were praised by Leader-sama. "It's gotten noisy outside, hasn't it?"

"It seems that they've had it here." The gilled man announced.

"Which group? Was it the one Kisame no Danna was holding up? un. Or is it.."

"It's both of them.." Zetsu explained.

"Too bad... They're too late."

"There's one more Jinchuuriki here, right?" I questioned. It has to be the blond brat Kawako always talked so highly of, the other monster. "Heeheheheeehee... Don't think poorly of me Itachi"

"It's about time we go, it's getting to noisy outside, after all. And we have finished up our work here too." Leader-sama explained

"Exactly." The venus trap man agreed.

"What are we doing about the guys outside?" Kakuzu questioned

"Well we don't even know if they can make it inside or not." Kisame stated.

"Don't underestimate them. You should know that." Itachi finally spoke up.

"Hehehaahaa. Well, I'll acknowledge their brute strength." Kisame spoke.

"Sasori! Deidara! Take care of the guys outside" Leader-sama commanded.

"So That's how it's going to be after all. un."

"But take the Jinchuuriki alive."

As if that wasn't already obvious. "I know."

"The rest are dismissed."

"Itachi. Just what type of person is the Jinchuuriki for the Nine-tails?"

"Tell him." Leader commanded once again.

"He's the one who screams and charges first."

"What the hell." He was doing it on purpose the bastard.

"Couldn't you be a little more specific? un." Itachi's holographic form disappeared. "Oh my."

"So that's that." Leader-sama then disappeared as well. Me and Deidara were left, being the only physical bodies here. As the statue for retrieving the tailed demons poofed away in smoke me and Deidara stood by the deceased Sabaku no Gaara. Moments pass and already Deidara has become impatient.

"They're slow! If they're coming, I'd like it if they came quickly. un."

I continued to stare at the giant boulder in front of us.

"What's wrong Sasori no Danna? I thought you hated to be kept waiting?"

"I hate it."

Soon enough the boulder was smashed and 4 people jumped in the door way. A tall silver haired man, which I presumed was Kakashi, a pink haired girl, a blond which was Naruto, the Jinchuuriki and .. Chiyo... A scowl washed over my face.

"So then, I wonder which one is the Jinchuuriki."

The blond seemed to tremble in anger, the marks on his face seemed to thicken, his eyes swirled to red and his K-9 teeth grew longer and sharper. There was no doubt now.

"YOU BASTARDS! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"The one who screams and charges first.." I stated.

What Itachi meant seemed to fit perfect now.

"That's what it looks like. un."


	35. Iron Sand

this is all Akasuna no Sasori. Enjoy

* * *

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! Where the hell do you think you're sitting!" The red eyed boy cussed.

"There's no mistaking it. He's the Jinchuuriki. un. The first thing he'll do is scream and charge at you. Itachi described him quite accurately. yeah."

"Gaara how can you be asleep at a time like this!... STAND UP!... Gaara!"

The silver and pink haired ninjas looked at the lost boy. He really had no idea, or was just to thick headed.

"Hey Gaara, are you listening? Stop it already!"

"Enough Naruto..."

I almost feel sorry for the boy. Almost.

"...You should already know."

"That's right you get it don't you? He's been dead for a while. yeah."

Deidara taunted the poor boy, throwing him over the edge. His chakra spiked tremendously.

"Give him back! GIVE GAARA BACK YOU BASTARDS!"

The taller one jumped in front of the charging blond boy. Smart man.

"Calm down. If you charge in without thinking, we're all dead."

Very smart man. Chiyo, the years hasn't treated her very nicely at all. Crazy old lady. I looked over at Deidara.

"What's wrong Sasori no Danna?"

"I'll take him. It seems that the Jinchuuriki wants to take him back."

"Looks like it... Danna, you might be pissed at me for saying this, but.. I'm going to fight the Jinchuuriki. un"

"Hm. Each of us gets our own. Don't get cocky Deidara."

"With art, you have to search for greater and greater stimulation, or your appreciation for it will dull. I've heard rumours that the Kyuubi, Jinchuuriki is pretty powerful. un. He'll be perfect for my art."

"What? You call those explosions 'art'? Art is something that endures the test of time beautifully and gracefully. True art is eternal beauty!"

"Eternal beauty? Danna I respect you as a fellow artist, but art is something that blossoms for an instant before withering away. un."

"What did you say?... Deidara apparently you don't understand what true art is."

"That would be you Danna."

"You bastards!" The Jinchuuriki tried to interrupt.

"Eternal beauty is the only true art!"

"That's absurd! Art is beauty that only lasts a moment!"

"Stop screwing with us!"

The blond pulled out a scroll and a large shuriken emerged, he grabbed it and charged. What a reckless boy. So naive. So much like Kawako. My tail blocked the large weapon thrown at me.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" I ignored the enraged boy.

"That's why I said that this would probably piss you off!"

"You should know what happens when I'm angry..." I pointed the poison dripping tail at him. "What do you say, Deidara?"

He stood up.

"Hm. To me the essence of beauty is... explosions!"

He threw his clay bird in the air, with a hand sign the bird enlarged. The bird began to eat the dead boy on the ground.

"It's completely different from your silly puppet shows."

My tail flew at the man but him an the bird jumped up and out of the way in the nick of time.

"Later Danna!"

Freaking Deidara acting by himself! The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki ran after the flying blond man, who doesn't know true art. He's having to much fun messing with the boy. Deidara don't go killing yourself. I sighed as I looked to my two enemies.

"I thought you retired a long time ago?"

"I had a sudden urge to see my grandson's face."

I looked at the pink girl. There is no chance she is even close to my strength. She needs another 100 years before she could be at my level.

"Sakura, don't be frightened. I'll fight him. You stay back."

She pulled a string of kunai from her sleeves.

"Sou Shuu Jin!"

The kunai flew toward me at an alarming speed. My tail blocked them, well most, a couple tore through my cloak. What trouble.

"If your going to oppose me, then I have no choice."

I finished tearing off the rest of the cloak, revealing all of Hiruko.

"Will you become part of my collection along with that brat, Grandma Chiyo"

The girl looked terrified, but not as terrified as she truly should be.

"Wh-what is that?"

"That isn't Sasori's true form."

"If that's true then I see where you're getting at."

"Correct. That is a puppet."

"But then where is his real body? A puppet master usually pulls the strings from behind."

Like I said, 100 years behind.

"His real body is inside."

"Inside?"

"Puppet masters are poor at close range fighting. It's easy to leave openings while controlling the puppet. In other words that puppet is a way around that. The puppet becomes their armor as well as their weapon. That is Sasori's 18th puppet Hiruko."

"Grandma Chiyo, you recognize it?"

"Mmm, I know it well."

I rattled my tail, frustrated on how long these two are making me wait.

"Do you know how I add to my collection. First I tear out the organs.." I took a step forward. ".. After I washed it all clean I drain it of all it's blood. After I've made sure it won't decay, I fill it with weapons and traps and make it's addition official. Just as Grandma said, Hiruko is part of my collection. And with you and Grandma Chiyo, I will have exactly 300 puppets in my collection! This is my art."

"Art huh?"

"Elder Chiyo?"

"When he was in the Sand Village, he created many impressive puppets, and was widely regarded as a genius. But his real interests lay in turning humans into puppets and collecting them. He claimed that it was 'art'. That puppet Hiruko... was once a ninja of out village. Sasori turned him into that. Puppets that maintained their original form are called human puppets."

"Human puppets.."

"And your next. You will become one of my works."

"Hiruko is a battle type puppet. But regardless we have to remove it from Sasori."

"What should we do?"

"His additions to the puppet are the most dangerous part. as long as we don't know what he's done to it, we cant tell where or how he'll attack."

"But you know how that puppet works. We have the advantage."

"That is why I said I was going to go by myself at first."

"At first?"

"But now I don't think that will work."

"What do you mean?"

"It's form is a bit different from the Hiruko I knew. It never had such a large shell on it's back. So the defences have probably increased. And this is he first time I've seen that left arm. In which case he might have switched the most important weapons as well."

"What should we do?"

These two are getting on my nerves.

"In order to defeat Sasori we have to destroy Hiruko first. Unfortunately I don't have the physical strength to smash it. But you do Sakura. You have the Princess Tsunade's infamous.. brute strength."

At this point I could no longer hear their words. Hm. What are they planning?

"Lets give it a shot!"

"You ready yet? You know I hate to wait."

"Relax, Soon, we'll defeat you!"

I ripped off my bandanna, My mouth opened and a barrage of needles came spitting out. They both twirled, ducked, jumped and ran dodging every single one. Soon enough the ground was layered with needles.

"You saw through it. All right then."

I dislocated my left arm sending it off toward them.

"Die!"

The knobs blew out splitting open sending a larger shower of needles at them. Once again the flawlessly saw through my attack. It is expected from Grandma Chiyo, but the kid too? Why? Grandma Chiyo has stopped moving.. Now she's charging in head first. She's underestimating me. I blocked the kunai being sent at me and charged my tail directly at her. What? She froze millimetres away from the tip. It won't move.

"Now I see! Grandma!"

"Now Sakura!"

Her fist umped up.

"Crush it! Right!"

**SMASH**

I jumped from the crumbling puppet I once laid in.

"So you finally came out."

"That's his real body?"

"I've come all this way to see my little grandson's face. It's been about 20 years since I've seen you.

I sent the last of the needles in the head of the broken puppet, Grandma moved her arms quickly sending Sakura out of the way. Hn.

"Just as I thought. Just what I'd expect from my Grandma. No wonder that girl dodged my attacks so easily. She had you who could see right through them, controlling her with chakra strings. And on top of that you secretly put some on Hiruko's tail. But for me to not to noticed until I was unable to move the tail, you must have done it when you first attacked with those kunai. You transferred the chakra strings that attached the kunai to the tail when I blocked them."

"Impressive, considering I suppressed the chakra flow to the point of making the strings invisibile."

"It wasn't hard."

I turned around, I still had the black cloak over myself.

"After all, you were the one who taught me to play with puppets."

I put my hand and grasped the cloth over my face.

"But the games come to an end today!"

"That's the plan."

I pulled the cloth from my head. The look on her face was such shock the old bag looked like she could of had a heart attack. Even the girl gasped.

"But honestly, do you think it'll be that simple, Grandma Chiyo."

"Elder Chiyo! He's... He's Sasori?"

"What's the meaning of this? He's the same, he hasn't aged a day."

"What's wrong Grandma Chiyo? Are you so chocked up you can't even speak?"

Satisfaction filled my wooden fibres. It was priceless to seem my Grandmothers face in such shock. She continued to stare in shock, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"It's okay. It's our first reunion in twenty years."

"Sasori, you..."

"Want to see what else I've got up my sleeve?"

A scroll fell from my sleeve in my hand. My favourite puppet in my hand.

"This might be even more shocking."

I lifted the scroll up and slowly unravelled it.

"He was one of the hardest to kill and add to my collection."

"Three?" The girl questioned.

"But that what makes him my favourite."

I put chakra into the scroll and a large amount of smoke appeared as the puppet.

"Th.. that's.. It can't be!"

"What? What's wrong?"

The girls scattered confusing put more satisfaction inside of me. The large puppet hovered in front of me. Black spiky shoulder length hair with a small ponytail in the back, small pink and orange eyes.

"That's the Third Kazekage!"

He wore a large cloak, with fur around the hood.

"The Third Kazekage?"

"Well. Does this take you back Grandma Chiyo?"

"Elder Chiyo, how could the Third Kazekage?.."

"How terrible..."

"Then.."

"It happened twenty years ago. The Third Kazekage suddenly vanished. We did everything we could, but we were never able to find him. He was the most powerful Kazekage in history, but... Sasori, you did it?.."

"So what? You're telling me, a retired old hag about to keel over is going to avenge him? How admirable."

"Even if I'm retired and about to die. I just have to remember the past. I have to many regrets to die just yet. Especially when I see my grandson has become a villain! You betray the village and have attacked the three Kazekage."

"Three?"

Stupid old hag.

"I know Orochimaru may have killed Gaara's father. But I know your companions were behind it! And now Gaara."

"Easy. I don't know anything about the Fourth. I only have control over my own subordinates."

"Given as he did the exact same thing as you, though.. How can you say that is unrelated?"

"It is true that Orochimaru was my original Akatsuki partner, and we accomplished a lot together."

The look in the girls eyes was indescribable. I take it she has met the snake himself.

"You.. If you worked with Orochimaru then you must know all about him? I have a lot of questions for you."

Hatred was on her face clearly.

"Sorry, kid."

Last time I let a girl get answers out of me, I lost my whole sense of being a puppet. I was in a fight stance, the Kazekage behind me. My stomach tightened as images of the blue eyed girl went through my mind.

"I have to finish off you two and catch that Jinchuuriki. I hate to keep people waiting. I don't have time to answer questions. Now let's do this."

I sent the Kazekage after the girl.

"Die!"


	36. Promises Broken

I was panting heavily. I was so close to Suna I could taste it. I left hours after the team did. Nobody is aware as far as I'm concerned. It's been pretty much 3 days. I've pushed myself and filled myself full of soldier pills. I'm surprised I didn't catch up to them myself. But I did notice odd chakras around. The sand was blowing harshly, my eyes hurt fiercely, I'm so thankful for my bandanna. I kept running and running. Just waiting wouldn't settle with me. I'm going to get in the deepest shit for this. I sighed, I could see the walls coming up, I couldn't explain the feelings that were flowing through every atom in my body. Faster, harder, I pushed past my limit, I've been running for almost a whole day straight now.

Temari was at the gates. In a tower. She saw me coming, she pulled out her fan and jumped down to confront me.

"Stop!"

"Temari it's me! Kawako! Please where is Naruto?"

"Kawako? I thought you were forbidden to leave the village for this mission?"

I was breathing heavily, hands on my knees. Shit. Kakashi must have said something.

"Tsunade was worried and sent me anyways as back up."

"She sent one person for back up?"

"There's two teams out here. She doesn't have many people to spare."

The lies just seemed to flow through my mouth except the last part. I'm sure if I got killed during this Tsunade would be more then happy.

"Please where are they!"

"The took off to the west. Pakkun lead them to the Akatsuki hideout."

I took off with a wave, I searched for a chakra trail which was more then easy to find because Naruto seemed to be leaking it out. He had no control over himself right now. I got worried and sped up.

**SASORIS POV**

Intense flames came out of my hands fuelled by the scrolls attached to my back. The girl managed to destroy the Third Kazekage. I was forced to use myself as a weapon. It was thrilling. It's been so long since I used myself to fight. A whole new feeling was rushing through me. The girl jumped out and threw a kunai toward me, it melted before it even got close.

"DIE HAG!"

They were jumping around because the rocks they hid behind were melting. The flames caught her but she used a substitution. She randomly appeared sending the Third Kazekage head at me.

"So weak."

The head was incinerated in an instant.

"Like I thought. You attached chakra strings during that fight. But the same trick won't work on me twice. Too bad for you."

Once again flames shot out at the two. The first scroll ran out. I used the water scroll and began to shoot a large stream of water at them now. The rocks began to crack, I twisted my hands forcing the water to use more force. It shot through the rocks themselves.

"Take that!"

I whipped the water around the annoying women. The water scroll ran out.

"How long do you plan on running around?"

My face had a mask of sinister on it.

"Fine, if that's how you want it.."

I shot a large bullet tipped wire out of my stomach, it hit the girl right through the side. It hit the ground and I pulled myself toward them.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"DIE!"

The blades attached to my hips began to spin as I flew toward Grandma. The girl began to pull on the cord. There was hundreds of feet of wire wrapped inside of me.

"It's futile."

I flew toward the old hag still. I was inches away from her when the girl managed to actually reach the end, I froze in mid air. Glaring at the girl with annoyance.

"TAKE THAT!"

She whipped me around the cave forcing me to fly toward her at a alarming rate, she pulled back her fist. My heart flew out and my body split into all separate pieces. My heart beat, my body began to hover and piece itself back together. Stupid girl. Just a little punch can't defeat him. The horrific look on their faces were priceless.

"Who did you say you beat?"

"I see..."

The hag reattached her wooden right arm.

"..The real fight starts now."

She pulled out a scroll. I knew exactly what she was planning now.

"I thought I'll never have to use it again. But it seems like I have no choice. We'll finish it with this."

The scroll unravelled and the signs began to float off with purple chakra. 10 puppets in white cloaks formed.

"It is said that a puppeteer's strength can be decided by the number of puppets she can control at once. As expected of you."

"So many..Ten puppets!"

Tsh. Idiot.

"One for each of your fingers. I've heard the rumours. Those are the puppets that brought down a castle by themselves... The castle destroyers... The finest puppets ever made. The founding generation of all puppeteers... The Ten Puppets of Monzaimon. Quite the opponents. However..."

I pulled out another scroll from my back. The scroll unravelled in the air and I opened the compartment on the right side of my chest. It glowed with chakra and the puppets shot out of the scroll. the glowing chakra formed into strings and attached to a puppet.

"I brought down a whole country with these!"

It was magnificent, all these works of art, being controlled by me. Such beauty. The looks on there faces. It was extraordinary! It's been so long since I felt a rush like this!

"This has taken to long... I can't keep playing with a little girl and a senile old hag this long. And I even showed you my best puppets. The Hundred Puppets of Akahigi! I'll show you their power."

The girl ran back toward the hag.

"Sakura, the antidote has worn off, stay back."

"I'm sure you already know... my personality."

I cocked my head in amusement.

"Oh yes.. Your personality is just like Tsunade's as well. I'm going to attack now though. Are you prepared?"

"Yes!"

I began to laugh! what a thrill!

"Here they come!"

I sent my puppets after them. My puppets were getting beat quite a bit, but it was nothing to fret I was just getting started!

**KAWAKOS POV**

I got closer and closer I could feel chakra, my mind and body began to ache tremendously. I kept running toward it. The pain in my head hurt more the closer I got.

**SASORIS POV**

The hag took quite a few out with a technique using 3 of hers. I had a puppet after the back of the girl, the hag blocked it with another puppet. These two were really getting on my nerves.

"Sakura are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't let your guard down!"

"Yes!"

Haha stupid hag. I sent a puppet and with skill it sliced her arm. Poison.

"Elder Chiyo!"

"Damn it!"

"Are you alright Elder Chiyo?"

"Don't worry about me. You should try and get Sasori."

"Yes!"

They came charging at me. Yet again futile.

"Sakura! Use it!"

She grabbed something out of the one puppets mouth as I charged her, she dodged but I manged to get another one of Grandma's puppets. Another down. Another.

"Take this!"

She threw the item. It grew into a larger skull with spike teeth. The skull hit me and trapped me against the wall.

**KAWAKOS POV**

I collapsed, I was so close I could feel it. But the sudden pain hurt so bad my head was tearing itself apart. Flashes of memory were racing through my skull. Nothing was clear but memories of things I never knew were rushing by. Years of memories. Red hair, blonde, white, green eyes, red, blue skin.. Flashes and floods. It hurt so bad. I let out a howling scream. I slowly got to my feet. I stepped slowly toward it. Something in me forced me to move, this fear, this new feeling. It drove me to push, push more! I could see the cave now, I staggered my way to it.

**SASORIS POV**

I forced my heart out at the last second. It went to the middle of another puppet. I arose once again, a dark red cloak over my head and body. I charged at the hag once and for all. She had no idea. This was it. The girl was running toward us. It was to late. My sword made impact. Blood splattered. The girl made it in time. The sword went through her stomach. Blood slipped out of her mouth.

"Sakura!"

"Elder Chiyo! Are you alright? Can you still move?"

"Still worried about here, even with that wound?"

I pushed on the sword more, pushing it deeper.

"As a medical ninja, you should understand your situation."

"Shove it!"

Her eyes. They reminded me so much of her. The day she fought Deidara, the look in her eyes when I found her. The determination.

"You're a tough kid. But how long do you think you'll last?"

Further and further I pushed the blade. Green chakra seeped out of the wound. She's stopping the bleeding and healing the wound with the sword still stuck in her. She's very skilled.

"I'm okay.. Elder Chiyo.. You take the last of the antidote quickly."

"Sakura.."

"Looks like the poison is finally working its magic. This katana is poisoned as well obviously."

The hag put the antidote in the girl. Naive. When she dies, this girl will be easy to take care of. So thats the antidote, I watched the green liquid go into the girl.

"Why? Elder Chiyo..."

Everyone's choosing death in order to save someone else. How stupid. She held the sword inside her, she used the rest of her strength.

"I'm not letting go.."

I pulled and pulled. This girl.. she's so powerful!

"Elder Chiyo!"

There's no point in trying to over power her, huh? Alright then. I dislocated my arm to show a new hidden sword in the elbow. I jumped back and charged again.

"DIE!"

**KAWAKOS POV**

I was there, I could see what was happening, Sakura had a sword in her stomach, an old lady was on the ground pretty much dead. Sasori was charging. I could see his other body against the wall. He was really beaten. I could see so many puppets everywhere it was like a war zone. My heart stopped beating, my lungs stopped breathing. I couldn't move. The old lady moved, two puppets shot up with swords. They went straight through Sasori's heart. Purple splattered everywhere. I watched him so closely. He turned his head to see the two puppets. The one puppet had the same hair as him. It couldn't of been.. The two first puppets he ever made... His parents.

"You let your guard down at the very end... Sasori."

I wanted to run down, force Sakura to save him. Everything that has happened was running through my brain. I remembered it all. The kiss, the fights, the doll the bandanna. I could remember Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi. Tears were rushing down my face, I pulled down my bandanna I couldn't breath. I was frozen while memories where still rushing through.

"Now you can't move. It makes sense. No matter how much of your body is a puppet, you still use chakra therefore, must have a living part somewhere. Your only weak point. And the only thing missing from that empty shell you left must have been that part. It must have been right before my technique took full effect. You transferred it to another puppet. Your puppet bodies are just that, puppets. Your true form is the part that houses your chakra, the living core in your chest!"

Sakura fell over, the sword still in her. I was getting more control over my body. I began to inch my way to them. The old lady pulled the sword out of her. Why is she not saving my Sasori! WHY! I inched closer and closer. They spoke, I couldn't understand them though, I was focusing to much on moving. The pain in his eyes. I could see it clearly. Sasori... Please... You promised me!

"Sasori..." I whispered, my heard throbbed just doing so.. Sakura got up and punched him in the face, the side of his face cracked. My blood boiled, I inched faster, rage pumping me faster.. That bitch! I froze I could hear him now.

"..I feel nothing in this body. If she died, my family, my blood, I would feel nothing. It's simpler this way."

"Don't you know what a life is? A family?"

"That isn't how a ninja should talk."

"Is that the only way you can look at the world!"

He was lying. He had to be. He was playing a game with them, to not show fear, to be the man he brought himself up to be. He knew it all. He told me, he showed me.. More tears fell down my face, my breathing was heavy. I blanked out of hearing for a moment but then refocused my hearing once more.

"What the hell are you?"

"If I had to choose, I'd say I'm a human who couldn't completely become a puppet I guess. I exist as a puppet but an incomplete one with a living core. Not a person but not a puppet either. I'll be dead soon."

I blanked out of hearing again as I made my way down the large crater. He fell to the ground.

"NOOOO!"

I ran now, crying tripping over boulders, bodies and weapons.

"No! No! No! Noo!" I fell to my knees by Sasori's head.

"Sasori! Noo!"

"Kawako?"

I ignored the pink haired girl. I heard the old lady shuffle.

"You promised me Sasori.. You said you couldn't die! Sasori!"

"Ka..wa...ko..."

He had the slightest amount of life in his heart. I pulled his head into my lap crying my heart out.

"You can't do this to me. You promised you would come back! You told me..."

"I..lo..ve...you..."

I felt him leave. I felt it fade. I felt my body die. I felt my heart crumple into a dark spike pit.

"I love you too. Sasori no Danna.."

I cried over his head. I couldn't believe it. I get my memories back in time to see him slowly die in front of me. That pink haired bitched killed him. She slaughtered him.

"Kawako.."

I heard the old lady talk. She had her arm stretched out. I looked over, eyes red, puffy, sniffling. It shined. It was his necklace. The blue scorpion. I got up setting him down lightly. I took it from her and dangled it in my hand. It shined brightly in the sun. Sakura was watching me.

"Kawako.. It's true?"

"No.. He saved me... I was going to die.. He saved me, many times. I kept running into him.. He.. He was a good guy. I loved him. He didn't tell me about his group, I didn't tell him about Konoha. We fell in love, he had to come here.. I was on my way home a long while back, Kabuto kidnapped me.. Sasuke almost killed me. Sasori.. He saved me... I spent the rest of the time with him.. Till.. He wiped my memories and sent me home..." I fell to my knees crying from all the memories, everything that happened. I couldn't believe I just told Sakura, who wasn't even my friend everything. I told her everything that could get me killed.

"Sakura..."

The old lady coughed..

"Sakura.. He really was a good boy. Please. Keep that story to yourself. Forever, no matter what."

I looked at the old lady, why.. Why was she helping me...

"Sakura.." They could barley hear me. "..Think if Sasuke was killed in front of you..."

He eyes widen and she looked down, staring at Sasori, then the pendant in my hand.

"We should go find Naruto and Kakashi.."

"They are chasing a blond guy aren't they?"

"Yes.. You know him too?"

"Yes. Deidara. But go.. Please Sakura... Don't say anything.. I'll follow you soon."

She nodded and helped the old lady up, they took off after Naruto. I sat there, looking at the puppet. I stroked his hair as he laid there more lifeless then usual. Long moments passed when I finally stand up.

"Sasori.. I love you. I will get you back..."

I pulled the swords out and the heart out of his body. I hid it in a spare scroll I keep in my arm pouch. I'm going to find a way to bring you back. I'm going to find somebody with Rinnegan.


	37. Expected

I hope you guys enjoy this,things go a little different from here on out.

* * *

I decided I grieved here for to long, I made my way toward the rest of the groups. Though I still couldn't get him off my mind to focus. His red hair, his pale brown eyes, the mechanical way he looked. The poison mixed blood. I kept seeing his face the last few moments. The look in his eye it was like he wasn't even there. Like it wasn't even Sasori himself fighting. He was so lost in the fight he forgot everything. He lost himself in the blood lust. But his last words those three words, they reminded me it was him, the man I fell for, the puppet I fell for. I shook my head and continued, trying to force my mind blank.

I finally came to a large clearing, it looked like all the ninjas of Suna were there. I could hear cries from the group. I walked up slowly, swimming my way through the people to see what was happening. The old lady and Naruto had their hands of Gaara's lifeless body. A large blue glow was coming off of the hands. What was going on? Soon enough the light faded, they sat there for a moment until Gaara's eyes opened once again. The smile on the old lady's face was heartwarming, but I could see sadness in her eyes as well. Why? Naruto was crying, Sakura, everyone. Kakashi looked like he was hit by a bus he was so worn out. Everyone cheered. I didn't. I was watching the old lady. She scrambled back from the crowd and laid down. I watched as the tiniest bit of life left in her left. Her eyes shut and she laid quiet. All this death, it isn't necessary. We should all be able to just live old and die naturally. These wars, these enemies, it's useless. Naruto looked back and saw the end of the scene. He ran over to her.

"Elder Chiyo! Elder Chiyo!"

Sakura grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Can't we take her to Granny?"

"She used a forbidden technique Naruto. What life she left she used to save Gaara."

His arms went limp as he bowed his head. He was crying even more now. Where there's life there is always death. That is the cycle of life. The cycle I refuse to believe in! I closed my eyes tight and shook my head.

"Let's bow our heads for Elder Chiyo."

Gaara instructed and we all obliged.

We were back in Konoha, I stayed behind closer to Kakashi. I was scared to go back. To find out what would happen to me. Kakashi watched me carefully as we jumped through the last bit of forest till the gates. Deidara too. I couldn't believe it, as much as I hated Kakashi at the moment, he was my only protection from Tsunade, I trusted him for some reason. But that idiot blew himself up. Why! Now I was left alone in this place. I never felt so alone. Sakura avoided me all together which isn't surprising. Naruto seemed awfully quiet, he was happy though, but I think he noticed the depression radiating off of me. As we jumped to the gates Tsunade was waiting. Ibiki was waiting with her. No, there is no fucking way I'm going back into that cell. Why can't they just leave me alone! Tsunade stepped forward and was about to shout something I hide closer behind Kakashi, he put his hand up and she closed her mouth and glared.

"I let her come Tsunade. I had her under my supervision. I apologize and will take full responsibility."

She glared death at me. I just looked to the ground. She dropped it for the time being. We went back to the office to report, I was sent home.

**PRESENT TIME**

It was about 3 in the mourning, deja-vu hit me like a truck. I was walking down the exact same path Sasuke took when he left. I walked down the rock pathway wondering if I should say bye or something first. Maybe leave a note for Naruto or something... Nah, it'll only hurt him more. It looks like I'll have to pull a Sasuke.. I cringed at the thought. I was so pissed at the Sharingan asshole for how he hurt Naruto, and look at me.. pulling the same shit. I didn't really know what I was going to do, I knew I needed to find somebody.. Somebody to save Sasori. I was thinking maybe I'll go find Deidara, or look for Kabuto again.

"They won't let you return."

I sighed.

"I was never meant to be here anyway.."

"This isn't the answer."

"You don't even know my question."

"We are ninja, we lose loved ones. We live on. It's the way of life."

"It's maybe your way of life. I'm going to stop this all. I'm going to destroy hate, enemies. It'll be a place where everyone only dies of old age."

"They are our enemies Kawako. They want to kill everyone close to you.

"How many people have you killed Copy Ninja? How many people have you taken loved ones away from. They are YOUR enemies. Plus.. The only reason everyone is an enemy because our leaders are old hags who don't understand what it's like to be out here. They don't care about the people they have to kill as long as they have more pawns to throw away then the next."

I turned to look the man in the eyes. He stared at me. He couldn't disagree with me and we both knew that.

"Are you going to stop me or not Kakashi-sensei?"

"Everybody has a choice, but remember who you're giving up."

My heart pained. Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai... I shook my head focusing on my task.

"I'm not giving up. For once I'm not giving up. I'll protect them from a distance."

"I'll be after you first thing in the morning."

"Bring it White Fang Jr."

"Hm."

I jumped off into the trees running as fast and far as I could. I knew Kakashi was serious and he won't go easy on me. There was no turning back now. I just pulled a Sasuke. I sighed and chuckled. The real journey begins now.

Hours have washed by me as I ran through the pitch black forest, there was hardly any light from the quarter moon that was out in the clear midnight sky. The shadows themselves looked like monsters. It was easy to ignore though because the air was warm. It truly was an amazing night out. I heard a woosh noise beside my head. I grabbed a kunai from my belt. I made an adjustment to my outfit, I now wore 5 kunai along the left side of my belt and 5 shuriken on the right. I thought I could carry more now and it was easier access. I figured being a rouge I would need it now. I looked over to the left where the sound was from, just to see a blond head jumping beside me.

"What took ya? un."

I smiled.

"It's like you were expecting me or something."

"We were. yeah."

"We?"

"Hey bitch. Deidara-chan informed me on what happened. Those fuckers. I should of killed them when I had the chance."

"Hidan?"

"Who the fuck else?"

"Still an ignorant ass."

"I tried to tell him to leave but he's a stubborn prick. un."

"Shut up Deidara-chan!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Both of you shut up. I'm going to have all of Konoha ANBU after me soon enough."

"Why didn't you say so. yeah."

A large bird swooped down picking me up while Deidara jumped on. I couldn't believe they were here. I haven't even talked with Hidan in so long! I smiled to myself. Leave it to bad guys to be my good guys.

"Hey what the fuck blondie!"

"Shut up Hidan!"

"I'm going to sacrifice your sorry ass when I catch you!"

Deidara sent a grasshopper down which then blew up in Hidan's face. He flew back a few feet and we took off at a greater speed. I was right. This is where is really begins.

Hour passed until we came to this large mountain side. Deidara jumped down and the bird disappeared. Hidan came jumping through the tree line a few moments later. He seemed to have cooled down for the moment being. They both put up a few hand signs and a large amount of the side of the mountain I was now staring wide eyed at began to lift, creating an entrance to an hidden area inside the mountain.

"Woooow."

"You haven't seen anything yet girlie."

Hidan smacked me on the back as him and Deidara entered the large black hole. I followed them staying as close to both of them as I could in order not to get lost in the darkness. The mountain side began to descend back down cutting off all light. It was extremely loud being on the inside. The grinding stone seemed to echo and scream through my ear drums, I squinted my eyes and put my hands over my head.

"You get used to it. un."

"You guys are probably just to deaf by now to notice it.."

"Ah. So you're the famous Kawako. The girl who enchanted a puppet."

Light seemed to fill the large area from I had no idea where. A holographic man stood in the middle of a line of 7 people.

"It sounds strange when you say it like that.."

I could hear the hurt in my own voice. I put my hands down and stared in amazement at the red cloud black cloaked people standing before me. The one person who stood out most was a guy at the far end fiddling with his thumbs. it wasn't cause he was on the end, or cause he was actually fiddling with his thumbs. Which is strange for such a horrible criminal. It was his swirly orange mask. It was... pretty. It was like how shiny Deidara's hair was in the sun kind of distraction.

"Do you actually think you could manage being in the Akatsuki?"

"This bitch landed a hit on Kakuzu and then managed to run from him! Plus she's a fellow Jashinist! You can't deny her!"

He put his arm around my shoulder into a head lock like a big brother would do. I scowled and punched at him.

"I didn't ask you Hidan."

"Fuck you.."

He still had a hold of me.

"Hidan let go you idiot!"

My bandanna was being pulled down now. I scowled then bit his arm, my teeth puncturing him with such ease.

"Enough!"

Everyone seemed to tense even Hidan shut up. I looked at the holographic form. I could see his eyes. Rinnegan.

"No way..."

They just looked at me strangely.

"Nothing.."

I pointed to the colourful swirls that formed the being. His eyes seemed to tense.

"Answer my question."

"Yes." I answered.

"Why?"

"Caused I've been trained by you guys. Who better to join then somebody filled with hatred and trained by the best."

"Heh."

I heard a laugh come from the end of the line. The orange masked bounced in front of me.

"Tobi likes Kawako! Tobi thinks Kawako should be mine and Deidara-senpai's partner!"

"It's settled then. Get her a cloak."

That was that. I was a member of the Akatsuki. We were in a house that was further back in the cave. It was decent. They had T.V which was pretty strange in my opinion. I was sitting on the couch with Deidara. Everyone was pretty much gone except us two and Tobi. My eyes were getting really heavy, it was probably already mourning and I was exhausted from running and talking with Leader-sama.

_I was standing in front of the holographic from by myself. I was so nervous I was rocking back and fourth on the heels of my feet._

"_What are your reasons for willingly joining"_

"_I don't know. I just have this feeling, plus I'm on a search."_

"_What?"_

"_You I guess know of me and Sasori... And what happened to him. I read in a book about The Seventh Path or something. Something a Rinnegan user can do. Bring the dead back."_

"_Kawako.."_

"_Yeah yeah, ninjas die its what we do. Blah blah."_

_He just stared at me with his stern eyes. Nothing showing in his eyes. It frightened me. It reminded me of the first time I looked into Sasori's. I sighed and looked down._

"_You're the one who took his heart weren't you?"_

_I reached in my back pouch and pulled out a scroll._

"_I won't let him get away with breaking his promise.."_

"_Give it to me."_

_I hesitated, it was Sasori's heart, his being, the vary thing that made him.. Well him. With a slow hand I passed it to the hologram. I didn't know how it worked but he took and it turned into a hologram as well. _

"_You are dismissed."_

_I nodded and left._

"Does Kawako-chan wanna play with Tobi?"

"No she doesn't un. Go away!"

"Deidara-senpai! Why are you so mean? Tobi is a good boy!"

"No sorry. I'm dead tired."

"Tobi will show Kawako-chan to her room!"

I smiled and got up to follow him. I heard a sound of disgust from Deidara, I ignored it. We turned out of the open room into a large corridor/hallway. We turned and walked up a set of stairs you could race mattresses down. I'll have to do that some time. The upstairs was a giant U shaped around the stairs. We walked to the right and stopped at the 2nd door from the wall. I walked in to see wooden panel floors, light tan colour with a dark red covered bed. There was a desk with wood work tools on it and papers scattered everywhere.

"Tobi is sorry about the mess."

I tried to smile at the masked man. It was Sasori's room.

"Thank you Tobi."

He skipped back out of the room closing the door behind him. I was left in the dark room alone. I found the light switch and hen looked around. I picked up the papers and put them on the desk neatly. They were ideas and plans for puppets. I sighed and sat on the bed. I don't understand why there was a bed, he didn't sleep. I undressed to my underwear and bra. I didn't have anything else to wear. The bathroom attached was helpful though. I crawled under the blanket and hugged it under my chin. I would have cried if I wasn't so tired.

"They hurt you Kawako. They used you. They stripped you from everything. Every leader in that village, they torture and punish anyone who isn't one of them."

I was sitting in a ball in a dark corner, I was crying trying to fight something in my head.

"I won't hurt or lie to you Kawako... We won't lie or hurt you."

I looked up wiping my eyes to see two pairs of red eyes. One had a face. It was Sasuke kneeling to my height. He had a pained look on his face. Those eyes, they seemed to erase so much pain, they seemed to calm all of my nerves. I took the outstretched hand and lifted myself up.

"Join us Kawako. Join us in showing the pain they caused so many people. Hate them. Avenge the loved ones they selfishly took from you."

The dark shadow spoke once again. Everything he said made so much sense to me. I stared into Sasuke's eyes. The same feeling ran through my body. The same feeling I got looking into Sasori's eyes. I felt safe. I nodded and we walked away from my dark corner, we walked into a darker hole. A black that was more solid then any shadow, we walked in it like it was the light to freedom and peace.

"NOOO!"

I sprung awake with full knowledge what they were bringing me to do. I was breathing to heavy and couldn't seem to actually grasp air in my lungs. My hand was trying to clench my heart trying to stop it from going crazy. I face was in mine.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

I focused my eyes to see a orange mask in my face. There was a hole in the mask. I looked deeper, my eyes squinted. Sharingan. I gasped and backed away from the mask.

"Don't be afraid Tobi is a good boy!"

I calmed my breath but my heart was still rapid. I closed my eyes and took in a large breath, letting it out slowly.

"What happened Kawako-chan? Tobi was in his room when he heard you scream."

"Just a nightmare."

"Does Kawako-chan wanna talk about it?"

"It's.. It's stupid really.."

"But it made Kawako-chan unhappy. Tobi doesn't like unhappy Kawako-chan."

I only knew this guy less then a day and he treated me like I was his best friend from years ago. I didn't understand this guy, or even guess how he was strong.

"It's a reacquiring dream. But it's different each time. It has this shadowed guy with red eyes. And me destroying Leader-sama and Konoha. Sasuke is at my side."

The orange masked man hugged me. I sat there with my arms in mid air not really sure what to do. This was all to strange for me already.

"Tobi.."

He had his hands on my shoulder looking at me. I couldn't take my eye off the hole in his mask. How could he?

"Would you mind getting out? I'm a little under dressed."

"Sorry!"

I smiled at him. I didn't have my bandanna on. I had no need. He jumped out and I sat there thinking. I really like that guy.. kid? Him. I lightly laughed to myself as I pulled myself out of bed. I got dressed, putting my cloak over top. I went through my pouch, pulling out scrolls and things I brought from home. I was a little upset I didn't have my sketch book. Stupid criminals and there forcing ways. I opened them one by one. I opened one. It had a box. The box had my puppet in it. I picked it up ever so carefully. He still didn't finish showing me how to use the water jets. I got up and set it on the desk. I pulled out my bandanna he also made me. It had a blue shark, red scorpion, and a clay bird inside a Jashin symbol. I put it around my face, putting my Jashin symbol necklace and Sasori's necklace over my neck. I walked in the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. I needed a hood. I took a deep breath, zipped up my Akatsuki cloak. I got rid of my Konoha headband the night I left.


	38. Seaweed Riceballs

late.. but here it is .. chapter 38

* * *

I walked down the stairs My stomach growled fiercely as well. I couldn't even remember the last time I ate. I took a right and walked into the kitchen/ living room open floor plan. Tobi was there making some kind of food I wasn't really sure what is was. It smelled really good though.

"Myyy heeerroooo!"

I danced and latched myself to the masked man. He just laughed.

"Kawako-chan hungry?"

"Kawako-chan STARVING!"

I plopped myself at the table eagerly waiting for the meal to finish. I couldn't see anybody else.

"What time is it?"

"5 o'clock p.m."

"Holy shit."

"You'll get back on track Kawako-chan."

"I hope so.. Where is everyone else?"

"Leader-sama and Konan-chan are in the Village Hidden in The Rain. Zetsu is looking for a meal. Hidan is somewhere. Kisame and Itachi are somewhere around here. Annd Deidara-senpai is still sleeping."

"You're very well informed."

"Tobi is a good boy!"

He cheered as he turned and set a plate of a mixed sort of random foods that were all fried? I'm no chef I don't know what he did or what to call it. I pulled down my bandanna, I just ate it. 3 servings of it to be honest. Yes, I was that hungry and it was that damn good.

"Does Kawako-chan want a 4th?"

I laughed embarrassed.

"No, but thank you so much Tobi!"

He tilted his head and then turned to work over the stove once again.

"I can't believe how much you've grown.."

I turned around to see a large blue man standing in the doorway. I just closed my eyes in a smiley kind of way.

"I left so you would be better off and not have to worry about all this criminal stuff.. Looks like I failed huh?"

"So you really are my brother?"

He just nodded his head. Blue skin, 3 lines of gills on either cheek, small white eyes, shark like teeth, short spiky black hair. I couldn't believe it. I was right all along. Now to bad I didn't have my parents. I stood up from my seat and walked in front of him. I looked up and glared.

"You are an asshole!"

His eye widen and he took a step back.

"Whaaa?"

"You sent me to Konoha, to get ridiculed and shunned by a bunch of stuck up pricks!"

He just stared at me flabbergasted.

"That place has been hell! I even had to be a replacement because I was an odd one out in the academy! And I can't forget the fact they tortured me because I got kidnapped!..piece of shit village.. fucking..*mumble mumble*"

I began to mumble and mutter to myself as I walked away holding my head from the lost blue man. He continued to stare at me, even Tobi would take his glances at me as I paced back and fourth.

"Look.." He grabbed my shoulders to force me to stand still and look at him. ".. I didn't want you to be in this position, it was the best village I thought I could send you to, I couldn't look after you after I joined the Akatsuki. Our parents have been dead for a few years now too... I'm sorry Kawako."

I glared at him for a moment longer before I started to feel bad, plus happy now that I'm finally with him once again. My real brother. No more blond hair blue eyed brothers. My real blue skin, cold blooded brother. I smiled at him. I'm sure he could tell.

"I can't believe you got your ass kicked by Guy-sensei..."

I said smiling to myself looking off to the side as he half ass glared at me.

"That was a duplicate.. And that was only a quarter of my strength"

"Riiight.."

I teased.

"Just because your my blood doesn't mean I won't beat you!"

"Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"

A full out glare came from the tall blue man and he stepped toward me. Tobi then jumped, grabbing me from the shoulders, swinging me around and backward.

"Haha! Kawako-chan is a good girl!"

He was so child like it was cute. I smiled.

"Screw off Tobi."

"Hey!" I pointed a finger at Kisame in a disciplined way. "Behave! Tobi is a good boy!"

I heard a giggle from the masked man.

"..God help me.." I heard Kisame mumble as he rolled his eyes.

I laughed to myself. What a group... Itachi walked in, I stared him in the eyes. I think it was a common trait to be a ego maniac for the Uchiha's. You could feel the ego crush you while they walk in a room, or maybe it was just me cause it didn't phase the other two men in the room. I think it was cause he reminds me so much of Sasuke, I just sub-consciously drown myself in Uchiha ego-ness. They are spitting images of each other in my eyes. Minus the clear age difference and look in their eyes. It was easy to tell Itachi has seen so much more in the word then Sasuke has thought of. Plus you could only see stoic anger in Sasuke now a days. It saddens me. I frowned and looked to the ground. He just walked on by me toward the fridge in the kitchen, he grabbed rice balls with seaweed in them. I looked disgusted at them. He side glanced at me.

"Buddy, that looks horrible."

He paused, but then continued walking to his room I guessed. I shrugged my shoulders then hopped to the fridge myself. I opened it up and pulled out a nameless bottle. I took a glass and filled it up. I walked over to Kisame taking a chug of my drink.

**SPUHSSSHHHH**

I spat out a large mouthful of whatever was in my cup all down Kisame's face and clothes. He just stared at me... I couldn't really grasp what was going through his mind cause I was busy wiping off my tongue with my bandanna.

"Wha da hell?"

I tried saying while wiping my tongue, Tobi pranced over holding the bottle in his hand.

"Is Kawako-chan old enough to drink sake?"

He cocked his head to the side in a childish way.

"No."

Kisame snatched the bottle and glared at me.

"I'm 17 and in a S-rank criminal organization.. and you're going to play big brother now?"

I didn't wanna believe it but he looked hurt by my words. These guys have more heart then people believe. Literally when it comes to Kakuzu. Having 5 different hearts and all. Yet, he's the most assholeish guy here. It was strange. Anyways. I looked up at Kisame and smirked. He seemed to cheer up.

"Don't worry that stuff taste nasty anyways."

"There is no need for those harsh words. Just tell me you won't drink it."

He petted the bottle and put it back in the fridge. Wow. I don't get it what's with old people and sake. I shrugged my shoulders and went upstairs. There wasn't really much too look at in this house. I went to my room to look around. I looked in the closet, Akatsuki cloaks hung there and finished puppet frames. It was interesting how they all had different shapes and forms. I saw a small notch in the far corner. I crawled in and picked at it. It reminded me of a small door handle, I pulled back on it and it slid open. It was dark, I crawled back into my room and grabbed the candle on my side table and light it with the matched in the drawer. I scurried back to the hidden room. It was large darkened room, like a secret attachment. It had rows and rows of hooks on the ceiling, with puppets full and with missing pieces hanging. There were tables, 3 dinning tables lined up fit from wall to wall with a small area to walk past on the edges. I walked around stunned. At the far end there were two tables, tools all along the edges. I stroked my fingers along the edge of the table. It was a secret workshop. Sasori's secret workshop. I half smiled to myself. He was a genius, a master at his work. An artist. I set the candle down on the table and began to play with the scrap work. Pushing pieces together and fitting them into place, I even got the guts to use a chisel to fit a piece in. After and hour I had put together a hand. It wasn't spectacular but I made it, I was proud. I sat there and stared at the hand.

It's been about 5 hours, I was still in the workshop, don't get the idea that I'm sitting here working on some master piece or anything, it's been 5 hours and I'm still working on the arm to the hand I made. I don't really know what the average time is to make a puppet but I'm certain if it takes 5 hours for one body part that looks half ass done.. You're no genius. After the finishing touches.. trying to cover and smooth out the dents from my lack of skill.. I decided to leave. I turned around and BAM there were eyes staring at me.

"You actually found this place. yeah."

"Was I not supposed to?"

"No, just no body else knows about it. un"

"Well, I won't say anything."

He nodded his head and we began to walk out.

"I suggest you don't get into the puppet career. yeah."

I punched him in the shoulder.

"Go get a hair cut."

"Jealous."

"Tsh.. So.."

He chuckled. We were standing in my room now, well not really he was leaning on my desk while I sat on my bed.

"So, you think you can really make it in this place?"

"I don't see why not? As long as Kakuzu and I stay in separate rooms it'll be dandy."

"You're so naive. un."

I glared at the blond man.

"We have a mission, pack some things and let's hurry up. Me and Tobi will meet you at the door. un."

I stared at him. A mission, I really didn't think this all through.

"What are we doing?"

"Getting Sasori's actual target. The three tails beast."

My eyes widen for a slight moment. Fuuuccckkk. I nodded and he left the room. i put my hand through my hair, and sighed. I went through the closet and desk grabbing kunai and shuriken, putting my puppet in scroll and putting my bandanna back around my face. I leaned with my hands on the desk, tapping my finger nails in a very annoying pattern just staring at the grain in the wood. I stared at it, glared at it actually, thinking maybe I'd scare the desk into taking my place for me just this once, until I could think things over.

"Naive girl."

I looked over to the doorway to see a black haired black eyed man standing. I'm getting really sick of these people thinking there all high and mighty, I'm getting sick of people in general. So once again.. I went slightly overboard.

"You know what, I'm getting extremely sick of being called some stupid child. Just because you guys have killed hundreds of people and are hundred and fifty years old in experience.. It means jack shit..."

"Hm. Why are you here?"

"Cause if I didn't I would went crazy and killed my village..."

Not true but I thought I'd do a low blow. Something flashed through his eyes, I couldn't see what it was. I stood up straight my arms crossed.

"You have no chance."

I glared harder at him, hoping he'll randomly burst into flames.

"First my good friend Uchiha tried to kill me, now some Uchiha I don't know is calling me insignificant.. Is it a trait in your family.. Itachi.."

"Hn."

WE stared at each other for what seemed like hours, though that is an obvious exaggeration cause I think Deidara would stick a bomb in my ear and say boom if I made him wait that long, I wonder what Sasori would so if I made him wait for an hour. My eyes had drifted off to the top corner of the door frame and my mouth agape as I stood there thinking intently on how Deidara would blow me up and how Sasori would poison me slowly.

"Are you alright?"

I blinked and shook my head staring at the man once again, he had a look of concern on his face. Probably for my mental health.

"KAWAAKOO-CHAAN!"

I heard Tobi shout from somewhere else in the house. I raised an eyebrow and Itachi turned to look out.

"Deidara-senpai is trying to kill me again!"

I rolled my eyes and ran out of the door, waving back at the man.

Me, Deidara, and Tobi were walking down a path, it was peaceful and quiet...

"Oh! Senpai! Over there... A Dango shop!"

Yeah.. Quiet... Tobi began to dance around like he had a muscle spasm.

"Lets take a break.. We've been walking for hours. I'm exhausted!"

Before an answer he ran off to the shop in a matter of seconds. Me and Deidara just stared at him as if he were a crazy person.

"You don't look exhausted at all.."

"Heh."

We both walk up to the masked man.

"Why are you so easy going?" The blond man asked.

"But Senpai, were trying to catch a tailed beast, yet we don't even know where it is. So let's just take it easy."

I sprawled over the masked man with my arm around his neck so I didn't fall.

"I think I love you Tobi-kuuuunnn."

I said leaning back threatening to fall backward head first. He just giggled.

"By the way, what are we going to catch again?"

I sat up still on his lap watching Deidara.

"Three tails. Three tails!"

I began to bite my lip at the short temper of my once upon a time sensei. Tobi began to count on his fingers. Deidara just looked at him like he grew a second head. HA!

"One tails, Two tails, and I'm Tobi, Duh."

Deidara's face always looked tired and frustrated when Tobi talked. I don't blame him but still..

"Deidara, you're going to age faster if you keep your face like that. His eyes moved to me, I think he was grinding his teeth as well.. An old lady came up from behind us.

"And here's a dango for you."

Tobi threw his hands up in a cheer throwing me to the ground on my ass. A small ever so slight smirk crawled on Deidara's lips. I glared. Jerk.

"Wow! It looks yummy! Let's see..."

I stood up dusting myself off, smiling at the lady. She turned and left. I smacked Tobi over the head.

"Owy.. Kawako-chaan..."

"Tsh."

I sat down and began to munch on mine. Tobi had his hand on his mask and Deidara watched him, slight interest showing in his eyes. I shifted my eyes, from one face to the other as I stood in front of them. Tobi lifted his masked and turned away.

"Mmm. Man this is good! This sauce is so good! It's not to sweet and not to salty. It's a masterpiece!"

More annoyance dance over Deidara's features. He took a bite and I still stood there watching them both, chewing as I did so.

"Ahh, It's great.." He pushed his mask down and turned back facing me. "Ohh, Senpai, Senpai. Look at that."

With his dango stick he pointed in the shop. There was a small dainty looking pig I think it was. It was made out of clay.

"That looks like your work doesn't it?"

Deidara glared at the pig thing, I was biting my lip once again holding in more laughter.

"Could it be your art .. is a rip-off?"

I let out a burst of laughter falling on my ass, Deidara put his head down, his featured shadowed the look of pure kill intent in his eyes.

"You..!"

Tobi flinched and took off running as fast as he could screaming.

"I'm going to kill you!"

A couple seconds later Tobi is seen flying through the air from one of Deidara's bombs. I sat on the ground snickering to myself over the two. It was amazing working with these two. I shook my head as I chewed the last bite of my dango and Deidara viciously bit his probably imagining it as Tobi's head. I stood up dusting myself off once again.

"Aww, calm down Deidara.. Just imagine this is how Sasori felt with us clowning around."

"Shut up. un."

I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair, I received a horribly nasty glare from the man. I rolled my eyes and began to walk the direction Tobi blew up in.

"Come on Deidara.. Please?" I turned back at him giving him a very pleading like look.

He lightly glared as he began to follow, I smiled and began to skip to my fallen comrade. These two reminded me of Kotetsu and Izumo. I frowned thinking of them. The Akatsuki and Konoha were really similar in their strange ways.


	39. ThreeTails

Walking and walking and walking and I think I might kill somebody... kill... kill... kiillll... I was dragging myself, arms swaying, head down. Dragging behind Deidara, who had his ego stuffed up his ass because Tobi mentioned a clay pig looked like his art.. It's been HOURS and he STILL was pissed. I couldn't believe it, I gave up a while ago to help Tobi and now he was... well I don't know.. it was creepy yet funny. He was hiding behind a tree pointing at his own face

"Hide my face but not my butt!"

He began to wiggle his butt from behind the tree. I straightened my poster and raised an eyebrow at the fellow masked ninja. Deidara continued walking, eyes shut. He ran ahead and hid once again behind another tree, I watched him carefully. He poked out a girlie way pointing his finger like he'd be gnawing on his nail.

"I'm a school girl in love with her Senpai!"

I snorted out a laugh and chuckled to myself. Deidara just walked on by. My head and arms collapsed in a gloom way. What a stubborn ass!

"Oh? Senpai! Are you still angry?" Tobi jumped around. "Let's be friends and search for the Three-Tails together!"

"Get lost!"

Deidara turned around and told Tobi off with a very scary facial expression. We both cringed back in fear.

"Aww come on Deidaraa! You can't be THAT pissed! Please talk to us or something!"

"Kawako-chaan Tobi is sorry! He wasn't a good boy and now Senpai won't talk to us."

I smiled and grabbed his face, messing with him like a small puppy or child.

"It's okay Tobi. Deidara is just being a meanie!"

He broke away and began to dance around angry blond again.

"How about I let you get a special peek inside the mask?"

Deidara took a left. "I said get lost!" He shouted once again.

Tobi stood in the middle of the split in the road and I stood a few feet behind.

"Oh Senpai! I might just go somewhere if you keep saying it like that!"

The bomber continued to walk, ignoring the poor masked man.

"Ohh... I have no choice... I'll go search by myself for a while.."

He took off to the right scratching his head. I stood confused looking back and fourth between the two splitting men.

"Uh... Guys?... Who do I follow?"

They both just ignored me drifting further and further. I sighed. Maybe I could team up with Zetsu for a while. Or even Kisame and Itachi, they seemed to work well. After many minutes thinking and talking to myself I decided I'd give Deidara some breathing room and follow Tobi, I took off down the dirt path searching for my fellow masked friend. Moments pass and I notice him laying across a rock looking at a group of people.

"Oh no! Senpai! It is the Three tails after all... Right he's not here..."

I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. A random person began to run across he lake. I finally took note to my surroundings.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

My eyes opened wide and my hands fell off my hip. It was Rock Lee. I looked at the faces of the people on the lake.. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Shizune... Lee and Tenten were there as well... I can't do this.

"Oh no! Oh nooo! At this rate the Three tails will be sealed! But if I go out now, I might lose, I'm outnumbered. Right Senpai.. And he's not here.."

The poor guy grabbed his head from the unknown feeling of being away from Deidara.

"Oh.. I'm sure we could take them Tobi-kun!"

He jumped up and twirled around.

"Kawako-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I let Deidara clear his head and came to follow you instead. Looks like you hit the jack pot yeah?"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

Sounds could be heard from the lake once again, me and Tobi watched as a new girl came into the show, she had chestnut hair tied up with a green and white short kimono. She took on both Lee and Tenten. The barrier group seemed to be having difficulties. Some guy showed up and was charging at the group. My heart actually began to skip, I didn't want them to get hurt. I heard a voice. I familiar voice. A large burst of water came from it.

"Naruto..."

There he was with two frogs and Shino. Anger covered his face as his blond hair blew in the wind. His fists clenched. Naruto. How I just wanted to run out to him, help him out, accomplish what he needed so he would smile. It's been so long since I saw him smile. I took a step forward my hand reaching out.

"Kawako-chan.."

A hand pushed me back, I stayed in my pose looking out at my lost friends. This voice sounded deeper, more demanding, yet so soothing.

"I-I nee-"

"You should go tell Deidara we found our target."

I pushed on the hand that was across the top of my chest.

"But."

"Kawako-chan. Go. Now."

The voice wasn't Tobi's, but I was to phased to really think about it. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. A large ball of water from the giant turtle blasted them everyone away. I turned and booked it into the forest going the direction Deidara was walking, looking for the path. It was so hard to just leave Naruto, what if he was knocked unconscious, and began to drown? I shook my head.. It would take a lot more then that to bring Naruto down. Deidara, where have you wondered off to?

"Deidara!... Deidara where are you?"

I kicked a stone on the pathway as it ricocheted off a tree hitting my on the forehead.

"Ow. Shit..." I rubbed the red spot on my head.

"Stupid Deidara and his stupid dumbass temper and his childish stupid behaviour. You're stupid Deidara!"

I sighed and leaned on a tree. I could hear a lot of movement and shouts and roars and stuff from the lake. If I don't find that blond soon we're going to fail our mission.

"If I fail because that idiot can't take a joke, I'm going to turn him into a puppet myself..."

My heart stung a little at the thought. I clenched my fist. Anger beginning to take over once again, regret, grief.

"Tsh."

I began to run.

"DEIDARAAA!"

I collapsed, falling on my knees my fists on my knees. It was midnight now. I still couldn't find Deidara. Tobi is going to be pissed. Pain is going to be pissed. I've failed. I punched the ground.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..."

I have over used that word... I sighed and fell back looking at the stars through the tree tops.

"Stupid eh? Is that how you talk to somebody who taught you everything you know? un."

I jumped up, kunai in hand. I saw a blond man in a cloak stand before me. I straightened up and turned my head.

"Hm."

He walked over to me putting his hand on my head.

"Grow up. yeah."

"Me! Whose the one who stormed off because he was told his art looked like a porcelain pig!"

He snarled and turned away.

"Tsh. Shut up idiot."

I slightly smiled at the blond fool.

"Shit! Deidara! We have to go. Me and Tobi.. we ran into the Three-Tails.. Naruto and them.. They were all there as well and another group... We have to hurry."

He nodded and we took off the way I came.

We reached Tobi. He was sitting in a tree watching over the lake.

"Is Senpai still mad?"

"What happened?"

"A force separate from the Leaf ninja were engaged in a vigorous clash over the Three-Tails."

I looked at Tobi amazed, he was smarter then I gave him credit.

"Tobi is a good boy."

"Yeah, yeah.."

I laughed. Tomorrow will be a challenge.. And at least Naruto will be gone... Safe.

"A fog is forming.."

"According from the unit were taking over for, apparently it's created from the Three-Tails. It induces hallucinations so be careful."

"That's news to me. un."

Deidara was standing behind the two Leaf ANBU. They jumped away.

"YOU! That uniform..."

Two clay birds flew beside there heads.

**BANG**

A crater was created where they were, nothing but shreds of clothing, mask and spots of blood was left of the two. Me and Tobi jump down from a tree not that far away, landing behind the glowing with satisfaction blond.

"Oh Wow! Deidara Senpai, that was awesome!"

Tobi applauded.

"Yeah, a real blast there barbie."

"Hey." He turned and pointed at me, his right eye twitch. "You'll be next!"

I walked past him waving off his threat. I was looking over the lake.

"Your info was way off Tobi."

Deidara complained fixing his posture.

"Yeah well, that's how it was supposed to be. That's odd. Oh well, at least we got rid of the ones in our way. Let's make our quota right now while we have a chance."

"You about a hundred years to young to be giving me orders. un."

"Heh."

Deidara enlarged a bird jumping on.

"Senpai! Don't you remember about the hallucinations?"

"Who do you think your talking to? Don't underestimate my art. un."

"Conceited bastard.."

"Watch your mouth Kawako.."

He flew off toward the lake.

"Sheesh, he has such a short temper."

I walked toward the black haired man, my hands on the back of my neck.

"You're telling me..."

"Kawako, was Senpai always like this?"

I glanced from the corner of my eye to the man.

"Mmhmm, pretty much. He used to be slightly more outgoing... But jokes don't seem to be his thing anymore."

"What about Sasori, what was he like?"

"Sasori.. He was, actually he was an asshole, he didn't take much from anybody, and he was incredibly impatient... But, he was a good guy when he wanted to be."

"Does Kawako love Sasori?"

Suddenly a large explosion came from the lake. Deidara was hovering over the middle, a large grey thing came out of the waves of the explosion.

"Ooohh. On closer inspection.. It looks like a giant turtle."

"It is a turtle like beast Tobi.."

Me and Tobi ran off to stand beside Deidara on the lake. He flew a little closer.

"I think you should get this one eh Deidara. You know expand your art."

"Tobi, Kawako, you just formally became part of the Akatsuki right? un. I think I'll let you guys take care of the rest. un."

"Shit..."

A shadow formed over our heads. A large tail sped toward us. We jumped out of the way, Tobi ran off screaming, the beast on his tail.

"Ahhhh! If it's a water beast shouldn't we leave it yo Kawako and Kisame? I'm not the right person to be assigned for this job!"

And with that Tobi was sucked under the water with the large turtle. I shook my head and looked up at Deidara, he was standing cross armed and disappointed. He took off following the turtles shadow.

"Pitiful.."

He threw in a medium sized fish into the water.

"Katsu!"

Water splashed up followed by a flying once again screaming Tobi. I ran toward them and caught the masked man. I held him bridal style, with my eyebrow raised looking at him.

"Uhh. Thank you Kawako-chan."

I set him down and chuckled to myself. The turtle laid there belly up, Tobi ran off and jumped on him.

"Yeah! I did it! WOO! Did you see that Senpai! Kawako-chan! I did it! One jutsu!"

"No. It was probably my clay bomb doing it's artistic work. You have my artistry to thank. un. Don't get so carried away that you forgot I lent you a hand. If you're a member of the Akatsuki don't talk so much and act more cool. In other words cool equals art..." A smug look went over his face as he got more into his little lecture. I yawned, shaking my head. "...Listen art is a passionate moment coming from a cool emotions-!"

"Senpai.. You talk a lot...Hehehehee.."

"Yeah Deidara, you're beginning to ramble.."

This sadistic, cold, dark, deathly look came over his face as he glared at the two of us. Tobi flinched back, his hands in a defensive pose in front of his face.

"I was joking...!"

More explosions as Deidara tried to blow Tobi up once again. I sighed. I took rope out of my pouch and began to wrap it around the Three-Tails.

"Hey Deidara! The Three-Tails is ready for transport! Hurry up and stop messing around!"

"Yes. Kawako no Danna..."

I glared poison at the blond as he enlarged two birds to tie the ropes to.

We were now on our way to deliver the beast. Deidara on his clay bird up front. Me and Tobi laying on the belly of the Three-Tails. Enjoying the ride.

"If Tailed Beasts are this easy, I could get used to this."

"Not all Tailed Beasts are this weak."

"I bet it was Naruto and them who weakened it.."

"...Kawako-chan..."

I turned and smiled at the masked man. I pulled down my mask and made a funny face at him. We both began to laugh.

"What are you two laughing at?"

We looked up at Deidara and chuckled to ourselves.

"Hey! What are you laughing at? un!"

We continued to giggle at the angered blonde man. He turned and you can tell he was tense and annoyed. Clay birds began to rocket down toward us. Tobi sat there stunned, I quickly jumped out of the way as the bombs went off. Tobi's scream echoed through the lake. I laughed as I jumped around dodging clay animals plummeting toward me. I finally got to the bird Deidara was on. I jumped up putting my arms around the blonds neck.

"Aww Deidara cheer up, we got the Three-Tails, it was an easy catch and you got to use your bombs."

"Tsh."

I smiled and we all continued on finishing our adventure. Me wrapped around Deidara, Tobi back falling asleep on the Three-Tails.


	40. Hebi

40 already lol damn this story is getting old ;P this chapter is all about Sasuke and his point of view i tried my best to keep him in character a best as i could :) I hope you enjoy! **  
**

* * *

"I knew it was you... The fact that you're here means you killed Orochimaru."

"Yeah. But never mind that. Let's get you out of here."

Less then a blink of an eye, my katana cut through the tank that held the one I wished to release. The water poured out into a large puddle. A head of white hair and shoulders formed out of the water.

"Free at last. Thank you Sasuke."

"Suigetsu, you're the first. Come with me."

He began to pull himself out of the puddle.

"The first? There are others?"

"Three others. I'm taking Jugo from the northern hideout and Karin from the Southern hideout. Another if I an find her..."

"Are you sure about that?"

The white haired man said stepping out of the puddle.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. Just I don't like them. I cant get along with them... At least, that's what I think. Sure you picked me, but I wonder about choosing those two Sasuke."

This boy sure had a lip on him. Arrogant as well.

"Enough with the rambling. Put on your clothes." I turned and begun to walk away. "We're going."

"Hahahahaha... Ordering me around like a big shot eh?"

The speed of a water droplet he was behind me, his fingers in the shape of a gun pointing at my head.

"Let me clarify the relationship between you and me... All right? Sorry but you 'chose' to rescue me. I never said anything about following you. Just because you killed Orochimaru doesn't make you better than me. Everyone was after him. You were Orochimaru's pet, you weren't imprisoned and you stayed by his side. You had more chanced to kill him then the rest of us..."

A long silence passed by us as we stared into each others eyes.

"Gotcha... Just kidding. But I let you go just now, that makes us even. I'm free at last. I'm going to do as I please."

"I see. That's unfortunate."

We left our separate ways. Finally I can continue my revenge. Itachi has lived 3 more years then I would have liked. It's time I cut his life short. And maybe before that, I'll run into you once again...

Me and Suigetsu were walking across a lake heading toward the southern hideout where Karin is.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you gathering men?"

"I have a goal, and I have a better chance at achieving it with a small platoon. Ever since I approached Orochimaru, this moment is all I thought about, and I've been pre-selecting highly skilled ninja."

"Oh?.. Then why would you chose Karin? Unlike me she's a follower of Orochimaru... The warden of the southern hideout where Orochimaru kept his test subjects locked up."

A seagull flew by the side of my hair, close enough to move my hair.

"After claiming to be under Orochimaru's orders, she tinkered with my body countless times. Plus her personality turns me off." The shark tooth ninja continued.

"Granted, there were other strong ninja I could have swayed. But she has a special power no one else possesses."

"Well... I'll admit that."

We reached the hideout, walking toward the entrance.

"There's hardly any security at this hideout. They should at least put up a fence."

"She has this place under control. There's no need."

"Still it's to quiet. You'd think the word of Orochimaru's death had already reached this place."

We walked up to the front door. I looked at Suigetsu, he stared back, my glance moved to his sword and back. He flinched back.

"You have one too.." Pointing at my katana.

"That one is more suitable."

"Heh."

He grabbed the sword, brought it up and swung.

"Open sesame!"

He swung it a half a dozen more times, until the door fell apart. The place was dark except the light coming in from the entrance. Extremely quiet. We continued through the hallway until a being stood in our way. A girl, shorter then me, bright red hair, glasses. A jacket with the bottom open showing her belly button. Short shorts and black socks that past her knees.

"So it's you after all.. Sasuke... The fact you're here alone must mean the rumours were true."

"Geez, that's mean. I'm here too."

Suigetsu interrupted.

"And? What brings you here?"

"Sasuke has something to discuss with you."

His face looked disgusted. He walked forward.

"We can't stand out here and talk, so just take us inside will you? It's been so long since I've walked... I'm exhausted."

"What do you want to talk about?"

Leaning over ignoring Suigetsu who stood in front of me. The purple eyed man twitched in annoyance and walked up to Karin.

"I said let's not stand out here Karin. Although I know you're totally ignoring me."

"Hmph." She leaned in to sniff him. "You disgust me."

"What did you say?"

I walked over to the bickering ninjas.

"Cut it out, Karin. Take us inside."

"Fine."

She gave in turning and leading us more down the hallway. Suigetsu stood there with disgruntled look on his face.

We were sitting in a room.

"Karin, follow me. I need you."

"Huh? Why would I follow you? I'm under orders to oversee this place!"

"Orochimaru is already gone."

"What about the prisoners here?"

"Speaking of prisoners.. They were awfully quiet. Have the rumours of Orochimaru's death reached them?"

Suigetsu questioned.

"The number of prisoners has slightly lessened since I was last here. Also there is signs of recent digging in the grounds of the front entrance. Karin, with that sharp intellect, information control must be your forte."

"I get it. Rumours of Orochimaru's death must have spread along the prisoners, so in order to avoid a riot Karin has been wisely taking action... Is that it?"

"Karin. It's your cautious nature which maintained order in this prison. Or rather.. Kept you alive."

"You better stop talking like that!"

It seems I touched a nerve.

"You've been trained by Orochimaru all right. Man, you're scary. You probably sensed our presence long ago. You could've even killed us by now."

"If you were alone."

"But not Sasuke?"

"I didn't say that! Sasuke is a colleague. I wanted to see if the rumours were true... That Sasuke killed Orochimaru-sama."

"I did kill him."

"How can you say that so casually?"

"Suigetsu... Release everyone who is held prisoner here."

"Wha-"

Suigetsu sighed.

"Geez, you always order people around."

"You can't just come here and take over!.."

She yelled at Suigetsu as he stood up to follow his orders.

"..You don't know what it took to keep things in order here..."

"Without prisoners there won't be any need for a warden. I'll say it once more. Come with me, Karin."

Silence took over everyone as Karin stared dumbfounded at all that's happening.

"What'll you do?"

"Well anyways, I'll go and release the prisoners."

"I refuse! Beside... I'm under no obligation to follow you!"

"Too bad... Since you seem so dead set against it. I'll go ask someone else."

She backed up until the door. The glare blocked out her eyes. She then locked the door, her knees rubbing together in a schoolgirl way. A blush formed on her cheeks.

"I'm coming.."

She took off her glasses, sitting beside me. Her whole tone of voice changing.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so adamant. I'll go with you."

"What's this? That was a quick change of heart."

She moved closer.

"After thinking it over, I realized I'm sick of guarding this place."

The door handle began to shake violently.

"Hm."

"That's Suigetsu."

"Let's forget about that nuisance okay Sasuke-kun?"

She was too close.

"You... Don't get so close."

"Look... What's wrong with just you and me? We don't need a guy like Suigetsu."

"Your cunning and sense of caution and especially your power to sense chakra. From the moment I met you. I knew I could use you."

The door then caved in. Suigetsu stood leaning on his blade.

"I hope my blade isn't chipped. Let's go Sasuke, Karin turned you down didn't she?"

"No, it seems she's coming."

"Wh-Who said I-I'm coming?"

"I just- I just happen to be going in the same direction. That's all nothing else!"

"Oh how nice. Then we can travel together part way."

"Yes. Just part of the way."

"All right. Next is Jugo."

"What? You're going to go see Jugo?"

"That shouldn't concern you since you're just coming with us part of the way."

"Sure, I could careless but what's wrong with asking? Wanna make something of it you jerk!"

"Lets go."

We continued our journey to collect our team. Next Jugo. Then were coming for you...

Me and Karin stood in front of Jugo's cell. She tricked Suigetsu into taking the wrong direction. This girl is rather annoying. She began to unlock the cell door.

"Now, I'll open the door."

I smacked her hand away. This man has an intent to kill.

"I'll go in first, Karin, stay back."

"S-Sure."

I opened the door slightly.

"Bingo! I'm gonna kill!"

Jugo came at me, curse mark already activated. I took my stance.

"He's coming."

He charged at me fist coming at me, pushing me far into the wall.

"Not another copy of me...! Hahahaha! You're quite a guy to be able to do a Partial Transformation!"

I pushed him back with a large hand wing from my second stage Curse Mark

"You're good at controlling your Curse Mark!"

I stepped out from the crater in the wall, half my body was transformed.

"I have no intention of fighting. I only wish to talk to you, Jugo."

"Talk?"

"I'm getting you out of here."

"Get me out of here?"

"Hahahaha! Are you crazy? Without him... Without him... I can't leave this place."

"I'll say it once more. I have no intention to fight. I came to get you out of here. Come with me."

"I can't leave here anymore!"

He charged at me once again in an angry haze. I jumped, dodging the blow. Another hit another dodge. Again and Again.

"As if I'd let you get away!"

He followed me, trying to kill me in one hit. Two more walls broken through. He really had a bad temper. It was hard to keep a pace so I wouldn't get crushed by the falling pieces of ceiling and wall.

"You couldn't understand...! I can no longer escape from this place!"

This guy had a lot of energy...

"I'll beat you to death!"

I took a right up a flight of stairs. As I ran through a different hallway his fist outstretch centimetres from my face. A sword then came through and blocked the hit. Suigetsu was now standing before us.

"What?"

"You're using a different technique from before, Jugo. It's solid."

Suigetsu began to brace himself for a fight.

"Stop it, Suigetsu."

"That's right! You're Suigetsu. I remember now."

"This guy is dangerous after all Sasuke."

"Sasuke.."

"We didn't come here to fight. Let me talk to him."

"I doubt anything you say will get through to him. You just have to take him by force!"

He went to charge at the orange haired man. They swung and blocked again and missed. Jugo had formed his arm into a large arm sword.

"Stop it both of you!"

I jumped between them both, wrapping them up in two white snakes.

"Do you both.. Want me to kill you?"

I unravelled the two. Jugo looked around lost, screaming. He ran shutting himself back into a cell.

"H-Hurry up and lock me in!"

"Jugo... I only came to free you. Come with me."

"He's to scared." Suigetsu commented

"No.. That's not it."

"I don't want to kill anymore people. I don't want to go outside.. Leave me alone!"

"What is this... Talk about split personality."

"I told you so, Jugo has this uncontrollable urge to kill. He is unable to suppress this urge, even though he doesn't want to kill people."

"I don't know when I'll kill someone again. So just put the lock on."

"See, this guy is dangerous Sasuke. I can't even walk in front of him without getting nervous."

"What's with you guys? Just leave me alone!"

"Orochimaru is dead. And this hideout has been destroyed. If you stay here, you'll die as well."

"That's fine with me. I don't want to kill anyone ever again!"

"Don't worry. I'll become your cage. I will stop you."

"What can you do? The only one who can make these urges stop is Kimimaro. Without Kimimaro. I won't leave!

"Kimimaro.. You mean of the Kaguya clan?"

"Yeah.. Kimimaro and Jugo were especially favoured by Orochimaru. They were kept here together for human experiments for a long time. Plus Kimimaro was strong... Jugo was valuable for experiments and Kimimaro was the only one to stop his rampages without hurting him."

"But I thought that guy was already..."

"Yeah."

Kimimaro.. He fought with Naruto to let me finish my journey to Orochimaru.

"Jugo, Kimimaro died for my sake. He's no longer here."

"Died for your sake? Then you're.. Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes."

He finally came out of his cell. He was in.

We were standing outside of the hideout.

"Now. I have all the members I had in mind. So I will tell you my goal. My goal is to kill Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki."

"Thought so.. But didn't you say there were 3 others?"

"What?"

"Yeah some other chick.."

Karin's eye began to twitch. I sighed.

"Anyways. I want to borrow your strength to accomplish my goal. Naturally, I won't force it. Karin. You said you had business to take care of. What will you do?"

"W-Well, one second thought it's really not that urgent."

"Karin.. Be honest with yourself. Isn't being with Sasuke all you really want?"

"Th-Thats not true! Whoever said such a thing!"

Her outburst was a total give away. But what else is new. Stupid fangirls.

"See. I hit it right in the weak spot. That's why you're speechless. So obvious..."

He was right.

"...I know all about it. Long ago you had a crush on Sasuke..."

Karin punched the taunting man in the face, his whole head turned to water and formed back to normal.

"Suigetsu, don't get Karin so worked up. I thought I told you to be cooperative."

"All right. Sorry Karin. But as much as you hate it... I'm sticking to Sasuke like glue. At least until I posses one of the Seven Hidden Mist Blades... Kisame Hoshigaki's Great Shark Fin Sword."

"So you're just sword collecting.. How lame..."

"Suigetsu..."

"I know.. So Jugo, how about you?"

"Kimimaro used to say you were his reincarnation, Sasuke... And he bet his life to protect you. So I want to see with my own eyes just how great of a ninja you really are."

"Then it's all set. From this point on we move together. And henceforth we will call ourselves... Hebi. Hebi has but one objective... Itachi Uchiha."

"Wait... What about that other chick that's supposed o be joining!"

Karin pryed.

"It's none of your concern."

I began to walk to our search of the Akatsuki.

"If I'm part of this group, a new member is my concern!"

"You're just upset cause it's another girl and she'll probably be better then you."

"Why would I care at all!"

"Sasuke probably likes her better!"

"What would I care! Now shut up you big mouthed jackass!"

"You're the one with the big mouth right now.."

He said his finger in his ear from the volume of Karin. Once again Suigetsu's head was turned into water.

"Both of you..."

"Hm" The huffed in sync.

If we run into you.. It would be a great asset to our team... I can't wait to see where you are now... Kawako.


	41. Senpai !

i hope you enjoy... though horrible scenes are up ahead.. but still enjoy :P

* * *

"Were being contacted."

I looked over to the blond sitting beside me. Then to Tobi who was nodding away. I didn't have a ring since Tobi had Sasori's. So I didn't know what they were really talking about.

"Leader-sama needs us. un. Stay here, we'll be right back okay Kawako?"

"I'm not a baby."

"To me you are now don't run off! un!"

"Kawako-chan is a good girl!"

"Hah."

They wondered off into the forest surrounding us. We were just off from the base we used for sealing the tailed beasts. We had already dropped off the Three-Tails and are waiting of Itachi and Kisame to bring the Four-Tails. It was raining out but at least there was cover from the rocks and trees nearby. I laid down on the moist grass staring off at the dark sky. It's different with Tobi around. I haven't really been thinking of Sasori all that much, nor having those dreams. If it didn't freak my out so much I probably would have already forgotten them. I yawned and rolled on my stomach, getting up on my elbows to look out for the two men. I wonder what Leader-sama wants.. Maybe Kisame finally got his stupid assignment. I wouldn't mind seeing Kisame again, it's been quite some time. Actually I guess I've only been around Deidara and Tobi.. which was inevitable I guess since we were on a mission. Though I have noticed Zetsu snooping around and keeping tabs on us. I bet that plant doesn't even know he's not as great as he thinks. That or I'm just crazy. Either or... Oh. They're back. I hopped up running over to them, just breaking from the treeline.

"Well?"

"Man. That bastard! I wanted to show that snake bastard a lesson.."

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head at the bitching blonde.

"Sasuke killed Orochimaru. I thought Senpai would be happy he's dead."

I put my hands on Tobi's shoulders, shaking him.

"Repeat that!"

"Sasuke killed Orochimaru..?"

"Like for sure he killed him."

"Yes you baka. That's what he said. un. Seems like the Uchiha brat formed a little team to go after Itachi. yeah."

I let go on the head spinning masked man and put my hand on my chin.. Sasuke really killed that dumb snake... What happened to Kabuto? I dropped t the ground cross legged. Thinking intensely. He's finally going for his brother eh. What about Kisame? Would he get killed in the crossfire? Is that why he has his little group? I was being shook from my thoughts by the bomber.

"Kawako.. What is your problem? yeah."

"What's your problem?" I smacked his hands away from continuing to shake me. I stood up and stretched.

"Where is that stupid Nii-san. Urgh."

A low grumble was then heard from my stomach. I haven't eaten in probably 2 days. Well not a real meal anyways.

"Is Kawako-chan hungry?"

I blushed and waved it off.

"Naaah. Haha, I'll be fine.."

My stomach growled once again. I sighed holding my angry tummy.

Tobi then jumped around his back facing me, he was rummaging through something. I looked at him with a cocked head. Deidara was behind us both doing I don't know.

"TADAH!"

Three cups of instant ramen were being shoved in my face. Drool began to slip out of my mouth.

"I got yours and Senpai's favourite!"

Deidara then turned around to check out the ruckus. Drool then finding its way out of his mouth as well.

"See Senpai, Tobi is a good boy!"

I jumped the masked man, strangling his neck with my arms.

"Ooo! I love you Tobiii! You are my saviour! My hero! I owe you mah life!"

"Tobi's happy Kawako-chan is happy."

We sat around a poorly lit fire, slurping down cups of ramen. I don't know where Tobi got them all or where he carried them but me and Deidara scarfed down 4 cups each while Tobi had 2. It was the greatest moment since we went on this mission. Plus it'll help since it'll take like over a week to get these beasts put away. I sighed and fell back, my hands on my stomach.

"That was the greatest meal I've had in so long!"

"I hate to admit it, un. But, that was the smartest thing you've come up with Tobi."

Tobi clapped to himself, I pictured a large gleaming smile behind the mask. We all laid there, relaxing, enjoying the full feeling in our stomachs. We all sighed in sync.

"Senpai?"

"What?"

"Do you love Kawako-chan?"

He shot up and gave the masked man who still laid there innocently, a twisted look.

"What are you babbling about Tobi?"

"Well... Kawako-chan loved Sasori. I didn't understand so I was wondering is Deidara Senpai loved Kawako-chan too."

"Why are you being such an baka Tobi? Don't you have any brains at all!"

"Ooo. Is Deidara getting defensive?"

I winked at the blond man. He glared death at me.

"Senpai loves Kawako! Senpai loves Kawako!"

The blond smack his forehead and fell on his back.

"My IQ is dropping by the second around you two! un!"

"Hehe! That's not good especially for a blond!"

"I'm going to kill you! yeah!"

"Leader-sama needs us first Senpai!"

"..Little... Fucking...Gonna... mumble mumble.."

We put up a hand sign and transported to the base on the designated finger of the statue to extract the Tailed Beasts. With this we began.

"Cripes. Sealing the Tailed beast is such a pain! And there's more to go after this, right? Just thinking about it frazzles me." Tobi complained

"Frazzles? What the hell kinda word is that?" I chirped in.

"Now then... Which way? un."

"Umm... Excuse me Senpai, 'which way' what? What d you mean?"

"What do you think! Do we go for the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki whose team is led by Kakashi... or Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hey! We shouldn't mess with either one! Our assignment is over! And further more Sasuke's not even a Tailed Beast!"

"Are you kidding! The Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki owes me one for punching me. And Kakashi got my right arm. un. Then there's Sasuke Uchiha, I can't forgive him for killing Orochimaru who I planned to kill."

Poor Deidara, he's been through so much. But he doesn't stand a chance against either of them, and I don't have the heart to battle against either of them. Even if Sasuke tried to kill me. I think I'd much rather go for Sasuke though. I sighed.

"Stubborn ass..." I once again interrupted the big boys talking...

"Did you say something? yeah?"

"Nothing to worry your cute blond little head over Deidara..." I sighed.

"Were going.. Tobi, Kawako.."

Him and Tobi then disappeared. I stayed behind.

"Oh Dear... That Deidara has gotten all worked up about going after your little brother. Is that okay Itachi?"

I stood there listening, Itachi didn't say a thing.

"So what took you so long Onii-chaaan? Even YOUR kid sibling managed to capture a Tailed Beast faster then you."

"By the sounds of things you had a lot of help Imouto!"

"Tsh. You're just mad because your kid sister is better then you!

"We'll see whose better next time I see you brat!"

"Kawako you were dismissed. Please leave."

"Leader-sama.. I wanted to talk to you... about.."

"Kawako. Now!"

With that I was gone.

"What the hell took you so long? yeah?"

"I was talking to Kisame."

I pulled my eye lid down. And began to walk away from the blond. A hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh... That way." I pointed the way I was originally walking.

"No, were going to go look for our target. yeah."

He made three large dragon looking birds.

"Which one are we going for Senpai?"

"Yes.. Which one.."

He jumped on a bird and took off. Me and Tobi scrambled on our birds to keep up with the runaway terroist.

We were flying around, Deidara was taking pictures and scoping around with his cool little gadget thing.

"Deidaaraaaaa! Can I PLEASE use the scope thingy!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No."

"I'll do anything you waant!"

He looked up at me for a moment.

"What do you take me for? un."

I sighed and flopped down on the clay bird, I rolled to my side leaning on my hand, my back toward Deidara. Stupid Deidara and his cool little gadgets and not sharing them.. Gah.

"Tobi wanna play a game?"

He jumped up. "What kinda game?"

"I spy."

"Can I play? un?"

I knew he was teasing.. jerk.

"Fuck you Barbie."

"Hahaha!"

He went back to his scoping.

"Sure Tobi goes first!"

He looked around searching for something that would surely let him win.

"Okay! I spy something purple!"

I raised an eyebrow then swooped down with the bird. I knew I couldn't go to far from Deidara since it's his chakra and so fourth. I looked around, flying in circles. Purple, purple, purple, purple... hmmm.

"That person's shirt?"

I pointed down south-west of where we were.

"Nope!"

"That flower?"

"Good job Kawako-chan!"

I smiled greatly at the masked man.

"Are you fools done. I found our target!"

"Ooh? Good job Senpai! Who is it the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki or Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Let's go!"

"You're a baka Deidara!"

We swooped down me and Tobi jumping off in the forest line and Deidara staying in the air. The spiky black hair gave it away. I stayed back as Tobi walked up carefully, closer to the target. Pain covered my face.. I thought I'd be able to face Sasuke. It didn't take that long for the genius to notice his presence.

"Show yourself. Who are you?"

The black eyed man turned to stare into the treeline. Tobi began to remove himself from the safety of the trees.

"That outfit... You're..."

"So you're Sasuke-kun... You really do look like Itachi-san."

The look Sasuke gave made me giggle.. The opposite to the retreating man with the mask.

"S-Scary!"

Deidara came plummeting down straight for him. Deidara made his sign.

"Katsu!"

Where Sasuke was standing a large explosion took his place. I slightly jumped toward the scene wanting to save the Uchiha. Deidara jumped down satisfaction covering his face.

"We did it! We brought down Sasuke."

"As expected Senpai..."

"Fools.."

They both looked back toward me as I pointed to the clearing smoke. Sasuke stood there with a white snake wrapped around him. I had to admit he looked damn hot standing there. Tobi giggled.

"As expected Senpai."

"Shut up!"

The snake disappeared.

"But looks like he's kinda strong... This guy."

"Imagine Orochimaru being killed by a brat like him. I still can't believe it.. Huh? Tobi, look how he's glaring at us. hmph."

"You're raring to go eh Senpai? You'll have to apologize to Itachi later."

"Deidara... Be careful..." I whispered to myself.

"Where's Itachi Uchiha?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me and I'll let you go."

And there goes Deidara's patience...

"You were only able to kill Orochimaru thanks to your Uchiha blood. You're nothing but a fool with good genes!"

You're the fool messing with the blessing of good genes. I watched from a few feet back. They way Sasuke stood I knew he was going to strike and like on cue he did. Both Deidara and Tobi flinched, Deidara jumped out of the way to a nearby branch. Tobi stood there and feel on his knees.

"One down. Now I'll ask you with the big mouth about Itachi."

"TOBI!"

I screamed running out dropping to the masked man's side. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees.

"I thought I said stay back.."

Tobi whispered in my ear. Sasuke watched us intently.

"Tobi! What are you doing? Don't let your guard down because he's a kid!"

Tobi stood up and I sat there looking up at him.

"His Teleportation Jutsu was to fast. We're no match for him!"

Deidara shoved his hands in his pouch... There is no talking him out of it. Sasuke looked at me, eyes burning.

"Tobi, Kawako, Stay back!"

The bomb threw a ton of little ball like clay bombs at us. Tobi ran around like an maniac screaming getting out of the way. I sat there dazed, watching the bombs and the Uchiha. Sasuke shot out a ton of little blue needles striking the bombs.

"Senpai! Wait! Time out!"

Deidara stopped himself. I watched as the Uchiha disappeared.

"Senpai! Behind you, behind you!"

He flew down toward the blond man, but Deidara smarter then he acts threw a bomb and blew it up instantly at the falling Sasuke.

"Senpai! Ahhh!"

Tobi outstretch his hand crying for Deidara. I finally stood up and walked over to the masked man.

"Tobi.. He's fine.."

"He was strict... but a good partner.."

He began to cry and sob. I raised an eyebrow at the immature man beneath me.

"I shall never forget you Deidara Senpai-!"

I shook my head and Deidara cam skidding beside us.

"Will you shut up!"

"Oh. You're alive."

"I told you so Baka!"

I smacked the man across the head.

"Kawako. It seems we took similar paths."

I looked up to the voice talking to me. I took a few steps toward the red eyed man.

"Kawako.."

Tobi whined.

"So it seems, but our reasons couldn't be more different."

"I don't want to do this again Kawako."

"I won't give you the chance Sasuke-kun."

He slightly scowled. I smirked to myself. Deidara spat out globs from his hands. They twisted around and formed sad looking people.

"I'll play with you a bit more! un"

Sasuke got his katana ready.

"Child's play? How stupid."

He cut through the running clay people but unfortunately the clay stole the weapon and the second attacked, they danced around dodging hits. Using a lighting chakra hand he cut the clay person in half. It then of course formed two clay people. Silly Sasuke you think that would be an obvious for a goopy creation.

"Hehehee. It's not over yet. yeah."

The more he defended the more creations formed. Cut, cut, cut, cut.

**BOOM**

Deidara set a few of them off in Sasuke's face.

"No way!"

"Huh?"

Sasuke jumped out of the smoke. Tobi stood nodding his head arms crossed.

"Yeah. I thought so.."

"Hey!..."

Deidara sent the rest of the clay creatures after the Uchiha blowing up at any chance. While cutting down branches to block some off he got trapped. The creatures stuck all over the red eyed man. A large explosion went off in the trees.

"How's that?"

"Oh.."

"He's not that much, after all."

But with no surprise to me or Tobi, a log flew out replacing the spiky haired man. Then the said being land behind it.

"I knew it."

"Hey, Tobi! Whose side are you on anyway!"

I stared at the man fighting Deidara. He stared back. Deidara clapped his hands together and smoke poofed and a huge dragon formed from behind us.

"Ta-Dah! One of Senpai's signature art pieces. The C2 Dragon!"

Tobi cheered, I looked up amazed, gawking at the creature. I have never seen Deidara go past his birds. He jumped on the head of the Dragon.

"Tobi, you know what to do right?"

"Of course Senpai! We're going with 'that' right?"

"Yeah. 'That' is that plan.."

I looked back and fourth between the two men, slightly scared. A part of the tail went inside the dragon and his mouth grew, it opened letting out hundreds of mini bug like clay bombs.

"I'm counting on you Tobi!"

"Right! Here he comes! Let's show him Senpai... The power of your pop art! Kawako, get back!"

I did as I was told and jumped to the treeline landing on a branch few feet away.

"Pop art is dead... My art is..superflat!"

Another piece of tail went in and a smaller dragon flew out of the mouth. Sasuke dodged it and the dragon did a flip to chase the Uchiha once again. Once it got behind the man.

"Katsu!"

The dragon exploded and Sasuke twisted to block as much of the blow as he could. Sasuke ran toward the large dragon that was taking flight. Chidori seemed to be forming in his hand.. So I thought until It shot out in a blade like shape. The dragon just flew out of reach.. So it did have a limit. 5 metres.

"That's Kakashi's trick right? I'll give you credit for the skill in changing chakra form to extend and throw. But the force of this one's different from earlier. Blow to bits!"

A rocket like dragon shot out of the mouth straight at it's opponent. Sasuke jumped in time just out of the way of the blast, but when he landed it seemed Deidara laid out a mine, because Sasuke blew up from underneath. Smoke covered a large diameter. When the smoke began to clear, I could see the grey skin, the strange wings. Naruto told me about it. Sasuke's 2nd stage of his Curse Mark. Tobi then came out from the ground. When the hell did he do that?

"Senpai! The clay mines are set and ready to go!"

"Good job Tobi! You take Kawako and stay back!"

"Yessir!"

Tobi then showed up behind me on the branch.

"Kawako, let's move back, we don't want to get hit in the explosions."

I nodded and we jumped back further. I heard Deidara's explanation before we went out of reach.

"The key element of the C2 coordinate assault is using the land mines to slow you down, and finishing you off with a pinpoint missile attack. Land mines are planted all around you! Step on one and you'll set them off!"

We kept running, soon enough there was an even large explosion.

"You're so awesome Senpai!"

I sat on the branch facing away from the battle. I couldn't watch at the moment.

"Deidara's balance!"

"Senpai!"

Tobi's urgency began to worry me. I turned around to see Deidara pinned with giant shuriken to his falling dragon... Those shuriken.. The same ones he pretty much killed me with. My mind panicked. I tried to run after him. Tobi grabbed my cloak.


	42. Art Is An Explosion !

poo kawako... she can never seem to catch a break... damned akatsuki bastards and their pride! :( hope you all enjoy the chapter.. as sad as it may be :(

* * *

"Kawako... You wouldn't last a minute..."

Tears were falling from my eyes.

"Tobi. He's like a brother to me!"

I shouted at him, trying to tear myself away. I heard more explosions. I stopped and looked back. Smoke and fire filled the air.

"DEIDAARAA!"

I saw Sasuke pull himself out of the smoke in a tree a few feet away from me. I don't think he knew exactly where I was. Deidara's cloak flew out of the smoke as well.

"You did die by bombing after all! Deidara Senpai.. you fool!"

"I thought I told you to shut up Tobi!"

A bird flew out with Deidara on it. Blood was dripping down his arms. But he seemed fine enough... tears continued to still fall from my eyes and my fists still clenched.

"Huh? Y-You're still alive..?"

"What a stubborn.."

Deidara looked pissed. Like beyond what I could ever imagine. He was really hurt. I could tell by how tense his jaw was. Deidara... Flashes of Sasori standing with a sword in Saskura's stomach flashed through my mind.

"Deidara! Please Stop! Please! I can't lose you too! Deidara!"

"I won't lose to this brat!"

Deidara began to eat his own clay...

"Huh?.. He's eating the Detonation Clay, that means.."

"I saved the best for last. I'll kill you with this!"

What are you doing Deidara?

"Yikes! It's the C4 Karura!"

He grabbed my arm and threw me on his back, he ran as fast as he could as far as he could away from the battle.

"Tobi.. what's going on?"

"We have to get away.. Far far away!"

I looked back to see a GIANT Deidara walking into the forest.

"I suggest you run faster Tobi.."

He looked back to see the bomb walking the way we were. He took a sharp right and began to run as fast as he could. I was watching the Deidara begin to swell up like he ate peanut butter...

"Tobi..."

"I know!"

The Deidara seemed to fall art like burnt paper. I couldn't understand. Until. I saw a bird over the trees fall apart like the paper as well.. It eats tears things apart... Deidara.. He truly was amazing.. I stare din amazement until my cloak began to deteriorate.

"Tobi!"

"HOLD ON!" He pushed faster and my head began to spin. It didn't take much longer before I passed out.

It didn't take to long for me to come through. But I blinked my eyes open. I sat up to see Tobi standing in a tree.

"What happened?"

"Oh! Kawako, Tobi is sorry, he made Kawako-chan pass out."

"Deidara!"

He pointed to the sky. I jumped up on the branch beside him to see a second stage Sasuke standing with his hand in a clay clone on Deidara's bird. I jumped off, running closer to the battle. Trying to get a better view, maybe even hearing range. I looked up to see a balled Deidara eat Sasuke and the bird. Deidara fell back from the ball, almost like he was floating in the air. Sasuke broke through the ball, Chidori in hand, he flew toward the blond. He put up his hand.

"It's over. KATSU!" He flew faster toward the ground I raced to the wounded bomber! I slid and he landed on me.

"GUH!"

We both grunted in pain form the fall.

"Kawako..."

His voice sounded so weak. My bandanna was down. I half smiled at him while my eyes cringed in pain. He moved off on me to sit beside me on the ground. I sat up holding my stomach.

"You Baka! It's to dangerous! Get-"

"You fucking dumbass! You and Sasori.. You're so in love with your art, you go and fucking kill yourselves from it... Now let's go! You can save yourself to kick Itachi's ass!"

We heard a sound and turned to see grey skin crumble down.

"I won.. I'm the winner! My art is triumphant!"

He stood up cheering then just stopped. I could feel it to. He turned around to see Sasuke's fist meet his face. Deidara flew dozens of feet away.

"Deidara!" Anger rushed over me and I jumped at Sasuke, he easily dodged my punch and grabbed my wrist.

"This is dangerous for you Kawako.. Please leave."

"Wha-" He began to swing me around, he let go and I flew up and away over the treetops, hundreds of feet more I flew away from Deidara... I skidded across the ground landing into a tree. Blood leaked out of the corner of my mouth. My face cringed in pain. Tobi came running over to me.

"Kawako-chan! Are you okay!"

He put his hands on my hip and shoulder. I shakily got back up.

"I-I'm fine.."

I began to cough and fell on my knee. I wiped the blood away and got up. I began to stumble toward the battle. I was close I could hear their talking. I couldn't distinguish what they were saying quite yet. I got closer and closer.

"That's what pisses me off about you! Both of you brothers! Don't pretend to be so cool! Those eyes! That overconfident eye irritates me! As if it denies my art! It's unforgivable! Those eyes which show absolutely no respect for my art... Those eyes that ignore art.. are unforgivable!"

Deidara...

"I couldn't care less about such a thing. Never mind that. Tell me where Itachi is."

"So you've drawn back your Sharingan, you really take me lightly."

I stood a good few feet back. I could see what was happening though. They both sat there. Deidara just tore off his shirt. Some kind of design was on his chest where his heart was... No..

_We both stood there panting heavily, blood dripping from some kind of wound. _

"_Heh, heh.. You're pretty good now..."_

"_I've always been good. You're just better."_

"_You don't even know half of what I can do..."_

_I looked at him confused._

"_I have a secret Kawako. A Jutsu that makes my other art look like nothing. This Jutsu is my greatest masterpiece, but my absolute last resort..."_

_I continued to watch him. He seemed interested into explaining himself._

"_...I have a mouth on my heart Kawako. If it ingests clay... Katsu!"_

_A large bird blew up from the side of my head sending me flying and losing consciousness._

His hand began to chew the stitching over the secret mouth. The other grabbed cay from his pouch. I knew what was going on but I was in denial.. He wouldn't kill himself just for this would he? Could he? The stitching came off. The mouth came to life. He fed his heart the clay, his veins began to darken throughout his body. No.. No, no, no, no, no, no! Deidara... Stop... I fell to my knees crying my eyes out, watching everything go by.

"This is my ultimate art..! Now I will detonate myself. With death I will become art! This never-before-seen explosion will leave a never-before-seen scar on this land. And! My art will win never-before-seen admiration! In the midst of admiration you will defiantly die! An explosion that will cover a 10 kilometre radius. You won't be able to get away. Now tremble in fear! In awe! Despair!

"Sasuke... make..him...stop..."

I saw the Uchiha flinch looking back at me, Deidara then noticing me as well.

"Kawako.. Get away. Please! MOVE! NOW GO! KAWAKOOO!"

I stayed where I was.

"Please.. save him.. Tobi.. Sasuke.. Anybody.. Save him.. I can't lose him..."

Fear covered the blondes face. Regret, sadness, grief.. It was all clear.

"You art lovers you kill yourselves to prove what? Who will admire your art years from now Deidara.. Everyone who can see it will be dead. Then what.."

Tears flooded from my eyes, I was sobbing uncontrollably. My fists were in my face, just wanting to hit the suicidal bomber. Sasuke just stared at me in awe.

"Now what Deidara.. You'll leave me just like he did. For these Konoha ninjas. You'll leave me like him for some stupid belief.. Promises mean nothing to you heartless monsters! NOTHING MEANS ANYTHING TO YOU!"

I collapsed bawling on the ground... I looked up, I saw tears fall from the blonds eyes.

"Kawako... I love you."

I screamed, I heard a large sound. I felt my body fly. I felt the heat. I felt the world around me collapse, disappear once again. I felt everything. Yet... I felt nothing at the same time...


	43. FrillNecked Lizard Jutsu !

the greatest Tobi moment in my time of watching naruto... well the time he called deidaras art a porcelain pig was hilarious too XD anyways enjoy! more strange twists come up next!

* * *

Explosions... Explosions... Deidara... Where is he.. I have to find him... Deidara..Deidara!

"DEIDARAAA!"

I sprung up, my skin was burning, my vision extremely blurry. I felt hands on my shoulders. I blinked my eyes. Everything of my being felt like it was burning. I was panting heavily, I began to panic. I tried to jump away from the hands.

"I have to go find Deidara.. I have to make sure he's okay.."

"Kawako-chan.. Please stop."

I shook my head violently, pushing the hands away.

"No.. I have to find him.. I'm going to get Sasori back, then we are going to be a team again! I have to find Deidara!"

"Kawako-chan... He's gone.. That was a last resort Jutsu... Please just-"

"NO! Get away from me now!"

My chakra went dark, the burning intensified I looked for my pouches they were taken off. My vision still blurred. I jumped up and over the being in front of me. I grabbed a kunai from their pouch. I stood there in a fighting stance. I didn't care who was in my way I had to find Deidara. I wasn't going to lose him.

"Kawako-chan calm down. Please.. It's to late.."

My fist tightened around the kunai, my vision slowly became clearer. I could at least see the person in front of me. I was seeing red and I jumped at the person, kunai at hand. A clank could be heard as he blocked the weapon from his neck.

"I'm not stopping until I get Deidara and Sasori back!"

"It's over for them! They chose to end it!"

"No. Those Konoha bastards chose to end it for them!"

"Kawako-chan.."

Again and again I charged at the man, slashing and stabbing. A strong pain was throbbing past the burning on the back of my head, I looked up to see myself fall to the ground. Once again black took over my consciousness.

I woke up once again, it was brighter and my vision was clear. I looked around and saw Tobi sitting beside me he wasn't wearing his cloak. he had a bandage over his arm. His head was nodding forward like he was sleeping. I sat up and draped my cloak over his shoulders wrapping him up. I noticed I was totally wrapped in bandages, where there wasn't any I could see a dark tinge to my skin. It really did happen. He really did go with a bang. He left me to show the world the beauty of his art. I began to cry. Once again the world as I knew it collapsed around me. Sasori is gone. Deidara is gone. I can't go back to Konoha. I left the area we were taking shelter, I wondered around through the forest, I didn't know where I was, or what day it was. Not that it made much of a difference.

"He didn't even get you out of the way... Stupid kid."

I turned around to see a tall blue gilled man leaning on a tree.

"Kisame nii-san..."

He walked over putting his hand on my head.

"You're really beaten up aren't you kid? How'd you get out?"

"I don't know. I think Tobi saved me..."

"So the kid is still alive eh?"

"Yeah..."

My head and eyes dropped. He wrapped his arms around me. He smelled like a wet forest... Once again sobs took over me...

"Ninja die.. It's what happens the weak are meat and the strong eat..."

"I pushed him away. Why is it everyone I care about? Why does Konoha hate me so much..."

"I know I'm not much of a brother but I'm al-"

"Don't give me that crap... You love battling. You're a Rogue.. You'll make bullshit promises and die by the hands of Konoha just like this whole organization will..."

"You're doubting your own flesh and blood."

"No I just have been around Konoha to long.. I know to many of their trump cards.. And yet no way to stop them.."

"Well, how about I teach you something for once?"

I looked up at the white eyed man, a large smug smirk covered his face.

**NARUTOS POV **

Days earlier

We found out days earlier that Sasuke killed Orochimaru. He was still searching for his brother Itachi. Kawako was still missing. Tsunade believes she has run off to join the Akatsuki. She just left.. without a goodbye or anything. I have to bring them both back! Even if I have to drag them back myself! I was with Yamato, Hinata, and Big Bark Bull. We are on a search for Itachi Uchiha. We have to find him and take him in custody, that way Sasuke will have to come to us. Hopefully we can get Kawako along the way. I have been ordered to not search for her, but I can't just leave her... My fists clenched as we walked down the path, as the dog tried to sniff out any scents. Sasuke.. Kawako... There was a presence behind us.

"Naruto.. Hinata. You understand right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah.."

Yamato threw two shuriken hitting the trees. The person jumped out of the way landing a few feet away... I recognized him right away. That bastard.

"You're..."

"You found me after all..." The man said standing up.

"Kabuto Yakushi.. You've got guts approaching us by yourself." Yamato said.

"I wanted to have a chat with Naruto-kun."

"You're not getting away this time. We're taking you in."

Perfect.. I began to question him..

"Hey Kabuto! You would know. Where is Sasuke?"

"Hm. Still can't get over Sasuke, eh?.."

"Is it true Sasuke killed Orochimaru?"

"Yeah. It's true. More importantly. I brought you a present today."

He pulled out two books.

"What's that?"

"Information our organization has gathered regarding the Akatsuki. And a little something your friend left behind. Heh."

"What of it?"

"It's yours you can have it. You'll be surprised to see what other information I have seemed to gather. though it seems you've given up on Kawako-chan.."

What.. It finally dawned on me.. That red book. It was the one Kawako used to draw in all the time. But..

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing.. You seem to occupied about Sasuke to care about her anyways."

Yamato jumped in.

"Now that Orochimaru is dead.. You're trying to negotiate with us?"

"Nope.. I don't think it's easy as negotiating with something like this... Especially with the Konoha."

"Then why? Unlike Orochimaru, the Akatsuki isn't after you.."

What is this guys game! And where does he get off saying I don't care about Kawako?

"It's a simple gift to Naruto. A token of my gratitude. Plus, Akatsuki is pursuing you."

"Gratitude..?"

"After Orochimaru-sama died. I lost sense of who I was. I never knew my parents or my homeland. The enemy found me and from the time I was little, I moved around the lands and villages as a spy. Lands and villages didn't mean much to me. That is, until I began serving Orochimaru-sama... But now he's gone too."

He threw the books landing right in front of my feet.

"Just who am I? The agony of not having an identity... You can understand can't you Naruto?"

"Like I'd understand anything you say!"

"Hehe.. I wonder about that. Are you Naruto Uzumaki. Or are you the Nine-Tails? In the past you were shunned.. regraded with loathing... You must have questioned yourself about who you really are. However you had faith in your strength and told yourself you were Naruto Uzumaki... and you boldly overcome their views about the Nine-Tails."

"What does he intend to do with Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned.

"I can't figure out his intentions.."

I continued to glare at the medic ninja. Trying to figure out what he wanted as well..

"And that's why you are sure of your identity. And you found friends who accept you. As you probably are unaware of, I did have Kawako-chan to accept me. But instead of overcoming Orochimaru-sama, I desperately clung to his power. I'm really able to understand how you feel now. You made me realize I want to be like you. So now... I'm going to surpass Orochimaru-sama.. whom I absorbed, and discover a new stronger self."

He turned his face after putting his hood down showing his right eye. It was the same golden eye surrounded by a purple stripe that snake had. White ran down the side of his face. What has he done...

"I'll find my new self... and you have given me a hint to finding it. That's why I'm grateful Naruto. Orochimaru-sama is the symbol of reincarnation. He continues to live inside me as an existence that I must overcome."

"Took.. into your body?"

"Well.. It was just a small segment or Orochimaru-sama's corpse after Sasuke killed him.. which I transplanted into my own body."

He lifted up his sleeve showing the white scales have spread covering his arm as well.

"But his life force is amazing. It's now steadily trying to take over my body... this thing."

"That's ridiculous.."

"But I've been fiercely resisting this take over! I can feel this part of me trying to take over Orochimaru-sama!"

He's sick...

"Is that all you want to say?... Heh. Well give it everything you've got! In a jail cell in the Konoha!"

I charged at him sending a punch which he easily caught. I sent a barrage more of kicks and punches sending him back. Yamato appeared behind him with a seal.

"Wood Style.."

His arm turned into a log which then wrapped around Kabuto.

"All right! Gotcha!"

"Behind you!" Hinata shouted.

We turned to see Kabuto skidding back without his cloak, laughing manically.

"Dammit.."

"When I am able to fully control Orochimaru-sama's power, I will fight you again Naruto. You come later. First it'll be Sasuke who brought down Orochimaru-sama."

"What're gonna do to Sasuke?"

"Until we meet again."

He did a hand sign and washed away like a cloud of smoke. I picked up the red book, flipping through pages. There were pictures of her friends and landscapes. Near the end there were drawings of Sasori and Deidara, even of Kabuto and Sasuke... Kawako.. What have you really been up to. Why do you have so many things hidden from me. I shut the book. Putting it away in my pouch.

"Don't worry Kawako... I won't forget about you! That's a promise."

I put my fist up to my face and smiled.

**KAWAKOS POV**

I sat on top of a large statue of Madara Uchiha. Tobi sat beside me watching a hawk fly around. I was telling him about my training with Kisame. He seemed so uninterested as he would have been. Something was on his mind.

"Tobi.. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Why aren't you so lively today?"

"Tobi is worried. Sasuke is after Itachi. What if we lose more members?"

"Hm."

"Kawako-chan doesn't like Sasuke?"

"Meh, you lose kindness to people who try to kill you.."

Tobi continued to look at me as I stared off down into the water.

"I hope Kisame is alright.. One of Sasuke's partners are after his sword.."

"He'll be fine.. Now let's go.. I have people to blockade."

"Huh?"

"Come on Kawako-chan!"

I did as I was told and followed the guy up the river.

"Kawako-chan.. You stay back here.. I don't think you'll want to join my battle. Alright?"

I nodded, keeping my chakra completely hidden. Tobi hid behind a tree. I heard a voice not to far off.

"This way guys!"

I saw Naruto jump up to the branch Tobi was on...

"Howdy!"

"What the-!"

Tobi jumped in front of Naruto sending the blond to fly back on his ass.

"Hahaha.. Well now.. How's it going there, there, and there?"

What is Tobi doing.. And why is Naruto and them here... Kakshi, Yamato, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata... Sakura...

"Imagine running into the Hidden Leaf at a place like this... I mean. It's.. two, four, six.. Eight against one! Such bad timing. Ha hahahaha."

"That robe.. You're a member of the Akatsuki."

Though he wasn't on the list Kabuto left us.

"Ha Oh. I'm a Newbie! Nice to meet you."

I heard barking. Akamaru.

"Heh. You think you're funny? Don't waste our time!" Kiba.. cocky as ever.

"Don't be rash. Study the situation first. Right now, we have him outnumbered." Kakashi-sensei... Do you even notice I'm here?

"Oh Dear.. Am I being underestimated? By you guys?" What are you planning Tobi?

A Naruto clone came flying toward Tobi with Rasengan at hand.

"Don't get in our way!"

Tobi didn't move a muscle, he simply acted surprised and slightly turned. The clone missed Tobi completely and flew back toward the group. The two went at it instantly.. Of course.. I sighed.. Bakas...

"You're so full of yourself! Just what can a kid like you do?"

Naruto swung his kunai, Tobi twisted sending a hard kick to his face. Blood shot out of his mouth and nose. I flinched forward a bit. I knew if I went out there things could get dangerous. I saw the kicked Naruto poof away. While one who tried to catch him fall into the nearby lake. I have never seen Naruto so angry.. Well that's a lie but still. He looked pissed.

"Hinata! Naruto can take the damage. Don't take your eyes off the enemy."

"Hmm. Are you guys analyzing my strength right now? The Hidden Leaf are very shrewd... But for a newbie, I'm pretty good... don't you think? Hehe haheheh!"

Tobi you are such a tool...

"He has dodged every one of Naruto's attacks."

"He's toying with us. But what is he after?"

I'm asking the same question Kakashi-sensei.. And I'm his partner. My head dropped in disappointment.

"Now then... What should we play, Hidden Leaf folks?"

"We don't have time to waste on the likes of you!"

"He's right!" Shut your face you ungrateful pink swine!

"That's because we have to go after Sasuke." What..

"Shino, you didn't get to go on the last mission to retrieve Sasuke! We're counting on you this time!"

"All right everyone. Let's end this quickly." You're not that good Kakashi-sensei.. Tobi is stronger then then he acts. I'm stronger then I'll ever be now as well..

"We'll go with Formation B, everyone."

"Roger."

"Right."

"Yessir."

"Ooh? Seems you're serious. I better get fired up!"

Tobi began to do some stretches.. Tsh.. What a fool. A small smile fell on my lips.

"You jerk! Quit kidding around!"

"Naruto, concentrate on the formation." My fist clenched.. I can't even stand her voice anymore.. Not with both Sasori and Deidara gone now. I moved closer to the battle. I could feel Tobi spike chakra as a warning for me.

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's do it. Kiba are you ready on your side?"

"Anytime right Akamaru?"

"Then here goes!.."

She began to swing Naruto around in a circle, throwing him up the tree Tobi is standing on.

"Oh my, so high.. That girl has such brute power. Oops they distracted me with their decoy and now those three are surrounding me! I don't know which one to dodge! S-Say that's not fair!"

Heh. Tobi you're so cute when you're an ass...

"No time for you to look!" Kiba sent a kick at him

"Oh Dear." Of course Tobi dodged.

"What?" Akamaru jumped at him missing.

"Cha! Cha!"

"Ole!" Tobi stepped back like he was avoiding a bull.. Ha Sakura you dumb cow. "Three against one! You Hidden Leaf cowards!"

"Rasengan!" Naruto came falling toward the babbling masked man.

"You weren't the decoy? You got me!"

Tobi let the boy hit him head on. What was up his sleeve now?

"Not!" Tobi jumped out of the branch throwing splinters in Naruto's eyes. "Ninja Art! Blockade Jutsu!"

He poofed away, soon to pop out in front of Kakashi-sensei

"Cripes... You said you were going to do it all together... And I believed you!"

"Don't stop everyone! Separate and force your way through!"

The four following him took off.

"Oh dear! N-Ninja Art... Umm... Geez!"

He went in the wood popped up to strike Sai, back in then at Shino, jumping out to miss Yamato.

"What kind of Jutsu is that?"

"I got it! I'm going to name this jutsu... Ninja Art! Wack-A-Mole Jutsu!"

I dropped on my face. Really Tobi, you just go around making up jutsus as you battle... I shouldn't be shocked.

"Except the roles for hitting are reversed.." Good conclusion Kakashi-sensei.

"Senpai.."

"I know.. And unless we finish him off for good, he won't let us move forward."

Naruto walked up to the re grouped bunch.

"Dammit.." He had sand in his eyes still... Poor guy.

"Say say... What shall we play next?"

"We can't be wasting time in a place like this!"

"I know that! We'll go to Battle Formation A next."

"Lets go Akamaru!"

"Yamato."

"Yessir!" With hand signs Yamato sent blocks of wood up along the tree, all aiming to hit Tobi.

Kiba readied for his and Akamaru's Fang over Fang jutsu. Tobi quickly flipped out of the way to get caught by Naruto's Rasengan. But of course it's not that easy, Naruto went right through the masked man.

"You're mine!"

"Huh? Whoa! What?" Tobi ducked and pivoted out of the way of more stretching blocks of wood coming at him. But, he got caught between two pieces.

"I.. I can't breathe!"

"I'm keeping you restrained like that."

"Tobi!"

He then disappeared, to reappear underneath the branch. I sighed. I hope nobody heard me...

"Impossible."

"I'm really flexible you see? Now fight back! Hidden Jutsu!"

"Retreat, Naruto! Kiba!"

He let his cloak fall.

"Frill-Neck Lizard."

We all just stared at the baka upside down... He began to rub his head nervously.

"That's all there really is to that jutsu."

I smacked my own face, but then laughed to myself. How did Deidara not love his company. My heart pained at the thought.

"Deidara..."

"He's toying with us..." Good job captain observation.. Oh Naruto..

"This formation didn't work either. He successfully dodged everyone of our attacks."

"Kakashi-sensei.."

"Yeah.. I know."

"Naruto.. Our formation attack was timed dead on right?"

"Yeah."

"He should have taken a direct hit! So how was he able to evade it!"

"We probably did hit him. It was the same when I first attacked him with my Rasengan. I was sure I hit him..."

"In other words, he made it look like he evaded it, but in actuality, he allowed you and your jutsu slip right through his body. Is that what you're saying Naruto?"

"Huh? Umm.."

"Dammit, Shino. It's hard to grasp what you're trying to say."

"Maybe it's a clone.. or some kind of genjutsu that makes you see illusions or visions?"

"I-I thought so to, so I used my Byakugan to increase my field of vision and check the chakra. The only chakra I detected is the one where he is."

"There we go!"

"Kakashi Senpai.. What do you think?"

"No doubt about it. That's some unique jutsu only he possesses. Which makes it a real bother but... Shino."

"I know."

Bugs started to ready for attacking around the bug user.

"Whoa! You're one of the Aburame Clan! Man, all wiggly and gross!"

"Heh, Shino you look eager for a change!"

"Of course. That's because I was left out of the last Sasuke rescue mission. Go!"

The bugs charged at Tobi, I got a little edgy. Shino was really skilled.

"Gross I tell ya!"

Tobi jumped out of the way.

"Hey Shino! He's dodging them so easily!" Naruto.. you can be a jackass to fight with... I miss him.

"Rather then a concentrated pin-point attack, the Aburame clan specializes in making use of the space to conduct a wide-range attack."

"Naruto, you haven't teamed up too often with Shino on missions. So let Shino handle this and watch him. You'll get in the way of his insects."

"What do you mean I'll get in the way?"

"Disperse."

"Kawako..."

I twisted around with a kunai in my hand. A surprised pale face stared into my eyes.

"Sai..."

"Kawako, why are you wearing that cloak?"

"It should be obvious shouldn't it."

I took the kunai from his neck. I turned to see Tobi completely swarmed in bugs.

"Tobi..."

"I don't understand.."

"Did you want to ever run away when your brother died?"

"No, I knew it was going to happen. It's a part of being in the Black Ops.."

"Hm. Well, it's just something I have to do. Please Sai. I don't want Naruto to know."

"He already does. Kabuto gave us information on the Akatsuki. It seems he absorbed Orochimaru."

"Heh. You should get back. I don't want to but looks like I might need to help Tobi out again."

I looked over but it seems Tobi wasn't there anymore.. What?

"My insects which were reacting to his chakra, have suddenly lost him. This is impossible..."

"Teleportation Jutsu?"

"No, it wasn't teleportation. Because if it was teleportation, my insects would respond and follow in his direction. They wouldn't let him escape."

"Then hh used a Transportation Jutsu? No... that's impossible."

"But he... suddenly... just vanished."

"He travelled through space without weaving signs, summoning, or marks? That's a Transportation Jutsu that far surpasses the Fourth Hokage!"

"He erased his whole body. He can erase his entire presence?"

"No way.. But if we accept the fact he can erase his existence at will, then it follows he can also erase just a part of his body as well. Which explains why a part of his body, which should of been hit by an external attack, disappeared. And to us it would look like the attack went right through him."

"So he didn't evade the attacks, they really were slipping right through him."

What are they talking about.. Tobi can really do that?

"I found him! Over there!"

He was behind them.. Wow.. I looked back and Sai was gone, he was back with the group. He was staring in my direction.

"Oh! Hello, hello."

"Don't think you can escape my nose!" Kiba charged at the toying man. "Tunnelling Fang!" Tobi simply stepped out of the way and Kiba went through the branch into the ground.

"Hey Kiba! Don't be reckless!"

"Did he slip away again? Damn!" I sighed.. Bakas.

"Kiba-kun, I think this time he simply dodged."

Zetsu emerged out of a branch. Why was he here?

"How did it go?"

"It's over."

"What is that?" Shut up pinky.

"He was on the Akatsuki roster Kabuto left us with."

"We keep getting interference."

"Sasuke had won. Itachi Uchiha is dead."

What...

"What?.. I don't believe it! Just kidding... It's as I expected."

A chill went up my spine as Tobi's voice changed totally. That is why Tobi was playing with this group... So the fight wouldn't be interfered with. Why?

"S-Sasuke killed.. Itachi?"

"Sasuke's down to, but I wonder how he is? He's in pretty bad shape."

Zetsu is messing with them. He knows exactly how he is.

"Hey! You there, spiky aloe guy! Where is Sasuke now?"

"Aloe? **Don't bother with him!**"

"I'll take you on another time. Later."

Zetsu and Tobi then disappeared. I could sense where Zetsu was heading. Kakashi-sensei was now standing on a tree, he was looking for Sasuke. He looked down first. I smiled and waved at him before I slipped into a puddle of water.


	44. Taka

A couple days late.. but I've been dead tired from work... so here we go :) the end is almost near :) and i have been told that the timeline i put up is wrong...i'm pretty sure time andtime againi made sure that it linedup.. its just a little confusion especially reading 1-3weeks at a time... but be asured i put ALOT of effort to make thisthe best story i can! i apologize if you believe anything else. but please try and enjoy :)

* * *

It was pouring down rain. Tobi was sitting on a rock, looking down at the two Uchiha. They looked like shit.

"Your late."

"I'm not you, so I can't move as fast."

"Even Kawako-chan made it here. If you were watching you better have recorded all of it."

"**Relax. Everything is recorded.**"

"I'll take a good look later. We're taking Itachi's corpse too. We should go now."

We all left, ending up at the Akatsuki eastern hideout. I quickly wrapped up Sasuke's wounds, setting him in the bed we laid out. Tobi started a fire. I stood beside Tobi.

"Kawako-chan treated your wounds."

Sasuke slowly sat up.

"You won. But you've sustained quite a bit of damage as well. Try not to force yourself up."

I followed Tobi, he didn't have his Akatsuki cloak on.

"We've met once before. The last time it was enemies. Don' worry about Deidara's death... I am not your enemy."

"Tsh. Speak for yourself. I'm going to kick his ass for it! And for trying to kill me!"

I went toward the wounded Uchiha.

"Kawako stop!"

I froze instantly, bowing my head.

"I brought you here in order to tell you something. You're not interested at all I see... Maybe if I put it another way you'll listen? It's about Itachi Uchiha. Yes.. You think you know about your brother, but you know nothing."

Sasuke was getting irritated, but I couldn't do anything. Something about Tobi's presence...

"Oh, all right.. Let's start with introductions. Like you.. I am a survivor of the Uchiha Clan. I'm the one who knows the truth about Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke's eye began to bleed as it turned to Sharingan. It then moved, turning to Mangekyo Sharingan. I jumped away to the edge of the cave.

"It can't be!"

Tobi's shoulder caught on fire with the black flame of the Amaterasu. Sasuke then grabbed his eye. He let out a howl of pain.

"Sasuke... "

I ran over to kneel beside him, my hand on his shoulder. Tobi's screaming could be heard from back deeper in the cave. He looked up his eye turning back to the normal Sharingan, then their normal soft coal.

"Sasuke.. Are you okay?"

"What was that just now?"

"The Amaterasu, which Itachi implanted inside you. How like Itachi. He surprises you even after he's dead. To think he planned things this far..."

"What are you talking about?"

I continued to sit by Sasuke but stare at Tobi who put his mask back on.

"In order to kill me, he placed a jutsu into you... Or rather should I say; to keep me away from you... He probably set his Amaterasu to self activate when you look into my Sharingan. So this was his fail-safe plan.. Although it didn't work on me."

"So.. What's this all about?"

"Tobi.. What is happening...?"

"Before he died, Itachi must have done something to you..."

The look on Sasuke's face scared me even. He looked terrified.

"At the end.. for your sake, he transferred his own ocular powers into you."

"What are you saying?... Just what are you trying to say? Why would Itachi do something like that?"

"Don't you get it? In order to ... protect you."

Kisame was right... Itachi really did love his little brother.

"Protect? Did you say protect? You've got to be kidding!"

"I'll say it once more... You think you know about your brother,but you know nothing."

I could feel Sasuke tense, his whole being darken.

"If you keep talking such nonsense. I'll kill you."

"You're not making this easy, are you? I suppose that's natural though. Suddenly being told such a story by a stranger like me. But what I tell you is the truth. Itachi did mention it, did he not? About his accomplice that night. I am 'that' Madara Uchiha."

What... Madara Uchiha... The founder of Konoha.. The founder of the Uchiha clan... He's lying. I glared at the masked man.

"I know everything about Itachi. I suppose Itachi died without realizing that."

"Shut up! Such things don't matter anymore! Just get out of my sight!"

I turned back to the hurting man beside me.

"No, you will listen. You need to hear this. It's your obligation! For the sake of the ninja world... For the sake of Konoha. And for your sake. Your brother risked everything. You will know how Itachi Uchiha lived! Do you know why? Why Itachi implanted Amaterasu into your eye? Itachi was determined to make sure you and I would not meet. You will understand why, along with everything else, when you hear me out. Those who knew the truth about Itachi were Danzo of the Hidden Leaf, the Third Hokage and his advisers Homura and Koharu. Just those four. The Third Hokage died... and now, there are only three ageing folk. Still, those three will probably never reveal the abominable truth. The truth about Itachi will fade into the darkness forever. And that is what Itachi wished. However I know the truth about Itachi too. As I said earlier... Itachi died without realizing that. However.. he wanted to make doubly sure. It seems Itachi did not trust me. So just in case I did know the truth, he planned to silence me with the Amaterasu. He probably anticipated I would show my Sharingan in order to speak to you."

"What is this? What is this guy saying? Protect me? Protect? The truth?"

Sasuke was losing his sanity, as I was mine. What is Tobi.. or Madara, trying to explain...

"Think back. Think carefully and remember about Itachi. About your kind brother."

"No, he... He tried to kill me! He tried to take my eyes..."

Sasuke got a little out of hand. I jumped back toward the wall. He began coughing.

"Calm down! Breathe slowly."

Sasuke pushed Madara away roughly.

"Don't touch me!"

Sasuke passed out. He was in no shape to be going through this.

"Tobi.. Madara? Should you really be telling him all this now? He's really injured. He should rest more.."

He walked over to me grabbing my chin to make me look him in the eye. I calmed down instantly staring into the red orb.

"Kawako-chan... Would you like to live thinking your brother is the worst scum on earth?"

I looked away.

"Kisame..." I said almost in audible.

"Now Kawako-chan, can you tie up Sasuke-kun.."

"Why?"

"Please.." He stared at me intensely with the red eye. I nodded shyly and began what I was told.

I blankly tied up the beaten Uchiha. Feeling awfully bad for him though. I pretty much forgot he killed tore apart my brother, killed my other one and almost killed me...

Sasuke eventually woke up.

"You're awake.. I took the liberty to get Kawako-chan to tie you up. Since you weren't going to sit still and listen to me."

"He.. Itachi was my enemy. He killed our parents. He killed everyone in the clan. He was a Rogue Ninja... A member of the Akatsuki... He was despicable. He was my target."

"It's true... that he annihilated the Uchiha clan that night. And he deserted Konoha."

"Then.."

"And that is what he was ordered to do by Konoha. That is the beginning of the truth about Itachi."

"It was his mission?"

"Yes."

"That night, Itachi killed his personal feelings and fulfilled his mission. It seems you've calmed down a bit."

"What are you talking about?"

"In order to talk about Itachi, I must take you back to the early days when Konoha was founded. Itachi sacrificed himself. This is fate continued since ages past. He was sacrificed for it."

"Sacrifice?"

"That's correct."

"A huge problem rooted since the time Konoha was founded. That is what determined Itachi's life. It's a long story but everything I tell you is the truth."

This guy really like to hear himself talk... It was interesting hearing this but, it's hard to sit still for this long. I was back in the shadows watching the two Uchihas.

"On what basis should I believe you?"

"There's nothing I can show you as proof. It's up to you whether you believe me or not. But you will hear me out until I finish."

After a silence between the two, Sasuke finally agreed.

"It all started more then 80 years ago. The world was in turmoil. It was the age of war. Nations battled for power and to increase their territories. During this age of war, ninjas consisted of individual clans serving as armed units. They were hired by various nations to participate in the fighting. And among the many ninja clans, two were feared as the strongest. One was us, the Uchiha clan. The other was know as the Forest's Senju Clan. We of the Uchiha clan possessed exceptional chakra and the Sharingan. Excelling in all types of warfare, we became known as a battle clan. And I was born into the Uchiha clan, possessing chakra that was especially powerful. Perhaps the fact that I've lived this long is proof of that. Back in those days, all I did was battle. In an age defined by power, I sought to become even stronger and killed my friends even my younger brother."

"Why you!..."

"As a result, I came into possession on the perfect Mangekyo Sharingan, and became the leader of the Uchiha. And using that power I fought against the Senju clan countless times. It was inevitable that I faced Hashirama, the leader of the Senju clan. 'Wood Style' Hashirama Senju, the future first Hokage. The one who stood at the top of the ninja world... And the one I respected most. The Senju clan, led by Hashirama, who became the First Hokage, was feared and respected by all the other clans. If te Senju moved, so did the Uchiha. Our clan was probably the only clan who could compete with them. If a nation hired the Senju, the opposing nation would hire the Uchiha. We were like rivals. The more I went up against Hashirama, the more my name became known as well."

"To heighten your reputation... You took your little brother's eyes just for that?"

"I did take them. But I needed power to protect the Uchiha."

"Protect?"

"Yes. As the Uchiha name spread, its enemies increased. It was a necessary sacrifice to protect the clan during the fierce fighting with the Senju, and the other clans. It was not for my fame. My younger brother was in total agreement, and offered his eyes to me."

I could see Madara tense talking about his little brother... It made me sad to know he could be sad...

"But one day the Senju made a truce. And the Uchiha accepted it. Everyone of both clans have grown weary of the fighting that had dragged on for so long. They had enough. But I.. I was the only one who opposed it. Where has all the hate gone? For what purpose had my brother sacrificed himself? The Uchiha and Senju are like oil and water. I couldn't help but fearing that in time, the Uchiha clan would come to be oppressed by the Senju clan. However, everyone in the Uchiha clan wanted a truce. As their leader, I had no choice but to go along with their wishes. Shortly there after, the ninja alliance signed a pact with the Land of Fire which had sought dominion over the territories. The secure one nation, one village system was formed and became the Land of Fire and Konoha. Other countries adopted the one nation one village system. And subsequently the fires of war were extinguished. Momentary peace. But due to a certain incident, Konoha quickly descended into turmoil."

"A certain incident?"

I was on edge, sitting on my knees with my fists pushing on them, leaning slightly forward letting ever word echo through my brain. I was intoxicated by his voice.

"A fight.. for the First Hokage's seat. As you know, the first to occupy the seat was Hashirama Senju. The Land of Fire and the entire clan, chose Hashirama. It was inevitable that the Uchiha's hold on the reins of power would loosen. I decided that the Uchiha should take leadership... That we should confront Hashirama... But no one, not even from the Uchiha clan supported me. My subordinates, who did not wish to light the fires of war, were unsympathetic and betrayed me. I was accused of acting out of greed and self-interest. Not only that... They scorned me as a selfish brother, who stole his younger brother's eyes in order to save his own. What brother would wilfully hurt his younger brother? I just... I just wanted to protect the Uchiha. I left the village. Everyone betrayed me. I became a avenger and declared war on Konoha. And I lost... At that place which become known as the Final Valley. I was said... to have died there. Even Hashirama believed it. And everyone forgot about me. History forgot about me. Hashirama's younger brother who became the Second Hokage was determined there would never be a traitor like me again. So, as proof of his trust, he granted the Uchiha a special position... And he created the Konoha Police Force. But the truth is... this was to further distance the Uchiha from the reins of government. Furthermore, it was a way to keep a close eye on the entire clan. There were Uchiha members who realized this... Members who wanted to carry on my rebellion. But.. it was too late. Time passed... The Senju clan solidified its hold on power and the Uchiha fell to becoming Senju dogs. And what I predicted came to pass. A certain other incident sealed Uchiha's figurative demise. Yes. The attack of the Nine-Tail Fox Demon 16 years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"The Nine-Tails can only be tamed and controlled by the ocular powers of the Uchiha. The higher-ups f Konoha perceived the Uchiha to be behind the attack. The was a natural occurrence, a natural calamity.

The Uchiha had nothing to do with it. Yet suspicion fell on them... That the Uchiha revolted and sought to take power. As a result, the Uchiha was put under the strict surveillance of the ANBU Black Ops, and they were forced to relocate to the outskirts of the village. They became totally estranged. The Third Hokage was the only one to voice opposition to our treatment. But Danzo of the Black Ops and the rest of the councillors would not listen. In the end the Uchiha was not trusted. And the discrimination began... Their distrust bred hatred and eventually, their suspicious became reality. The Uchiha plotted a coup d'etat to take over the village. The higher-ups in Konoha planted a spy within the Uchiha clan. That spy was your older brother... Itachi Uchiha. From that moment Itachi's suffering began."

Both me and Sasuke looked like we just saw ourselves die and coem back to life before our own eyes. I couldn't believe it... I could no longer hate Sasuke for the things he's done... Well, for killing Deidara I could... But anything else... It was nothing. I even found myself get a growing hatred for the village, more then what was already there...

"A coup d'etat by the Uchiha? Itachi was... a spy?"

"Despite being a Uchiha, you were kept in the dark. Because you were still young. But it's all true. Your father, was the mastermind behind the plot. And your brother, Itachi, was ordered by your father to spy on the ANBU Black Ops. However it was actually the opposite, Itachi was working for the village, feeding them information about the Uchiha. He was what they call a double agent. You can't even imagine what kind of heavy burden that is to bear."

"Why? Why did Itachi betray the Uchiha?"

"It may be hard for you to understand, not having witnessed the horrors of war. The Third Great Ninja War... When Itachi was merely 4 years old, he witnessed the deaths of many people. He was too young to experience war. War is hell... The trauma made Itachi pacifist who hated war. He was a man who put the village's safety first, and who strove to preserve peace. Instead of being bound by the obligation of his clan, he was a ninja who loved his village. And the village higher-ups preyed on that trait. They assigned him to a top-secret mission. An eye for an eye... For them to oppose the Uchiha, they would need the Sharingan. Yes. The mission was... The total annihilation of the Uchiha clan. I can't even begin to imagine what he went through emotionally. Itachi was forced to make a terrible choice. The impossible choice of killing one's own brethren. But a civil war started by the likes of Uchiha would shake the very foundation to Konoha and The Land of Fire. Other nations would waste no time in seizing the opportunity to attack. It could even trigger a Fourth Great Ninja War... The Uchiha's self-interest would involve innocent people who had nothing to do with the ninja world. And countless people would die once again. If you were Itachi, what would you have done? So, Itachi made up his mind. He himself would bring the curtain down on his clan. He did not hate the Uchiha, nor did he betray them. It was inevitable. The discrimination by the village... and the object of their antagonism... He shouldered the blame all by himself. No one can ever question Itachi's decision and the sacrifices he made. To be truthful, back then even I anticipated war. I was bitter toward the Senju's Konoha as well a the Uchiha. But Itachi was even aware of that. He alone was aware of my existence. Itachi sought to contact me and made certain conditions. In exchange for guiding me in my vendetta against the Uchiha, I was not allowed to lay a hand on the village. He would help me kill our brethren. But the Third tried a different hand. He tried to approach the Uchiha for a compromise. But time ran out and his efforts failed. Leading to that night. It was a mission. To be the sole perpetrator of his clan's slaughter and become a Rogue Ninja with his reputation in tatters. All of that was his mission. And Itachi completely fulfilled his duty... With one exception... He could not bring himself... to kill his younger brother."

Tears were slipping past my eyes now. I sat against the wall, hugging my own knees picturing everything.. Imagining everything.. If it had been me to kill my clan, my family, to stop war... After that Itachi appealed to the Third Hokage to protect you from Danzo and the higher-ups. Then he threatened Danzo and left the village. If he had laid a hand on Sasuke, he would leak every detail about the village to un-allied nations. Above all else, he was concerned about you. And yet he couldn't tell you the full truth. He had no choice but to say the things he did. By making revenge your goal, he hoped to make you strong. The Uchiha is a proud clan of Konoha. He wanted you to keep believing that. He beseeched the Hokage that you would never learn the truth. And from that moment he left the village, he was resolved in fighting you, and dying. So that he could instill in you a new power. That is Itachi's truth."

"No, you're lying. They must be lies. That's nonsense... He almost killed me several times!"

"If Itachi wished, he would have without a doubt."

"He even used the Mangekyo Sharingan to try and kill me!"

"That's why.. Your battle was a part of his plan. Itachi needed to pressure you in that fight. The reason for that... Well, you've probably realized it too. Haven't you? He freed you of the curse mark. And the death of someone closest to you. It was a battle to awaken your Mangekyo. It was a battle Itachi planned entirely for your sake. He pretended to be after your eyes until the very end. It's starting to sink in I see..."

"You are lying.. The one who made the Nine-Tails attack the village was you Madara! Itachi said so! You framed the Uchiha! And you teamed up with Itachi to toy with the clan! Itachi was lying when he told you that. Itachi feared that you would somehow learn the truth. He wanted to make absolutely certain there was no chance of that. He lied to make sure you would not trust me. Not only that, he implanted Amaterasu in your eyes."

"As if I'd believe you! He.. Itachi was evil! He's a criminal who killed his clan and joined the Akatsuki!"

I stood up, walking slowly to the Uchihas. My head down, the shadow covering up the tears on my eyes. Madara watched me with interest as I stood in front of Sasuke. I knelt down and slapped him across the face. He just stared at me, with expressionless eyes. Normal cold Uchiha eyes.

"Itachi took sole responsibility for an unspeakable crime and left the village. Then he found a way to join the Akatsuki to watched over an organization that was dangerous for the village from the inside. He was always thinking about Konoha. And he thought of you. When the Third, who promised to protect you died, Itachi made an appearance in Konoha. It was to tell Danzo and the other superiors, 'I am alive'. You were foremost in his thoughts-"

"Stop! Lies! There all lies!..."

"You're still alive aren't you?" I finally piped in.

"Your eyes did no perceive a single thing about Itachi. You were not able to see through the illusion Itachi created at all. Itachi killed his friends, his superiors... He killed his lover, his father and his mother. But he could not kill.. his younger brother. He cried tears of blood and killed every shred of feeling he had inside him, then he killed his brethren for the sake of his village. But he just couldn't kill you. Do you understand what that means? To him, your life... was more precious then the village. Until the moment of his death... No, even in death it was all for you. To pass on a new power... By making you defeat him he avenged the Uchiha clan. In order to raise and make you the hero of Konoha. His body was ravaged by illness and he knew he was near death. Even if he had to rely on drugs to prolong his life... For the sake of his beloved little brother... He had to fight you and die in your presence."

Sasuke limply leaned against the wall, Madara had cut the ties from around him. I sat against the wall beside Sasuke. The candle blew out.

We all stood out on the rocky shore, Sasuke's team was there. Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo.. I stood with Sasuke on the edge. His head bowed, tears falling into the ocean. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Sasuke. Live on to his name. Sasuke Uchiha. I Kawako Hoshigaki, will be by your side... As Kisame was Itachi's."

"We are no longer 'Hebi'.. From this day on, our team will be 'Take'. Taka has only one goal. We... will destroy Konoha."


	45. The Battle Finally Begins

its the moment we've all been waiting for! YAY. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

My eyes blinked open. My brain was so fuzzy I felt like a newborn baby. And technically some could say I was. I felt like I have been asleep for years. I slowly sat up. I was in a very dim lit room. I was laying on a stone floor with a large mark underneath and all around me. I seemed to be in some kind of cave lit by 3 candles. I was so confused. I couldn't remember anything but waking up.

"It's been quite some time. I hope you don't mind our disturbing of your eternal sleep."

"Who are you?"

"I am your God."

"My- My God?"

"It was brought to my attention that you were too valuable to lose."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hm. It seems your speech has caught on quickly. Not that it wasn't to be expected from such a talented ninja."

The voice seemed to be staying in front of me, but hidden in the shadows. There seemed to be two sets of feet though. My God? What was this guy talking about. Eternal sleep?

"Why am I here?"

"I told you. It was brought to my attention you were valuable."

"What did you mean.. eternal sleep?"

"As your God. I brought you back to life. Not as you once were but the same none the less."

What.. I looked at my hands. They seemed normal to me, I felt around my own body. It felt different. To.. real... Flashes went through my mind. Strings, wood, weapons. I flinched and put my hand to my head, it hurt horribly.

"I suggest you sleep. More will be explained to you when you wake."

I laid back down on the cold stone. Comfort didn't seem to be of importance to me. But, this sense of tired-ness was so odd to me, new even. My hands tingled, my heart pulled, my stomach knotted. I was missing something, almost yearning for it. I closed my eyes. Sleep soon took me over.

I awoke in a brighter area. It was a room. I looked around, it was a simple room, a bed, desk, closet, bathroom attached. I sat up and removed myself off of the bed. More things are clear to me now. My name. Akasuna no Sasori. My profession a criminal in the Akatsuki organization. I used to be a living puppet. I was a genius from Suna. That is all I could gather up in my blurred memories. I walked out of the room, made my way down the stairs turning to a secret hole in the wall. With a hand sign the wall moved and I made my way to a secret room Leader-sama hid when he needed to be in this hideout. I made my way down the extremely dark staircase, into a darker hallway. I made my way to the end where it opened into a large cave like area, damp, a desk stayed in the middle. It was massive. Leader-sama stood there. Konan beside him. This was the first time anyone in the Akatsuki has seen Leader-sama's true form.

"You have a choice Sasori. You can stay with the memories you have and go back to your normal life. Or you can receive the memories I have purposely repressed."

"What is my normal life?"

"I'm sure you could turn yourself back into the amazing human puppet you once were. Continue serving the Akatsuki. Just go on with life becoming great."

"What will I miss if I do that?"

Silence. He stared at me intently as I did back to him. I tried forcing the memories back into my own mind but nothing more would come through. I took a glance at the blue haired girl beside him. Her eyes were as impassive as his. But.. They seemed to call for option B.

"How long has it been?"

"2 years."

I continued to stare at him, I didn't know what else to do, though I was more looking through him. These kind of decisions just don't seem real. Some kind of story.

"I'll help you Sasori. If you choose to get back those memories, it might not be as easy as it seems. A lot has happened, bonds have been broken and new ones made. Pain could be what you receive. Pain to help you grow."

Pain. Another thing I'm not familiar with. These emotions. They seem foreign. Something still seemed missing though. Something once important. I looked down.

"I see. Here, take this Akasuna no Sasori. It will help you."

I walked up to see a necklace dangling from his hand. It was a simple chain. hanging from it was a scorpion, it was blue. A blue that looked so familiar. I turned the pendant to see a tiny heart. Beside it was a name scratched in. The writing was not at all neat.

"Kawako..."

"Now leave. We have work to do."

I nodded and made my way out. Holding the necklace in my hands, looking at it as I walked back into the house like hideout.

After retrieving weapon pouches from I guess was my room, I made my way through the trees. The once armour I used had been completely destroyed by some Konoha ninja and my own grandmother. Kawako. I could remember times with Deidara, travelling and camping out. There was another person there but I couldn't place them yet. Deidara. Such a fool. Killed by his own art. The forest I now run through feels all to familiar, everything I did. It was like I never died. Except the memories I seem to lack. The pendant was safely underneath the Akatsuki cloak I now wore. I'm not really sure where I''m going... Wandering.. Searching even. Looking for answers to tell me what to do next. It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten. What the colour of her eyes were, her scars or how she got them..

Weeks rush by, I remember more now, every memory. But, I can't see the girl yet. I can't place the feelings when I think of certain times.

"Memories are art that last eternally... Smart girl, for true art never fades. But yet..."

"Hm. So he was telling the truth."

I turned throwing kunai. They went right passed the Akatsuki cloak behind me.

"Your Orochimaru's pet..."

"Tsh. I killed him long ago."

"Heh, the snake is actually dead... Now what do you want?"

Silence filled the air as I stared into red orbs glaring at me.

"I suggest you stay away from Kawako..."

"You have no right giving me orders."

"You have no right to re open her wounds. You destroyed her. I have hurt her enough times myself. For that I will make sure she is never hurt again."

"Tsh. What do you know Uchiha..."

"I know that she doesn't need you Akasuna.. You gave her up to escape your own life. Now leave again before you do more damage."

Without another blink her face came to my mind. Bright blue eyes that sparkled in sunlight. The soft paleness of her skin lines with blue around her eyes and on her chin. The way they made her skin look like it was tinted blue. Her short chestnut hair. The bandanna that normally covered her face replaced by the one I had made. The bandanna she used to cover her crystal white shark like fangs. The way she seemed to always be glaring or smirking. Her laugh when she was making fun of me, or joking with Deidara. The way she fought, how she was 3 steps ahead but to reckless. The way she used water even in a desert like area. The puppet I once made her, how she caught on so quick.. her motivation to become strong. The way her hands felt.. her lips on my own. The tangles in my stomach, the pulling on my nonexistent heart... What they did, every little detail. I could feel something swelling up in my chest, stinging of my eyes. The horror I felt as the last memory sunk in. I collapsed on my knees, one hand holding myself up the other clenching to my cloak. The pain in her eyes, as she watched me die. The tears that poured out. The promises I had broken to her, the lies I had spilt. The heartbreak.. So much pain.. everywhere. It hurt more then anything I could ever think of. It was like everything she has ever felt rushed through giving me a taste of my own poison. I coughed, I never realized I was holding my breath with such strain.

"No..."

I looked up, so much determination and poison shot through my eyes. Glaring death at the Sharingan user in front of me. He glared harder trying to match my hate.

".. I will get her back. She is MINE!"

"Heh."

He vanished in a pit of fire. That bastard. How dare he think he can take her away from me... I will get her back.. If I have to die again trying.

"Kawako.. I've come back..."

**SASUKES POV**

I was running back to where I was staying for the time being. Madara was right... Leader actually brought him back. I wonder why.. He wasn't that much of a loss. The only one who wanted him back was Kawako... Why would he care whether or not she was happy. It was getting darker, it took sometime to actually find the guy. I have to get rid of him before he finds Kawako. The pain she would go through. I clenched my fists as I ran through the fields. Maybe I could send Suigetsu and Jugo after him. No, I'll deal with him myself. He should be no problem.

"Sasuke.."

"What is it now Madara?" I continued running.

"Did you deal with it?"

"I will."

"Don't let him ruin this for you Sasuke... You'll be amazed the damage a heart could take."

"Tsh."


	46. Love or Need

only two more chapters after this one then the story is complete :) enjoy! this is sorta like a reflection on what has be done throughout the story so i hope you still enjoy it :D

* * *

Loud noises were heard in my subconsciousness. They seemed to get clearer the more I tried to block them out. Soon enough I could comprehend them. Karin was once again beating or trying to beat the shit out of Suigetsu. You would think after so long she would understand that he turns to water with every contact and that it's useless. I squirmed around trying to get comfortable once again. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me into warmth.

"It's almost passed noon. Should you not get up to help me deal with the noise?"

"Fuck you Uchiha... You adopted the bastards you deal with them!"

I shoved my face in the pillow beneath my head, muttering colourful vocabulary. I picked up this habit when I trained with Hidan.

"Heh.. Fine, we'll have it your way..." He got up from the bed.

"Fire Style! Great Fireball Ju-"

A large stream of water struck the mans face, rushing through completely drenching him and anything behind him.

"Yes... Let's use fire on a water genius... Sasuke.. you're stupid..."

I chuckled myself. I turned my head to see the anger flowing off of his being. I smirked and winked at the man.

"Maybe Karin would have been a better choice after all..."

"Oh! SASUKE-KUUNN!"

A chill ran up the coal eyed mans spine as he twitched from the voice. I pulled his hand dragging him back in the bed.

"Sure Sasuke-kunn.. Karin is an excellent choice.. I don't know why you ended up with me.. I'd prefer a clingy, squeaky toned bomb any day of the week.."

I kissed his forehead. The smallest twitch of his lips showed he was amused as he closed his eyes.

"Kawako-chan! Sasuke-kun! I made luuuuuuunch!"

A larger masked man barged in the room jumping directly on us like a little kid on Christmas, except he was a 120 pound man, and it was far from a present giving holiday...

"Madara.. really... I know old people need their diapers changed like small children.. But do you need to act like one as well?"

I could feel the burning of anger piece through the small hole of his mask. I stuck out my tongue and pushed the two Uchiha's out of the bed. I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Bakas..."

"Sasuke is going to eat all Kawako-chan's food Tobi made! Hurry up before fatty Uchiha gets it all!"

I chuckled as I heard Madara scream and ran out of the room. I turned the shower on and undressed.

I stared in the mirror. I looked at the Jashin pendant around my neck. I couldn't retrieve Deidara's after the incident... And Pain still had Sasori's. I put my hands on the counter for support. Deidara, you fool. A more painful tug went at my heart as I side glanced to the bandanna hanging up on it's own special pole. I grabbed it putting it around my face. My fingers stroked the scorpion. Sasori... I heard a loud crashing sound from the other half of the building. I sighed. I never had much time to remember those days. I had Sasuke now. We had our goal. I have Kisame to train with. To learn about myself with. My real big brother. My thoughts of the people in Konoha were almost down to a small voice of an ant in my mind now. Soon enough we will be going after the Eight-Tails according to Madara.. but we had time to just relax. And I planned on enjoying every minute of it. As I went to open the door a weird sensation went through my body. A yearning seemed to go through my heart. I shook my head and brushed it off, heading off for the delicious smelling food.

I reached the group, as normal I got a glare from Karin, a sweet smile from Jugo, and completely ignored by Suigetsu. He was slightly mad at me for bragging about being able to wield Samehada. I went and sat down at the table. Sasuke seemed to be missing.

"Jugo.. Where is Sasuke?"

"He said he had something to deal with. He'll be back by nightfall."

I nodded, slightly confused but not surprised. Sasuke always ran off.

"Inarizushi!"

"So.. what brings you here Tobi?"

I always preferred to call him Tobi around anyone other then Sasuke. It was just strange to me.

"Just some information I had to share with Sasuke."

"Hm.. Can't I know?"

"Hey.. I never asked before... but what's with the things on your bandanna?"

I looked up from my half gone food to the white haired guy who interrupted, with yogurt dripping for the corner of his mouth... I raised an eyebrow, then moved my hand to the patches on my bandanna..

"I used to be a Konoha ninja... I joined the Akatsuki for 3 members. Kisame Hoshigaki, which is an obvious. Deidara... And..."

I looked down, it hurt thinking this much about those two. I missed them so much it was starting to get harder to keep buried.

"... The symbol they're in is a Jashin symbol from when I met Hidan and joined Jashinism."

"Why is it around your face Kawako-san?" The polite orange haired one questioned.

"She probably wears it to cover up the ugly."

My eye twitched at the red head across the room from me.

"Tsh. Jealous because you can't have Sasuke?"

The purple eyed guy defended.

"Tsh! That is absurd!... I- I don't know where you get these i-ideas!"

The girls went red and turned her face away. I rolled my eyes but smiled at Suigetsu. He nodded.

"It's an old habit really. Blue markings and shark teeth aren't praised in Konoha..."

"Bakas! Kawako-chan is so cute!"

Tobi jumped beside me pinching my cheeks. I glared off in front of me as Suigetsu and Jugo laughed at me. I smacked the masked man and he ran off fake crying. I sighed. Now I know how Sasori felt... I stuck a roll of whatever Tobi called it in my mouth.

I was walking to a small rocky clearing a ways off from the building we were resting in. I was to meet with Kisame. Apparently, I'm pretty much his ninja clone. I just have more my mothers looks. I was gone to practice duelling with Samehada. We took turns with the sword. It was strange the fact it let us both wield it back and fourth. I wasn't complaining, I enjoyed turning into the no Tailed Beast, while morphing with the sword. It took me quite some time to get a hold of though. The sword loves to take over. I walked into the clearing to see Kisame standing in the middle the sword on his shoulder.

"Hey! Nii-chan!"

I could see the small glare from the large blue man. I jumped over in front of him.

"Hey kid. What's on the agenda today?"

"I thought you were the teacher Kisame-sensei!"

"Tsh. I thought I'd let you choose your poison today."

I thought for a moment. I jumped back empty handed, in a fighting pose.

"Let's see where the battle takes us shall we?"

"I won't go easy on you."

"You never do.."

With that we began.

I started off like any normal battle with me. A water jutsu speeding toward the enemy. Kisame quickly dodged the water stream and right into my trap. I water clone formed from the puddle beneath him grabbing his foot, as he turned to cut the clone I threw 3 shuriken and bolted to the left. He pushed them away with Samehada and ran to his right as well, in a circle formation, we were now on the opposite sides we started. I smiled as I soon disappeared. Well in his vision. It was actually a water clone, I had run back into the tree line of the clearing. I hid my chakra completely, considering Samehada would sniff it out, creepy ass sword. It was difficult fighting Kisame, I had no trump cards, I had no jutsu he didn't already know. Plus, Samehada eats chakra so I can't do close combat without making sure I won't get hit. I sighed. I looked down trying to think of some kinda plan. The was one thing I had. I heard a chuckle from behind me, I turned to get a sword to the side sending me flying back into the clearing. My cloak and shirt tore leaving bleeding slashes on my left side under my ribs. Great..

"You owe me a new shirt!"

I tried standing but fell down. He took quite a bit of chakra with that hit. I heard him coming.

"Water Style! Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

I sent a large shark at the charging man which he jumped to the left to dodge. I flicked my wrist and the water sword appeared just as Kisame came to attack I brought the sword up to block. I could feel Samehada trying to absorb my chakra from the short distance he was away from me. I shot out a stream of water from my hand hitting the man in the stomach sending him back a couple feet. It didn't last long. I threw shuriken trying to slow him down, he smacked them away like flies.

"Tsh.."

I did the only thing I could, a large series of dodging. Every twist made my face cringe in pain from the cuts on my side. I pulled out a kunai and blocked the sword coming at my head. I was breathing heavily and Kisame was having the time of his life.

"You truly are a sick being Kisame..."

"Hehe."

He jumped back and I took the opportunity to as well, making our distance greater.

"Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

We shouted in sync as two sharks formed charging at each other. At the last minute the sharks switched course one going to the right the other the left. We both got hit and flew back toward the trees. I made a clone to take my place as I ran around the treeline until I was behind Kisame. My clone did a well job at distracting him. I had three seals along my arms. I summoned the first one. A small puppet stood on the ground. My chakra strings attached. Two swords popped out of the wrists and were held by the hands. The puppet flew toward the man charging to my clone. He stabbed my clone and my puppet stabbed him in both shoulders. He stood there, my clone finally splashed to the ground. My puppet pulled out both swords, as I begin to walk toward him.

"You're dead Nii-san."

The top of his sword dropped to the ground. He turned around slowly, his one eye was cringing from the pain.

"What..."

"Well if I ran at you, you would hear me or sense me coming.."

"How do you know that technique?"

"I never told you did I.. how I knew Deidara and Hidan before I even joined the Akatsuki..." I went through my back pouch and grabbed bandages. "Come sit, I'll explain as I wrap your wounds.."

He nodded and walked and sat in front of me. I unravelled the bandages and began.

"Well, when I was still in Konoha.. I used to be a replacement ninja. I somehow got a short end of a stick. I ran into Sasori one day during a mission, while he was out of Hiruko.. not that you knew they were two different people.. or well things. Well he let me live, why neither of us knew to be honest. Since I never was good with orders I ended up running into him a couple more times. Eventually we made a deal and after I trained for a month and some, we battled. He won, which isn't surprising... It was an intense battle, even if it was short you woulda been proud. But anyways, the deal was if I lost I would become a new puppet. But he ended up just saving me instead... I didn't know why. He let me go and even helped me heal and finish the mission I was supposed to be on. I convinced the Hokage to let me do missions on my own at one point. Oh god... You haven't heard anything till you hear your voice come out of a man..."

He turned to give me a strange a look. I chuckled to myself.

"I guess for you if you heard your voice come out as a chicks..."

He turned and shook his head. I finished up his one shoulder with only him flinching twice from it being to tight. I began the second shoulder...

"...Anyways, I then began to see Deidara with him. The idiot fell for the stupidest traps... But... with my luck I ran into the jerk in a bad mood and we had our own little introduction. After being blown up enough times I caught him with a clone and a kunai to his neck, more thanks to Sasori distracting him though. I would have died either way though but once again my knight in wooden armour saved me... after this well I didn't know, I knew I loved him... and Deidara"

I paused for a moment, he turned to look back at me, I was staring at the bandage that began to turn red. I took them off got a new one and tried again.

"Well, eventually I just took a vacation from Konoha and went searching for him and Deidara... When I found them they took me in and Deidara trained me most of the time. Which is how I can actually do close combat fighting now. It was so entertaining, me and him got into so many bickers we drove Sasori insane, if a puppet could be any more insane. Well anyways after the two months... Which was my vacation limit. Sasori kicked me out and forced me to go back to Konoha. This organization is to dangerous for little ol' me. On my way back, Kabuto kidnapped me and I spent some time with Orochimaru and them. It was nice though... Yeah, I have some twisted friends it seems, and seem to get along with people I should be scared of, it brings entertainment to life though... Seeing Kabuto and Sasuke again, it was nice, even if I was the human guinea pig. Well, I was to battle Sasuke for some test... I guess... I pissed him off or something cause he almost killed me. Kabuto saved me and as I was out Sasori and Deidara rescued me... More Deidara then Sasori I found out, but he was just a kid, he didn't think of the consequences of saving trouble magnate me. From that day on I ran around with them training and just messing around. More annoyance of the poor red head and me kicking blondie's ass! I accidentally ran into Kakuzu and Hidan. Joined Jashinism, and so fourth. I even ran into you and Itachi on one occasion. Theeen, once again I ran into Kakuzu and Hidan and Kakuzu tried to kill me, he was a real jack-ass, a lot smarter then Hidan but an ass none the less. I ran off thanks to Hidan.. aaannnnnddddddd when it was close to time to get the Jinchuurikis Sasori wiped my memories of the Akatsuki sent me back once again... Where... I was... tortured and then treated even worse then before. After Sasori died I got my memories back and finally decided it was time to leave... It was so hard to do.. Naruto is like a brother to me. Ino, Shikamaru... I miss them.. But I miss Sasori and Deidara more... It was so hard... watching them die right before my eyes... last I saw of my friends in Konoha were them in pain as well... Everyone..."

I actually began to cry. I fell leaning on Kisame's back sobbing. He turned and wrapped his arms around me. It's been so long since I thought this hard about everyone...

"I'll be here Kawako... To make up for everything.. I'll be here."

"I love him... I still love him... He left me.. But... and Sasuke.. Everything he's been through, what Konoha has done to us both.. I need him.."

We sat like that for a while...

**SASUKES POV**

I finally returned from my discussion with Sasori. I walked in to see Suigetsu watching T.v. I walked passed him, going to my room. Looking in, Kawako was not in bed. I walked back to Suigetsu.

"Where is Kawako?"

"Training with Kisame no doubt..."

"Ooh. Sasuke-kun! You're back."

Karin clung to my arm, looking up at me blushing her glasses off. I closed my eyes.

"Karin. Get off of me."

"What's wrong Sasuke-kuun?"

"I have to go back out. Now."

She let go hesitantly. I turned and walked off. Not to long before I heard her and Suigetsu fighting once again. Maybe I should of thought about people getting along before picking teams. At least I had Jugo. I ran off toward the clearing where the siblings usually trained. This whole thing seemed to be getting to frustrating. If it's not one thing it's another. I stood in the treeline. Kisame and Kawako were charging at each other, which ended with Kisame's sword in her stomach. I froze, there is no way he would do that to her, but, there was something off.. A small puppet. My eyes widen, no impossible... Kawako walked out of the tree line, chakra strings attached to her finger. I looked at her so confused. When did she learn that technique? How did she learn that technique... Sasori. I glared at the exact replica of the girl standing in the clearing. She began to bandage the two wounds she just inflicted Kisame with. She told him a story.. A story about her time before the Akatsuki, the time she met Sasori and Deidara... Where life in her eyes began.. I listened intently, her voice would crack at some points, a small smile breaking through on others. Even a chuckle when she remember moments that mused her. By the end, her voice was soft, raspy. By the end, she was crying, she sobbed in Kisame's arms... It pained me to see her like this.

"I'll be here Kawako... To make up for everything.. I'll be here."

"I love him... I still love him... He left me.. But... Sasuke.. Everything he's been through, what Konoha has done to us both.. I need him.."

My body burned in anger... He will not take her from me. I did everything to get her back in my life. I will not lose her again. I will kill you with my own hands.. Akasuna no Sasori.


	47. Help Me Forget

everything good comes with something bad... i hope you all enjoy the chapter :) its rated t because it has a little... i think it called fluffy? XD -shrugs-

* * *

"Oooh Kawako-chaan!"

"What is it Tobi?"

I walked through the front door, I just finished training with Kisame and wrapping his wounds. I walked and plopped myself beside the white haired ninja of our group. He was staring at the T.V with half lids.

"You know Suigetsu, you should actually do something with yourself, you're going to become a puddle..."

He gave me this look and I smiled slyly at him.

"Kawako-chan! Suigetsu ate your last cup of ramen!"

My eye twitched, my stomach was growling and now I had to eat more of Tobi's random meals. My own mind cringed at the thought, sure he was an amazing cook, but sometimes it was just too extreme! I focused some chakra in my fist and smashed it into Suigetsu's chest, he became a puddle.

"I told you so..." I got up and headed for the door. "Well, I'll be back.."

"Oh! Did Sasuke find you Kakwako?"

Suigetsu asked with a watery head slowly forming from the floor in front of the couch.

"Nah, I'll find him after."

I waved and walk out, hearing Karin's voice as I shut the door, I scowled. Why did Sasuke bring that bitch along? Sure she can pin point and follow chakra slightly better then me, and her blood is some kind of healing shit... but when it comes to her annoyance, her skill doesn't really seem to make up for it to me. I went to the closest village that I could go unhealthy food shopping in for myself. I took my time walking with my eyes closed, I could feel Madara sneaking around behind me. I decided I would just let him think I didn't notice. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

An hour has passed, he was still following and I was almost at the village. I don't know what village but it had food so it was a thumbs up on my scales. I walked out of the building with 2 bags full of cups of ramen and some candy bars and with a fruit drink in my hand. I began my walk home, it was getting dark by now. I walked down the path sipping on my drink. I dropped a chocolate bar on the path for Madara, he was such a tool sometimes. I think he actually forgot who he was at times, depending on his mood and who he was around. He seemed to hate being 'Madara' around me, always acting like the childish fool he was. But with Sasuke he rarely would act like 'Tobi', he was always the mature Madara.

After walking about halfway home it was dark out. It felt uneasy in the air. I picked up my pace heightening my senses, I knew I was safe cause Madara was right there but something felt off. I heard a rustle of leaves and the sound of a kunai. The the sound of it hitting the ground inches from my feet. Madara was right behind me now, searching for the attacker. They were gone. I could feel the chakra fading, it felt so similar but so different at the same time. I looked down at the weapon. I felt my body sink, crumble and shatter all at once. I checked my back pouch and it was missing. How long has it been missing? I picked up the kunai with the red bandage around the handle. A note saying 'I think this is yours..'. I fell to my knees, wanting to cry but my mind was in shock. I felt a hand on my shoulder, my breath caught in my throat in a stutter.

"Kawako.. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. I stood up and began to slowly walk once again. I wanted to just forget the thoughts and feelings crawling in my mind.

"Does Kawako have more candy?"

I passed him another chocolate bar in silence. He thanked me and ate it, louder then necessary if I might add.

I sipped at the last of my drink as I walked inside, no one was around except Sasuke, who was leaning in the kitchen doorway looking at me and Madara. I quickly put the kunai in my back pouch.

"Sasuke.. How was your trip?"

Madara walked up to the red eyed man.

"It was... eventful."

"I see. Well, I have things to do, good night Sasuke." He turned around and walked back past me. "Kawako."

I nodded to him and walked over to Sasuke. He stared at me with the Sharingan, I stared back trying to hide the many things rushing through my mind. I was scared that Sasuke would start some genjutsu or something. His eyes turned coal and he brought his hand to my face.

"I'm sorry."

"Whaa?"

He bent down, his eyes closed and his lips pushed on mine. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck, his other hand moved to my waist pulling me closer. My lips twitched in a tiny smirk. I pushed myself on my tippy toes so I could push myself totally against the black haired man. His kiss became rougher as his hand moved toward the back of my neck, his other down to my ass. This is exactly what I needed to forget. I moved my hands to underneath the white shirt he seemed to love wearing open, showing off his new toned muscles from his years of training. They rested under his ribs, digging my finger tips into him. He couldn't help but flinch and lightly moan. I smiled seductively as I broke apart from the Uchiha. He growled in disagreement from my actions and I raised an eyebrow at the man. His eyes filled with lust, stared down at me. I chuckled at the man and walked right by him toward our room. He followed with his hands on my waist as I walked. I rolled my eyes. He was never like this, he was usually calm, collected and made me initiate anything. I decided I would play him for a bit. I entered the room and dropped my Akatsuki cloak. I grabbed one of his overly large, white shirts and slowly dropped my own clothing piece by piece, as he stood there watching me. I was in my bra and underwear as I entered the bathroom winking at Uchiha as he smirked but yet frowned at the space becoming between us.  
I put the shirt on, buttoning only a couple so that it was hanging open loosely. I pulled my hair back and tied it up as much as I could, I hung up the bandanna that was moved to around my neck. I splashed water on my face and stared in the mirror for a few seconds. I wanted to scratch the blue marks off of my face. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out, into the bedroom. The man was laying on the bed, shirtless, his arms behind his head. I smirked and shook my head. It was too unfair how enchanting and tantalizing he looked. Nothing could compare to the intensity of his gaze. I looked at him and for the flash of a moment he wasn't Sasuke. Pale brown eyes and dark red hair laid there staring at me. I flinched and a chill ran down my spine. Re-opening my eyes, Sasuke was still there, sitting up in concern now. I smiled at the man and walked over to him. I crawled over him, trapping him with my hands and knees. I leaned in placing my lips on his not waiting long to move down to his neck, his head went back showing off more of it. He would moan lightly when I hit the right spots, biting him lightly. I dragged one hand down his chest and abs resting over his hip. He moved his hands up my thigh, ass and over my waist and ribs. His hands tightened when I bit him a little harder just under his ear.  
Soon enough I was under him and he was kissing, sucking, and nibbling over my neck and chest. I moaned and twisted slightly. He let his body cage over mine, holding me in place. I moaned once again which he seemed to enjoy. He brought his lips back to mine. Fierce and hungry, our lips moved with each other, our tongues fighting for dominance. Moans and groans were coming from us both as it became one hungry battle. After flipping him back over, he took the opportunity to grab hold of each side of the shirt, tearing the buttons and shirt apart. Seconds later he was down to his boxers, while I kissed and sucked at his abs and waist line. He moaned and shifted at every touch I made. I looked up and smirked evilly at the lustful man. I crawled back up onto the man, his eyes spinning red with dots. I cringed and retorted to biting him hard in the neck, mini spots of blood formed. He hissed from pain.

"What the..?"

"Sasuke, I... I just don't trust those eyes..."

He sighed and his eyes went to the normal coal colour. I glared at him for a few more seconds before he rolled his eyes flipping me over he undid my bra and took the remaining of our clothes off before I even noticed they were gone. I bit my lip as he kissed around my chest and neck, moving to my stomach once in a while. His boxers could hardly hide the arousal he had and soon enough it all began.

_I ran around the houses trying to find a perfect hiding spot. I decided I would hide in a small burrow, in behind a bush, around the side of someones house. I was extremely proud of where I was hiding. After many, many minutes later, I figured I had beaten the over confident boy. A face with coal eyes and black hair then shoved its way through the bush I was behind._

_"I told you. This is Uchiha turf, you can't hide from me!"_

_He stood up fists on his hip nose in the air, give him a cape and he'd be superman. I stuck my tongue out in a jealous way._

_"Hm. I bet..." I poked him in the chest. "...I could still find you no problem!"_

_"Hn. Yeah right! My Nii-san showed me this awesome hiding spot!"_

_"You have till 50!"_

_"I could do it in 30!"_

_"Fine! 1... 2... 3..."_

_I could hear his footsteps running off. It was time I showed him my cool new talent! I hope I can still manage it..._

_"28... 29... 30!"_

_I stood there, eyes squinting in the direction I thought I heard the boy run. I could still sense his presence in a trail like form, it was really hard to single out though. So many trails from him searching for me and so many other people too. I took a deep breath and nodded in determination. I followed the faint trail, which turned into a split road, I tried the left one first. It lead me to the boys house. I growled in annoyance._

_"Where oh where has little Sasuke gone..."_

_I tried focusing all around but there were so many trails from him around here. I sighed and went to sit on their front porch. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I'll take a short break then go on ahead. I'll find him eventually._

_"Kawako-chan?"_

_I looked back to see Itachi standing on the porch. I didn't even notice him there. I sighed._

_"Maybe it was just luck..."_

_He walked over and sat down beside me, giving me a questioning look._

_"I was messing around working on chakra training and stuff, then I went to play hide and seek with Naruto, I noticed a trail, not like footsteps, but I don't know sense or chakra or something, I followed it and it lead right to Naruto, I came running here trying to show up Sasuke... But."_

_"Time, that's all there is. Plus, you're more intoned with Naruto, he's like your brother."_

_"So?"_

_"You'd be more familiar with his presence then with Sasuke's."_

_"But.."_

_"He's under the rock where I show him kunai tricks."_

_I blinked a couple of times, he was looking out over the horizon, his soft coal eyes glazed over by the sun. I lightly smiled at the older man, then jumped off to go after Sasuke._

_"Look after Sasuke okay?"_

_I never paid any mind to it, I just smiled and nodded as I ran off to the forest. Soon enough I noticed the faint pull of the trail from Sasuke, and then sooner enough I was kicking the rock he was hiding under. He crawled out a mad look on his face. I stood there smiling at the now dirty boy in front of me._

_"Clever, clever, but I told you I could find you!"_

_"You cheated Kawako-chan!"_

_"I know. But I still found yoou!"_

_"Hn."_

_He began to walk home pouting, I followed behind him._

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Hm?"_

_I ran up ahead to see the pout was gone and he just looked like his normal self. I smiled at him._

_"Let's promise to be secret friends for life!"_

_"Huh? That's stupid!"_

_My face fell into a frown and I went back to trailing behind the boy, my head looking down. He turned around and stopped in front of me his fists on his hips, in a very determined fashion. I looked up at him and he stared at me with an eyebrow raised. He looked annoyed._

_"Why would we need to promise each other? Why can't we just stay friends? I like it that way!"_

_I looked up into the fuming coal eyes and my face lit up with a red blush._

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_"How about you drop that stupid formality and just call me Sasuke! That will be our little thing! Alright Kawako?"_

_I smiled and nodded at the boy. And from that moment on I knew me and Sasuke would never separate._

My eyes blinked open and an older face, black hair sprawled across his face and his mouth slightly a gape. His breathing was slow but steady, showing signs he was sleeping heavily. His arm was under my head as mine wrapped around his torso. I shifted slightly due to the fact my arm was asleep and the man rolled over off of my arm. I thanked Jashin as I carefully sat up, trying not to wake up the slumbering Uchiha. I spun my legs around and stepped quietly off the bed. I tip toed into the shower just for a quick refreshment. 15 minutes and I was dressed and creeping my way out of the bedroom. It was very rare for Sasuke to sleep in, or sleep much at all. I thought it would be nice for him to catch up on his rest. But, to every good deed comes with a back fire. It seemed the only one awake was Karin. The girl glared at me, her eyes shifting from my neck to my eyes. Disgust and hate radiated off of her like a bad smell. I had my bandanna on, but it didn't cover all the marks that seemed to have formed on the tender skin of my neck. I just rolled my eyes walking into the kitchen. Veggie ramen was on the menu for today's breakfast. I was lazy this morning.

"How can Sasuke-kun stand such a pig..."

Karin muttered to herself but clearly meant to say it loud enough for me to hear. My hand twitched as I held the fork in my hand. My head began to throb ever so slightly. A headache began to form already.

"I don't know why you're here either..."

"What does Sasuke-kun see in you anyway?"

Her snobby little tone was just to much for me, I could feel rage building in my veins. Probably just an aneurysm from listening to her voice.

"I don't know Karin, obviously Sasuke just doesn't like stuck-up whores who bat there fake eyelashes and pretend like they're NOT shallow whores..."

I let as much acid and warning seep into my words and every variable spoken. I just prayed she would huff and puff and storm away like a good little bitch... I heard a loud foot step and realized how bad this day was going to be. I turned fast enough to hold up my fork to fend off the kunai in the air. Her eyes spoke more then her little bitch vocab could ever. I felt sympathy for her for the slightest moment, that was until she opened her mouth.

"You have no right to talk shit about me you double crossing whore! First you lie to your village to fool around with some old puppet guy, then you ditch your village all together! Then you prance in here, thinking you can manipulate your lying ass into my Sasuke-kun's heart! Don't think I don't know about you, you little bitch..."

My body just stopped. The fork flew out of my no longer gripping hands and the kunai came down slashing me across the cheek. My bandanna fell to the floor. I just stared into Karin's eyes as I felt the blood drip down my face. My body gave out. I collapsed to my knees as my eyes just lost all focus. My mind zoned right out.

"I... I didn't lie... I loved my village, I.. I didn't know who he was... I-I just was curious..." My voice began to crack and skip, no tears were forming in my eyes though. I begged for them to, just to release the pain. But nothing. "...I was taken... my village turned it's back on me... they, they tortured me for days... I di-didn't know why... Th-they wouldn't believe me. I was just... just the wat-water orphan. A reject... I didn't want this all to happen... Sa-Sasuke... I've known him forever.. He, he left me... the-then the others, they left to go find him... I was left, left alone... in a village that ha-hated me. I-I love Sasuke. I never lied... I'm not ly-lying... it hurts so much...

I looked back up, my eyes pleading for some kind of saviour. I wasn't really sure what I was rambling on about but my body trembled. Karin stared at me, I couldn't read her eyes. I couldn't focus long enough. My breathing was stammering, I couldn't catch my breath or even breathe properly.

"What did you do Karin!"

A voice filled with concern and rage echoed through the room. Karin cringed in fear, stepping back a bit.

"I.. I... She said... I sort of snapped.. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun.. I don't know what happened."

"Leave now!"

Her eyes widen from the sound of his voice, it even made me afraid. She hesitated for a couple seconds before darting out of the house.

"Kawako?.."

The voice was so much more sincere, like talking to a crying child.

"I didn't mean to... I'm not lying.. I didn't lie!"

I began to freak out, like some sort of situation was playing in my head, making me believe it was real. Everyone's face, sad, disappointed.

"I didn't want to hurt everyone... I just wanted to escape, I was scared and lost. Everything was wrong! I was just so scared! He should have killed me! I should have just been left to die! You should have killed me!"

I was in a state of pure insanity. I was rocking back and forth, my hands tangled in my hair, pushing intensely on my own skull, as if to trying to hold my skull together. Sasuke pulled me into his embrace, rocking with me, just trying to hold me together. Tears still refused to escape my eyes as I stared into nothing. I continued to mumble and ramble, lost in my own losses. Sasuke whispered my name in my ear. I could hear the pain in his voice.


	48. The Final Chapter, Waking Up

This is the last chapter. The final words of Hoshigaki Kawako in the ninja world. I hope you all liked it :)  
3

* * *

I walked into the large building that I had awoken from. I hopped he was still there. The look in her eyes. It crushed every fibre of my being. Why would he do this. I had to go back, I changed my mind. I hurt her too much, it was best to leave her. She had people that cared for her. I love her too much to walk back into her life just like that. These feelings, this pain. I didn't know how to deal with it. I barged into the room I last encountered the stoic man. He wasn't there, but, the girl with blue hair was. Sitting in the desk, as if waiting for me to return.

"Sasori-san."

"I changed my mind, I want to be a puppet again. I don't want these feelings anymore. I don't want her anymore."

"Sasori..."

Pain seemed to fill her eyes, it reminded me of her eyes, the betrayal. I turned my head quickly, looking to the ground beside her feet. I couldn't bare to look her in the eyes and finish this.

"Is that what you really want? To leave her again, to let Sasuke have her love, feel her embrace... Do you wish to abandon her once again for your own selfish needs?"

I glared harshly at the ground now as the thoughts went through my head. The images of that Uchiha bastard holding her, kissing her. My hands clenched into knuckle piercing fists. She was mine, she is mine. I owned her! I won the bet! I can't let her just slip through my fingers again. I just turned and left the room. A quick glance as I turned was all I had, it seemed she had a smile on her face. She knew before I did what I would choose. I must get Kawako back. I can't live once again without her. I left the hide out and took off into the forest. I knew where she was hiding. I can't waste more time. Once again I set off to finish my new mission. To get Kawako back.

"I will show you Hoshigaki Kawako!"

**KAWAKOS POV**

It was the day after my breakdown. The atmosphere was so awkward. Even Madara kept silent. Karin couldn't even look me in the eye. I played with the noodles of the instant ramen cup in front of me. I wasn't really hungry I just didn't want to worry Sasuke more. He hasn't left my side since. But the silent conversations him and Madara seemed to be having worried me. I would glance at them as they passed messages through their eyes. It was actually beginning to piss me off so I threw my fork in the barely touched cup and walked off. Sasuke tried to follow but I shut the door in his face as I made my way to the window. I crawled out and ran off into the forest. I didn't need no babysitters. I was fine, it was one small, weak moment. I was fine. I wish Kisame was around, but he seemed to be gone on a mission, and Sasuke and them had to leave soon to back him up. I knew Kisame would be fine, he was unbeatable. Madara was making me stay back, he said it was not necessary for me to go, and it would be to crowded. I scowled at the world as I thought about having to stay back while everyone else got to go. Times like this I wish Deidara was still alive, I missed the sadist bomber, he was good company when I was worrying, but at least Hidan would be staying with me.

"You're slacking. Let's go you lazy bitch! You're an embarrassment to Jashin-sama!"

I was panting heavily, small cuts covered my whole body. The tip of Hidan's scythe dripped from my blood. He didn't activate his curse technique thing though. This was just to push my stamina. Who better to help with that then the man who could not die. I was on one knee, looking up at the silver haired man, who only had a few cuts over his body. I one eye clenched shut the other squinted, blood and sweat kept dripping into them. I wiped my face and charged at the man again. A kunai versus a scythe was very unfair. But not much was fair in this world. It's been two days and Kisame still wasn't back. Sasuke and Madara left about a day or so ago. I have been non stop training since they left. I was only able to chop Hidan's head off once. He didn't like the fact I tried to sew his head to his own ass. I slashed at him, ducking from his own attack toward me. I spun and kicked him in the rib, throwing shuriken, hitting him with 2 in the stomach. They didn't phase him as he laughed manically, running at me once again. I tried to jump back but failed, receiving a large slash across my stomach. I fell to the ground, gripping the bleeding wound.

"Fuck, shit, bitch, whore!"

The man walked over, swinging his weapon onto his shoulder looking down at me.

"You know, if you're going to be this weak, maybe trying to learn my technique wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Fuck you! Go get me my bandages before I pass out."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled as he walked to the edge of the field we were in. My fingers dug into the dirt that I laid on. The pain was horrible. Hidan threw the white cloth hitting me in the chest. I snarled, glaring at him. I sat up, beginning to wrap it around my would as fast as I could.

"It's a shame you didn't die instead of Kakuzu, he was much more useful."

"HAH! That cocksucker would have killed you the moment he found out you joined!"

I sighed, he was right, I really didn't get along with that guy. I think Sasuke left a vile of Karin's blood at home. I could use a bit of that. I cringed as I tried to stand up. Hidan just stood above me, laughing. He was a waste of fucking space.

"No, don't worry, I'll live. I've only lost half of my bodies blood capacity."

"Haha! Then maybe you shouldn't be so weak."

"Keep it up Hidan. I dare you."

"Ha! What could you ever do to me!"

I raised an eyebrow. I twirled the kunai in my hand and stabbed it backwards hitting my target. The man tried to say something but a strange sound just oozed out of his mouth as he fell to the ground. I looked back at him laughing, as much as it killed my stomach. I took a couple steps away before speaking just in case.

"I'm surprised I hit it. It of course being oh, so small!"

"Fuk ou!"

He couldn't speak, his hands covering the bleeding area where his man hood used to be. I began my long journey back to the house in the middle of a forest. Hoping I wouldn't faint from blood loss on the way there, or Hidan catching up to kill me.

I sat on the couch, my wounds slowly healing, do to the fact that I was disgusted with putting that bitches blood in my mouth, I drank very little, causing a very slow recovery. I flipped through channels, how Madara got television in this secluded area was beyond me, but I was in no place to question his ability to do random things. I sighed as I finished the last of my fruity beverage. I could feel people walking up to the house. 5 people to be exact. I jumped up, hissing in pain. I turned around to see the door open. Suigetsu and Jugo held up a badly beaten Sasuke. Karin and Madara walked in behind them. They all looked pretty bad. I ran up, grabbing a hold of Sasuke, ignoring my pain.

"Sasuke! What happened? What did you guys do?"

"Kawako..."

Sasuke refused to look at me. I looked around at the others. Jugo was the only one who looked at me in the eyes. Nothing could be read on his face. Suigetsu was the first to speak up.

"Sasuke did all he could."

"He almost died trying..."

I looked over at Karin, she was much paler then usual. I could see blood stains all over her shirt. Even Suigetsu had bruises over him, he looked very dehydrated. I let Jugo hold Sasuke as I took a step back. I looked at Madara.

"Madara.. What small adventure... were you guys on? And where the hell is my brother?"

"We were attaining the Eight-Tails."

"Where is Kisame, he should have been the first one, shouting and ranting how that it was tiresome, but how great he beat the bastard... Where is he Madara?"

That's when I noticed the sword he held behind the guys. He brought it around, handing it over to me. My heart dropped. My organs all just fell out of me. I grabbed the sword as tears began falling out of my eyes. I fell to the ground sobbing, wrapping my arms around the large weapon. I dropped my head on it letting it all out. I screamed at the sword.

"No.. That's impossible. Kisame couldn't lose, he was unbeatable!"

I hunched over, crying, crying loudly, it's been so long since I actually cried.

"Why? I should have been there! I'm his little sister! I should have been there! I was never there... I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!"

"Kawako, it was inevitable, none of us could have saved him. You would have just gotten yourself killed."

"Fuck you! I should have been there to try! He needed me!"

More tears leaked out wetting the sword beneath me. The sword began to shiver. I could feel it eating at my chakra. The dark chakra that leaked out of me. The thing was, the more it ate, the less I felt, the easier it became.

"This was not how it was supposed to be..." I began to ramble to myself as I hunched over the sword. "None of this is right! It's all just another dream. One long nightmare that I will be waking up at any moment... I'll wake up, back in Konoha. I'll wake up and go to the training field, and wait hours because Kakashi-sensei is late. I'll be waiting there laughing while Sakura yells at Naruto for picking a stupid fight with Sasuke. The two will glare at each other and I will put my money on Sasuke. Kakashi will show up just before the two boys beat each other up. It will be like every other day. the day's where people didn't run off getting killed." I looked up, my eyes red, tears streaming down. Everybody's faces looked so hurt, their eyes filled with sadness and sympathy. Sasuke's, Sasuke's were the worst. I could even see water filling the rims of his eyes. "Right? I'll wake up any moment. We will be back, happy, the way it's supposed to be! We will all be happy!"

I began to twitch. My blood was boiling.

"Kawako..."

I stared at Madara, my blood was so hot it hurt.

"AAAHHHH!"

The sword began to glow and morph into my body. My limps grew in size, my fingertips pointing into talons. The space in between my finger grew webs and my skin turned a darker blue. My eyes pulled back and my pupils slit. A large fin ripped the back of my clothes. Soon enough I was the shark monster my brother had once explained he would teach me to transform into with control. The only problem was my voice was quiet. The sword had complete control. And without Kisame around, I had no one to get me out. With my large arm, I swiped through the crowd of people, except Madara, my fist went right through him. I just growled and snarled, jumping over the masked man, smashing down the wall as I escaped into the forest. Running, where I didn't know I just ran. I could feel people chasing after me. Madara, and Jugo. Jugo was in his cursed seal stage. Even the injured Suigetsu chased after me. I couldn't stop, I just continued to run, tearing down anything that tried to get in my way. Power, amazing power pulsed through me. All the emotions I once felt were gone, all that was left was the feeling of power and the pulsing of the chakra behind me. After about a mile, I noticed something odd. Something screamed in the subconscious of my subconscious. The pursuers ceased, only one being of chakra could be felt pulsing around me. The thing was, he was to my right. I snarled, stopping my run, sending a burst of water through the forest. The water tore through the trees, leaving holes and causing a few trees to fall. I missed my target. I felt it get closer. Everything looked red to me. Just white outlines showed me what was around. The body jumped into my view and I roared, snapping my teeth at him. The half lidded eyes, the messy hair, the kanji written on his chest. He was different, but yet exactly the same. The problem was, who I was didn't care about who I saw, destruction was all the need I had. The thing I was just wanted to remove all obstacles, to kill him. I crouched down, getting ready to pounce and attack. I could hear a voice. It was muffled, I tried to listen carefully.

"Kawako? Kawako, what's happening?"

I growled, warning him off.

"I just have to wake up! This is wrong! I'm going to go wake up!"

"Kawako, stop this please! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

I jumped at him, swatting him into a nearby tree. Three lines of blood formed across his chest. His face cringed in pain. It seemed weird, I've never seen him in pain. Why was he in pain?

"I don't know what you're talking about! I just have to wake up!"

I opened my mouth and a jet stream of water shot out. The man ducked and ran toward me, kicking me in the side of the face. I stumbled over and he jumped back, keeping his distance. I howled once again. My mind still pushed far back into the darkness.

"I will wake you up! Now snap out of it!"

I laughed. Why was I laughing? I didn't know, I just went along with it. I jumped at him, my claw being stopped by a wooden puppet. It looked very familiar, dreads and a bandanna covering his face, the way it reminded me of some kind of scorpion with his pointed steel tail that dripped poison. I jumped back, snarling at the obstacle that stood in my way of killing this annoy pest.

"Get out of my way or I'll kill you myself! I need to wake up!"

The mans face was masked with hurt and anger. He twitched his fingers, the puppet opened his mouth sending a barrage of needles. I simply let out a jet of water as I jumped backwards deflecting them. I flipped up a large amount of earth, whipping it at the man. He easily just dodged it. He growled in annoyance.

"Snap out of it Kawako! This isn't you! You may be spiteful but this isn't you! Listen to me! You don't want to do this!"

I ran forward a little faster then he would have guessed I spun kicking him in the side of the head, he flew into the ground. As hurt and anger grew it seemed the monster grew stronger, I was going hysterical.

"You're just another addition to the pain I've felt! You left me! You killed yourself, leaving me alone, with all those memories! You left me alone! Do you know what that village did to me! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA!"

The closer I got to control the more memories of the redhead flowed, sending me into a deeper frenzy I lost myself again, jumping at the man, swiping, slashing and gnashing at the man. He jumped around, using everything in his body to avoid my strikes. He was getting tired. I glared at the man. He was different, he was real. He was human.

"Kawako! Please! I'm begging you!"

"They are all lies! Every word you spoke was a lie! You never cared about anything! You couldn't care! You were just a puppet! Now I'm going kill you again!"

I went to give him a final blow, putting all the dark chakra I could summon into my talons.

"You're just a monster!"

I froze mid slash. My whole body froze except for my twitching lips as I growled at the man in front of me. I'm... just... a... monster. What was I doing? The red in my vision slowly began to fade. I could see the maroon hair, the pale brown eyes. The flush on his skin. The cuts on his body. I shook my head and finished my attack, sending him into a tree.

"You know nothing about me!"

"I know you shouldn't be here!" His voice, quiet and raspy. "I know you don't have the heart to deal with the killing and death!" He pushed himself up, barely able to keep his feet steady. "The horror this organization is filled with! I know you're still the same immature, annoying determined brat that I fell in love with!" He took a step toward me, almost falling, his eyes watery. "That I still am in love with! I never stopped, even after I died. Somehow, even while in death, I knew I loved you!"

I growled louder, my claws gripping at my head as I crunched into a ball. I screamed an ear piercing howl. Morphing and shrinking back into the small frame I was originally meant to be. The sword fell to the ground, the bandages all ripped and torn, hanging loosely from the sword. I fell to my knees, my hands still grasped tightly to my temples. My clothes were battered and torn, I looked up with tears in my eyes. The man that used to be a puppet stood in front of me, bleeding and panting.

"Sa-Sasori."

It still hurt to even say his name, even though he was right in front of me. He stumbled over, dropping to he knees, now eye level to me. His hands wrapped around mine, pulling them away from my head. They were, warm. So very warm. He set my hands on my lap and brought his to my face, cupping it gently. He stared into my eyes. Tears falling from his.

"I hated these feelings. Love, happiness, hurt and pain. I hated them so much I took them all out of me. The only thing I had left was my heart. Kawako, you are the best worst thing that has ever happened in my many years. After that time I won the battle, I knew that you'd always be mine. Not just cause I owned you, but because you owned me as well."

He bent down, pushing his lips to mine. Everything seemed right at that very moment. My arms flew around his neck, holding on for dear life. Never wanting to let go, cause I knew, once I did, he would be gone again!

"Sasori!"

The name I have so dearly craved to say once again.


End file.
